El Caminante
by Banghg
Summary: Los demonios desatados esparcen el miedo, el horror y la angustia en el mundo. En un mundo que poco a poco está muriendo, un niño vaga entre los restos con el único objetivo de destruirlos mientras lucha por no sucumbir ante la tortura de la eternidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

 **...**

El "embrión" comenzó a oscurecer lentamente mientras la vida parecía dejarlo. Tomaría un año para que este se desquebrajara y liberara a las personas del interior de su sueño. Todavía no entendía porque los demonios se habían interesado tanto en mantener humanos guardados en mundos de fantasía. Quizás un mundo sin criaturas que atormentar les era aburrido, y simplemente las despertarían para volver a empezar otro apocalipsis cuando el mundo fuera repoblado.

 **BANG.**

Un disparó a la cabeza lo desequilibró y casi cayó al piso, pero pudo recomponerse y darse la vuelta con una cara claramente enfadad.

-Eso duele.

-Maldito monstruo. ¿Por qué mierda están aquí? –El soldado apenas podía mantenerse en pie con todas las heridas en su cuerpo, uno de sus brazos colgaba roto junto a él mientras se esforzaba por apuntarle con su pistola.

-Por si no lo notas, acabo de matar a un demonio arácnido de cinco pisos. ¿Qué tal un gracias?

-¡No me jodas! –Gritó mientras apretaba el gatillo de su arma.

Disparó tres veces antes de que el retroceso le arrancara el arma de las manos y callera de espaldas torpemente. Sólo dos balas de dieron en el pecho, pero ni siquiera las sintió.

-Supongo que es inútil esperar un mísero gracias.

A su alrededor estaban esparcidos los cuerpos de un batallón de soldados junto a los restos de demonios de todos los tamaños. Dudo de que hubiera algún superviviente aparte del soldado que estaba agonizando frente a él. Ellos ya sabían a que se enfrentaban, por lo que deberían haber estado preparados para este resultado. Al menos habían vencido. Aunque hubiera mejor si no se hubieran presentado, para lo único que sirvieron fue para matar demonios menores y como carne de cañón.

Se acercó al soldado caído mientras ajustaba su bufanda en su cuello.

-Dudo que vivas mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar más embriones?

-Púdrete monstruo.

Suspiró. Siempre era lo mismo.

-Aunque no lo creas estoy tratando de ayudar. –Dijo con tristeza. –Hace setenta años que intento terminar con toda esta basura.

El soldado lo miró descosertado. Lo que sus ojos veían era un niño no mayor a doce o trece años, y sin embargo también era un monstruo inmune a las balas y-

-Eres él… él caminante.

-¿Así me llaman ahora? Bueno, es una mejora de "pequeño demonio". No soy ningún demonio, tú sabes. Me pregunto que se les ocurrirá después.

-¿Eres… real?

-Tan real como el hecho de que te estés muriendo. –Dijo sin gracia. –Ahora, si pudieras decirme donde encontrar al menos más demonios que pueda matar, me sería muy útil. Si escuchaste de mí entonces sabes que me dedico a caminar de un lado a otro matando demonios, y humanos, pero sólo si me atacan.

-Je. Y decían que él Caminante era un enano. Los chicos… se morirán… de risa.

-Sí. Sí. Muy divertido. Los demonios.

…

El soldado cayó en silencio.

-Mierda.

Abandonó los cuerpos y se dirigió a los transportes. Quizás en ellos pudiera encontrar algo útil. Más información sobre embriones y demonios. Más criaturas que matar.

Hace setenta y tres años estalló el apocalipsis en la tierra. Los demonios fueron guiados a nuestro plano de existencia por una entidad maldita y comenzaron a causar caos y destrucción por doquiera. En este tiempo se han formado resistencias y todas las naciones del mundo se han aliado, pero no hay mucho que puedan hacer contra fuerzas tan antiguas y poderosas.

Existen Embriones. Son enromes formas circulares que brillan y parecen contener un gran número de personas en su interior, todas ellas protegidas contra los estragos del mundo mientras "sueñan". Sólo podían ser libres del sueño si el demonio que creó el embrión era destruido, o él demonio mismo lo destruía.

Y era su deber, su responsabilidad, asesinar demonios y destruir embriones.

Todo esto era su culpa…


	2. Chapter 2

**El inicio de la pesadilla**

…

Estaba de espaldas contra la tierra quemada donde había ido a pasar su verano.

Gravity Falls. Una tierra misteriosa llena de criaturas extrañas y misterios sin resolver.

El humo y las cenizas lo inundaban todo mientras las llamas continuaban propagándose por todo el bosque y consumiendo el pueblo. Los demonios parecían danzar a su alrededor mientras destripaban y devoraban a cualquier inocente que se les acercaba. Era una visión de pesadillas.

Por alguna razón, cada demonio lo ignoraba. Pasaban sobre él como si no estuviera ahí mientras continuaban festejando su liberación.

Ya no le importaba. Tenía la vista fija en el enorme embrión sobre su cabeza. El lugar del que fue expulsado por su propia hermana en su búsqueda por salvarla.

Mabel, ella tenía derecho a estar enfadada con él. Pero condenar al mundo al apocalipsis teniendo una forma de salvarlo y arrojarlo a un mundo de fuego y azufre mientras ella vive en un mundo de sueños rodeada de algodones de azúcar y un doble más genial que de él mismo le parecía un poco exagerado.

Bueno, eran niños. Detener un apocalipsis no era tarea para niños.

Los demás se habían quedado en el sueño. Estaba sólo, enfrentándose contra un mundo de fantasías mientras sus amigos y familiares le daban la espalda. Nadie quería regresar al apocalipsis, especialmente teniendo un mundo mucho mejor que el original a su disposición.

-Un buen espectáculo **Dipper Pines**. Muy bueno. –Un pequeño triangulo amarillo descendió lentamente hasta situarse sobre él. –Debo decir que por un momento me tenías preocupado. Tu sabes, de todos aquellos con los que me he enfrentado tú fuiste sin lugar dudas el más determinado. Es una pena que todos te hayan dado la espalda al final y te hubieran dejado abandonado en un mundo de fuego y sufrimiento eterno. ¿No?

El pequeño triangulo se burló.

Bill Cipher.

El demonio que había iniciado todo esto. Ese maldito demonio había engañado a Mabel y desencadenado este infierno. Había traído a sus amigos desde lo más profundo del averno y se habían encargado de causar una ola de destrucción sin control.

-Tú sabes, al principio decidí minimizar un poco los daños. Realmente necesitaba esa formula oculta. Pero ahora que todos decidieron quedarse en su propia fantasía personal no creo que sea necesario. –Miró al embrión sobre ellos. –Todavía existen quienes se niegan, pero con el tiempo lo aceptaran como su nueva realidad. Eternidad y felicidad para todos ellos. –Entonces comenzó a reír como loco. –Idiotas. Al final tendrán que pagar por su elección. Eventualmente el mundo será destruido y tendrá que ser repoblado. –Volvió mirarlo mientras su único ojo lo reflejaba. –Y entonces todo volverá a empezar. Una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Hasta que este mundo sea totalmente destruido, entonces simplemente pasaremos a la siguiente dimensión. Y así seguiremos. Así es como hemos seguido siempre.

Los gritos de los supervivientes cada vez eran más escasos, o quizás el rugido de las bestias se había hecho más fuerte. O ambos. Ya no importaba nada.

-Ma… me.

Bill puso su mano junto a uno de los bordes de su cuerpo geométrico como si fuera su oído. –¿Disculpa? ¿Puedes repetir eso? Creo que no te escuché bien.

-Ma…

-Otra vez por favor. Los gritos de los muertos y torturados no me dejan oírte correctamente. –Se acercó un poco más.

-Ma…tame.

Ya no tenía razón para seguir viviendo. Lo había perdido todo. Todo por lo que había luchado, todo lo que amaba y quería. Lo que resta de su familia seguramente no tardaría en seguir los pasos del resto de la humanidad.

-¿Qué te mate? Que horror, **Dipper Pines**. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que haga algo tan horrible? –Puso una mano sobre la barbilla de Dipper. –Especialmente después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. –Lo soltó y comenzó a flotar sobre él. –No, no, no. Tú vas a vivir, **Dipper Pines**. Vivirás para ver esto. Lo vivirás de principió a fin hasta que termine. Vivirás con aquellos que sobrevivían y veras como el mundo se reconstruye… sólo para ser destruido otra vez.

Dipper extendió su mano hacia Bill. –Por favor… sólo… termina con esto.

Las manos de Bill brillaron con fuego azul emergiendo desde ellas.

-Mientras yo exista en este mundo, no morirás **Dipper Pines**. Nunca.

Fuego azul inundó su cuerpo y un dolor indescriptible lo hizo gritar más fuerte de lo que había gritado en toda su vida.

La luz del embrión sobre el casi parecía reflejar las sonrisas de sus amigos y familia mientras el sufría y lloraba para que ese infierno termine. Sólo podía sentir un mundo de dolor que lo atravesaba de forma cruda mientras todo a su alrededor quedaba en el más absoluto silencio.

Todo a excepción de la risa de Bill.

El ente maligno que había traído tanto dolor y sufrimiento a él y su familia.

Finalmente todo se volvió negro.


	3. Chapter 3

**El inicio de un nuevo año**

…

-Mierda. –Insultó mientras se despejaba de los restos de la niebla del sueño. Al menos ya no gritaba y rogaba porque el dolor se detuviera cada vez que despertaba. –Así que ya pasó otro año, ¿uh? –Al menos una vez cada año desde ese día tenía la misma pesadilla. Era una forma en que Bill le recordaba el inicio de todo.

Se sentó en la cama mientras nuevamente trataba de repasar los nombres de las personas que podrían estar atrapadas en ese embrión. Pero cada año era más difícil. Puede que su cuerpo siguiese igual de pequeño, pero su cerebro aun era humano. Vivir más de setenta años y no comenzar a olvidar las cosas sería un milagro. Lo único que podía recordar de ese día era a Bill.

Bill Cipher.

El demonio guía que había traído a la horda el primer día del apocalipsis hace ya setenta y cuatro años. Y el responsable de su estado actual.

-Debiste haberme matado, Bill. –Dijo con veneno en su voz. –Debiste matarme.

Miró por la ventana. Todavía estaba oscuro y sumamente nublado, pero así era en todas partes. Desde que los demonios habitaban el mundo jamás volvió a salir el sol. Todo es un anochecer infinito. Eso causo la muerte de gran cantidad de plantas y debilidad en el cuerpo por la falta de luz solar.

Pero no él.

Nunca había enfermado desde ese día hace setenta y cuatro años. Y nunca lo haría.

Se vistió con sus pantalones largos y negros y una camisa roja. Equipó su pistolera en su cuerpo y guardó sus armas y cuchillos. La pistolera tenía espacio para tres armas, dos al frene y una bajo el brazo, y espacio para seis cuchillos en distintas zonas del cuerpo. Lo ocultó todo bajo una chaqueta abierta y salió de la habitación de la casa en ruinas que había utilizado para dormir.

Era él inicio de un nuevo año.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mari Hanson hace unos waffles**

…

Mari Hanson era una mujer a la que le gustaría considerarse de una forma: simple.

Nació en los días del apocalipsis. Vivió su vida moviéndose hasta perder a sus padres a la temprana edad de ocho años. Conoció a un hombre que la triplicaba en edad y actuó como su guardián. Diez años después se casó con él y tuvo un hijo que hasta hace poco cumplió los seis años. Se unieron a un gran grupo que se dedicaba a moverse para buscar zonas seguras y así habían continuado.

-¿Qué habrá para desayunar hoy? –Tarareó mientras buscaba en las rasiones de ese día. Sabía que tendría que minimizarlas un poco, al menos las de ella y las de Mark. Después de todo ahora era responsable de una segunda boca. –¡Waffles! –Dijo con humor y cariño. No los comía desde niña, y eran sumamente raros. Seguramente Mark los había conseguido sólo para ella y el niño. La caja estaba vieja y derruida, pero los Waffes en su interior parecían ser recién hechos. Tendría que hacerle más mimos cuando regresaran, pero con cuidado, no podrían alimentar otra boca. –Espero que esto anime un poco a Dipper.

La caravana se había topado con un niño de alrededor de trece años en el camino. Al principió les pareció sospechoso, e incluso hubo desalmados que exigían su ejecución. Mari sabía que era gente asustada, pero había límites para todo.

Sacó los waffles de la caja y los puso sobre la mesa mientras prendía la pequeña estufa de garrafa improvisada. El gas era importante, pero creyó que por esta vez podría hacer una pequeña excepción.

Ese niño claramente había pasado por mucho.

Finalmente ella intervino y convenció tanto al líder de la caravana como al niño para que los acompañara, al menos por un tiempo. Sería más rápido si iba con ellos, tenían acceso a distintos transportes como autos y camiones. Aunque fue advertida de que las raciones para su familia no cambiarían. Mark no había protestado mucho, pero si le mandó a Dipper una mirada de desconfianza que no pasó inadvertida para ella.

Hace cinco días que habían encontrado los restos de un pueblo en ruinas y ahí se había instalado el grupo para buscar suministros. Se quedarían dos o tres meses, pero Dipper no parecía tener intenciones de quedarse mucho con ellos. Eso la entristeció, el niño claramente necesitaba una madre.

Algo pareció pasar muy rápido detrás de ella. –¿Eh? –Se dio la vuelta, pero no vio nada. Estaba segura de que había escuchado algo moverse. –Muki, ¿Eres tú? –Muki era el sobrenombre de cariño que le había dado a su hijo. –Te tengo dicho que no entres en la cocina mientras cocino.

Niveló el gas mientras se preparaba para calentar los Waffles.

La mesa estaba vacía.

Mari Hanson se apoyó en la mesa en confusión.

-¿Muki?

Lanzó un pequeño grito cuando escuchó un vaso caer de la mesada de la cocina y romperse en el piso.

Algo con muchas patas pareció moverse cerca de sus pies mientras ella daba un respingo y se movía rápidamente para evadirlo.

-¿Mamí?

-¡Muki, no vengas! –Le gritó mientras tomaba un enorme cuchillo de la mesa y lo sujetaba fuertemente con ambas manos frente a ella.

Nuevamente algo pareció moverse detrás de ella, como si la estuviera acechando. Miró alrededor sin ver nada.

Algo fuertemente cayó tras ella. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

Ahí estaban.

Los waffles.

Estaban justo como Mari Hanson los había dejado. Se acercó a ellos un poco inseguro.

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron sobre la superficie de los Waffles, eran grandes y saltones. Pequeñas patas como de araña comenzaron a salir en cada costado de los Waffles mientras una cola larga como de hueso comenzaba a extenderse.

Mari Hanson no tuvo tiempo de gritar cuando el monstruo con forma de Waffles se lanzó sobre su cara y le dio un gran mordisco con dientes como cuchillas que parecieron salir de su superficie inferior. Su nariz fue cercenada de un bocado mientras el Waffle monstruo comenzaba a masticar y a empujar su cabeza contra su enorme boca con sus fuertes patas de araña. La boca de Mari Hanson fue lo siguiente en ser fácilmente devorado. La cola de huesos se hundió en su cuello hasta llegar a su espina dorsal y comenzar a destrozarla mientras continuaba devorando su cabeza sin piedad. La sangre salía a chorros y salpicaba toda la cocina mientras Mari Hanson se retorcía y golpeaba la mesa y las paredes tratando desesperadamente de liberarse del monstruo.

Pero sus movimientos cesaron tan rápido como habían iniciado. Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados mientras su cuerpo se mantenía encorvado y el monstruo devoraba el resto de su cabeza y se instalaba en su cuerpo.

-¿Mamí?


	5. Chapter 5

**A Muki no le gustan los waffles**

…

Much Hanson era un niño pequeño de apenas seis años de edad.

No comprendía mucho del mundo aun. Sólo sabía que afuera había cosas malas que querían lastimarlo y que sus padres lo amaban y querían protegerlo de lo malo que había afuera.

Cuando viajaba en la caravana solía escuchar a los mayores detenerse y comenzar a utilizar esas cosas que siempre llevaban para hacer mucho ruido, entonces gritaban y maldecían. Much había intentado utilizar una de esas palabras una vez y su mami se había enfadado con él, su papi simplemente había reído, y se había llevado la misma reprimenda por parte de su mami.

Su mami le había dicho que esa palabra era mala. ¿Pero si era mala entonces por qué los mayores la usaban? ¿Cuándo fuera mayor también podría usarlas? Su papi le había dicho que posiblemente aprendería mil más cuando fuera grande y seguramente las diría sin descanso, lo que se ganó otra reprimenda por parte de mami.

Hace poco su mami llegó al camper con un niño. Le había dicho que se quedaría por un tiempo con ellos; su nombre era Dipper si no recordaba mal. Incluso a él le pareció un nombre raro. Al principió creyó que tendría otro amigo con quien jugar, pero Dipper casi no hablaba con nadie y apenas lo miraba.

Le daba un poco de vergüenza acercarse. Lo niños mayores a veces eran muy malos con él, y Dipper parece ser mayor que ellos, por lo que podría ser más malo.

- _Pero mami dijo que podía ser tímido y podría necesitar de un empujón._

Muki, ¿Eres tú? –Escuchó a su mami en la cocina. A ella no le gustaba que fuera a la cocina mientras hacia la comida. –Te tengo dicho que no entres en la cocina mientras cocino.

Eso lo molestó un poco. No estaba en la cocina, estaba en el pasillo de la pequeña casa pintando con sus crayones. Quería imitar eso que su papi había llamado luz del sol. Papi le había contado historias que el papi de su papi le había contado sobre la luz del sol. Era injusto que lo acusaran por no haber hecho nada malo.

Así que se levantó y fue a la cocina.

-¿Muki?

Su mami pareció llamarlo otra vez. No estaba en la cocina e iba a ir a la cocina para decírselo.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un pequeño grito venir de la cocina.

-¿Mamí?

-¡Muki, no vengas!

Su mami le gritó.

No le gustaba que su madre le gritara.

Comenzó a escuchar ruidos raros que vienen de la cocina.

¿Mami había empezado a comer sin ellos? A ella le gustaba esperar a que todos estuvieran sentados en la mesa para comer.

Entonces los ruidos se detuvieron.

-¿Mami?

Much Hanson entró en la cocina y se encontró con su madre dándole la espalda, pero había algo diferente. Pudo ver manchas rojas por todo el lugar, y algo raro le pasaba a la cabeza de mamá. Los brazos y piernas de su madre se estremecieron y sus huesos crujieron mientras su espalda parecía romperse hacia atrás y caía en cuatro patas con su estomago dando al techo y su cabeza viéndolo fijamente.

Pero esa no era la cabeza de mami.

Era un waffle. Much los había visto una vez en una fotografía. Estaba seguro de que era un waffle. El waffle tenía ojos y patas de araña que se movían como fideos mientras lo miraban fijamente.

El cuerpo de su madre comenzó a moverse con pasos cortos pero rápidos como un pequeño insecto directamente hacia él.

Much retrocedió tan rápido que cayó al piso y comenzó a arrastrarse lejos del monstruo en el cuerpo de su madre. No llegó muy lejos antes de que una enorme boca se abalanzara hacia su cuello. Pudo escuchar un extraño sonido como algo siendo arrancado, y tuvo una sensación como si se ahogara mientras algo caliente comenzaba a recorrer su pecho. No le gustaba, trató de toser para despejar su garganta, pero comenzó a vomitar algo rojo y desagradable mientras lo hacia.

Le dolía mucho la garganta y se sentía mareado.

La mami que no era mami volvió a acercarse a su cuello.

Comenzaba a tener mucho sueño.

-Maldita sea.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mark Hanson regresa a casa**

…

Cuando Mark conoció a Mari ella apenas tenía ocho años, mientras que él acababa de cumplir los veinticinco años de antigüedad. La niña estaba llorando en medio del refugio y él simplemente la había consolado mientras buscaba a sus padres.

No tardó mucho en enterarse de que la niña ya no tenía padres.

En el refugio no había nadie con espacio o comida suficiente para una niña que no dejaba de llorar, así que la llevó consigo. Era sólo algo temporal, cuando se calmó trató de buscar un lugar donde pudieran ayudarla. Pero ser huérfano a edad tan joven en esos tiempos y en ese lugar era una sentencia de muerte.

Así que desde entonces Mari Rose se había quedado con él.

A los veinticinco años y ya tenía que cuidar de una niña pequeña.

Diez años después se casaría con ella en una pequeña ceremonia. Ella ya llevaría embarazada tres meses cuando eso sucediera.

El que lo hubieran acusado de pedófilo fue realmente una mala pasada. Además de las miradas de asco recibió muchos abucheos y amenazas. Pero era normal, Mari tenía diecisiete cuando Much fue concebido. El mismo se sintió como una mierda después de esa noche. Sintió como si hubiera abusado de ella. Traicionado su confianza, pero Mari no lo miró con asco ni le recriminó nada. Aun continuaba con esa actitud alegre y amable de ella, mujeres así eran escasas en ese mundo. Quizás esa fue la razón de que se enamorara de ella en primer lugar.

Después de casarse pasó a llamarse Mari Hanson. Cuando su hijo nació fue llamado Much Hanson. Un nombre poco común para un milagro, eso había dicho Mari.

Realmente la amaba.

Pero a veces hacia cosas realmente estúpidas. Un ejemplo sería traer a un total desconocido con ellos.

Dipper era escalofriante. Esa era la única definición que Mark pudo encontrar para describir su comportamiento cuando lo encontraron por primera vez. El niño tuvo más de una docena de armas apuntándole, sin mencionar a Rayan presionando la punta de su revólver magnum contra su cuello, y el niño ni pestañó. Si eso no era signo de que algo raro pasaba entonces no sabía que era.

Pero Mari, la santa de Mari, había intervenido y había abrazado el brazo del niño. Esa fue la única vez que vio a Dipper incomodo por algo. Les dijo a todos que un niño que viajaba solo claramente tenía que haber pasado por mucho y que era un milagro que siguiera con vida, otra señal de que las cosas estaban mejorando.

Y se lo llevó con ella.

Directamente. Lo arrastró hasta el camper. Mark la siguió con la intención de preguntarle si era idiota.

Ni siquiera habían cacheado al chico. ¿Los guardias armados que los protegían eran tan negligentes? El era un voluntario que rondaba con ellos con una escopeta sobre el brazo y aun así podía ver que el niño claramente estaba armado. Vio las pistolas y unos cuchillos cuando su esposa lo arrastraba hacia el lugar donde su hijo de seis años dormía una siesta. Y a nadie había parecido extrañarle.

Nah. Ese era el don de Mari Hanson. Brillaba donde fuera y las personas se sentían tentadas a seguir su voluntad.

Pero lo que más le extrañó del niño no fue que tuviera armas, fue el hecho de que cuando le pidió que las entregara todas simplemente se había quitado la pistolera del cuerpo y la había dejado sobre la mesa como si no fueran gran cosa. Incluso vació sus bolsillos de munición y las dejó ahí.

Fue así de sencillo. Sin protestas, sin gritos y sin resistencia. Era como si esas armas no valieran mucho para él de todas formas.

Y nuevamente Mari, la amadísima y querida Mari Hanson, había decidido devolvérselas.

Si, a veces creía que su esposa era idiota. No era de extrañar que algunos jóvenes tuvieran armas, estos estaban bajo estrecha vigilancia. Si no podían manejarlas o se pasaban de la raya eran castigados y sus armas confiscadas.

Mari simplemente dijo que el niño necesitaba una muestra de confianza y entonces se abriría.

Dios no quiera que planee adoptarlo o algo así. Sabía lo feliz que fue Mari cuando nació Much. Quizás la muerte temprana de sus padres le hacía amar con todo su corazón a su hijo, pero un niño de doce o trece años totalmente desconocido y **armado** era una historia diferente.

Se sentía un poco mal, pero sintió alivio cuando Dipper mencionó que no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo. Pero también desconfianza, en el peor de los casos podría ser un espía de otro grupo que planee robarles. Así que había recibido doble vigilancia desde que se unió a la caravana. Se alegró de que los guardias no fueran tan negligentes como pensó en un principio.

Por fin estaba llegando a la casa destruida que llamaba un hogar temporal para él y su familia. Sus piernas se sentían cansadas después de haber estado asiendo la vigilancia rutinaria y la escopeta sobre su hombre le pesaba todavía más. Pero era un precio pequeño por asegurarse de que los dos amores de su vida estuvieran a salvo.

El pueblo no era muy grande, y seguramente tendrían que compartir la casa con otra familia más adelante, pero por ahora podrían fingir que eran una familia normal.

 **BANG.**

Un disparo proveniente de dentro de la casa hizo saltar su corazón del pecho y corrió hacia su hogar.

Hacia su amada esposa y su amado hijo.

-¡Mari!

Gritó cuando abrió fuertemente la puerta.

Lo que lo recibió fue la visión de su hijo de seis años tirado en medio del piso con la garganta destrozada y sangre saliendo a chorros de su cuello y boca.

Su esposa estaba junto a él, pero su cabeza parecía destrozada, no podía ver nada reconocible más que sangre y trozos que parecían sumamente extraños.

Y ahí estaba Dipper.

Tenía un pie sobre los restos de la cabeza de su esposa, como si hubiera estado pisando su cabeza una y otra vez. Una de sus pistolas estaba en su mano y todavía tenía algo de humo saliendo del cañón.

La respuesta a lo que había pasado era simple.

Mark Hanson levantó su escopeta y disparó.


	7. Chapter 7

**La peor forma de iniciar el año**

…

Dipper salió de la habitación del fondo. No le gustaba mucho quedarse cerca de estas personas, más correctamente cerca de Mari Hanson. Su actitud alegre lo incomodaba un poco. Hacia que su pecho se sintiera extraño. Era mejor para él y sobre todo para ella que mantuviera su distancia.

No planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo. Era consiente de que lo vigilaban en caso de ser un espía o algo así, pero poco le importaba. Quizás incluso mandaran algunas personas para matarlo en medio del camino para no correr riesgos. No creyó que lo mataran de frente mientras estuviera con la caravana, mucho menos con Mari Hanson ahí para verlo.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Mari Hanson era como una luz para estas personas.

Otra razón para alejarse de ella.

Su primera señal de que algo andaba mal fue cuando escuchó el claro sonido de la carne siendo arrancada, lo conocía muy íntimamente como para confundirlo con cualquier otra cosa. Corrió hacia el pasillo y fue recibido por el primer presagio de que sería otro año de muerte y sufrimiento.

Un extraño parasito con forma de waffle se había instalado en el cuerpo de Mari Hanson, reemplazado su cabeza, y se estaba comiendo a su hijo de seis años de edad. Cuando el waffle volteó a verlo casi le pareció ver una sonrisa en esa gran boca llena de colmillos, carne y sangre derramada. Dipper sacó su pistola y le disparó, lo que causó que cayera torpemente aun lado del cuerpo del niño.

Dipper no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia ella. Entonces comenzó a pisotear rápidamente a ese paracito con la suela de su zapato. Lo pisoteó una y otra vez mientras el waffle se destrozaba y restos de un grotesco relleno comenzaban a salir de su cuerpo. Parecía algo como pus, pero luego se volvía liquida y de un intenso rojo. Pudo notar algunos restos de la comida que había tenido antes del niño: principalmente un ojo y una nariz. Continuó pisándola hasta que esa cosa estuvo totalmente destrozada.

Entonces la puerta se abrió fuertemente.

En un momento muy oportuno diría.

-¡Mari!

Mark Hanson miró el cuerpo inerte de su hijo y los restos de su amada esposa. Luego vio a Dipper sobre ellos.

Levantó su escopeta y disparó.

Dipper sintió un calor muy grande en su pecho mientras una fuerza mayor lo arrojaba de espaldas hacia atrás.

Munición expansiva.

Como odiaba la munición expansiva.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mierda, esa es la palabra**

…

- _Mierda._

Últimamente se despertaba utilizando la misma palabra. Le pareció una palabra perfecta para describir su situación.

Había recibido un impacto directo de una escopeta cargada de munición expansiva.

Odiaba la munición expansiva aun más que la perforante.

Las balas perforantes al menos eran rápidas e indoloras si eran bien usadas y directamente a la cabeza, pero las expansivas eran horrendas. Estas tendían a destrozar sus huesos y clavarse en su carne, de haber estado más cerca seguramente su pecho hubiera volado en un amasijo de sangre, huesos y algunas entrañas. Esa era una forma terrible, y a veces lenta de morir.

Se levantó con su pecho aun palpitando. Pequeñas llamas azules se habían reunido ahí y estaban sanando su herida hasta que no fueron más que pequeñas quemaduras, finalmente estas también sanaron hasta no quedar nada.

Mark Hanson no se había dado cuenta de nada mientras abrazaba los restos de lo que fue su familia.

Era una visión devastadora. Un hombre mayor llorando sobre los cuerpos de su esposa y su hijo. Dipper no pudo hacer otra cosa que una mueca de tristeza, si hubiera llegado antes quizás hubiera podido salvar al niño, pero se había tomado su tiempo para salir mientras meditaba sobre su pesadilla. Y una parte de él realmente no quería cruzarse con Mari hoy.

Y esos pocos minutos habían costado caro para la familia Hanson.

Mark Hanson pareció por fin levantar su mirada mientras se acercaba.

Esto lo hizo sentirse aun peor, pero le dio un golpe en la nuca con la culata de su pistola. Mark cayó sobre el cuerpo de su esposa. Dipper tendría que irse ahora mismo de ese grupo, y no podía hacerlo si tenía a un marido furioso y vengativo que lo perseguía con una escopeta mientras lo acusaba de haber asesinado a su familia.

Aun así el sabor amargo persistía.

El primer día del año y ya estaba pronosticado que sería una mierda.

Tendría que salir de ahí antes que-

-¡Mark! ¿Estás bien? Escuchamos disparos y-

Un pequeño grupo de cuatro personas se reunió en la puerta; los cuatro estaba armados: dos con escopetas, uno con una pistola y un machete, y aquel idiota con su revólver. Todos ellos miraban a Dipper sobre los cuerpos de la familia Hanson.

Sí, mierda era definitivamente el mejor modo de describir el día.


	9. Chapter 9

**Escape rápido**

…

En los escasos segundos de confusión humana de los cuatro hombres armados, Dipper ye tenía tres caminos que podría seguir. Ésta no era la primera vez que lo atrapaban en una situación incomoda y difícil de explicar, por lo que tenía bastante experiencia de lo que podría hacer y lo que pasaría.

Lo primero que podría hacer era soltar el arma y tratar de explicar lo que había pasado. Y si no le disparaban mientras soltaba el arma… seguramente le dispararían cuando tratara de explicarse. El idiota de Rayan parecía ser de gatillo fácil, y creerse cowboy. Lo que le traía el doble de dificultad para poder explicar algo sin recibir un disparo. Y las llamas azules misteriosas que sanarían todos los agujeros que podrían crearle no serían de mucha confianza.

Lo segundo que podría hacer era dispararles primero. Eso estaba fuera de discusión, la caravana estaba llena de personas armadas para más seguridad. El tenía la inmortalidad de su lado, pero aunque pudiera matarlos no lo haría. Para empezar no tenía una verdadera razón, estas personas estaban asustadas y creían que Dipper había asesinado a toda una familia. La familia que lo había acogido y le había dado su confianza.

Además, los humanos escaseaban en este nuevo mundo y si los mataba no sería mejor que los demonios que tanto odiaba.

Por último, y siendo el camino que iba a escoger, no perdió tiempo en pensarlo.

Dipper corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Un potente disparó de lo que estaba seguro era una magnum le impactó en el brazo y lo hizo caer, se recompuso rápidamente y siguió corriendo.

Los disparos de escopeta y pistola no tardaron en seguirle.

Al menos podrían haber gritado una advertencia o algo, pero esas cosas ya habían quedado muy atrás.

Dipper corrió hacia una ventana en la parte trasera de la casa y saltó por ella, los fragmentos de vidrió y madera volaron junto con él. Cayó en el piso con un giro y continuó corriendo. Su brazo ya estaba bien, pero picaría un poco durante unos minutos.

El caos se desató en el campamento mientras más disparos resonaban detrás de él.


	10. Chapter 10

**La fuga**

…

Dipper maldijo mientras otra bala impactaba contra su cadera derecha. Desde que saltó por la ventana esos cuatro lo habían estado persiguiendo mientras gritaban cosas como "asesino" y cuando se dieron cuenta de que no caía sin importar cuanto le dispararan empezaron a gritar "demonio". Como odiaba que lo confundieran con un demonio.

Se habían instalado en el pueblo en ruinas hace cinco días por lo que no que el campamento no estaba totalmente levantado, eso le daba una ventaja de escape. Se había tomado algo de tiempo para analizar cualquier ruta que pudiera tomar en caso de tener que huir. Aunque le hubiera gustado huir por la noche y sin que nadie le dispare o crea que es un engendro del infierno.

Sintió un zumbido en su cabeza y lo siguiente que vio es que el piso estaba más cerca todavía de lo que había estado un segundo atrás. Se recompuso agitando sus brazos cómicamente mientras volvía a enderezarse.

Un rifle.

Estaba seguro de que había reconocido el inconfundible disparo de un rifle, y por el impacto diría que estaba cargado con balas de perforación. Seguramente le había dejado un buen agujero en la cabeza antes de que sanara y observara el piso.

Más disparos de rifle y armas comunes resonaron mientras algunas personas se quitaban de su camino, nadie quería ser victima del fuego cruzado. Parecían seguir un protocolo de seguridad en caso de invasión, así que corrían hacia los campers mientras algunos le disparaban.

A Dipper le hubiera gustado tirarse al suelo y fingir estar muerto, quizás lo enterraran o lo arrojaran en alguna parte fuera del campamento para que fuera devorado por cualquier otra cosa. Pero eso incluiría revisar su cuerpo, y cuando vieran las llamas azules o que no tiene ni un rasguño… bueno, eso podría darles razones para sospechar.

-¡Dispárenle! ¡Dispárenle al demonio! –El que se creía cowboy siguió gritando. –¡Mató a los Hanson! ¡Mató a Mari Hanson!

Y eso hizo el truco, los disparos aumentaban mientras Dipper corría fuera del campamento con un montón de locos armados. Si pudiera llegar más allá del pueblo, estaba seguro de que no se arriesgarían a perseguirlo. Y sería fabuloso si dejaran de dispararle. Y eso lo deseaba más porque las balas eran recursos valiosos que no tendrían que desperdiciar con él.

Logró salir fuera del campamento mientras aun le disparaban.

Quizás lograra escapar sin-

Un auto lo impactó a gran velocidad y lo mandó a volar diez metros en el aire antes de caer contra el duro suelo de tierra. El auto dio la vuelta en desliz como si se tratara de alguna clase de película de acción o carreras y le pasó por arriba sin una pisca de vacilación. Entonces volvió a hacerlo dos veces más antes de detenerse.

-Oye, la gasolina es incluso más importante que las balas. Trata de no desperdiciarla. –Dipper le gritó al conductor anonadado. –No me gustaría saber cuanta gasolina te costó aprender ese truco… –Se masajeó el cuello mientras se levantaba y continuó corriendo.

Mientras se alejaba, los disparos se hacían menos frecuentes.

Finalmente cesaron.


	11. Chapter 11

**La prisión del nunca jamás**

…

Dipper cayó de rodillas mientras jadeaba. El aire le pesaba en los pulmones mientras recuperaba la poca energía que le quedaba. Había escapado del campamento hace casi dos semanas y no parecía que nadie lo siguiera. No creía que lo hicieran, los humanos seguían con vida por dos razones muy importantes: los demonios no querían acabar tan rápido con ellos, y no eran estúpidos.

Luchan contra los demonios cuando no tienen alternativa, pero siempre preferirán huir a enfrentarse a algo que no puedan vencer. Y no van a perseguir a algo que no entienden. Lo veían como un demonio, pero a pesar de que parecía ser inmune a los disparos no sabían nada más sobre él. Así que lo tomarían como un ataque por parte de un demonio desde dentro y tendrían más cuidado con quien se toparan más adelante.

Apostaría lo que fuera a que los próximos extraños con los que se encontraran terminarían con un disparo en la cabeza o un machete en las tripas. Y todo por no ser lo bastante rápido.

Dipper tenía como regla de oro proteger tantas vidas humanas como fuera posible. No podía dejar que se extinguieran de la tierra, eso sólo significaría la victoria de Bill.

Trató de convencerse de que al menos pudo evitar que el daño se esparciera, quizás Mark no pudiera dispararle a un waffle con el cuerpo de su esposa y había salvado al menos una vida. Pero eso no bastaba para apaciguarlo. Había fracasado y eso era todo. Bajó la guardia y olvidó que nada es de fiar en el mundo.

No se puede confiar en nadie.

Esa era la razón de que no quisiese acercarse a Mari Hanson, no podía darse el lujo de bajar la guardia con ella o cualquier persona. Cualquiera de ellos podría ver sus llamas y acusarlo de demonio. Ya lo había vivido antes como para no saber lo que pasaría después.

Su estomago gruño.

Había muerto de hambre y sed cuatro veces desde que escapó. Su estomago parecía calmarse un poco con cada resurrección, quizás porque sus células se restauraban como si nada, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que era una forma lenta y muy molesta de morir.

Podría suicidarse disparándose una bala perforante en la cabeza, eso le ahorraría muchos problemas, pero la munición especial era algo que tenía que ser almacenada para ocasiones necesarias y no para algo que pasaría con el tiempo.

Escuchó como la tierra seca alrededor del camino parecía removerse un poco.

Siempre podía contar conque los demonios lo mataran, esa era una forma muy rápida de morir. Incluso los demonios más débiles parecían tener facilidad para matarlo. Aunque estuviera armada tendía a morir un promedio de dos o tres veces por cada demonio menor de cualquier tipo.

Era débil.

Eso lo resumía.

Lo que sea que Bill le había hecho no sólo impedía que creciera, sino que le impedía fortalecerse, aunque tampoco sentía que se volvía más débil. Supuso que seguía la misma teoría muscular.

Dipper había llegado a la conclusión de que más que regeneración, su poder era la "restauración". Cuando alguna parte de su cuerpo era herida de alguna forma, esta se restauraba hasta un punto donde estuviera sana. Lo mismo sucedía con sus fibras musculares, si eran dañadas por las altas tenciones, estás se restauraban.

En otras palabras estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de doce años de edad sin la capacidad de aumentar sus fuerzas físicas. Era, literalmente, más débil que cualquier ser humano adolecente o adulto. En lugar de dispararle simplemente tenían que retenerlo entre una o dos personas, eso bastaría para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Que bueno que nadie lo sabía.

Eso sólo le hizo recordar aquel libre de Peter Pan, el niño que jamás creció. Hace años que encontró el libro en una biblioteca y todo lo que quiso hacer después de leerlo fue quemarlo. Hubiera preferido que fuera uno de esos libros que, literalmente, te atrapan en sus páginas.

La tierra a su alrededor comenzó a vibrar mientras pequeños montículos de tierra comenzaban a rodearlo como tiburones hambrientos.

Sacó sus armas.

-Hora de morir, de nuevo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pequeña distracción**

…

Dipper daría lo que fuera por tener cualquier medio de transporte que no fueran sus propios pies. Ya había visto autos abandonados antes, algunos con misteriosas manchas de sangre, otros repletos de agua y pirañas mutantes. Pero ninguno que pudiera usar sin estrellarlo. Intentó utilizar una moto pero apeas pudo llegar a los pedales, y cuando por fin pudo arrancar… bueno, murió un par de veces ese día.

Quizás por eso algunas personas lo llamaban El Caminante. Se la pasaba caminando de un lugar a otro.

Pudo llegar hasta una gasolinera en medio del camino. El lugar estaba abandonado. Pudo ver algunas cucarachas gigantes rondando la entrada. Esas cosas eran asquerosas, pero no peligrosas. Tendían a apartarse cuando alguien se acercaba. Eso mismo fue lo que hicieron cuando Dipper agitó la mano cerca de ellas.

La puerta parecía estar atrancada por dentro, así que tuvo que forzarla un poco golpeándola con todo su peso. El dolor no era algo muy permanente para él, y si podía aguantar balas directo en el trasero podía aguantar una puerta. Finalmente cedió y una gran cantidad de polvo y telarañas lo saludó.

-Ak. ¿Qué es eso? –Se tapó la nariz mientras caminaba dentro. Sacó una pequeña linterna de bolsillo y comenzó a alumbrar el lugar. –Vacío, por supuesto. –Cualquier superviviente ya habría vaciado el lugar hace años.

De todas formas no se iba a arriesgar a comer nada por un tiempo después de ese aracnowaffle usurpador de cuerpos.

Y había cosas mucho peores en los cereales, especialmente en las bolas de cereal de chocolate.

Se movió con cuidado, tenía que estar atento ante cualquier cosa que fuera bizarra y extraña. En el peor de los casos las puertas de la gasolinera se cerrarían y descubriría que se a metido directamente a la boca de un monstruo con forma de edificio, entonces comenzaría a ser inundado por los jugos gástricos que disolverían su piel lentamente.

Le había sucedido al menos siete veces el año pasado. No es bonito. Mucho menos el modo de escapar.

La peste aumentaba con forme se acercaba a una de las puertas del fondo.

-Maldición. –Se alejó y aguantó la bilis que corría por su garganta. La imagen no lo impactó tanto como el olor, incluso las cucarachas del tamaño de un gato que devoraban el cuerpo descompuesto y repleto de moscas y gusanos no lo impactaron tanto. Vio lo que estaba seguro era una caja de cereal de hojuelas de chocolate, y pequeñas hojuelas con patas recorriendo el cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera. –Por eso no hay que comer nada sin asegurarse de que esté vivo. –Negó con la cabeza. Realmente odiaba a los monstruos con forma de comida, especialmente a los que tomaban formas de comidas deliciosas.

Una cucaracha parecía estar asiendo equilibrio sobre una vieja cámara de video. Hace años que no veía una, las cámaras y demás objetos electrónicos dejaron de construirse hace años. El fin del mundo y todo eso no dejaban espacio para el desarrollo electrónico. Le dio una patada a la cucaracha y tomó la cámara con una mano mientras cerraba la puerta.

Limpió la cámara de los pequeños insectos y hojuelas carnívoras mientras sacaba una pequeña pantalla. La pequeña batería aun lado indicaba que aun tenía unos minutos de energía.

Para Dipper unos minutos de distracción eran mejor que nada. Quizás incluso encontrar algo útil.

Presionó el botón de reproducir.


	13. Chapter 13

**El video de Tom**

…

La imagen del video estaba un poco distorsionada y las voces eran difusas. Dipper agitó la cámara un poco para tratar de recomponerla, hizo una mueca cuando la batería pasó a rojo inmediatamente después. Pero seguramente era una coincidencia. ¿Verdad?

Adelantó un poco más el video.

El hombre del baño había gravado una gran cantidad de cosas inútiles, si es que la cámara era realmente de él. Parecía ir acompañado de un grupo promedio: dos hombres y dos mujeres.

- _Deja de apuntarme a los pechos Tom._ –Una mujer morena y con un lunar en el labio de recriminó.

- _No está encendida._

- _Claro que lo está. Puedo ver la luz, idiota._

- _Es que está rota._

Una mano tapó la lente.

Los cinco parecían estar en una camioneta. Pudo ver la fugaz figura de un hombre de hombros anchos que iba conduciendo.

El video regresó a la imagen de los pechos de aquella chica.

Dipper lo adelantó, no podía perder el tiempo con ese tipo de cosas.

Ahora la cámara estaba en el suelo. La camioneta parecía haber volcado y pudo ver un brazo morocho que salía de debajo de los restos. Alguien levantó la cámara y comenzó a correr.

- _¿Volviste por eso? ¡Sólo corre infeliz!_

Todo comenzó a ser rápido y desenfocado. El piso por donde Tom corría parecía estar temblando.

- _¡HAAAAA!_ –El chico de antes gritó horriblemente mientras un enorme puño le caía encima. El sonido fue idéntico que el de un hombre aplastando una pulga repleta de sangre.

Dipper paró el video. –Mmmh. Ese brazo gigante se me hace familiar… –No pudo evitar míralo fijamente: era grande, musculoso y velludo. ¿Dónde había visto algo así antes? Ya había visto muchas cosas raras, pero estaba seguro de que recordaría un brazo gigante.

- _¡Michel!_ –Tom pareció llorar su nombre mientras seguía corriendo.

Tom giró para para ver si el brazo los seguía, y en se fugas momento Dipper pudo ver como el brazo daba una palmada al suelo y comenzaba a perseguirlos.

Tom pareció soltar la cámara por accidente y esta comenzó a transmitirle estática.

Dipper volvió a adelantar hasta un punto donde fuera más o menos visible. Las cámaras de antes realmente eran resistentes si podían aguantar tanto castigo.

La imagen volvió con una gran cantidad de estática y las mismas voces difusas. Aunque ahora parecían quedar sólo tres: Una chica rubia de unos dieciséis años y el hombre de hombros anchos. La chica parecía estar llorando en silencio mientras que el hombre de hombros anchos guardaba silencio. Tom continuaba grabando.

La imagen se cortó nuevamente con estática mientras grababan, a Dipper le pareció ver una neblina roja mientras el pequeño grupo parecía estar caminando por un elevación repleta de arboles secos.

La imagen regresó. Ahora enfocaba a la chica mientras dormía, se veía más desnutrida y su cabello estaba suelto.

- _No puedo._

- _¿Qué tienes que perder? Vamos a morir de todas formas Tom._

- _Pero Eliza es…_

- _Ella lo quiere, lo e visto en su mirada._

La imagen volvió a cortarse. Pero regresó inmediatamente, aunque con unos minutos de diferencia.

Ahora Tom parecía estar caminando hacia Eliza, la cámara se dio la vuelta para enfocar el rostro rubicundo del hombre de hombros anchos. Dipper vio con furia como los ojos de ese hombre se tornaban rojos y lanzaba una sonrisa socarrona a la cámara mientras giñaba un ojo.

-Posesión. –Murmuró mientras estrechaba la mirada.

Volvió a enderezar la cámara y enfocó a Tom mientras acariciaba el rostro de Eliza, entonces sus dedos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo hasta…

Dipper adelantó, no quería ver lo que sucedía después. No podía culpar a Tom, los demonios eran muy influenciables aun sin usar palabras elegantes ni nada de eso.

La siguiente toma mostraba a Tom llorando sobre Eliza, lo dos estaban desnudos y Eliza estaba totalmente inmóvil con un chuchillo en el cuello.

- _¡Dijiste que ella lo quería hijo de puta!_ –Tom arrancó el cuchillo del cuerpo de Eliza y corrió hacia la cámara.

La imagen volvió a perderse.

La siguiente imagen hizo que un sudor frío recorriera su espalda; era una imagen de la gasolinera. El dueño de la cámara se estaba moviendo hacia ella. Dipper lo vio abrir la puerta y atrancarla desde dentro. Entonces se movió hacia la habitación del fondo. A Dipper no se le escapó la caja de hojuelas de chocolate en su mano izquierda.

Vio como se sentaba en la pared y entonces la cámara enfocó su rostro; el rostro de Tom. Tom sonrió a la cámara mientras sus ojos se teñían de rojo, le giñó el ojo derecho y dejó la cámara en el suelo donde pudiera enfocarlo. Entonces procedió a engullir una gran cantidad de esos insectos que parecían hojuelas.

A Dipper no se le escapó el sonido de una puerta que se abre lentamente, como tampoco el olor a podrido que lo inundó y el sonido de las moscas volando por montones.

Tiró la cámara al piso y sacó sus pistolas mientras apuntaba a la habitación del fondo.

Pero no había nada.

La puerta por donde llegaba al cadáver de Tom se estaba cerrando lentamente.

-Genial. Sumamente genial. –Dipper miró a su alrededor.

En el piso, la cámara pareció inundarse de estática mientras captaba algo oscuro y desconocido que parecía arrastrarse por la tienda.


	14. Chapter 14

**La muerte apesta**

…

Dipper se puso en la boca una pequeña linterna de bolsillo y comenzó a alumbrar los rincones oscuros por donde miraba. Su instinto le decía que tenía que salir de ahí ahora mismo, pero apostaría lo que fuera a que la puerta nuevamente está atrancada. Siempre estaban cerradas.

Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la gasolinera mientras miraba alrededor, el olor a carne podrida era insoportable. Sabía que tendría que haberle dado unos disparos a ese cadáver, ya ni se puede confiar en que los muertos estén muertos.

Escuchó algo que se arrastraba detrás de él y se dio la vuelta.

- _Vamos, ¿Cómo algo tan podrido puede moverse tan rápido?_ –Dipper había llegado a odiar la lógica sobrenatural tanto que se había pasado al lado de la física y la razón. Aunque esas cosas importaban poco cuando cerdos vampiro aterraban la noche.

Un aliento frío y verde pasó ceca de su cuello. En lugar de paralizarse apuntó con una de sus pistolas hacia atrás y disparó. Escupió aun lado su linterna mientras volteaba y continuaba disparando. – _Los muertos son tan predecibles._

Acabó su munición con el cadáver al que ahora le faltaba la mitad de la cabeza.

El zombi de Tom comenzó a levantarse como si lo estuvieran elevando con cables y miró a Dipper con una sonrisa tétrica antes de lanzarse contra él. Arrojó una pistola aun lado y extrajo uno de sus cuchillos en el mismo momento que esa criatura se tiraba sobre él.

Esto era lo que temía, que algo más pesado que él le cayera encima. Comenzó a apuñalar a la criatura mientras mantenía uno de sus brazos sujeto contra el piso. El zombi pareció sonreír con dientes amarillos, entonces le arrojó una bola de vómito repleta de gusanos y sangre directamente sobre su rostro.

Dipper sintió ganas de vomitar mientras el zombi le hincaba los dientes directamente en el cuello. Lanzó un grito ahogado mientras los dientes atravesaban su carne. El zombi movió su cabeza erráticamente mientras arrancaba la carne de su cuello. Karma. Dipper estaba seguro de que era el karma. Era su culpa que ese niño muriera con el cuello arrancado, y ahora era su turno.

Podía sentir los gusanos que caían de la boca de esa cosa directamente dentro de su cuello. Era como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas desde el interior. Demasiado morboso para su salud mental. Sus fuerzas lo dejaron poco a poco. El zombi soltó su brazo y enterró sus dedos en sus ojos, empujándolos lentamente hacia adentro mientras mordía su labio e inferior y se lo arrancaba de un tirón.

Dipper murió en cuestión de segundos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Una pista**

…

Cuando el zombi de Tom bajó su cabeza para volver a hincarle el diente, fuego azul salió disparado de su cuello y ojos. El zombi retrocedió mientras parte de lo que quedaba de su cara se quemaba. Dipper golpeó su cabeza con la culata de la pistola y lo mandó aun lado.

-Diablos. –Se masajeó el cuello mientras escupía pequeños gusanos que habían quedado atorados dentro de su garganta.

Sacó la pistola de debajo de su brazo y se lanzó contra el zombi de Tom. –Ahora es mi turno, hijo de puta. –Le disparó a quemarropa mientras le sujetaba la cabeza. Mientras disparaba, Tom lo empujó con una fuerza tremenda y lo mandó contra el piso.

-Ah, claro. Fuerza de niño vs fuerza de zombi. –Siguió disparando mientras el zombi de Tom se acercaba rápidamente contra él. –¡UGH!

El zombi lo tomó del cuello y lo arrojó con una fuerza bestial contra el otro lado de la gasolinera. Dipper golpeó la pared fuertemente con su cabeza y su cuello se dobló a una posición antinatural. El zombi de Tom se arrastró hacia él.

El arma en la mano de Dipper se levantó y le siguió disparando. Una de las balas consiguió que el zombi cayera contra el piso.

Se levantó con dificultad. –Odio a los zombis.

Guardó su pistola bajo el brazo. Esa pistola era de balas perforantes, no le gustaba gastarla pero esa cosa realmente apestaba. Cargó su pistola vacía y apunto contra el zombi.

El zombi había desaparecido.

-Realmente los odio. –¿No se supone que los zombis debían ser lentos y estúpidos?

Caminó con cuidado hacia donde había arrojado su linterna y la utilizó para buscar su segunda pistola. La cargó y sintió una sensación de déjà vu cuando puso la linterna en su boca y comenzó a buscar.

Aguzó sus oídos mientras buscaba, pero estaba seguro de que lo delataría su nariz. Sin importar donde mirara, esa cosa parecía haber desaparecido.

-¿Dónde- ?

Un grupo de gusanos y sangre coagulada cayó sobre su hombro.

Miró hacia arriba y vio al zombi en cuatro patas colgando del techo y mirándolo fijamente. El zombi cayó sobre el mientras Dipper le disparaba.

Dipper pudo sentir como el zombi de Tom mordía salvajemente su cara y cuello nuevamente. Entonces hundió fuertemente su mano dentro de su tráquea y sujetó parte de su espina dorsal. Jaló con fuerza y le arrancó la cabeza a Dipper mientras la arrojaba aun lado. Entonces sumergió la boca en el cuello decapitado mientras comenzaba a devorarla.

Un torrente de llamas quemó la parte inferior de su cara y la cabeza de Dipper se reformó. Dipper sujetó la cabeza del zombi con una mano y le disparó directamente a la cabeza una seguidilla de disparos sin cesar.

El zombi por fin pareció caer muerto sobre él.

Dipper no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño vomito mientras se lo quitaba de encima. La decapitación era una de las peores muertes que podría sufrir. Miró los restos de su antigua cabeza, esta ya se estaba desvaneciendo en fuego azul. Siempre se regeneraba del pedazo más grande de su cuerpo y nunca quedaba nada de él.

Empujó al zombi nuevamente con su pie.

El zombi lanzó un grito mientras una siniestra niebla roja salía disparada de su interior y entraba por la boca de Dipper.

Dipper se sintió como si todo su interior estuviera siendo destrozado mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionar. Sangre caía de sus oídos y boca mientras sus huesos crujían. Un torrente de fuego azul salió disparado de su boca y todo terminó tan rápido como había empezado.

-Odio a los espíritus malignos.

Volteó su cabeza aun lado mientras continuaba en el piso.

Entonces se sentó rápidamente con los ojos brillando por un sentimiento de emoción.

La cámara aun estaba encendida y la pantalla mostraba la imagen del mismo bosque muerto. Pero esta vez podía ver otra cosa, era una pequeña burbuja que parecía estar flotando lentamente alrededor del bosque.

Era un embrión, y éste era grande.


	16. Chapter 16

**Esperanza**

…

Siguió estudiando el video mientras trataba de seguir el mismo rumbo que siguió Tom. No podía estar seguro, pero parecía estar por una colina, y estaba rodeado de una gran cantidad de arboles muertos.

Enfocó nuevamente la imagen del embrión: era grande, más grande que él último. Entre más grande era el embrión, más fuerte era el demonio que los creaba. El último embrión era pequeño en comparación con este, pero tenía espacio para albergar alrededor de cien personas.

Intentó comparar el embrión que estaba viendo en el video con el mismo embrión de su pesadilla con Bill. Ese embrión era importante, lo sabía. Sabía que había sido expulsado de ahí dentro por alguna razón. También sabía que había algo dentro de ese embrión a lo que Bill temía. Quizás una forma de destruirlo definitivamente.

Pero no podía estar seguro de que fuera el mismo. La grabación no era perfecta, había demasiada estática y estaba demasiado lejos. La imagen del embrión duraba un escaso minuto treinta y siete segundos antes de que la cámara lo desenfocara. Así que encontrarlo realmente fue un golpe de suerte.

O de desgracia.

Los demonios que creaban los embriones raramente se alejaban mucho de ellos. Y cuando lo hacían los dejaban bien protegidos. Dipper tendría que abrirse camino con su propia muerte para llegar hasta el. Y si hacia mucho escandalo, el demonio creador se presentaría y terminaría en una pelea.

Aunque de todas formas tendría que enfrentarse y exterminar al demonio si quería destruir el embrión y liberar a las personas atrapadas en el.

Una parte de él no sabía si eso era lo correcto. Todas esas personas seguramente estaban viviendo en un sueño o vidas falsas, inconscientes de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Seguramente disfrutando de todo lo que siempre habían deseado. Y por los testimonios que Dipper había logrado escuchar, una vez que el embrión oscurecía, todo su mundo soñado comenzaba a desbaratarse lentamente hasta que la oscuridad los rodeaba.

El proceso duraba un año.

Entonces despertaban en el mundo de pesadillas que es ahora la tierra.

Eso había sido la causa de muchos suicidios.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, aun si significaba despertarlos de un maravilloso sueño. Uno no puede vivir en un sueño mientras el mundo entero se desbarata. Eso era demasiado egoísta.

Egoísta.

-Esto es lo mejor. –Dijo en voz alta para obtener más determinación. –Lo mejor.

Según el tiempo del video, había un total de doce horas de diferencia desde el embrión hasta Tom llegando a la gasolinera. Tenía que mantener el rumbo.

Le hubiera gustado poder utilizar uno de los mapas de la gasolinera, pero estos estaban demasiado derruidos y sucios como para ver nada útil. Y con el tiempo del mundo detenido los relojes eran inútiles.

La falta de tiempo y el cielo en un anochecer eterno habían sido una de las principales causas de la desesperación y muerte en el mundo, además de los demonios.

Pero Dipper no iba a retroceder. Por fin había encontrado otro embrión y este era grande.

Quizás, con un poco más de suerte, fuera el embrión de su pesadilla.

Quizás por fin podría enfrentarse nuevamente a Bill.


	17. Chapter 17

**Depresión profunda**

…

No comía. No bebía.

No hacía nada más que esperar totalmente sólo. Las cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban cada vez lo hacían asfixiarse más y más. Pero eso poco importaba. Habían dejado de darle de comer tan seguido como antes, supuso que era para no desperdiciar los suministros. Era mejor que los reservaran para alguien que realmente los necesitaría.

Suspiró nuevamente sentado en esa silla.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro. Su barba había crecido bastante últimamente, y su bigote negro seguramente había crecido más. Quizás tendría que afeitarse.

Mari siempre decía que era importante estar presentables.

Mari.

Su amada Mari.

Su amado hijo Much.

Los dos muertos.

Ni siquiera pudo asistir a la pira. Sus cuerpos fueron quemados para evitar que cualquier cosa pudiera profanarlos, y sus cenizas guardadas en urnas.

-Mari. –Murmuró a la habitación vacía.

La había perdido. Se había jurado siempre protegerla, estar ahí cuando ella lo necesitaba. Daría su vida de ser necesario sólo para que ella pudiese sobrevivir. Y cuando nació Much, realmente pensó que el mundo tenía esperanza.

Ahora no significaba nada.

Ni siquiera su vida parecía valer más que nada.

- **¿Realmente piensas así? ¿Y si hubiera una forma de recuperarla? ¿Por qué no tomarla? Vamos, levanta ese ánimo.**

Mark levantó la cabeza del suelo.

- **Hola.**

Un pequeño triangulo amarillo con sombrero y bastón estaba flotando frente a él.

No le hizo el menor caso.

- **Vaya forma de saludar a alguien que viene a ayudarte.** –El triangulo pareció encogerse de hombros, o lo haría si tuviera hombros. – **Deja que me presente.** –Se acercó a Mark y lo miró fijamente. – **Mi nombre es Bill… Bill Cipher.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Observación**

…

Estaban bailando alrededor del fuego. Era un baile frenético y descontrolado. Dipper podía escuchar sus gritos desde la colina donde los observaba con sus prismáticos. El cuerpo en la hoguera parecía estar pintado de la misma forma. Podría ser parte de esa "tribu" o alguna persona al azar.

Dipper se encontraba en una situación difícil. Guardó sus prismáticos y trató de pensar un poco que hacer. Había logrado llegar al bosque de arboles muertos, incluso había encontrado la colina en donde Tom había… en donde lo habían obligado a lastimar a Eliza. Y fue ahí donde vio el humo y decidió investigar con sus prismáticos.

Otra vez, la decisión era difícil.

Eran humanos.

Podría ser un grupo de humanos que decidió vivir como tribu caníbal. Podrían ser adoradores de los demonios que piensan que los aceptaran en su comunidad si cometen actos atroces. Podrían ser unos locos cuyo castigo por ofender sus tradiciones fuera la muerte.

Dipper tenía un código de oro: no matar humanos. A menos que sea atacado, y aun así no lo haría si era un grupo de gente asustada o no tenía opciones. Pero los adoradores del demonio eran diferentes, Dipper los mataba en cuanto estuvieran a la vista. No por adorar a los demonios, a lo sumo los demonios los tomarían como esclavos. La razón de matarlos era porque los adoradores del demonio buscaban humanos a los que masacrar. Esa era la verdadera razón de que Dipper tuviera que intervenir y matarlos.

Pero no lo hacia por tener un buen corazón, dejó de tratar de convencerse de eso hace tiempo. Lo hacia porque los humanos se estaban extinguiendo. Con el paso del tiempo los humanos en el mundo podrían desaparecer, y los adoradores del demonio no dejaban de masacrarlos. Dipper los mataba para que los humanos pudieran continuar reproduciéndose y aumentar su número.

De la misma forma, si no tuviera más opción que escoger entre proteger a un grupo grande o pequeño, escogería el grande siempre y cuando estuviera compuesto por humanos jóvenes y en edad reproductiva.

Se sentía mal por no poder ayudar a nadie más, aun con su inmortalidad tenía límites. Especialmente cuando las personas por las que mueres una y otra vez por proteger te lo agradecen con piedras.

Suspiró mientras se acostaba de espaldas.

-Tengo que bajar.

La única forma de saber si eran adoradores de los demonios era bajando y enfrentándose a ellos.

El embrión estaba suspendido en alguna parte de ese bosque muerto, flotando lentamente. Si le disparaba aunque fuera una vez, activaría las defensas, y después de eso el creador no tardaría en aparecer.

Comenzó a bajar la colina.


	19. Chapter 19

**Contacto**

…

- _Esto es una idea terrible._

Dipper había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había dicho eso. Aunque era cierto, era una idea terrible. Él generalmente observaba y esperaba. Podía vigilar durante semanas o incluso meses a un grupo o pueblo antes de tratar de hacer nada. Y ahora se estaba lanzando directamente hacia un posible grupo satánico con tendencias caníbales.

Sí, definitivamente era una idea terrible.

Los gritos cada vez eran más fuertes. Claramente no se preocupaban de quedarse mudos mientras gritaban un montón de palabras sin sentido. Si se trababa de un grupo salvaje que ni siquiera sabía hablar entonces estaba jodido, tendría que disparar o correr.

Se ocultó detrás de uno de los arboles muertos mientras observaba más de cerca. Los gritos habían cesado y estaban tirando tierra a la pira, parecía que el cuerpo ya estaba cocido. Dipper podía oler la carne cocida desde su escondite. No era la primera vez que observaba un espectáculo caníbal. Nunca era bonito.

Nada en ese mundo era bonito.

- _Esta es una idea terrible._

Salió de su escondite cuando escuchó como movían el cadáver cocido.

-Hola. –Saludó a la tribu. Todas las cabezas se movieron a la vez y lo vieron fijamente. – _Oh, maldición. Vamos Dipper, te has enfrentado a cosas así antes. Puedes hacerlo._ –Dipper se aclaró la garganta. –Esto… ¿Buena cena? _¡Mierda!_ Quiero decir. Me encontraba por aquí cerca cuando escuche su… festejo. ¿No son adoradores del demonio verdad?

Uno de ellos abrió su boca y pareció exclamar algo.

-Carne tierna.

- _Sabía que era mala idea._

Un gran grupo de esos salvajes se le acercó.

-Hey vamos, no hace… falta… –Los ojos de Dipper se abrieron enormemente y el mundo pareció ir más lento mientras miraba fijamente al grupo frente a él. En el pecho de todos ellos había un símbolo grabado.

Una pirámide con un ojo en el centro.

Los ojos de Dipper se llenaron de furia y odio ciego.

Sacó sus pistolas y comenzó a disparar.


	20. Chapter 20

**Furia ciega**

…

Dipper había aprendido a tolera cientos, miles de cosas a lo largo de setenta y cuatro años de existencia en un mundo destrozado. Había aprendido a tolerar el odio y el racismo que con el paso del tiempo había aumentado en lugar de disminuir, había aprendido a tolerar a la gente estúpida cuyos ideales podrían costarle la vida a cientos de inocentes. Había aprendido a tolerar las muertes de hombres, mujeres y niños. Al menos lo suficiente para seguir adelante.

Pero más que nada, había aprendido a tolerarse a si mismo. A tolera sus propias decisiones, a tolerar las consecuencias de sus actos. A tolera los momento en que era un verdadero hijo de puta por el bien de personas que lo odian y a las que les había dado razone para odiarlo.

Pero lo que no podía tolera…

Aquello que más odiaba en este mundo…

Aquello que había condenado no solo al mundo…

Aquello que lo había condenado a una eternidad en el infierno…

-OOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHH.

Dipper rugió mientras descargaba sus balas contra el grupo de salvajes. La mayoría parecía refugiarse, mientras que otros comenzaron a arrojarle lanzas y a correr hacia él con cuchillos de hueso.

Algunas lanzas golpearon su estomago y hombro pero ninguna lo atravesó. El cuerpo de Dipper podía aguantar balas normales como si fueran picaduras de mosquito, las lanzas de madera no eran nada. La furia lo mantenía en pie, el odio lo obligaba a acabar con todo ser vivo frente a él.

Las balas se terminaron. Dipper arrojó las armas aun lado. Retiró dos cuchillos y corrió hacia los salvajes.

Uno de ellos levantó su daga de huesos y trató de apuñalarlo, Dipper no retrocedió, aprovechó el punto abierto y apuñaló el pecho del salvaje, directamente en el ojo del dibujo de Bill. Cuando el cuchillo del salvaje cayó, se partió en dos al golpear su espalda. Una parte se quedó incrustada en Dipper, pero esta cayó aun lado como si nada.

Más salvajes lo rodearon y comenzaron a apuñalarlo y lanzarle golpes. Pateó el estomago del salvaje y sacó su cuchillo de su pecho profundamente. Comenzó a agitar ambos cuchillos aun lado y al otro, la sangre comenzó a volar a su alrededor mientras cortaba y apuñalaba. En ese momento todo su mundo se había vuelto rojo. Lo único que podía ver era la imagen de Bill en el pecho de todos ellos.

No podía distinguir entre hombre y mujer, niño o niña. Todo lo que podía hacer era atacar a todo aquello que tuviera la imagen de Bill. Cualquiera que tuviera la imagen de Bill en cualquier parte de su cuerpo no podía ser un amigo. No merecía el beneficio de la duda. Todo lo que merecía era pudrirse en lo más profundo del infierno.

Y él los mandaría con mucho gusto ahí abajo.

Los salvajes no tardaron en darse cuenta de que Dipper no era normal. Sus armas se partían al impactar contra él, y sus golpes apenas lo empujaban aun lado. Algunos trataron de alejare y arrodillarse ante él mientras gritaban palabras extrañas y señalaban la marca en su pecho. Algunos exclamaron el nombre Bill. Ellos eran los primeros en morir de varías puñaladas.

Otros comenzaron a correr hacia por sus vidas. Dipper sacó su arma especial y disparó contra ellos, no dejaría a ninguno con vida. Todos ellos debían morir. Hasta el último de ellos.

-Todos… ¡Todos deben simplemente morir! –Rugió mientras seguía disparando, cortando y pisoteando.

Demonio.

Esa fue la única palabra clara que uno de los salvajes pareció poder articular antes de caer.


	21. Chapter 21

**Contacto con un ser desagradable**

…

Dipper jadeaba por el enorme cansancio. Sus armas estaban humeantes y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la sangre de cada uno de esos adoradores del demonio. Había perdido el control otra vez, siempre se juraba no perder el control cuando se encontraba con una imagen de Bill. Pero siempre supo que eso era imposible.

A lo largo de su vida se había dado cuenta del odio que sentía contra Bill. Era natural después de todo lo que le hizo, o al menos debería serlo. Lo único que recordaba del demonio era que lo había maldecido con la inmortalidad. Si Bill y él tuvieron alguna historia detrás, entonces no podía recordarla. Pero sabía que le había hecho la vida muy difícil y lo había condenado a una eternidad de dolor.

Aplausos se escucharon más allá del campo donde los cuerpos ahora descansaban.

-Impresionante. –Una voz suave como la seda y a la vez clara le habló. –Tanta ira, tanto odio. Esa mesclas de sentimientos dando vueltas en tú interior. –puso una de sus uñas como garras sobre sus labios. –Tan intoxicarte.

Una bella mujer salió desde las asombras. Era hermosa, al menos de la cintura hacia su rostro. La parte baja de su cuerpo era el de una serpiente.

-Lamia. –Dipper dijo mientras le apuntaba con una de sus armas.

-¿Mm? –Lo miró con sus ojos como reptil. –Curioso, utilicé mi encanto contigo, y aun así siento que quieres destruirme. –Sacó su larga lengua como serpiente y lamio el aire. Entonces su hermoso rostro se deformó en una mueca de asco y rabia. –Bill. Te he dicho que éste es mi territorio. No vengas aquí para tus juegos.

Dipper le disparó con la última bala de su pistola.

-No me confundas con ese asqueroso demonio, Lamia. –Sus ojos se estrecharon. –Te voy a matar…

La lamia levantó una ceja en confusión.

-Interesante. –Lamió el aire con su lengua una vez más. –Interesante.

Dipper ignoró esas palabras. –Mencionaste que este era tu territorio. ¿Eres el demonio que rige esta zona? ¿Tú creaste el embrión? –Eso le ahorraría tiempo. Si esa mujer creó el embrión, entonces no era el de su pesadilla. Por lo que simplemente tendría que matarla y continuar su camino.

-Quizás. Quizás soy una hermosa mujer en busca de compañía. –Sonrió seductoramente. –Lo sabrá cuando me alcances. Aunque dudo que sobrevivas hasta llegar hasta mí. –Se rió elegantemente mientras cubrió su boca y le mandaba un beso. –Te estaré esperando. –Retrocedió lentamente hasta desaparecer en las sombras.

Tendría que haberla atacado directamente, pero necesitaba recuperar algo de aliento. Los salvajes no lo habían matado ni una vez, sus armas eran demasiado primitivas para atravesarlo.

Se sentó cerca de la hoguera extinta y comenzó a recargar sus armas. Dentro de poco tendría que darles mantenimiento, no podía arriesgarse a que se averíen. Esas armas lo habían acompañado por tres años, mucho más que cualquier otra. En cierta forma les tenía cariño, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que reemplazarlas.

-Tengo que continuar.

Pasó por el cuerpo de dos niños: un niño y una niña. Ambos se estaban abrazando fuertemente, sus cuerpos tenían signos de haber sido apuñalados en repetidas ocasiones.

Gemelos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lágrimas**

…

Dipper no sabía que todavía podía vomitar. Pero acababa de descubrirlo. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! No era la primera vez que causaba una matanza. No era la primera vez que se veía obligado a… a…

-¡Maldición! –Gritó mientras golpeaba el piso.

Dos niños, ambos con la marca de Bill en el pecho. Eran adoradores de demonio, habían crecido bajo su mismo credo. Habían bailado en la macabra celebración. Hubieran crecido para ser igual de asesinos que sus padres. Así que no tenía porque… porque sentirse así.

Gemelos.

Los gemelos representaban la más pura unión de hermandad. Dos partes de un mismo ser.

Gemelos.

Vomitó otra vez.

-¿Qué diablos pasa? –Cubrió su boca, forzándose a mantener todo adentro. No podía darse el lujo de perder la poca comida que había conseguido a duras penas salir de su estómago. Necesitaba toda la energía que pudiera reunir.

No podía seguir distrayéndose. Tenía que…

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? –No había llorado en años. Su corazón se había endurecido demasiado para llorar. Habían sido muchos años, muchos abandonos, muchas traiciones, muchas muertes a su alrededor. Al final sentía que se había vuelto inmune a las lágrimas. Había llegado a la conclusión que sin importar con cuantas personas se cruce o se relacione, eventualmente estas morirían de cualquier forma. Y él seguiría vivo.

Caminaría cuando nadie más lo haga al final.

Había llorado mucho cuando llegó a esa resolución. Fue la última vez que lloró.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué había de diferente?

Sólo dos adoradores de los demonios más.

Aun así la angustia persistía.

Su pecho sufrí un terrible dolor mientras continuaba llorando.


	23. Chapter 23

**Una verdad cruda**

…

Se limpió el resto de la bilis mientras se ponía de pie. Tenía que dejar atrás esos sentimientos. No podía darles un significado.

Ya no al menos.

-Vamos Dipper. No te distraigas. –Se dijo a si mismo mientras continuaba caminando.

Sus armas estaban cargadas y sus cuchillos enfundados. Uno de ellos no podría volver a cortar como antes, tendría que reemplazarlo cuando pudiera, pero por ahora sería útil para apuñalar. Necesitaría toda la ventaja que pudiera para luchar contra la lamia.

El encanto era su ataque más peligroso. A las lamias les bastaba con una mirada o su dulce voz para esclavizar a los hombres por toda la eternidad, pero no era su única arma. Tenían su veneno, su fuerza brutal, algunas de ellas incluso podían desplegar alas y atacar desde el cielo. Su cola era terriblemente fuerte. Dipper murió muchas veces siendo estrujado hasta la muerte por una lamia mucho más pequeña de la que enfrentaría ahora.

La lamia en esta ocasión tenía una enorme y gruesa cola roja, era larga y parecía poder moverla con facilidad. Si era el demonio que creó el embrión, entonces su poder era más grande del que pudiera imaginarse. Tendría que actuar con cuidado si no quería morir tan rápido. Su inmortalidad a veces le daba un factor sorpresa contra la lucha contra demonios.

Muchos humanos y demonios lo conocían como El Caminante, pero pocos sabían como lucia realmente. Todo lo que sabían es que era un niño que vagaba por el mundo y que no envejecía ni moría, eso y que se dedicaba a matar demonios. Pero como sus armas y ropa cambiaban constantemente nadie podía decir nada concreto.

Se abrió paso por los arboles muertos mientras trataba de seguir el camino de la lamia. Esta parecía moverse más rápido de lo que había revelado al principio. Eso sólo sirvió para ponerlo más nervioso.

Iba morir.

Dipper tenía que repetírselo en cada batalla. Él iba a morir, de eso no cabía duda. Siempre moría, en cualquier batalla y de una gran cantidad de formas distintas. Pero tenía que metérselo en la cabeza. En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar y de cualquier forma. Dipper Pine iba a morir. Y muchas veces.

Y seguiría muriendo mientras Bill aun anduviera por el mundo.


	24. Chapter 24

**El bosque muerto**

…

Dipper alumbró el camino dejado por la lamia con su linterna de bolsillo. No era difícil perderla, había marcas en el suelo de tierra por donde ella había pasado.

El bosque era grande, lo suficiente para perderse si no tenía cuidado. Aunque todo a su alrededor estuviera muerto podría ser fácil perderse.

Se dirigía a una trampa. La lamia sabía que la seguiría, así que estaba preparando algo para divertirse un poco con él. Posiblemente lo estaba viendo en ese mismo momento; quizás detrás de un árbol muerto, quizás sobre su cabeza, quizás respirando sobre su nuca. Esas marcas fueron algo dejado deliberadamente para seguirlas.

Dipper tendría que enfrentarse a muchas cosas antes de que la lamia se presentara ante él. Antes de que decidiera comérselo. Dipper esperaba que las cosas no llegaran hasta el punto en que la lamia se lo comiera entero. Ser devorado vivo fuer una de las peores muertes que ha vivido. Cualquier podría pensar que con el tiempo uno sería "expulsado", pero esa persona no estaba al tanto de todos los ácidos estomacales dentro de un cuerpo. Especialmente dentro del cuerpo de un demonio. Una desintegración rápida o la asfixia por falta de oxígeno serían una muerte piadosa a pasar días y días desintegrándote lentamente por todos los jugos.

Prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y concentrase en el camino.

Algunos murmullos secos se escucharon frente a él. Apagó la luz de la linterna y comenzó a seguirlos mientras caminaba por la marca dejada por la lamia. Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más cerca, pero entre más se acercaba parecía que estaban se acercaban a él. Pronto los murmullos provinieron de su alrededor. Era como si estuviera siendo asechado por alguna criatura invisible.

Dipper apoyó su mano derecho en un árbol muerto junto a él mientras apuntaba a la oscuridad con la pistola en su mano izquierda. Comenzó a apuntar hacia los lugares de donde provenían los murmullos. Todos ellos parecían hacerse más fuertes, pero no eran claros.

Entonces todo se acalló en un instante.

-¿Hadas? –O Dioses, esperaba que no. Odiaba a las hadas. Seres pequeños y gráciles, que disfrutaban engañando humanos para perderse en los bosques, o simplemente fastidiarlos de formas en que terminen por pegarse un tiro o a sus familias. Las hadas jugaban con los humanos por puro deporte o pasatiempo.

Dipper fue engañado por ellas muchas veces.

Ñamm.

Un tétrico sonido de carne, musculo y hueso siendo arrancado de escuchó cerca de él.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que ya no tenía mano derecha. El árbol en el que se había apoyado la estaba masticando con horribles colmillos.

Raíces salieron disparadas de la tierra y se enredaron en sus piernas antes de atravesarlas y comenzar a crecer dentro de su cuerpo. Las ramificaciones creciendo dentro de su carne comenzaron a hacerse visibles mientras recorrían su cuerpo hasta su cintura.

Algunos árboles muertos se agitaron y en sus troncos y comenzaron a aparecer rostros deformes y con expresiones aterradas mientras parecían acercarse lentamente hacia él.

-Bueno… al menos no son hadas.


	25. Chapter 25

**Rodeado**

…

Eran lentos, pero poco a poco comenzaron a salir de la tierra. Lo que Dipper vio no fueron raíces como arboles normales. Lo que vio fue una forma ovalada más carnosa y latiente cubierta de tierra, algunos pequeños ojos podían verse en ella mientras ramificaciones idénticas a las que ahora tenía dentro de su cuerpo parecían moverse de forma aleatoria. Debajo de esas formas carnosas comenzaron a salir tentáculos que los impulsaban hacia arriba.

El árbol frente a él parecía haber terminado de comerse su mano, pero la mano derecha de Dipper ya se había reformado para ese momento. Sacó su otra pistola y comenzó a disparar. De nada sirvió, era como dispararle a un árbol común y corriente. Las astillas salieron volando, pero el demonio con forma de árbol ni siquiera parecía sentirlas.

En cambio Dipper si sentía las raíces moviéndose dentro de sus piernas, o lo que quedaba de ellas. Sus piernas bajo sus pantalones se habían secado hasta no ser más que ramas, todo lo que se veía eran las ramificaciones dentro de ellas.

Una explosión de fuego en sus piernas y Dipper fue libre. Comenzó a moverse de forma aleatoria mientras más raíces salían disparadas de la tierra y esas criaturas se acercaban. Dipper disparó hacia la forma carnosa que parecía ser un punto más frágil. La sangre si salió de esas heridas, pero no los detuvo mucho.

Dipper decidió cambiar a su tan odiada munición expansiva.

-¡A maldición! –Una raíz atravesó su pie izquierdo y lo hizo caer, perdió una de sus pistolas mientras más raíces salían por debajo de él y se incrustaban en su estómago, pecho, cuello y cabeza. Las raíces crecieron y comenzaron a secarlo lentamente. Dipper se preguntó si así se sentía envejecer en segundos. Al menos no dolía, esas raíces debían tener una toxina que bloqueaba su sentido del dolor.

Fuego azul salió disparado de su cuerpo y las raíces fueron destruidas.

Saltó hacia su pistola caída mientras disparaba. Un tentáculo se alargó lo suficiente para sujetarlo desde el torso antes de llegar a ella y levantarlo en el aire.

Dipper le disparó al tentáculo, y como si este demostrara sentir dolor lo estrelló fuertemente contra el piso antes de estrellarlo contra el tronco del que provenía.

Los rostros en el tronco se amontonaron sobre Dipper mientras comenzaban a masticar su carne y sus ropas. Dipper gritó de dolor mientras esos rostros comenzaban a comérselo. Nuevamente el fuego azul acudió en su ayuda y sanó sus heridas mientras quemaba parte del tronco. El fuego debió hacer más daño que sus balas, porque el tentáculo lo arrojó fuertemente al suelo. Dipper dio dos vueltas antes de caer sentado.

-Mierda. –Agitó su cabeza.

Se movió aún lado mientras más raíces comenzaban a salir de la tierra. Esas cosas eran sumamente molestas. Cargó su pistola con balas expansivas y comenzó a disparar contra las masas de carne. Estas parecían tener mejor efectividad ya que los árboles se detuvieron por un segundo y retrocedieron un paso antes de seguir avanzando.

-Lo sé. Son un verdadero dolor. –Su cuerpo las había sufrido mucho a lo largo de los años.

Sólo esperaba tener suficientes…


	26. Chapter 26

**Falta de munición**

…

Las balas no eran suficientes.

Matar a dos de esas cosas le había tomado tres cargadores completos. Había recuperado su pistola caída y comenzado a combinar la munición expansiva con munición normal, pero no parecía tener mucho resultado. Ya había muerto más de una docena de veces enfrentándose a esas cosas, y no dejaban de salir.

Cada vez que mataba a una había dos más que se levantaban y lo seguían.

A Dipper apenas le quedaban cinco cargadores de munición expansiva. No eran suficientes. Podría probar con la perforante, pero habían demostrado ser más difíciles de encontrar: tenía dos cargadores y siete balas sueltas. La munición estándar no era algo que fuera fácil de conseguir tampoco. Tenía catorce cargadores en los estuches de su cinturón y los pequeños compartimientos de su pistolera. Cualquiera diría que era mucha, pero no es así. Es realmente poca para enfrentarse contra todo un mundo, sin mencionar que era munición de pistola. Si tuviera un rifle o una escopeta sería mucho más fácil matar a los demonios, pero su pequeño cuerpo es incompatible con ese tipo de armas.

Las pistolas eran armas pequeñas y versátiles, y más mortales de lo que muchos podrían imaginar. Aun así, no era tarea fácil trabajar con ellas si no se tenía la habilidad necesaria.

Una que otra granada no hubiera estado mal, aunque esas fueron las primeras armas en volverse escasas. Y después de setenta y cuatro años… eran difíciles de conseguir.

Pero este no era momento para preocuparse de la munición y las armas. Bueno, sí. Era momento para preocuparse y por eso tenía que cambiar de enfoque. Dipper tenía que correr.

Al menos esos monstruos no eran rápidos. Las raíces aun querían atraparlo por debajo de la tierra, y el más largo de esos tentáculos parecía tener diez metros, pero entre más se alejaba menos raíces salían a por él. Algunos árboles se tambalearon cuando pasó junto a ellos, pero se detuvieron cuando pasó corriendo.

Finalmente los perdió.

-Cielos. –Se apoyó en sus piernas mientras jadeaba. –Hubiera escapado desde un inicio.

Ya se había encontrado con demonios que parecían árboles, pero la mayoría era más… hilarantes que esas criaturas detrás de él. Los demonios parecían variar dependiendo de los lugares que recorría. Esa lamia había mencionado este lugar como su territorio…

Tendría que ver eso después.

-Más de setenta años y sigo sin entender nada de esos monstruos.

No. Lo único que necesitaba saber era como matarlos.

Se había esforzado para mantenerse en el camino marcado por la lamia. La marca parecía desviarse y rodear una gran roca. Dipper se acercó a ella con cuidado y la rodeó. Esta vez mantuvo sus manos lejos de cualquier cosa que no fueran sus armas.

 _El premio está adelante, galán._

El mensaje era corto, y parecía estar escrito con lápiz labial. Había una pequeña marca de beso bajo el mensaje.

Dipper gruñó y continuó adelante.


	27. Chapter 27

**Demonio coqueto**

 **…**

Un demonio coqueto.

Dipper los odiaba.

Los demonios ni siquiera veían a los seres humanos como personas. No, para ellos los humanos o cualquier otra criatura inferior a ellas eran simples herramientas para la diversión. Pero no solo eran los demonios, había otro tipo de criaturas con las que se había topado antes que tenían el mismo tipo de pensamientos.

Y los demonios coquetos, como Dipper los llamaba, eran los peores. Porque ellos ocultaban ese hecho. Ocultaban el hecho de que estaban viendo a los humanos como simples instrumentos para la diversión. Que un demonio coqueteé con un humano sería lo mismo que si un humano coqueteara con un animal.

Y era por demonios que fingían que los humanos eran más que simples animales que algunos humanos tenían esperanzas de razonar con ellos. Si los demonios razonaban era porque les daba ganas o para alimentar falsas esperanzas. Es por eso que Dipper los odiaba. Debería haber sabido que era un demonio coqueto cuando la encontró, pero aparte de atraerlo no había dado muestra alguna de tratar de ver a Dipper como otra forma que no sea su propia diversión.

Ese mensaje revelaba muchas cosas sobre ese demonio.

Y Dipper la destrozaría cuando la encontrara.


	28. Chapter 28

**Anne**

…

Anne no era estúpida. Ella sólo trataba de ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Quería creer que las cosas podrían ir mejor. Quería creer que algún día vería aquello que muchos llaman luz del sol. Quería creer que algún día podría dejar de pintar su cuerpo con esos símbolos y bailar alrededor de un cadáver que sería su cena.

Quería creer que todo esto realmente tenía un significado.

La protección del Dios Verdadero. Algunos lo llamaban así. Anne lo veía como un estúpido triangulo pintado en su pecho. Aunque era cierto que su "tribu" no había sufrido una gran cantidad de ataques desde que comenzaron a vestirse y actuar como salvajes. ¿Cuándo había empezado todo esto? Anne sabía qué hace tres años eran una pequeña comunidad común y corriente que se ocultaba en las cuevas de las montañas.

Habían sobrevivido a ataques de demonios como cualquier persona que habitara el mundo, e incluso habían construido un pequeño poblado dentro de esas montañas. ¿Cómo habían cambiado tanto las cosas en tres años? ¿Qué llevó a los hombres y mujeres a comenzar a rezarle a una estatua de triangulo y ofrecerle sacrificios?

Anne aun recordaba cuando su madre la llevó a aquella ceremonia. Ella quería ser positiva. Sonreír con lo que muchos llamaron "sonrisa idiota".

Y lo había hecho, al menos antes de ver como llevaban a ese bebé frente a la estatua y…

¿Cómo algo como eso podía ser un Dios Verdadero? ¿Quién había sido el genio que había tenido la gran idea?

Desde ahí las cosas se fueron poniendo peor.

Muchos comenzaron a invocar un nombre mientras rezaban. Era un nombre corto y sencillo, fácil de pronunciar.

Bill.

Cuando los demonios se acercaban, en lugar de correr o pelear todos se arrodillaban e invocaban el nombre de Bill. Y lo peor es que funcionaba. Los demonios se alejaron.

Anne quería creer que esa era la señal de que todo iría bien. Pero no fue así.

Las cosas se pusieron todavía peor.

Muy pronto las ropas fueron dejadas atrás. Incluso su madre quedó totalmente en cueros y se pintó esas extrañas marcas junto a la pirámide con el ojo en el centro en el pecho y se unió a los festejos. Cualquier duda sobre el Dios Verdadero fue dejada atrás con la imagen de los demonios alejándose ante su nombre.

Pronto comenzaron a moverse al lugar más cercano de las montañas: el bosque.

Otra vez, Anne quiso ser positiva. Imaginar que las cosas irían mejor.

Nuevamente se equivocó.

Su madre murió desangrada mientras se grababa la imagen del Dios Verdadero en el pecho. En lugar de enterrarla todos decidieron que aquellos que murieran ante la marca del Dios Verdadero no eran merecedores de su bendición. Y la bendición debía ser repartida entre todos en la tribu.

Sí, ahora que lo recordaba, ese fue el momento en que comenzaron a considerarse una tribu.

El cuerpo de su madre fue atado a un tronco y cocinado como un simple trozo de carne.

Anne no quería comer pero…

-¿No aceptas la bendición del Dios?

Tenía miedo.

Los ojos del hombre frente a ella, antes amables y llenos de cariño. Ahora eran los ojos de un monstruo. Ese "Dios" como lo llamaban parecía haberlos cambiado a todos, demasiado rápido para que se dieran cuenta. ¿Por qué no a ella también?

Después del tétrico festín muchos utilizaron los huesos de su madre para comenzar a gravarse la marca del Dios Verdadero. Anne quedó horrorizada ante ese espectáculo masoquista. Todos ellos sonreían mientras se herían a si mismos, otros mutuamente. Alababan el nombre de Bill y se reían y reían como locos.

Después de esa noche hubo más festines.


	29. Chapter 29

**El último festín de Anne**

 **…**

Otra noche, otro festín. ¿Cuántos de ellos quedaban en total? ¿De que servía la protección de este Dios Verdadero si en lugar de ser asesinados por los demonios, todos morían por su propia mano?

Anne se había esforzado por mantener esa sonrisa idiota como siempre. Se preguntó cuántos de los escasos habitantes de la "tribu" eran como ella: personas asustadas que sólo querían sobrevivir otro día, y cuantos realmente habían adoptado la imagen de Bill.

Esa noche la cena sería el hermano del Vocero. El Vocero de Bill, aquel que decía comunicar las palabras del Dios Verdadero. Aquel que era amado sobre todos ellos. Y había dicho que su hermano era un hereje. El Vocero le había clavado agujas en los ojos de su propio hermano frente a todos en la tribu mientras gritaban y bailaban al único Dios.

Anne había bailado y desfilado junto a todos ellos. Pero detrás de la sonrisa y las alabanzas, ella estaba aterrada. Ya no podía seguir con esto, pero estaba demasiado asustada para huir. ¿Lo que había afuera era peor? ¿La imagen de Bill la protegería fuera de la tribu? Si se quedaba podría terminar siendo tachada de hereje, torturada y devorada.

El fuego fue encendido y los festejos comenzaron.

Anne tenía ya quince años de edad. Su cuerpo ya se estaba desarrollando y la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo con la imagen del Dios Verdadero ya parecía ser del agrado de muchas figuras masculinas en la tribu. Incluso había pescado al Vocero dándole miradas que no debería. Eso la aterró más. Él era el Vocero, si quería algo sólo tenía que tomarlo ante el nombre del Dios Bill.

Aun así, Anne sonrió y siguió bailando mientras trataba de ignorarlo todo. Sólo podía sobrevivir el día a día desde ahora.

Cuando la "carne" estuvo lista, fue retirada lentamente.

Era hora del festín.

-Hola.

La cabeza de Anne se giró en el mismo momento de escuchar esa voz.

- _Oh. No._

Un niño. Un niño pequeño estaba frente a la tribu. Su rostro delató su horror antes de volver a su máscara de felicidad. Un chico había aparecido de la nada, claramente había escuchado sus festejos y se había acercado. No parecía ser mayor que ella. Aun así… Anne le pareció ver algo extraño en sus ojos.

Parecían demasiado… ¿Qué?

-Esto… ¿Buena cena? –¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? El niño claramente estaba nervioso, y Anne estaba aterrada. Era la primera persona del mundo exterior que veía. Quizás supiera algo, quizás podría guiarlos a algún refugio. Quizás podría escapar de todo eso.

-Me encontraba por aquí cerca cuando escuche su… festejo. ¿No son adoradores del demonio verdad?

Adoradores del demonio.

Anne no sabía cómo responder a eso. Su tribu adoraba la imagen de un triángulo, como si fuera el Dios de toda la Creación, que los había vuelto de una comunidad pacifica a un grupo de salvajes que bailaban desnudos y pintados ante una hoguera mientras asaban lentamente un cadáver para comérselos.

Desvió la vista lentamente. Sabía perfectamente que contestar.

Trató de mantenerse positiva una vez más. Pensar que las cosas cambiarían ahora que habían visto a alguien de fuera. Quizás las cosas no estuvieran tan mal ahora y podrían volver a ser una comunidad otra vez. Quizás todos se verían entre sí mientras veían a ese niño totalmente vestido y sonriente y sabrían que imagen daban.

Quizás todos se reirían y tirarían todo a la basura y algún día, dentro de muchos años, se reirían por haber adorado a un simpe triángulo.

-Carne tierna.

Las esperanzas de Anne fueron aplastadas.

Algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a acercarse al niño. Y ella no podía hacer nada mientras veía como el niño retrocedía.

-Hey vamos, no hace… falta…

El niño pareció quedar totalmente congelado. ¿Pánico? ¿Miedo? Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente mientras los veía acercarse.

Entonces Anne retrocedió al ver como esos ojos que ella no había podido reconocer comenzaban a delatar emociones como la rabia. El odio.

El niño sacó un par de instrumentos que Anne no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Entonces fue cuando se desató el horror.


	30. Chapter 30

**La Masacre**

 **…**

Anne escuchó aquellos sonidos que en su niñez fueron tan familiares. El mismo sonido que había destruido sus tímpanos la primera vez que lo escuchó. Un sonido que con el paso del tiempo había ido disminuyendo desde que habían cancelado las incursiones y todos habían pasado a fortificar las defensas de su comunidad.

Ahora aquellas herramientas que dejaban escapar ese sonido eran inútiles.

 _Aun así, esas armas siguen siendo peligrosas._

La voz de su madre pareció hacer eco dentro de su cabeza.

 _Debes alejarte de ellas. ¿Entiendes Anne?_

- _Sí. Entiendo._

Anne corrió lo más lejos que pudo. Sintió que algo le rozaba el pecho por debajo de la axila y cayó al piso. Se arrastró rápidamente detrás de un árbol mientras se ponía de espaldas contra él y escuchaba más de esos sonidos.

Muchos de los miembros de su tribu comenzaron a gritar mientras atacaban, ella no tenía que verlos para escuchar sus gritos de batalla. Eran muchos, así que podrían detenerlo. Y esas herramientas tenían un límite. Aun así… ellos todavía gritaban de dolor y no dejaba de escuchar como varias cosas caían al piso.

Fue entonces que escuchó a algunos miembros de su tribu rezar al Dios Verdadero mientras otros gritaban el nombre de Bill. Muy pronto se callaron.

El pecho de Anne dolía. Lo miró y vio una terrible quemadura que le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones. La bala, como su madre la había llamado una vez, había pasado por debajo de su axila y rozado su pecho derecho. Le dolía mucho, esa parte se había vuelto muy sensible. Trató de cubrirla con su mano, pero eso hizo que le doliera aún más. Ahogó el grito de dolor mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Sólo una mirada, Anne no quería, pero tenía que ver que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué se escuchaba como si aún pelearan? Ya no podía escuchar más disparos. Tenían que haberlo terminado.

Al sacar levemente su cabeza vio lo equivocada que estaba.

Ese niño, ese monstruo. Los estaba acuchillando y apuñalando con cuchillos. Agitaba esas armas de un lado a otro como un loco mientras cortaba y apuñalaba. Algunos de los miembros de su tribu trataron de defenderse. Trataron de golpearlo, pero era como si ese niño ni siquiera lo sintiese.

Uno de ellos trató de correr hacia su dirección en un intento por escapar, y Anne vio como una parte de su cabeza terminaba explotando en rojo antes de caer junto al árbol donde ella estaba oculta.

Sintió algo cálido recorrer sus piernas mientras se cubría la boca para ahogar los gritos.

No sabía que la impulsó a volver a mirar, pero deseó nunca haberlo hecho.

Lan y Lori.

Sus ojos se abrieron por el horror.

Lan y Lori eran gemelos. Apenas tenían ocho años de edad. Aun cuando se unieran a los festejos, ellos sólo estaban siguiendo la corriente del resto. Hace tres años ellos ni siquiera entendían que había pasado, eran muy jóvenes para saber nada en concreto. Y tres años después, Anne sintió que ellos podrían entender que todo esto estaba mal. O al menos eso quería creer.

Y ahora estaban ahí. Estaban sentados en el piso de tierra mientras lloraban abiertamente a moco tendido. Lori ocultaba su cabeza en el pecho de Lan mientras se abrazaban fuertemente. Estaban aterrados, en ese momento Anne vio nuevamente a ese encantador par de gemelos que tanto habían enamorado a su madre y al resto de la comunidad.

Fue cuando vio a ese niño que no podía ser mayor que ella caminar con paso rápido y decidido hacia ellos, cuchillo en mano.

Lan y Lori gritaron de terror cuando el cuchillo subió sobre la cabeza de ese monstruo.

Anne volvió a ocultarse detrás del árbol mientras se hacía una bola contra él y cubría fuertemente su boca y cerraba sus ojos. Aun así, pudo escuchar claramente el grito y el llanto de los gemelos al ser apuñalados una y otra vez. Las lágrimas recorrieron completamente sus mejillas y se encargaron de descorrer esa estúpida pintura de su cara.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sombras del pasado**

 **…**

Todavía siguiendo el rastro de la lamia, Dipper se mantuvo alejado de los árboles y cualquier cosa extraña con la que pudiera encontrarse. El camino de la lamia parecía ir de un lado a otro. ¿Estaba tratando de perderlo para ver como moría lentamente buscándola? ¿Quería que cayera en la desesperación y el miedo de no poder encontrarla y saliera huyendo?

Pues que se joda.

Dipper había pasado por cosas similares antes y estaba seguro de que no sería la última vez. A menos de que la lamia tuviera una forma infalible para matarlo. Lo que dudaba, no sería el primer demonio que afirma tener un poder capaz de destruir todo. Y si lo tiene, el cuerpo de Dipper puede reformarse desde la nada. Contra toda lógica y es totalmente verdad.

-¿Qué es esto? –Una niebla blanca comenzó a recorrer el aire cerca de Dipper. Era ligera y podía ver fácilmente a través de ella. Le dio un golpe y siguió adelante. Otro truco.

Sacó su linterna y apuntó a la marca dejada por la lamia mientras apuntaba su arma hacia adelante.

No pudo evitar taparse la nariz, esa niebla olía realmente extraño. Era como amoniaco, o éter. Lo que sea era realmente concentrado, pero si fuera mortal ya estaría resucitando de las llamas. Así que siguió avanzando.

Una sombra negra se paró frente a él. La niebla se había vuelto demasiado densa para poder verla correctamente. La sombra era pequeña, quizás de su mismo tamaño. Dipper trató de acercarse un poco mientras trataba de enfocarla mejor. Tendría que haberle disparado desde el principio, pero algo en él lo impedía. Tenía que verla más de cerca.

Cabello largo, un cuerpo pequeño.

Parecía vestir un suéter. Dipper trató de enfocarla y se encontró con una sonrisa llena de frenos. Hace años que no veía los frenos. No es que hubiera muchos dentistas en estos días.

La sombra se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

-¡Espera! –Dipper gritó con ¿desesperación? –¡Regresa! –Corrió tras ella.

Toda su lógica le decía que tenía que mantenerse quieto. Que no corriera. Mantener la mente fría y no confiar en nada ni nadie. Las lamias eran expertas en engañar los sentidos. Hasta donde podía saber, estaba persiguiendo al aire. Una simple alucinación creada por la lamia.

Pero aun así, ¿Con quién estaba alucinando? No conocía a nadie así. Y aun así su pecho se agitaba y su corazón bombeaba más que nunca.

-¡Por favor regresa!

La perdió.

No había nadie.

Miró alrededor y no encontró nada.

-¡Maldición! –Gritó mientras pisaba fuertemente el piso. –¿Qué me está pasando? –Pasó su mano por la cabeza. La fría lógica regresó nuevamente. No podía ser emocional cuando perseguía a un demonio, ese sería su final. Y muchas veces lo había sido.

Más sombras comenzaron a verse a su alrededor, pero ninguna de la niña.

Eran sombras conocidas.

Reconoció la silueta de aquel soldado moribundo que le disparó en la cabeza después de haber matado al demonio creador del último embrión que destruyo.

La silueta de una mujer que lo acogió en su casa hace tres años, antes de echarlo a balazos cuando vio sus llamas azules.

Los niños que se esforzó por salvar hace siete años y terminaron en el estómago de un monstruo marino.

La mujer que proclamó aceptarlo y le dio cobijo y comodidad, para luego asfixiarlo con una almohada.

Vio a Mari Hanson y a su hijo Much.

Vio cada una de sus traiciones, rechazos y más que nada, vio sus fracasos frente a él. Una interminable lista de fracasos. Había intentado salvar tantas vidas para que estas se perdieran más tarde. Había intentado ser un guardián para tantas comunidades para que estas lo echaran a piedras y palos. Había intentado obtener amigos y compañeros para que estos lo rechazaran. Muchos trataron de comprenderlo, de ayudarle. Pero al final era la misma historia.

Al final siempre acababa sólo.

Dipper suspiró. Una niebla con propiedades alucinógenas que lo obligan a hacer frente a los rostros de su dolor pasado. Sí, propio de una lamia. Pero… Ninguna de esas sombras despertaba en el ningún dolor. Despertaban el cansancio, la resignación, y la aceptación final. Pero no dolor.

No. Nada de dolor.

Tocó su pecho.

Nada del dolor que sintió con la primera sombra.

Aquella niña del suéter y los frenillos en su boca.

Incluso su recuerdo le traía dolor.

¿Quién era? ¿Era también parte de esa alucinación o era un truco de la lamia?

Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta llegar nuevamente a la marca dejada por la lamia. Ignoró a cada una de esas sombras. Ninguna le producía ningún dolor. Aun cuando todas ellas comenzaron a señalarlo a través de la niebla no sintió nada.

Vio a los gemelos.

Los gemelos que adoraban al demonio. Ellos también lo señalaban a través de la niebla. Dipper sintió una punzada en su pecho y continuó adelante. El dolor no era tan fuerte que con la niña.

Y ese sentimiento olvidado jamás fue tan fuerte como cuando la vio.

Añoranza.


	32. Chapter 32

**El mensaje**

…

Por fin pudo salir de la niebla.

Doscientas treinta personas. Había dejado de contar después de cruzarse con doscientas treinta personas. La cantidad de personas con las que se había cruzado había ido en aumento hasta sentirse rodeado por un gran ejercito. Miles y miles de personas, cada una detrás de otra mirándolo fijamente mientras lo señalaban.

Pero no la niña.

No pudo volver a ver a la niña entre ellos. Y eso le dolía.

No tenía ningún sentido. Verla le había provocado un gran dolor, y no verla le provoca aun más dolor. Había tenido la esperanza de verla, de tratar de recordar de donde la conocía y quien era. Incluso trató de hacer memoria de todas las niñas con las que se había cruzado. Pero no encontró nada.

Se detuvo un momento para respirar. Miró hacia atrás en la niebla, y pudo ver un enorme círculo de pisadas detrás de él. Todo este tiempo había estado caminando en un enorme círculo. Eso era todo, ni siquiera había avanzado tres metros desde que se internó en la niebla.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras volvía al camino.

En un árbol había un masaje.

 _Por el dolor su corazón murió._

 _Y fue su recuerdo lo que a éste resucitó._

Tocó la inscripción. La letra era totalmente diferente a la del primer mensaje dejado por la lamia. Pero las marcas en la corteza se veían frescas y bien talladas.

Eso no había sido escrito por la lamia.

Volvió a seguir el rastro dejado por la lamia.

Le dio una última mirada al mensaje antes de continuar. No era nada más que otro truco para fastidiarlo y hacerle perder el tiempo.

Dipper no se molestó en seguir pensando en eso. Había aprendido muy bien como purgar su mente de cosas como esa y continuar hacia adelante. De nada servía preocuparse por un estúpido mensaje en un árbol.

Continuó adelante.


	33. Chapter 33

**Decepción**

…

Dipper ya no necesitaba seguir el rastro de la lamia. Sabía adonde se dirigía. Sólo tenía que levantar su cabeza para verlo: el embrión. Era una enorme burbuja que estaba flotando sobre el bosque. Se movía lentamente como si flotara en el aire. Era grande, muy grande. Pero no tan grande como el de su pesadilla…

Era otro embrión. No era el embrión que Bill había creado.

Parte de él había tenido esperanzas al ver a los adoradores del demonio con la imagen de Bill en su pecho, pero parece que se equivocó. Nuevamente sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas. Bill no se encontraba ahí.

Se acercó al embrión hasta estar parado debajo de él. Pudo ver el rostro de cientos de personas dormidas. La mayoría de ellas tenía una expresión de paz y felicidad en sus rostros, como si el mundo entero fuera un lugar para escoger entre el azúcar o la miel.

Le daba asco.

Muchas personas viven en el infierno y ellas se estaban refugiando en un sueño.

Levantó su pistola con balas perforantes y lanzó un único disparo hacia el embrión.

La bala era inefectiva, pero aun así cumplió con su cometido.

-No. No. No. Eso es ser un niño travieso. –Una voz suave se escuchó a sus espaldas. –No me gustaría tener que castigar a tan… dulce pequeño. –Siseó con su lengua mientras aparecía junto a Dipper.

La lamia comenzó a rodear lentamente su cuerpo mientras su cola se enrollaba alrededor de él.

La lamia se acercó a él mientras lo encerraba en un abrazo mortal con su cola. Sacó su lengua serpentina y comenzó a sisear alrededor de su rostro.

-Hueles como Bill. –Dijo con asco.

Dipper le escupió en la cara.

La lamia utilizó su larga lengua para lamer la saliva de Dipper mientras sonreía. Entonces la escupió con una mueca de asco.

-Sabe asquerosa. –Dijo mientras presionaba aún más a Dipper.

-Jódete.

La lamia levantó una ceja de su hermoso rostro mientras miraba a Dipper.

-No tienes miedo. –No fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. –¿Por qué?

-¿Decepcionada? Supongo que no seguiste mi recorrido, lamia. –Dipper rió sin humor, era más para fastidiar a la lamia.

-Mh. Realmente no creí que llegaras tan lejos. La mayoría caía en la desesperación y morían por su propia mano al atravesar mi niebla. –Exhaló un aliento blanco como niebla sobre su rostro. Dipper sintió el mismo aroma desagradable de antes, pero no volteó su rostro. Tenía que mantenerse firme cuando tratara con demonios cara a cara.

La presión se hizo más fuerte, y Dipper comenzaba a perder el aliento. Respira se estaba haciendo más difícil como sus huesos comenzaban a crujir.

-¿Cuál es tú relación con Bill? –La lamia preguntó. –Y no trates de mentirme, tienes su olor por todo tu cuerpo.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo lamia.

La lamia sonrió. –Por favor, llámame Da-

-No. Eres lamia. Para mí eres simplemente una lamia que se topó en mi camino.

La lamia presionó más su cuerpo y los huesos de Dipper crujieron nuevamente, entonces lo aflojó cuando notó como Dipper perdía el aliento.

-Cuida tú lengua, humano. Fácilmente podrías perderla.

Dipper sonrió.

-¿Esa es la mejor amenaza que se te ocurrió? Ya me la han dicho antes, lamia.

-¿Y cuántos estuvieron dispuestos a cumplir su palabra?

Todos. A Dipper le habían cortado la lengua más veces de lo que le habían cortado la cabeza. Los demonios, y algunos humanos, no se andaban con jugarretas a la hora de callarlo. Aunque no creyó que realmente fuera para tanto.

-Entonces, me dirás lo porque tienes el olor de Bill. O… –Sonrió con lascivia mientras tocaba su barbilla con una de sus uñas como garras. –Tendré que sacártelo.

La respuesta de Dipper fue sencilla. –Que te den.


	34. Chapter 34

**Interrogatorio inútil**

 **…**

La lamia se rió. Pero esta no era una risa de humor, a Dipper le pareció sumamente forzada y molesta.

-No eres un niño muy listo, ¿Verdad? ¿Tienes idea de lo que lo que podría hacer a tu pobre cuerpo prepuberto? –Sus ojos de reptil habían adoptado una luz peligrosa.

-Creo que te estás tomando mucho tiempo. –Dipper bostezó. –Si vas a matarme hazlo ya, porque no obtendrás nada de mí. –Tampoco es como si supiera mucho de todas formas. –Pero al menos me gustaría que contestaras a una simple pregunta.

-¿Te niegas a responder las mías y esperas que conteste las tuyas, sucio perro? –Bueno, al menos ya no fingía que lo veía como un simple animal.

-Es sobre la niebla. ¿Cuáles son sus efectos? Vi a muchas personas del pasado, pero muchas se escapaban de mi memoria.

La lamia bufó. –La niebla tiene como fin mostrarte a todos aquellos que has perdido, tus dolores, tus fracasos y tus corazones rotos. La mayoría vagaría por ella hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera más y simplemente colapsara. Felicidades por ser el primero en atravesarla. –Sonrió. –Una lástima. Todo el dolor y sufrimiento que quedan en esos cuerpos al caer rendidos a su muerte es tan delicioso.

-Así que no eres más que una simple carroñera alimentándose de los cadáveres de las personas que engañas. Bueno, eso explica porque no me has matado aun. ¿Me mantendrás así hasta que muera de hambre o sed? ¿Te molesta si voy al baño aquí o esas son las partes que más te gustan?

La presa de la lamia se cerró y el cuerpo de Dipper fue deformado como una masa. Una gran cantidad de sangre salió disparada por su boca, nariz y ojos. Murió al instante.

-No muy listo.

Un torrente de llamas estalló.

-¡AAAhh! –La lamía soltó el cuerpo de Dipper por instinto y retrocedió rápidamente mientras el dolor inundaba su cola. Sus escamas se habían quemado gravemente y el humo salía de su cola.

-A vamos. –Dipper arrojó los restos de algunos cuchillos de su cinturón. –Ahí van cuatro cuchillos. –Y lo peor es que uno de los cuchillos sobrevivientes era el que había perdido su filo. –De todas formas, ¿Comenzamos? –Dipper sacó su pistola de balas perforantes y comenzó a disparar contra la lamia.


	35. Chapter 35

**Lucha contra un demonio mayor**

 **…**

La lamia no se molestó en esquivar las balas. Las balas chocaron contra ella y ni siquiera la hicieron pestañar. Eso no era bueno para Dipper, las balas especiales eran su arma contra demonios de niveles mayores a los de nivel bajo. Incluso demonios de clase media podrían recibir daño si les disparaba y apuñalaba un par de veces.

Supuso que esta era la diferencia con enfrentarse a un demonio mayor. Más de setenta años y este es el primer demonio mayor con el que se encuentra.

-¡Bill!

Otra vez era llamado por ese asqueroso nombre. Los ojos de Dipper se llenaron de rabia nuevamente mientras seguía disparando.

-¿A qué estás jugando esta vez? –La lamia comenzó a rodearlo de forma predadora mientras se arrastraba a gran velocidad.

-¡No me llames por ese maldito nombre! –Dipper sacó otra de sus pistolas. Esta aun contenía balas de expansión. Disparó contra la lamia, logró acertar dos veces, pero para la lamia podrían ser simples piedras; molestas pero inofensivas.

-No. No puedes ser Bill. –Siseó nuevamente con su lengua mientras se detenía y comenzaba examinar a Dipper. Dipper sacó uno de sus cuchillos y se lanzó contra ella. La lamia sujetó fuertemente su muñeca y la rompió fácilmente. –Pero… –Vio como pequeñas llamas quemaban su mano y sanaban la muñeca de Dipper. –…Tienes su poder.

-Tengo su maldición. –Dipper descargó un golpe con la culata de su arma sobre la nariz de la lamia.

La lamia entrecerró sus ojos. –¿Qué es esto?

Dipper continuó golpeándola e incluso le disparó a quemarropa.

Nada.

- _Así que esto es un demonio mayor. Necesito granadas urgentemente._

La lamia atravesó el pecho de Dipper con su mano y estrujó su corazón, rápidamente la sacó y se alejó de Dipper. Las llamas no tardaron en resucitarlo.

-¿Cómo posees ese poder?

-Dímelo tú, Demonio. Fue ese maldito triangulo amarillo el que me dio esta inmortalidad.

-¿Inmortalidad? –La lamia pareció auténticamente divertida por las palabras de Dipper. –¿Crees que eso es inmortalidad? HAHAHAHAHA. –Se rió abiertamente mientras levantaba la cabeza. –Lo siento, una dama no debería dejarse llevar así. Es tan típico de humanos… No importa. –Se cubrió la boca tratando de aguantar la risa.

Dipper levantó una ceja mientras se levantaba. –¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Poco importa ahora. –La lamia comenzó a ascender poniendo rígida su cola. Con esa cola fácilmente podría llegar a más de diez metros. Pero se detuvo a lo cinco. –Porque lo perderás dentro de poco.

- _Ojala fuera tan fácil._ –Más de un demonio había intentado robarse su madición de distintas formas, incluso algunos humanos lo habían tomado prisionero y practicado canibalismo con su cuerpo sólo para tratar de arrebatarle lo que ellos llamaban "poder". –Has tu mejor esfuerzo.

La lamia pareció desconcertada por esas palabras por unos segundos, pero rápidamente pareció dejarlas a un lado y comenzó a atacar.


	36. Chapter 36

**Devorado**

 **…**

¿Cómo algo tan grande podía ser tan rápido? Dipper había abandonado esa lógica la primera vez que se enfrentó a un demonio más pesado que un camión y más rápido que una moto. Pero había momentos así en que no podía evitar volver a esa línea de pensamiento.

La lamia se había lanzado contra él y en un pestañeo estaba en el piso en gran cantidad de pedazos. Las uñas largas de la lamia habían demostrado ser tan afiladas como las garras de un hombre lobo. Dipper ni siquiera las había sentido cuando cortaron su torso y sus brazos.

Las llamas lo trajeron de vuelta inmediatamente después, pero su ropa había quedado realmente destrozada. Ya había tenido su justo castigo contra los arboles demonio, pero al menos su pistolera había sobrevivido a ellos, pero la lamia fácilmente la cortó y sus armas y balas estaban en el piso.

Dipper comenzó a disparar contra la lamia mientras ella se acercaba nuevamente. Esta vez lanzó un aliento verdoso sobre él, Dipper lo evadió corriendo hacia la derecha y saltando mientras giraba sobre la tierra.

Dos de sus pistolas, las balas que habían caído y un chuchillo se disolvieron en la nada. Ese aliento era como un potente ácido. Un coletazo interrumpió su observación y Dipper se encontró impactando contra uno de los árboles muertos a su alrededor, el tronco se rompió y cayó a un lado.

Dipper se levantó después de una resurrección de órganos internos.

-Jujuju. Esto será divertido. –La lamia sonrió con alegría. –Mis juguetes no duran nada, por lo que nunca puedo quedar satisfecha. –Se lanzó nuevamente contra Dipper. –Solía dar caza a aquella comunidad de las montañas. –Atravesó el pecho de Dipper con su cola y lo estrelló fuertemente contra el piso una y otra vez antes de que las llamas la obligaran a soltarlo. –Los acechaba y cazaba de vez en cuando. Podría haberlo terminado cuando quisiera, pero no hubiera sido divertido. –Sus mandíbulas se abrieron antinaturalmente y arrancó el brazo de Dipper de un mordisco, lo escupió a un lado. –De vez en cuando secuestraba a un macho y lo forzaba a "satisfacerme" a cambio de su vida y la de los que amaba. Pero eran tan aburridos, no duraban nada. Aunque el miedo combinado con el éxtasis era una especia deliciosa. –Sujetó a Dipper por los hombros y descargó una gran cantidad de aliento ácido sobre su rostro. La cabeza de Dipper no tardo en disolverse. –Pero con el tiempo… la misma comida una y otra vez se hicieron aburridas y perdieron su sabor.

Dipper se levantó del piso y se pasó la mano por el rostro. Eso había sido realmente desagradable. Hace años que nada lo disolvía. Y realmente no quería volver a eso. Miró a la lamia con rabia mientras corría hacia ella con su chuchillo.

-Pero luego… él llegó. –Hizo un sonido de rabia mientras evadía fácilmente los golpes de Dipper como si estuviera bailando con él. –Comenzó a intoxicar sus mentes y a dominar sus acciones. Les dio su marca y su protección. –Recibió la última puñalada sin sufrir daño alguno. –¿Has intentado cuchillos de plata bendecidos por los santos? Eso es un equipo estándar para cazadores de demonios.

-No son tan fáciles de conseguir, ¿sabes? Mi última herramienta santa acabó dentro de un calamar gigante. Y no he visto un sacerdote o santo desde hace años.

-Supongo que no. –Una bofetada mandó a Dipper a volar contra otro árbol.

-¿En dónde iba? –Se acercó a Dipper lentamente. –Cuando Bill comenzó a darles su "protección", se metió en mi territorio. Eso es imperdonable, pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo en su contra. No podía arriesgarme a que convirtiera a mis pequeños en algo bizarro y sin sentido. Todo lo que podía hacer era enfadarme y criticarlo.

Dipper disparó contra la lamia.

-Y apareciste tú. –Miró a Dipper cara a cara mientras acariciaba su rostro. –Tal olor desagradable en todo tu cuerpo. Es como si realmente estuviera destrozando a Bill Cipher. HAHAHAHAH.

-Vete a la mierda, lamia. –Dipper se disparó una bala de fragmentación en su propio puño. Entonces golpeó a la lamia en la cara mientras las llamas azules reformaban su mano.

-¡GIAAH! –La lamia dejó salir un grito de dolor mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. –¡Mí rostro! ¡Mi perfecto y hermoso rostro! –Miró a Dipper con rabía. –¡Tú! ¡Cómo te atreviste a lastimar el rostro de una mujer!

Dipper sólo sonrió.

Los ojos de la lamia brillaron con furia.

-Se acabó el juego. –La lamía se lanzó contra Dipper y lo sujetó fuertemente los brazos mientras lo levantaba fácilmente. –Pagaras por tu indiscreción, y es poder pasará a formar parte de mí. –Su boca se abrió mucho más grande de lo que Dipper creyó posible.

- _No ira a…_

Comenzó a meter a Dipper dentro de su boca desde la cabeza.

- _Mierda._

La lamia se tragó a Dipper entero.


	37. Chapter 37

**Tiempo a solas**

 **…**

-Bueno, esto no se ve bien. –Esa era una forma de decir. Dipper no podía ver nada, aunque sentía las paredes carnosas y pegajosas, y el olor desagradable del ácido estomacal.

Estaba encogido de cabeza dentro del estómago de ese demonio.

No sentía que se estuviera asfixiando, por lo que el aire debía correr libremente. Posiblemente una forma para que sus víctimas duraran más dentro de ella.

Sintió que algo le daba palmadas fuera del estómago. Ya podía imaginarse a la lamia con una tripa tan grande como una mujer embarazada y dándole de palmadas como si fuera un bebé a punto de nacer.

Los ácidos ya estaban comenzando a darle picor en la piel. Fácilmente se regeneraría en un instante, pero si algo se vuelve demasiado constante entonces no se regeneraría. Esperaría hasta que avanzara más y luego… Bueno, eso no importaba ahora. A ese ritmo tomaría bastante tiempo antes de que el tiempo llegara.

Así que tenía tiempo para pensar a solas.

-¿A qué se refería la lamia cuando dijo que no era inmortalidad? –Se puso en la posición más cómoda que pudo encontrar y comenzó a pensar. –No envejezco, no me lastimo por mucho tiempo, mi cuerpo puede recibir balas, y no puedo morir. –Cualquiera llamaría a eso inmortalidad después de vivir más de setenta años y haber muerto ya millares de veces.

También dijo que olía como Bill. Para su desagrado. Era el primer demonio que le decía eso. ¿Quizás sea otra diferencia con ser un demonio mayor? Le hubiera gustado poder sacarle más información, pero realmente no tenía paciencia con los demonios. Especialmente si le hablaban mientras lo mataban. Como odiaba eso, ¿Realmente esperaban que escuchara lo que decían si estaba muerto? No recordaba ni la mitad de las cosas que esa lamia le había dicho.

 _Mhmhmh mmmhhmmhmh._

¿Estaba tarareando mientras acariciaba su estómago? Típico, la última lamia que se lo comió hizo lo mismo. Dipper ya sabía cómo iba a terminar, aunque esta lamia era un demonio mayor, por lo que no podría estar tan seguro.

Dipper golpeó ligeramente el estómago desde dentro. Era su forma de gritar: cállate. Pero sólo hizo los tarareos más fuertes.

Esto tomaría su tiempo.


	38. Chapter 38

**Tres días después**

 **…**

Comenzó como un picor en el vientre. Danila se levantó tosiendo ligeramente. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que se comió a aquel niño, por lo que era normal que ya hubiera sido disuelto. Su estómago encogido era prueba de ello.

-*Cof cof*

Comenzó a toser.

No le gustaba ver su estómago hinchado, por lo que había decidido dormir hasta que Dipper hubiera sido totalmente digerido.

Sujetó su estómago en el dolor.

-¿Q-qué… es esto?

Al comérselo, Dipper debería haber sido digerido y su poder pasado a formar parte de ella. Pero algo se sentía mal. Terriblemente mal.

Tosió otra vez, pero esta vez salió una llamarada de fuego azul de su boca.

-¿E-eh?

Su estómago comenzó a hincharse nuevamente; se expandía y contraía sin control. Toda la hinchazón ascendía por el cuello de Danila y salía de su boca en forma de fuego.

-No… esto es… –Trató de decir algo mientras caía y se arrastraba por el piso. –Por favor… ayuda… alguien… ayuda…

Su estómago volvió a expandirse y siguió creciendo.

-No… por favor.

Entonces estalló. Una enrome cantidad de fuego azul salió disparado de dentro de Danila, lo que cubrió todo su cuerpo y la redujo a la nada.

Dipper crujió su cuello. No pudo encontrar una posición muy cómoda dentro de la lamia. Era una sensación desagradable.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que seguía en el mismo lugar donde había luchado contra la lamia… y que estaba desudo. No era de sorprenderse, el estómago de la lamia había disuelto todo, incluyendo sus armas.

Dipper se encontraba desarmado y totalmente desnudo.

Vio el embrión a lo lejos, parecía haberse movido bastante en este tiempo. Pero ahora se había detenido y comenzaba a oscurecer lentamente.

En un año caería a tierra y se rompería, y las cientos de personas serían libres. Quizás para ese tiempo ya hubiera sido encontrado por alguna comunidad o militares, pero lo cierto es que eso le traía sin cuidado mientras los habitantes pudieras sobrevivir. Al menos la mayoría de ellos.

-Necesito ropa. –Dijo con molestia. La lamia había mencionado algo de una comunidad oculta en las montañas. Quizás ahí pudiera encontrar algo que ponerse. Si no le disparan primero, de ser así tendría que robarla.

-Bueno, supongo que esto me deja en blanco otra vez.

Ya no tenía una pista de nada.


	39. Chapter 39

**Un encuentro fortuito**

 **…**

-No hay nada como caminar desnudo en un bosque infestado de demonios. –Dipper tarareó mientras caminaba a ciegas. Podía ver algunas montañas a lo lejos, por lo que se dirigía a ellas, pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaba esa comunidad de la que la lamía había hablado. En el peor de los caso estaría yendo a ninguna parte.

Desnudo, claramente desarmado y totalmente perdido. Sólo otro día en el paraíso que Dipper llamaba vida. La primera vez que había pasado algo como esto fue cuando aquel grupo lo tomó prisionero hace años. Lo encerraron en una celda y lo dejaron pudriste hasta que estuvo medio muerto, luego lo ataron a una silla y comenzaron a golpearlo con una barra de acero para que les dijera todo lo que sabían.

Le hicieron cosas que no quería recordar…

Pero lo cierto es que era su recuerdo más antiguo, y el único que jamás podría olvidar...

Finalmente había logrado escapar, pero sin ropa ni armas. Tuvo que regresar más tarde para robar algo con lo que poder defenderse afuera.

Pero aquí no había nada seguro. Cualquiera que lo viera lo tomaría como un niño caminando desnudo por un bosque muerto.

Debía verse realmente extraño.

 _Sob… sob…_

Se puso en guardia. En los años transcurridos había intentado aprender algo básico sobre arte marcial, pero descubrió que era totalmente inútil con un cuerpo tan enclenque. Aun así, había sido útil para mantener el equilibrio y saber cuál era la mejor guardia. Pero sin armas para compensar la debilidad del cuerpo era invitar a otra muerte. Y no había una roca cerca para utilizar como arma contundente.

 _Sob… sob… hia…_

Parecía… ¿Llanto?

Dipper bajó su guardia levemente.

Trató de encontrar el origen de los sollozos.

-¿Mm?

Un nuevo mensaje tallado en un árbol.

 _De tanto vagar su esperanza se marchitó y su confianza se perdió._

 _Pero su bondad nunca murió._

Otro mensaje carente de sentido. Quizás algo más los escribió por el bosque. Tal vez alguna pobre alma atrapada, o quizás el origen de esos sollozos. Aunque este estaba tan fresco como él último. Casi parecía recién hecho.

Lo pasó de largo, no podía perder el tiempo con eso.

Los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes a medida que se acercaba al origen.

Detrás de un árbol muerto, abrazando sus piernas mientras sollozaba, se encontraba una chica. Parecía joven, su cuerpo parecía estar manchado con algo como barro o pintura, Dipper no podía verlo muy bien en la oscuridad. Su cabello era castaño y corto. Lo más llamativo, es que al igual que él, esa chica parecía estar desnuda.

Por un segundo Dipper fue consiente de la imagen que un niño desnudo daba en el bosque.

-H-hey… Esta un poco frío por aquí, ¿no?

La chica detuvo sus sollozos y comenzó a temblar.

-Tranquila. No soy un demonio. –Dipper se acercó mientras levantaba sus manos. –Sólo un chico que tuvo la misma suerte de quedar sin nada en medio del bosque. –Quizás debería cubrir su entrepierna, pero la vergüenza no era algo que le había incomodado mucho últimamente.

La chica lentamente levantó su cabeza y miró a Dipper.

Entonces sus pupilas se abrieron llenas de terror.

-O-Oye.

-Ah…aah…

La chica se arrastró lejos de Dipper.

-E-espera. No-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr lejos de él.

-Oh, maldición.

Dipper comenzó a correr tras ella.

Sabía que debería haber cubierto su entrepierna.


	40. Chapter 40

**Persecución incomoda**

 **…**

-¡Espera!

Dipper gritó mientras corría tras la chica. Realmente no esperaba que se detuviera, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

Visto desde afuera cualquier vería a un chico desnudo persiguiendo a una chica desnuda que gritaba y lloraba. Dipper prefería no pensar en lo que cualquier pensaría al ver eso. No era de extrañar que la chica le tuviera miedo.

-Te puedo asegurar que no te haré nada doloroso. _Bravo Dipper, eres un genio._ –Se reprendió a si mismo. –Lo que traté de decir es que no haré nada demasiado doloroso. _¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!_ –Se palmeó la cara. ¿Tan mal estaba su interacción social en estos días? Cuando estuvo con los Hanson… apenas hablaba. No iba a quedarse mucho tiempo de todas formas. –Mira, sólo detente y hablemos. Estoy buscado a una comunidad en las montañas, quizás podríamos…

-¡NOOOOOO! –La chica gritó mientras cubría sus oídos con sus manos y continuaba corriendo.

-A, vamos. Esto tampoco es fácil para mí. Dame una oportunidad de hablar contigo.

Algunos árboles comenzaron a tambalearse y raíces comenzaron a salir del piso. Por suerte la chica era rápida y pudo evitarlas sin notarlo. Dipper no.

-Mierda. –Dipper volvió a caer al piso y sintió como las raíces volvían a chuparle la vida.

Sólo pudo ver como la chica se alejaba mientras se transformaba en una momia. Parecía tener dirección hacia las montañas, quizás ella fuera parte de aquella comunidad. O quizás sólo estaba asustada y corriendo de un perseguidor desnudo.

Pero si realmente había personas ahí, no creyó que el relato de una chica desnuda y asustada haga mucho para su credibilidad.

Las llamas destruyeron las raíces y Dipper volvió a correr. No tenía deseos de pelear desnudo y desarmado contra demonios. Nunca se desarrollaba bien.

Tenía que alcanzar a la chica. Quizás podría calmarla y hablar con ella tranquilamente.

Pero las cosas para Dipper nunca eran tan fáciles.


	41. Chapter 41

**La mejor decisión**

 **…**

-La perdí. –Dipper chasqueó la lengua mientras golpeaba un tronco junto a él. En el peor de los caso la chica seguramente estaría muerta. ¿Qué hacía una chica desnuda en el bosque? Eso era lo que Dipper no podía entender.

¿Era uno de los sacrificios de esos adoradores del demonio? ¿Fue atacada por demonios? No, tendría marcas de tortura por todo su cuerpo. Por humanos entonces, de ser así sería entendible su miedo al ver a un chico desnudo tan cerca de ella.

-Debí verme muy amenazador sin absolutamente nada puesto, y siendo más bajo que ella. Sin mencionar que aparento doce años de edad.

Por otro lado, esa chica parecía conocer mejor el bosque. Se movía con demasiada soltura, por lo que quizás viviera con alguna comunidad. Y las marcas como barro en su cuerpo… o quizás pintura. Si era pintura…

Los ojos de Dippre se volvieron fríos. Si era pintura entonces tendría que revisar qué marcas están pintadas en su cuerpo… y si ve un triángulo…

La imagen de dos gemelos muertos abrasándose invadió su mente.

Dipper suspiró. Tenía que dejar de perder la calma tan fácilmente.

Tenía que encontrar… a la comunidad. Encontrar la comunidad era más importante ahora. Podía sacrificar una vida humana por eso. La chica tendría que ser dejada aun lado.

Dipper se dirigió hacia las montañas.

 _El mundo lo cambió._

 _El mundo lo despertó._

Otro mensaje.

Tenía que salir del bosque.


	42. Chapter 42

**Las cuevas**

 **…**

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras veía la entrada de la cueva. Había adornos de Bill por todos lados. Tallados repletos de la imagen de ese estúpido triangulo amarillo, pinturas, pequeñas estatuas. Dipper cerró fuertemente sus puños mientras avanzaba dentro de la cueva.

La cueva era oscura, pero parecía que antaño había habido antorchas que la iluminaban, lo supo por los restos de las antorchas a su alrededor. El lugar no parecía haber sido recorrido por muchas personas en un tiempo. Desearía haber tenido su linterna, pero se había desecho dentro de la lamia.

Algo pareció brillar más adelante. Se acercó con cuidado mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Hongos. –Esta especie de hongo parecía brillar en la oscuridad. Dipper tenía el nombre en la punta de la lengua, pero se le escapaba. Parecía haber muchos de ellos por la cueva. Suficientes para iluminar perfectamente un pequeño camino.

Dipper siguió los hongos hasta una zona más abierta de la cueva. El lugar tenía algunos hongos, pero no los suficientes para que viera lo que hay a su alrededor. Aunque el lugar parecía tener distintas tiendas e incluso casas hechas de madera y piedra. Era como un pequeño poblado en el centro de la cueva. A lo lejos vio más conductos repletos de hongos que parecían conducir a distintas partes del poblado.

-Una comunidad.

Una comunidad abandonada. No podía escuchar a nada ni nadie. El lugar era prácticamente una ruina. Cortó algunos hongos y los utilizó como una linterna improvisada mientras avanzaba por el poblado. Eran prácticamente inútiles, pero era lo mejor que tenía. En momentos así le gustaría poder controlar sus llamas para poder iluminar el camino. Pero esas llamas eran su maldición, no se supone que tendrían que ayudarle.

Su prioridad ahora era encontrar armas y ropa. Las armas siempre serían más prioritarias que la ropa, la vergüenza significa nada cuando se está muerto. Aunque no es como si realmente pudiera morir, por lo que decidió cambiar sus planes y buscar algo de ropa primero.

-Espero que tengan algo de mi talla… y que no tenga el logotipo de Bill. –Si ese lugar era el hogar de los adoradores del demonio, entonces Dipper lo quemaría una vez que tuviera todo lo que necesitara.


	43. Chapter 43

**Los restos de la comunidad**

 **…**

Dipper exploró las tiendas y las casas que encontraba. Todas ellas estaban repletas de ropa bastante vieja. Algunas eran de fabricación casera con los restos de tela, mientras que otras eran túnicas. Pero había ropa normal. Lo extraño era que había demasiada. Recordó a los adoradores del demonio de antes, y recordó que la mayoría de ellos estaban desnudos o simplemente cubiertos de distintas plantas o tallados.

Si este era su hogar, entonces no siempre adoraron al demonio. Era algo común, una vez que el demonio se apoderaba de uno era cuestión de tiempo antes de que más cayeran. Lo mejor era cortar el problema de raíz, por lo que la mayoría de las comunidades purgaban a cualquiera que diera signos de adorar al demonio, o se sospechaba que podría estar pensando adorarlo.

Era un juicio de brujas, pero funcionaba. Aun si la mayoría de los muertos eran inocentes, el miedo obligaba a todos a alejarse de cualquier cosa que podría estar relacionada con los demonios.

A Dipper no le gustaba, pero era efectivo. Se sacrifican unos pocos para asegurar la supervivencia de muchos. Dipper podía entenderlo.

Limpió unos pantaloncillos marrones y se los puso. Se pondría ropa interior, pero no quería utilizar nada que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo reuniendo moho. Podría ser inmortal, pero eso ya estaba en otro nivel. Se puso una camisa que podría haber sido gris o blanca y una chaqueta algo derruida. Era mejor que no llevar nada, y era la ropa que estaba en mejor estado de la que encontró. La mayoría aún estaba tirada y olvidada por ahí cuando comenzó a explorar la comunidad.

Con forme iba explorando las distintas zonas de la comunidad en la cueva iba aprendiendo un poco más lo que había pasado.

Una estatua de Bill Cipher estaba adornada y cubierta de sangre seca en un altar.

-Sacrificios con sangre. –Había visto demasiados en este tiempo. Y fue víctima de más de unos cuantos. Aunque el sacrificio también dependía del demonio. Por lo que recordaba de Bill, y era lo único de su pasado perdido que jamás olvidaría, lo que Bill buscaba no era sangre, sino almas. Todo lo que hicieron con esa estatua era inútil. Le escupió en medio del ojo mal tallado y continuó buscando.

El lugar comenzaba llenarse de altares e imágenes de Bill. De una comunidad pasó a ser un gran santuario. Había triángulos grandes y pequeños por donde posara la poca vista que tenía en esa oscuridad.

Era desagradable.

Buscaría armas y saldría de ese lugar.

Era un lugar abandonado después de todo.


	44. Chapter 44

**Mapa**

 **…**

Las setas parecían recién arrancadas. Todas ellas estaban formando la forma de un triángulo con un mapa en medio de ellos.

Dipper no tardó en notarlo. En el momento en que entró a lo que parecía una casa de piedra lo vio sobre la mesa. Cuando se acercó al mapa se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en el.

El mapa parecía estar fraccionado en cinco partes: cuatro de ellas estaban separadas de una única parte en el centro. En el centro parecía haber un pueblo, o quizás una ciudad, no podía verlo muy bien. El mapa era viejo y estaba demasiado dividido para ver nada. Sobre el mapa había pequeñas figuras de piedra: cuatro de ellas. Dipper tomó la que se veía familiar.

-Lamia. –Era una representación perfecta de la lamia que derrotó en el bosque. Aunque sería más correcto decir que le causó graves problemas estomacales. –¿Qué?

En cuanto la levantó, la estatuilla se hizo pedazos. Entonces la zona donde la estatuilla estaba situada comenzó a unirse a la forma del centro. Una vez unida parecía mucho más clara, pero no lo suficiente.

Dipper examinó las otras partes del mapa. Una de ellas parecía un lago, y sobre ella parecía haber la estatuilla de una especie de sirena.

Otra eran la montañas, posiblemente cerca de donde se encontraba. La estatuilla parecía ser una mujer con alas en lugar de brazos y sus piernas eran como las garras de un águila, o quizás una especie de demonio murciélago. Era difícil verla con esa oscuridad.

La última parte parecía estar revuelta y la estatuilla parecía estar sin acabar, Dipper no podía reconocer ningún tipo de forma.

Dipper tomó el mapa y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué es esto?

Debajo del mapa parecía haber otra cosa. Algo pequeño. Dipper lo tomó en dos de sus dedos y lo alumbró con el hongo en su mano: una fotografía. Aunque era sólo una parte. Parecía ser sólo la parte de un brazo. Dipper negó con la cabeza, y sin saber porque se la guardó junto al mapa.

Se dio la vuelta.

Y una lanza lo golpeó directamente en la frente.

Fue un golpe contundente, utilizando la lanza como un garrote. La fuerza de ese golpe partió la lanza en dos y cualquier hombre hubiera perdido el conocimiento o muerto.

Pero no Dipper.

-Tú sabes, un hola hubiera sido mejor.

La chica desnuda frente a él tembló mientras caía hace atrás.

-Esto… Seguramente la madera estaba podrida. –Y esta vez no era una excusa, la madera se había sentido demasiado suave para ser realmente un arma. Levantó una parte de la lanza y la partió con facilidad. –¿Ves?

La chica no respondió.

- _Cielos, esto será difícil._


	45. Chapter 45

**Cansancio**

 **…**

Dipper la cubrió con algo de ropa que había dentro de esa casa de piedra y la había dejado calmarse. Si había habido una comunidad en esa cueva significa que debía haber habido una fuente de agua. Quizás pudiera encontrar algo para que la chica se calmara. Dipper podía notar lo cansada que estaba, no parecía que hubiera comido o bebido nada en mucho tiempo. Parecía estar en su límite.

Dipper estaba tan acostumbrado a morir y regresar que había olvidado por completo que las personas pueden actuar de formas muy caóticas ante la idea de "voy a morir". Esa chica estaba asustada. Desesperada. Ni siquiera se había vestido, simplemente se había cubierto con la ropa como si fueran mantas.

-Oye.

La chica se estremeció.

-Voy a buscar algo para que comas y bebas. ¿Está bien? Puede que tarde un poco, pero si antes había personas en este lugar seguramente debe haber una fuente de agua potable. Y quizás una fuente de alimento. –Dipper trató de hablar con suavidad. –Sólo espera aquí a que regrese.

Salió de la casa.

Su expresión se volvió sumamente cansada. –Esto es difícil. –Hablar con personas siempre le era difícil. En esta situación en la que no se sabe en quien se puede confiar y en su estado que debe mantener como un secreto. Nada estaba siendo sencillo para Dipper.

-Estoy tan cansado…

Había luchado durante años y años. Buscaba demonios poderosos y embriones. Entonces buscaba colonias, comunidades, ciudades, pueblos, se esforzaba en ayudarles y protegerlos y continuaba cuando las cosas estaban estables, o cuando lo echaran. Jamás pudo vivir mucho tiempo en ninguna de ellas. En muchos caso lo utilizaban como material de experimentación y tenía que escapar.

Sí. Estaba cansado.

Había luchada más allá del promedio de vida humana.

Miró su mano a través de la oscuridad. –Al menos me gustaría recordar como inició todo esto.

Al menos le gustaría saber porque sigue con todo esto.

 _Podrías dejarlo, Dipper. Podrías terminar con todo y buscar un lugar donde vivir en soledad. Podrías quedarte en esa cueva y vivir de los restos de la comunidad._

No. No puede hacer eso.

Sería muy solitario. A Dipper realmente no le gustaba la idea de estar sólo. De alguna forma, mantener su mente centrada lo distrae de la soledad que lo rodea todo el tiempo.

 _¿Qué está diciendo? No estás sólo. ¿Ya olvidaste a la chica? Ella puede vivir contigo. Puede acerté compañía durante años mientras la alimentes y la cuides adecuadamente. Y si muere simplemente puedes buscar otra mascota._

-Nada de eso. –Dijo con dureza.

Su mente se sentía en cualquier lado.

Ahora que lo piensa, el también sentía un poco de hambre y sed.


	46. Chapter 46

**Recuerdos de una mala noche**

 **…**

Dipper estaba sentada lejos del fuego con una manta sobre sus hombros. Realmente odiaba eso grupos nómadas. No tenía nada contra ellos, se arriesgaban demasiado, pero no es como si Dipper tratara de dominarlos a todos y obligarlos a quedarse en un lugar. No a ellos al menos.

Ese grupo en particular ere el tipo de grupo que aún mantenía vivas las antiguas tradiciones de sus antepasados sobre la "supremacía blanca".

Sí, Dipper estaba refugiado en un grupo racista. Sin mencionar las personas con la cruz esvástica tatuada en partes de su cuerpo. Dipper prefería mantenerse lejos y evitar esas incomodas platicas de reclutamiento. Si no necesitara un grupo para moverse más fácilmente hacia su siguiente destino los hubiera evitado.

Se apretujó más en la manta mientras trataba de dormir, entre más rápido terminara esa noche más rápido podría separarse de ellos.

-¡Arrástrate!

Dipper cerró más fuertemente sus ojos. No quería volver a ver eso.

Un grupo de hombres con un mal acento alemán habían tirado a una mujer con algunos signos de embarazo al piso. Era una de las esclavas que habían tomado de alguna parte. Ellos podrían decir lo que quisieran sobre la purificación verdadera del mundo y como los negros y judíos habían traído todo esto a ellos, pero no eran más que un grupo violento que disfrutaba de torturar a las personas.

Dipper podría hacer algo. Podría enfrentarse a ellos, quizás muriera, pero regresaría. El pánico los separaría, y Dipper podría pelear con uñas y dientes mientras se hace con más armas y luchaba y luchaba sin descanso. Las llamas que dejaría salir su cuerpo cuando regresara podría evitar que se le tirarán encima. Entonces podría acabar con todos y liberar a los esclavos…

Un bonito pensamiento, pero imposible.

Dipper podría morir tres o cuatro veces por cada persona en ese grupo, pero finalmente vencería. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Armaría a los pocos esclavos que seguramente saldrían huyendo de él o lo atacarían? Poco le importaba que lo atacaran, pero si importaba que la mayoría no llegaría a un lugar seguro sin morir, y eso sin contar a los que se unirían a los racistas al ver que un "demonio" se había infiltrado, o murieran en el fuego cruzado.

Y lo peor de todo, es que los racistas seguían siendo a mayor cantidad de humanos en el campamento. Quizás con el tiempo algunos de ellos cambiaran, quizás con las siguientes generaciones el odio y el racismo se olvidara y sean buenas personas. Quizás con el tiempo todo esto quedaría como otro oscuro rincón de la historia humana.

Lo cierto es que Dipper no podía hacer nada. La mayoría tenía prioridad sobre la minoría, aun si la mayoría era un barril de mierda en medio del camino del progreso y la paz.

Dipper se apretujó aún más mientras escuchaba como la mujer pedía auxilio y trataba de cubrirse de las patadas. Aun con toda la risa, Dipper podía escucharla llorar.


	47. Chapter 47

**Recogiendo comida**

 **…**

-Hace años que no pensaba en eso…

Dipper juntó algunas setas comestibles de lo que parecía ser una vieja granja de hongos. Las personas que habitaban el lugar realmente se habían esforzado por hacerlo lo más acogedor posible, incluso vio lo que parecía ser un antiguo corral de ratas y lagartijas. Posiblemente para equilibrar su dieta con algo de carne. Era difícil conseguir animales.

Cerca de ahí había un riachuelo subterráneo donde había reunido algo de agua en una vieja vasija. Tenía que apresurarse y darle algo de beber a la chica. Parecía haber una zona donde el techo de la cueva daba al exterior, había algunas ramas quemadas y distintos tipos de restos de fogatas donde parecía haberse llevado a cabo distintos rituales. Podría encender algo de fuego y cocinar las setas para mejorar su sabor. Aunque a el realmente le daba igual, la comida no tenía mucha importancia. Comió una de las setas. La mayoría de las comidas le sabían a papel mojado de todas formas.

Puso las setas en una pequeña canasta y se dirigió nuevamente a la casa de piedra.

¿Por qué de repente había recordado a ese grupo?

Ni siquiera sabía que había sido de ellos. Se separó de ellos tres días después de ese incidente y se dirigió a ese nido de avispas. Era un grupo de avispas gigantes en una colmena gigantesca que había aparecido de la nada y se estaban acercando demasiado a una de las únicas ciudades que se consideraban seguras.

Tonterías.

Un muro gigante con cruces y adornos santos alrededor de una ciudad no mantendría seguro a nadie. Los demonios querían que los patéticos humanos se creyeran seguros. Ellos preferían aprovechar esos lugares para susurrar en los oídos humanos, aprovecharse de sus miedos y desconfianza y ver como todo se desmoronaba dentro de los muros. Para los demonios era como un parque de atracciones e iban de juego en juego.

Dipper nunca había podido entrar a esa ciudad, pero con el paso de los años parecía que todo se había vuelto más tenso dentro de esos muros. Se llegó al punto en que se disparaba a todo aquel que se acercara.

Se estaba desviando del recuerdo, era natural, no le agradaba pensar en esas personas. Eran horribles. Ya habían pasado quince años desde esa noche y aun la recordaba con total claridad, como muchas otras escenas en las que no hizo nada.

Un dolor en su pecho lo desvió de cualquier otro pensamiento. La vasija con agua y las setas cayeron al piso. Al mirar hacia abajo le pareció ver la silueta de un enorme aguijón que lo levantaba del piso. Sobre su cabeza había una enrome boca repleta de colmillos que parecí salir de la joroba de una criatura conmo una pulga con enormes ojos rojos saltones.

Al mirar hacia adelante se encontró con docenas de puntos rojos que comenzaban a aparecer. Claramente había despertado a esas cosas. Todo el techo de la cueva estaba repleto de ellas.


	48. Chapter 48

**Nuevos objetivos**

 **…**

-Disculpa la tardanza. Tuve que ocuparme de algunos asuntos desagradables. –Dipper entró en la casa de piedra. Tenía unan pequeña canasta con setas en una mano y una jarra con agua en la otra. Trató de sonreír, pero con la luz de esos hongos que llevaba bajo el brazo seguramente no se veía muy bien.

La chica no estaba.

Su sonrisa se borró y suspiró. Ya lo sabía. Había querido llevarla con él, pero no lo había hecho por lo sensible que parecía estar, y por lo que pudiera encontrarse. Ese lugar había sido abandonado, por lo que era claro que debía haber más de una alimaña rondando por ahí. Dipper había tomado la decisión correcta al no forzarla a ir con él.

Se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la mesa. La ropa tampoco estaba, por lo que al menos estaba vestida. Pero no creyó que durara tanto si había más de esos insectos por ahí sueltos.

No podía salvarlos a todos. Mucho menos si el daño era más psicológico. Dipper no era la mejor persona para hablar sobre problemas psicológicos. Maldición, ni siquiera podía mantener una conversación normal sin comenzar a sudar.

Sacó el mapa sobre la mesa una vez más.

El mapa no era normal, y no pareció haber sido una coincidencia que lo encontrara. En un lugar que fue claramente el hogar de los adoradores de demonios, en la casa de quien pudo ser el líder o el "Vocero" como algunos de ellos se llamaban a si mismos. Alguien lo había dejado ahí, no creyó que el antiguo Vocero lo olvidara. Ellos claramente ya no vivían en esas cuevas.

Eso sólo lo hacía todo más sospechoso.

Pero tampoco tenía más caminos que seguir. Podría tratar de seguir el mapa o simplemente seguir vagando de un lado a otro buscando demonios, embriones y protegiendo a los restos de la humanidad.

-Bueno, ya estoy en las montañas. Supongo que podría empezar a buscar que hay por aquí.

Pero antes que nada, necesitaba armas.


	49. Chapter 49

**Perdida**

 **…**

Anne estaba sola, desnuda y hambrienta. Todo lo que ella conocía, lo que una vez amo ahora estaba muerto. No sabía como sentirse. Ella estaba aterrada de su propia "tribu". El miedo de ser asesinada y devorada era constante, no importa como tratara de fingir, tarde o temprano verían detrás de su mascara. Quizás cuando no pudiera seguir comiendo esa carne, quizás cuando el Vocero tratara de tomarla como pareja.

Pero ella sabía que tarde o temprano sería el final de ella en este mundo.

Ella quería vivir.

Pero no así.

No sola y abandonada en un mundo que podría matarla.

Había estado vagando tres días desde la matanza y ella estaba sola, había vagado durante tres días en el bosque, pero extrañamente no había encontrado ningún demonio. Todo estaba tan sólo y callado.

La marca del triangulo en su pecho ahora era irreconocible. La pintura que utilizaban era una combinación de bayas, hojas y rices, era natural que se deshiciera con el tiempo, y el esfuerzo que ella puso para quitárselo. No quería volver a ver ese triangulo amarillo en su vida.

- **Hola.**

Anne levantó la visa hacia el llamado.

Un triangulo amarillo estaba flotando en el aire y levantando un pequeño sombrero sobre su cabeza mientras la saludaba.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Salió corriendo desesperadamente sin mirar atrás.


	50. Chapter 50

**Un encuentro aterrador**

 **…**

Anne no miró hacia atrás. Siguió corriendo sin descanso. Ignoró el dolor en sus pies y las heridas. Ni siquiera podía sentir sus pies despellejándose por las piedras y las raíces de los arboles. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que escapar de esa… esa cosa.

Bill.

Era Bill.

Tenía que ser Bill.

¿Qué más podría tener la forma de un triangulo con un ojo en el centro?

¿Ese era el Dios Verdadero? ¿El salvador de su tribu? Mentiras. Ella no iba a creerlo. Ella ya no era la idiota positiva que trataba de pensar en las cosas buenas del mundo. Eso era un monstruo. Un monstruo que había enloquecido a su madre y condenado a la comunidad. Los había vuelto una tribu de salvajes y caníbales que se alimentaban de ellos mismos.

Y finalmente habían muerto.

Tropezó y cayó al piso.

Miró sus pie y se dio cuenta de que estaba mal herido y una de sus uñas había sido arrancada en alguna etapa de su huida. Se arrastró contra la corteza de un árbol y se puso a llorar.

Iba a morir. Ya no tenía energía para seguir corriendo. La tierra muerta donde estaba sentada sería su tumba y el árbol su lápida.

Era el fin.

-H-hey… Esta un poco frío por aquí, ¿no?

Anne detuvo sus sollozos.

Una voz.

Una voz normal. Como una persona. Algo torpe e inocente…

Pero familiar.

-Tranquila. No soy un demonio. –El dueño de la voz pareció acercarse. Era aterrador. Trató de buscar un poco su antigua fuerza positiva, incluso esa sonrisa idiota de la que tanto había dependido para sobrevivir. –Sólo un chico que tuvo la misma suerte de quedar sin nada en medio del bosque.

¿Nada?

Anne levantó su cabeza y miró al chico que ahora estaba cerca.

Estaba desnudo, igual que ella. Su expresión era algo torpe y parecía estar nervioso, incluso asustado.

Entonces el terror inundó su sistema y sintió que el aire se le escapaba.

Él.

El asesino.

El monstruo.

El demonio.

-Ah… aah…

Trató de arrastrarse lejos de él.

- _Su cuerpo._

El terror alcansó otros niveles al ver su cuerpo…

En todo su cuerpo.

Lo que había ahí.

Oh Dios, estaban por todas partes.

-E-espera. No-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

-Oh, maldición.


	51. Chapter 51

**Anne vuelve a casa**

 **…**

Se vistió torpemente.

Había sido una idiota. ¿Realmente creyó que podría derrotar a un monstruo con un simple trozo de madera? Ese monstruo había asesinado a toda su tribu, todos ellos armados con mejores armas y experiencia, y ella simplemente le había dado un golpe con un trozo de madera podrida.

Estaba tan cansada y hambrienta. No recordaba mucho de lo que ese monstruo le había dicho, pero la había dejado en el rincón con algo de ropa y una manta.

-La casa del Vocero. –Dijo con sus labios secos y voz resignada. –En el pasado estaba adornada con hongos y distintas pinturas. Se habían esforzado para que su hogar en la oscuridad estuviera siempre limpió y acogedor.

Esa comunidad en lo profundo de las montañas era su refugio en la oscuridad. Un hogar que hubiera durado durante años de no ser por… por Bill. Ella estaba segura de eso. Desde que el nombre de Bill recorrió esas oscuras cuevas, todo el mundo se había vuelto de cabeza.

Y ese monstruo que vio antes…

Su cuerpo…

No podía quedarse ahí.

Se levantó con torpeza y comenzó a caminar.

Cayó al piso.

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo mientras se sujetaba de una de las patas de la mesa. Tenía que apresurarse, no sabía cuando el monstruo regresaría.

Un demonio con la imagen de un niño pequeño. Casi parecía la imagen que daría un niño con graves problemas sociales, pero esos ojos pétreos y su cuerpo lo delataban como lo que era realmente.

No sabía que iba a hacerle, pero era mejor morir de hambre que estar cerca de ese demonio.

Logró ponerse de pie y salió caminando de la casa del Vocero. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que estuvo en su antiguo hogar, pero aun lo recordaba tan claramente. Conocía cada camino como la palma de su mano.

Si tenía que morir, al menos quería hacerlo en su hogar.


	52. Chapter 52

**El nombre del salvador**

 **…**

Sintió algo que era introducido con cuidado dentro de su boca y bajaba por su garganta. La llenaba de vida y algo de energía.

Anne abrió los ojos lentamente. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegó a su hogar, pero cuando cruzó por la puerta, que no era nada más que un pedazo de tela algo derruida, había caído al suelo y se había dormido.

Ahora parecía estar sobre algunas mantas y alguien le estaba dando de beber algo de agua.

-Shh, calma. Estarás bien.

Alguien le dijo amablemente. Estaba muy cansada para mover su cuerpo.

-Toma más agua. Después te daré algunas pastillas que te darán un poco de energía. Tengo algo de comida que te ayudará y podrás volver a ponerte de pie en menos tiempo de lo que crees, pequeña.

Anne abrió lentamente los ojos. El esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para lograrlo era demasiado grande.

Lo primero que vio fue una extraña luz que parecía provenir junto a ella. Había un extraño aparato que parecía provocarla. También parecía haber un pequeño maletín con distintos instrumentos médicos.

-Estarás bien.

Vio el rostro del hombre que se estaba ocupando de ella.

El hombre le sonrió con dulzura. Sus ojos eran todo lo contrario a los del monstruo que vio antes. Estos ojos estaban llenos de calor, amabilidad, preocupación… y tristeza. Su cara parecía tener una barba de varios días y un pequeño bigote. Tenía un aspecto maduro y algo paternal. Le recordó un poco a su padre.

-No tengas miedo. –Acarició su frente cuidadosamente. –Mi nombre es Mark… Mark Hanson. Voy a ayudarte.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disputa entre demonios**

 **…**

Se encontraban en una de las laderas de las montañas. La mujer estaba sentada peligrosamente cerca del borde, pero no parecía tener ningún tipo de miedo o pánico. ¿Por qué tenerlo? El cielo era su dominio. Las enormes alas que reemplazaban sus brazos eran prueba de ello.

-¿Qué estás planeando, Bill? –Dijo con rabia. –No puedo sentir la presencia de Danila.

- **¿Sentimental? Creí que ni tu ni ella se llevaban realmente bien.**

-No lo hacemos. De hecho, voy a apoderarme de su territorio ahora que ella está muerta. –Miró a Bill con rabia en sus ojos. –Lo que no entiendo es como es que ella está muerta.

- **A mi no me mires. ¿Por qué iba a darles acceso al mundo mortal si planeaba matarlas?**

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué dividiste estás tierras? ¿Por qué separaste a mortales en embriones y nos comandaste cuidarlos con la condición de darnos territorios?

Bill le desestimó agitando su pequeño brazo. – **Tampoco les exigí nada. No me enfadé cuando destruiste el tuyo y te comiste a las personas.**

La harpía sonrió. Hacia mucho que no devoraba carne tan tierna. Planeaba hacer lo mismo cuando el embrión en el territorio de Danila se abriera. Se le hacia agua a la boca de tan sólo pensarlo.

Pero…

-¿Danila realmente está muerta? Es como si una parte de ella siguiera en este mundo, pero es pequeña y extraña… Se siente más como tú.

- **¿A qué viene tanta sospecha y hostilidad? Les permito entrar al mundo mortal, les doy territorio y ni siquiera me enfado cuando no pueden cumplir con una simple petición. Creo que he sido muy generoso con todos ustedes. Incluso vengo a advertirte de un peligro que a entrado a tus montañas. ¿Y todo lo que obtengo es desconfianza y hostilidad? Me siento herido…** –Hizo una pose dramática.

-Jamás confié en ti Bill Cipher, pero estoy segura de que puedo contra lo que sea que tengas planeado. Te enseñaré a no subestimarme. –Dijo mientras extendía sus alas y comenzaba a flotar por el cielo. –No sé lo que estés planeando, pero no funcionará conmigo.

- **Curioso, Danila dijo algo similar cuando traté de advertirle.** –Aunque ella estaba más interesado en insultarlo por los sectarios con su marca en su territorio que por escuchar sus advertencias.

La harpía lo miró con fuego en los ojos antes de comenzar a volar por sus montañas.

Bill comenzó a reír. – **Bien, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar algún día. ¿No es así mi Pino?**


	54. Chapter 54

**A escalar**

 **…**

Simples cuchillos y armas sin balas. Eso era todo lo que encontró.

-Está oxidado. –Algunos cuchillos todavía podían servir para apuñalar, pero otros eran inútiles. Y las armas no estaban en mejor estado. Sin grasa y algunas parecían ser realmente antiguas. Aunque encontrara munición seguramente le explotaría en la mano al presionar el gatillo.

-Esto es inútil. –Tiró las armas aun lado con furia. Todo lo que podía llevar ahora eran simples cuchillos oxidados. No pudo encontrar ni un garrote decente. –¿Cómo se supone que pelee con esto?

Las montañas eran territorio de demonios realmente peligrosos. No sólo los voladores, algunos demonios tenían la piel tan dura como el acero, otro estaban hechos de piedra. Necesitaba un mejor armamento para pelear contra ellos. Todo lo que encontró en la antigua comunidad sería una muerte seguro. En el peor de los casos caería en alguna grita a gran altura y tendría que volver a subir escalando solo para volver a subir.

Ese era uno de sus peores puntos muertos, la última vez tuvo que esperar tres meses antes de que esas malditas cosas se fueran y aun así terminó cayendo gran cantidad de veces. Tuvo que formar grietas con una piedra y sus propias manos para poder escapar. Sintió que se volvería loco si continuaba cayendo.

Y ahora tenía que volver a las montañas. Dipper prefería evadirlas tanto como al agua.

Se armó con algunos cuchillos oxidados y comenzó a buscar alguna ruta que le permitiera explorarlas. Quizás el mapa le permitiera encontrar una mejor ruta, pero era realmente complicado entenderlo. Cada vez que lo sacaba parecía que algo se movía y le hacían sumamente difícil orientarse. Pero no el bosque, parecía que cuando se unía al poblado del centro este continuaba totalmente igual.

Finalmente pudo salir de las cuevas. Tardó un día entero en ver los carteles en cada esquina, parecía un medio para no perderse. Aunque eran demasiado viejos y polvorientos, aunque lo suficiente para que pudiera orientarse.

Dipper miró la montaña frente a él, podría haber un camino más arriba o una forma de subir más fácilmente, pero antes de encontrarlo tendría que escalar. Le gustaría tener un poco de equipo, le ayudaría a mantenerse en un solo lugar sin miedo a caer. Pero por ahora tendría que usar las manos.

-Realmente odio las montañas.


	55. Chapter 55

**Una nueva pieza entra en juego**

 **…**

Las montañas eran un lugar peligroso para cualquier que decidiera escalarlas. Estaban habitadas por distintos tipos de criaturas y demonios desconocidos que estaban desatadas. Pero no era un peligro para ella. No mientras tuviera ese manto cubriendo su cuerpo. Lo había confeccionado ella misma siguiendo las indicaciones del extraño libro que le había dado ese hombre.

Cuando lo conoció hace un año no sabía quien era ni de donde había salido. Todo lo que le dijo es que tenía un regalo para ella, entonces había dejado el libro en su regazo y se había ido.

En ese tiempo ella no tenía esperanzas de poder seguir adelante. Había quedado huérfana, estaba sola y abandonada en un mundo que te comería, en el sentido más literal de la palabra, viva si te descuidabas aunque sea un segundo.

Pero en el momento en que comenzó a leer ese libro todo cambió. Lo que había en el… en menos de un mes estaba aun mejor de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

Y ahora estaba en las montañas, en busca de aquel lugar de donde había salido ese libro. Sus páginas hablaban de aquella tierra, el lugar misterioso donde habitaban muchas de aquellas criaturas fantásticas que adornan sus páginas.

Ella estaba buscando más…

Había más de esos libros, ella lo sabía por el número grabado en la portada. Estaba segura. Sólo uno de ellos le había dado el conocimiento para sobrevivir, ¿Qué le darían los otros dos? El libro. No. El diario. Era lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir en este mundo.

Abrió el diario y comenzó a leer la primera página que leyó cuando lo obtuvo.

 _Parece mentira que hayan pasado seis años desde que comencé a estudiar los extraños y maravillosos secretos de Gravity Falls, Oregon._


	56. Chapter 56

**Siesta**

 **...**

-Bueno, eso fue más sencillo de lo que creí. –Dipper por fin había llegado a un lugar donde podría caminar alrededor de las montañas, pero tendría que seguir subiendo y explorando si quería encontrar al demonio que parecía dominar ese lugar.

Aunque tampoco podría estar seguro de nada, podría ser una búsqueda inútil. Pero ya no tenía muchos caminos para seguir de todas formas. Así que decidió seguir adelante.

-Bueno, esto es desagradable. –Murmuró mientras miraba el camino frente a él.

Una gran cantidad de lombrices estaban pululando por el duro suelo de piedra. Pero no eran como las lombrices comunes. Estas lombrices parecían llegar a medir veinte metros de altura y se hundían fácilmente por las montañas, algunas parecían nadar sobre ella como si fueran parte del duro suelo que recorría. A Dipper no le cabía ninguna duda de que cualquiera de ellas podría fácilmente atravesarlo como si estuviera nadando en el agua.

¿Tendría que intentar escalar otra vez? Lo haría si no estuviera tan cansado. Le tomó una gran cantidad de su energía llegar hasta arriba sin caer ni una vez. Tenía sueño y comenzaba a tener más hambre y sed. La inmortalidad de Bill era una mierda. Si lo iba a hacer inmortal al menos le hubiera borrado cosas como comer y dormir. Pero otra vez, la maldición de Bill tenía como objetivo hacerlo sufrir, no ayudarlo.

Se sentó en el piso. Los gusanos parecían no alejarse de ese lugar, como si fuera una trampa creada para evitar que cualquiera siguiera avanzando. No le sorprendería de ser así. Podría simplemente dejarse matar por ellos mientras avanzaba, si lo dañaban lo suficiente entonces regresaría con una explosión de fuego que haría cenizas a la mayoría de ellos. No sería la primera vez que muere de forma desagradable.

Pero si iba a morir así al menos quería dormir un poco.

Sacó unos hongos de una pequeña mochila que se había llevado de aquella comunidad abandonada y un poco de agua. Antes de dormir era mejor comer un poco.


	57. Chapter 57

**Mark Hanson**

 **...**

Mark Hanson cargó lo que necesitaba en una mochila militar junto con su fiel escopeta descansando sobre su hombre. Se molestarían un poco de que se estuviera llevando una de las motos del campamento y gasolina, pero en estos momentos le importaba muy poco.

-Mark, ¿Qué estás asiendo?

Rayan se acercó a él con su estúpido sombrero de cowboy mientras masticaba un trozo de rama como si fuera paja o algo así. ¿Sabía realmente lo ridículo que se veía? Todos en el campamento sabían sobre los viejos comics que tenía ocultos en su cama. Aunque a Mark siempre le había dado algo de tristeza.

-Me voy.

-Mark, sé que perder a Mari debió ser duro. Pero no podemos dejar que te vallas con suministros y una moto.

Mark se rio por lo bajo, era una risa que puso algo nervioso a Rayan.

-¿Saber? ¿Tú crees que sabes? ¿Crees que sabes la verdad de como me siento? ¿La verdad de que es perder a un hijo y a tú amada esposa? –Lo miró directamente. Nadie nunca había visto enfadado a Mark. Podría molestarse, pero nunca se había enfadado desde que se casó con Mari. Ahora lucía diferente. –¿Crees que podrías soportar el precio de saber la verdad?

-Mark. No te encuentras en tus cabales. –Dijo mientras rozaba el mango de su revólver.

-Quizás… –Murmuró. –O quizás estoy más lucido de lo que estuve en mí vida. –Dio con tristeza. –La verdad… todo lo que quería era la verdad. No quería venganza o recuperar a mi esposa y mi hijo. Todo lo que deseé fue la verdad. –Miró al horizonte. –Y la obtuve.

-Mark-

-Sé lo que pasó cuando mi esposa murió. Se lo que pasó cuando nuestro hijo se acercó a la cocina sólo para decirle a su madre que no estaba en la cocina. –Miró a rayan directamente a los ojos. –Sé que te gustaba espiarla mientras lavaba su cuerpo con una toalla. Y lo sé por que ella sabía que la espiabas, y también se que tu sabías que ella sabía que sabías que la espiabas –Comenzó a acercarse a Rayan, que había comenzado a sudar un poco. –Sé que le gustaba hacer "favorcitos" a los hombres a mis espaldas. Sé que consiguió pase a esta caravana acostándose con algunos de los lideres del grupo, tú incluido. –Se detuvo y suspiró. –También sé que ella quería dejar todo eso. Que quería ser una buena esposa y madre, que la razón principal de querer adoptar a Dipper fue para tener más responsabilidades y liberar su mente de todo eso. –Comenzaron a salirle lágrimas de los ojos. –Sé que me amaba a mí y a Much desde lo profundo de su corazón, y que le daba asco ver su reflejo.

Rayan ya había retrocedido y estaba apunto de sacar su revólver. –Mark, estás desvariando. Y si no te detienes sabrás porque me conocen como el hijo de puta más rápido de estos lares.

Mark rió. –Sabes Rayan. Tengo dos cosas para decirte, una como hombre y otra como marido. –Se acercó más a Rayan. –Como hombre: deja de leer esos comics, ya eran viejos en la época de nuestros abuelos. –Rayan pareció enrojecer, tanto de vergüenza como de furia. –Y como marido… –Levantó su escopeta más rápido de lo que Rayan podría haber imaginado después de más de veinte años de leer comics vaqueros y disparó.

El cuerpo de Rayan voló hacia atrás y cayó al piso con un agujero en su estomago y una gran cantidad de órganos esparcidos por el piso. Sus ojos aun reflejaban la incredulidad.

-Eso es por acostarte con mi esposa.


	58. Chapter 58

**La verdad de Mark**

 **...**

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó. –Mark le tendió otro poco de té. Era té confeccionado de distintos hongos cultivados por los miembros de la caravana. Realmente no podría ser catalogado como dulce o amargo, era más un sabor neutro, pero era relajante.

-…Fue horrible. –Anne aun dejaba salir lágrimas. –Sé que quizás no merecíamos algo mejor, pero aun así… Lan y Lori. O Dios, Lan y Lori. Aun no puedo borrar sus gritos de mi cabeza. –Comenzó a llorar otra vez.

Mark se acercó a ella con cuidado y la abrazó contra su pecho mientras lloraba. Abrazarla era lo único que podía hacer en esa situación.

-Quizás fue nuestro castigo… El castigo de toda la "tribu". –Sollozó un poco más. –¿Por qué yo no?

-Te ocultaste. –Mark dijo. –Él no te vio y pudiste salir con vida. Eso es lo único que importa.

-No me mató cuando volvió a verme. Incluso me trajo ropa. No lo entiendo.

Mark acarició su cabeza. –No tenías la marca de Bill, y seguramente estaba demasiado enfadado esa noche para reconocer nada. Simplemente no te reconoció.

-Eres demasiado sincero. ¿Lo sabías?

Mark rió un poco. –Prefiero la verdad a las mentiras.

-Yo los odiaba. –Anne le dijo. –Realmente los odiaba. Odiaba a Bill por lo que le hizo a mi madre. Y los odiaba a ellos por lo que hacían, por lo que me obligaban a hace. Había días en que deseaba… en que deseaba que algo como esto sucediera. Me llenaba de rabia verlos adorar a un monstruo como Bill Cipher, y deseé que un día los demonios los atacaran sin importar la marca en sus pechos. Que algo cambiara.

-Y entonces llegó Dipper Pine.

-Sí… entonces llegó… –Anne lo miró confundida. –¿Dipper Pine?

-Su nombre. –Mark dijo. –Así es como dijo llamarse cuando llegó a la caravana en la que solía vivir con mi esposa y mi hijo. –Su mirada se volvió distante. Melancólica.

-Supongo que tampoco fue un encuentro agradable.

-No por las razones que tú crees. –Mark dijo mientras le servía un poco más de té. –Dipper no es malo. Pero él tampoco cree que sea bueno. No después de todo lo que ha pasado y ha tenido que hacer a lo largo de los años. –Se sirvió un poco él también. –Creo que está cansado y se aferra a lo que todavía tiene. Por desgracia eso es un terrible odio hacia Bill y… la esperanza de encontrar un final. Pero la está perdiendo. Así que se aferra al odio que siente por Bill y lo deja salir hacia todo lo que esté relacionado con él.

Anne lo miró con suspicacia mientras tomaba pequeños sorbos de té.

-Parece que sabes mucho de él. ¿Te lo dijo mientras estuvo en la caravana?

-No.

-¿Realmente odia la marca de Bill? –Dijo de la nada. –Todo su cuerpo está lleno de ellas. –Anne lo sabía. Lo había visto desnudo. Todo el cuerpo de Dipper estaba repleto de runas y en muchas de ellas podía reconocer la forma de Bill. Especialmente en la marca de su pecho, era enorme.

-Dudo que él pueda verlas.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?

Mark suspiró mientras miraba su té, aun caliente en la mano.

-Cometí un error… –Murmuró.

Anne simplemente pestañó mientras lo veía.

-Quería saber la verdad. Eso era todo. No quería nada más que la verdad. Y la obtuve. –Se tapó la cara con horror. –O por Dios que la obtuve. Lo que vi en ese momento, lo que aprendí de mi esposa… y sobre todo, lo que aprendí sobre Dipper. –Dejó su taza aun lado mientras trataba de calmarse. –Lo que aprendí de Dipper. –Negó con la cabeza. –Todo está mal. Todo lo que sabe. Todo lo que cree está mal. Yo… tengo que encontrarlo. Tengo que encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde.

-¿Mark? –Anne comenzaba a asustarse por verlo así.

-Tengo que encontrarlo antes de que llegue. Antes de que el mismo averigüe la verdad. Tengo que llegar hasta él antes de que llegue a Gravity Falls.


	59. Chapter 59

**Los restos de la serpiente**

 **…**

Llanto.

Dipper lo había escuchado tanto que en lugar de serle indiferente había llegado a odiarlo.

Dipper se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, era como si la luz no existiera en ninguna parte de ese mundo. Aun así, podía ver sus manos y su cuerpo como si estuviera brillando.

Su cuerpo se movió por si sólo hacia la fuente del llanto. Parecía el llanto de una niña, y estaba cerca.

Caminó hacia un pequeño cuerpo tirado en el piso.

-Por favor… ya no me lastimes.

El cuerpo de una niña estaba destrozado en el piso. Literalmente. Faltaba la mitad de su cara, un brazo y ¿Parte de su cola? Dipper la vio mejor, un nombre que nunca había escuchado salió de sus labios.

-Danila.

La lamia que lo había matado y finalmente devorado.

Los ojos de la niña Danila se llenaron de horror mientras la mano de Dipper se acercaba hacia ella.

-No… no.

Dipper la tomó del cuello y la levantó fácilmente con su mano. Comenzó a presionarla fuertemente.

El único ojo de Danila se llenó de terror mientras luchaba por liberarse con el único brazo que le quedaba. Pero esas energías comenzaron a morir lentamente.

Detrás de Dipper, el espacio pareció partirse y a abrirse dejando al descubierto un gigantesco ojo que lo veía todo.

El cuerpo de Danila quedó inerte, entonces comenzó a volverse polvo y a traspasar el cuerpo de Dipper.

Dipper levantó sus manos frente a él y vio una extraña aura roja que parecía rodear su cuerpo para luego desvanecerse.


	60. Chapter 60

**Jessica**

 **...**

-Bueno, esto no se ve todos los días. –Ella dijo mientras se acuclillaba junto al cuerpo en medio del camino. No era raro encontrar cuerpos de ves en cuando, pero lo raro era encontrarlos vivos o sin corromper por cualquier clase de espíritu maligno o algo así.

El cuerpo frente a ella estaba dormido.

Literalmente hablando, estaba roncando de manera muy fuerte junto a un desfile de gusanos gigantes como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Tuvo el impulso de picarle la mejilla con un palo sólo para asegurarse de que realmente estuviera vivo, pero se arrepintió a último segundo. En vez de eso lo examinó en caso de que fuera alguna clase de cambia formas o alguna de las criaturas del diario.

-No estoy segura de como interpretar esto. –Se rascó la cabeza. Ella estaba atravesando las montañas, en busca de un pueblo perdido que no aparece en ningún mapa. Había logrado evadir a cientos de las criaturas más peligrosas que ahora poblaban la superficie del planeta, y se quedaba en blanco con un niño que no podía ser mayor que ella tirado en medio del camino echándose una siesta. –¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí arriba? –No creyó que hubiera podido escalar. Sus manos tenían un poco de tierra, pero no tenía ninguna marca de que hubiera estado escalando o algo así, y no podía ver ningún equipo de alpinismo ni nada parecido. Aunque sólo un demente o un idiota escalarían una montaña sin ningún tipo de seguridad ni protección.

Si el chico frente a ella tomó alguna otra ruta, entonces tendría que ser más segura de la que ella había recorrido. El manto que tenía sólo la protegía de la vista de cierta clase de criaturas, otras tenían un gran olfato y sentidos. Tuvo que improvisar y depender mucho del diario.

Eso le trajo una idea, si el chico estaba familiarizado con las montañas, y no tenía razones para pensar lo contrario dada la libertad que se daba en ellas, quizás fuese un perfecto guía. Si lograba convencerlo, o incluso forzarlo a indicarle el camino más rápido fuera de las montañas, entonces podría acortar su camino a Gravity Falls.

-¡Eso es perfecto! Sin lugar a dudas la suerte está de mi parte. –Dijo con orgullo.

-Opino igual.

Escuchó antes de que algo golpeara su estomago y la hiciera caer sobre su trasero.

-¿Qué-

Una enorme roca cayó en el lugar donde ella había estado parada un segundo antes, revotó y continuó cayendo de la montaña.

-*Glup*.

El chico frente a ella se paró y estiró sus músculos. –Vaya sueño más extraño. –Dipper miró hacia donde la chica estaba aun sentada. No podía ver su rostro por la capa que la cubría, pero sin lugar a dudas era pequeña; una niña. –No creo que las montañas sean el mejor lugar para jugar. Deberías irte a casa.

Ella se puso en pie de forma molesta y se limpió la suciedad de su ropa.

-Lo dice el niño dormido en medio de una montaña plagada de demonios, y a escasos metros de un grupo de gusanos gigantes.

Bueno, técnicamente Dipper ya estaba en la tercera edad, pero aun así… –Touché.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. Tenía que ser más cortes si quería ganarse un guía gratuito por una montaña desconocida.

-De todas formas, creo que lo mejor sería si nos presentáramos.

-No. Lo mejor sería si regresaras por donde viniste. Te acompañaré si eso quieres, pero tienes que salir de esta montaña. –Dipper lo dijo con fuerza, quería dejar salir la autoridad de los años que no aparentaba.

Una vena se formó en la frente de la chica, aunque Dipper no pudo verla.

-Me alaga que te preocupes por mí… pero soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola.

-¿Por eso casi te aplasta una roca?

Un ligero tic.

-Eso sólo fue un desliz de mi acostumbrada seguridad en lugares peligrosos. Generalmente soy muy capaz de cuidar de mi misma sin importar el lugar donde esté.

-Entonces eres muy capaz de regresar a tu casa por tu cuenta. Tus padres deben estar preocupados.

Presionó fuertemente su manto.

-…Jamás conocí a mis padres.

-Lo siento. –Dipper dijo con sinceridad. –Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tienes que irte de aquí. –No había tiempo para sensiblerías, no cuando algo los observaba. Dipper había aprendido a reconocer esa comezón detrás de su nuca.

-¡Y tú deberías cerrar la boca a menos que quieras tragarte uno de esos gusanos vía anal! –Gritó.

Dipper levantó una ceja.

-Q-quiero decir. –Trató de golpearse el peco como si se hubiera atragantado. –En realidad estoy perdida, me vendría bien un poco de ayuda. –Comenzó a quitarse la capa de la cabeza.

Los ojos de Dipper se abrieron junto con su boca.

-Mi nombre es…

 _Mabel._

-…Jessica. Es un placer conocerte.


	61. Chapter 61

**Un encuentro molesto**

 **...**

Dipper retrocedió un paso.

Jessica ladeó un poco la cabeza, algo confundida por la reacción de Dipper.

Dipper se cubrió la boca mientras desviaba rápidamente la mirada al piso.

- _¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Qué fue eso?_

La chica frente a el debía tener al menos doce o trece años de edad. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su cara y… y…

 _Idéntica._

Algo en su cabeza parecía rugir. Era una voz demasiado fuerte para ser ignorada.

 _Estrella… fugaz…_

-Ugj. –Cayó de rodillas.

-Err… ¿Estas bien? –Jessica mantuvo un poco su distancia. Dipper parecía apunto de vomitar. –Quizás deberías acercarte al borde de la montaña.

No. No era ella. Era alguien más. ¿Pero quien era "ella"? Un fugaz recuerdo de la chica en la niebla lo asalto, pero rápidamente abandonó su mente. Tenía que mantenerse centrado. Tenía que calmarse.

-Lo siento. –Dipper trató de ponerse de pie. –Mi nombre es Dipper. Es un placer conocerte Jessica.

-¿Igualmente? Es decir, me alegra conocerte también Dipper.

 _Dipper._

-Mierda. –Se volteó aun lado mientras trataba de controlar su bilis.

 _No deberías estar aquí._

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Mm?

-¿Dijiste algo? –Jessica se acercó un poco, pero Dipper retrocedió un poco más.

-Lo siento. –Dipper se disculpó mientras buscaba un poco de agua. –Creo que no me siento muy bien. Supongo que le pasaría a cualquiera que duerma en medio de una montaña, especialmente cerca de un espectáculo tan desagradable. –Miró hacia los gusanos, pero lo hizo principalmente para no ver a Jessica.

 **-** Sin lugar a dudas no es la idea más lista que has tenido, Dipper.

 _Incluso su voz es idéntica._

¿Idéntica a qué? Dipper se preguntó. Su cabeza era un maldito remolino. Y su estomago parecía querer purgar todas esas ideas a través de su boca.

-Así que… –Dijo mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda y se mecía hacia adelante y atrás. –¿Ayudaras a esta niña perdida a salir de las montañas?

¿Salir? La única salida que Dipper conocía de las montañas era cuesta a bajo, y seguramente él era el único que podría tomar esa ruta, tomando en cuenta que era él único que podría reformarse después de volverse puré por la caída.

-¿Me harías ese favor, Dipper?

¿Tenía que decir su nombre tan familiar mente?

 _Hilarante._

-Lo siento, yo tampoco sé mucho de estás montañas. En cierta forma estoy tan perdido como tú. –Dijo sin mirarla.

-¿Enserio? –Fue el turno de Jessica de levantar una ceja. –Y sin embargo estás acostado en medio del caminó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo Dipi-dy.

Un estremecimiento lo inundó.

-No me llames así. –Prácticamente gruñó. Sea cual sea la forma en que logró expresarlo, Jessica retrocedió un paso con algo de miedo. Se sintió mal por eso, pero aun así… –Mira, simplemente estaba cansado. Ya no podía seguir y estaba hambriento y tenía mucha sed. Todo lo que hice fue comer y beber algo antes de caer rendido. Y eso es todo.

-Bien bien, no soy tú enemiga Dipper. –Levantó ambas manos. –Sólo quiero atravesar estas montañas de la forma más segura, ¿De acuerdo?

Dipper no respondió, se acercó más a los gusanos y los examinó. Realmente parecía ser un obstáculo que no podría pasar tan fácilmente.

-Pues a menos que tengas un lanzallamas, entonces tendremos que seguir subiendo. –Dipper tenía la esperanza de que eso al menos la hiciera volver por donde vino.

En su lugar, Jessica sonrió con unos dientes blancos carentes de frenos, sacó una botella de vidrió y la arrojó contra los gusanos. Cuando la botella se rompió un extraño olor fue expulsado y Dipper sintió que caía hacia atrás por un segundo antes de recomponerse.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

Jessica lo miró extrañada. –Algo que encontré. –Dijo simplemente. –Raramente le afecta a las personas, supongo que la suerte realmente no es algo que dure.

Los gusanos se retorcieron y se apartaron del líquido.

-Así de fácil, Dipper. –Jessica juntó sus manos como si estuviera limpiándose el polvo y caminó hacia adelante.

Dipper la sujetó del brazo.

-¿Por qué quieres atravesar las montañas? Este lugar es realmente peligroso.

-Y aun así estabas durmiendo como si nada. –Jessica se lo sacó de encima. –Mis razones son mías. Si me vas a estorbar te aconsejo que seas tú mismo quien regrese por donde vino, Dipper. No tengo tiempo para tratar con peso muerto.

Dipper sólo pudo suspirar mientras la veía pasar por ese líquido asqueroso. No quería pasar por ahí, pero era una forma más rápida de pasar los gusanos. Y no quería dejar a Jessica sola en una montaña repleta de peligros.

-Espera, yo te sigo. –Dijo con resignación.

-No te lo recomendaría. –Ahora fue ella quien era sería. Miró a Dipper y sonrió. –Esta montaña puede ser realmente peligrosa, me crucé con muchos demonios antes de llegar aquí. Ni siquiera puedo decirte que regreses ya que seguramente morirías a mitad de camino. –Negó con la cabeza. –Has lo que quieras, seguramente estás condenado, Dipi-Dy.

Dipper se tragó la bilis de la furia ante esa clara provocación.

-…No tienes ni la menor idea, Jessica. –Dipper murmuró mientras la seguía.


	62. Chapter 62

**Incomodidad**

 **...**

- _Esto es una mala idea._

Nuevamente la mente de Dipper dejaba salir esos pensamientos. Y Dipper no podía estar más de acuerdo con ellos. Tendría que haber encontrado una manera de que Jessica se marchara de las montañas. Pero era imposible, ella parecía determinada a continuar. Y parecía tener recursos para eso. Además de ese extraño y apestoso liquido de antes, Jessica parecía sumamente preparada, incluso apostaría que estaba armada.

- _Seguramente soy yo el que parece que necesite bajar de estas montañas._ –Pensó con gracia.

Pero lo cierto es que él tenía algo que Jessica jamás podría poseer: una infinita cantidad de oportunidades para volver a iniciar su recorrido si moría. Para ella sería el final.

Pero no podía decirle eso.

-¿Seguro que no quieres regresar a los brazos de tú mami, dippy? –Se burló mientras sacaba un catalejo para observar hacia el horizonte de las montañas. –Te prestaré un poco del liquido especial de Jessica para espantar malos espíritus si quieres.

Para Dipper no podía ser más obvio que estaba tratando de irritarlo, y lo estaba consiguiendo. Más de setenta y cinco años soportando burlas y amenazas y se encuentra enfadándose con una niña que no podía tener más de doce años de edad. Quizás se estaba convirtiendo en un viejo cascarrabias.

-Preferiría saltar a tener que volver a oler esa maldita cosa. Pero gracias por la oferta. –Había otra cosa que le molestaba. –¿De donde sacaste eso por cierto?

-Por ahí. –Sonrió mientras guardaba el catalejo.

Otra cosa que le molestaba era que Jessica nunca le revelaría nada de lo que ella ocultaba en esa capa.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí arriba Dipper?

-¿Disculpa?

-Dices que no eres de aquí, y sin embargo pareces estar bien. Yo tuve que evadir a una docena de demonios antes de encontrarte, y tú parecías estar profundamente dormido. Como si nada de lo que te rodea realmente te importara.

Esa era una buena pregunta en realidad.

Para Dipper el morir mientras duerme era lo mismos que un despertador: molesto e inoportuno, pero nada que realmente pudiera matarlo. Y en muchos aspectos era mejor que un despertador real, ya que así podía despertarse totalmente y no correr el riesgo de volver a dormirse.

-Ya te lo dije, tenía sueño.

Jessica rodó los ojos.

-Sí, ahora, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí arriba? No parece ni que hubieras escalado la montaña. –Miró sus manos y sus ropas destartaladas.

Dipper levantó las manos al aire. –Sólo subí y ya. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Tuve suerte? ¿De que otra manera puedo expresarlo? ¿Cómo pudiste tú evadir a tantos demonios y llegar hasta donde yo estaba?

Jessica sonrió con todos sus dientes. –Tuve suerte.

- _Seguro._ De todas formas, ¿Por qué quieres escalar las montañas?

-Por la aventura, la excitación de descubrir nuevas fronteras, quizás alguna parte del mundo que no esté plagada de demonios y en donde la humanidad pueda procrear las siguientes generaciones.

-Que lindo. Ahora, la verdadera razón de subir hasta aquí.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que miento? –Jessica puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras lo miraba con reproche.

Dipper levantó una ceja.

-Piensa lo que quieras, de todas formas dudo que sobrevivas.

- _Yo también lo dudo, pero eso no es lo que realmente me preocupa._

Lo que le preocupaba era la vida de Jessica, aun si ella parecía importarle un pepino la suya, de ser necesario moriría por ella como había muerto por muchos otros, y seguiría así hasta que ella finalmente muriera. Otro fracaso, seguramente.

Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era la forma en que Jessica reaccionaría si sobrevivía lo suficiente para ver. Había visto las reacciones de muchas personas: algunos asustados, otros excitados, y estos últimos eran los más peligrosos. Dipper no sabía como reaccionaría alguien como Jessica y que consecuencias traería.

-Espera. –Jessica lo detuvo. Sacó una especie de brújula de su bolsillo y la movió a su alrededor. –Hay monstruos cerca, y estos parecen ser de los grandes. Tenemos que escondernos.

Dipper suspiró, algo le decía que ese momento se estaba acercando.


	63. Chapter 63

**Un encuentro con Trolls**

 **…**

-Trolls de las montañas. Se supone que son de piedra durante el día, pero ya no existe algo como el día. Son sumamente grandes y parecen hambrientos. Lo suficiente para comernos de un bocado.

Dipper estaba seguro de eso. El último troll con el que se cruzó se lo comió de dos mordiscos.

Jessica pareció ojear algo por debajo de su capa antes de volver la vista hacia él y tratar de ocultar lo que hacía.

-No te necesito respirando sobre mi nuca, Dipi. No soy ese tipo de chicas.

-Y yo preferiría que me llamaras por mi nombre completo, Jessica. –Y que bajara de esa montaña.

-Si sobrevivimos, lo consideraré.

-¿Tienes algo en tú capa mágica de trucos que pueda matar a un troll? –Dipper le preguntó algo pensativo.

-¿Matar? Lo máximo que conseguiremos sería esquivarlos sin que nos vean. –Dudaba que su líquido especial sirviera para algo. Miró a Dipper y sonrió. –Oye Dipper, ¿Sabes lo que me haría muy muy feliz? –Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y le sonrió a Dipper repleta de vivacidad.

Dipper retrocedió con miedo.

-¿Dipper?

-Lo siento. Mi sexto sentido alertándome de que algo malo está por ocurrir. –Desvió la vista y se alejó un poco de Jessica. –¿Quieres que los distraiga?

-Bueno, sí. –Esa era la idea original.

-Está bien.

-¿Ah? –Jessica estaba genuinamente confundida. ¿Desde cuando un niño se ofrece como carnada de monstruos carnívoros tan fácilmente?

-Dije que está bien. No soy fácil de atrapar, mientras te persiguen tú sigue adelante. Pareces tener recursos para no ser asesinada y devorada, pero no parece que sepas como tratar con trolls.

-¿Y tú si?

-Me crucé que más de un antes. No soy un experto, pero sigo vivo. –No iba a mencionar que lo mataron más de veinte veces e hizo estallar seis estómagos desde dentro.

Jessica estrecho los ojos. –¿Por qué tomarías el riesgo por alguien que apenas conoces? Ni siquiera nos estamos llevando bien.

Dipper se preocupa por la humanidad y su supervivencia. De ser necesario abandonaría a Jessica, pero no lo es, y de todas foras no sentía como si realmente pudiera abandonarla, por lo que trabajaría con toda su alma para garantizas su supervivencia.

-Podría ser qué… –Jessica lo miró sorprendida.

Dipper retrocedió un paso. – _Oh no, ¿Se enteró de algo?_

Entonces sonrió mientras se cubría la boca con tres dedos. –¿Al pequeño Dippy se le alborotaron las hormonas al verme?

- _¿Eh?_

-Jeje. No puedo culparte, la primera chica que ves en quien sabe cuanto tiempo y resulta ser una linda chica como yo. No es de extrañar que trates de impresionarme.

Dipper puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué?

Dipper suspiró. –Mira, por ahora simplemente apeguémonos al plan. No tienes nada que pueda enfrentarse a trolls, ¿Verdad?

-No, y me sorprende que no nos hubieran detectado. Mi capa me protege, pero tú ya deberías estar en sus estómagos. Eso es raro.

-Me gustaría preguntarte como sabes eso, pero esas palabras me preocupan. Así que simplemente nos apegamos al plan de corre y evade. ¿De acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, mi príncipe en brillante armadura.

Dipper rodó los ojos. Sólo esperaba que Jessica estuviera bromeando y no creyera realmente que se había enamorado de ella. No es que no se hubiera enamorado en su larga vida, pero era un poco difícil cuando descubres que tú gusto por chicas se hace cada vez más maduro y que ellas te ven como un bicho raro hasta que te disparan.

No había vuelto a enamorarse en más de veinticinco años, y no comenzaría ahora, especialmente por una niña que se parecía tanto a… ¿A quién? Bueno, eso no importaba ahora.

-Bien, comencemos.

-Adelante, si no te matan te ganas un beso. ¿Eso te motiva?

-Me motiva a arrojarme de la montaña.

-No eres divertido.

-Sólo terminemos con esto.


	64. Chapter 64

**Sin mirar atrás**

 **…**

Usar a Dipper de carnada… bueno, es cierto que Jessica lo pensó, e incluso iba a tratar de convencer a Dipper de que lo hiciera, o engañarlo si hacia falta. No esperaba que él se ofreciera a si mismo para esa tarea.

-Juju. Supongo que mi encanto es más grande del que creí. –Y ni siquiera había tenido que utilizar su seducción femenina. Eso era bueno para su ego. Eso idiotas de antes no tenían ni idea de que se perdían. –Adelante, te daré una oportunidad si no te comen. –Aunque lo más seguro es que se lo comieran. Una lastima, el chico era lindo a su manera. Pero era un sacrificio comprensible, ella no tenía armas para luchar contra trolls, no todavía al menos.

-Ya para con eso. –Dipper se quejó mientras se lanzaba contra los trolls.

El troll más pequeño medía tres metros, era musculoso y parecía tener mandíbulas lo bastante grandes y fuertes para masticar rocas. Los otros dos eran de alrededor de cinco metros y uno de ellos tenía una enorme clava de madera.

Ni un momento de duda, ni siquiera parecía estar asustado. Jessica podía admirar ese valor, o estúpides. Lanzarse contra monstruos, desarmado y de frente sin lugar a dudas entraba a la categoría de estúpido.

-Te deseó suerte Dipper, trata de no morir. –Susurró mientras se cubría con su capa y comenzaba a correr hacia el otro lado. No debía mirar atrás.

Escuchó un enorme estruendo y algo que parecía acerse puré contra el piso. _No mires atrás._ Se recordó mientras cerraba los ojos, tenía que seguir mientras los trolls se distraían con Dipper. Entonces escuchó un sonido como de llamas, pero aun así no miró atrás. Si uno de ellos podía escupir fuego no era algo para quedarse a mirar.

Nuevamente escuchó golpes y sonidos como de rugidos.

- _Aun no lo atrapan. Quizás si sea bueno escapando después de todo._ –Parte de ella quería darse la vuelta, pero sabía que sería más difícil si lo hacía. Dipper seguramente estaba condenado.

- _No es mi culpa._ –Se dijo a si misma. – _El se ofreció, yo no lo convencí, por lo tanto no es mi culpa._ –Era cierto, de ser necesario lo hubiera engañado, es verdad, pero no hizo falta, por lo que no era su culpa.

Simplemente siguió corriendo.


	65. Chapter 65

**No mires atrás**

 **…**

- _No mires atrás._ –Dipper trató de mandarle un mensaje telepático a Jessica. Era algo idiota, pero quién sabe, quizás funcionara.

Nuevamente fue enterrado en el piso por un golpe del garrote del troll y las llamas lo restituyeron nuevamente.

- _Por lo que más quieras, no mires atrás._

Siguió evadiendo los golpes y pisotones lo mejor que pudo. Tenía que evitar principalmente aquellos golpes que podrían tirarlo de la montaña, no tenía deseos ni tiempo para volver a subirla.

Cuando Jessica se hubo alejado lo suficiente, comenzó a correr en dirección contraria mientras atraía a los trolls. Si alguno de ellos se lo comía entonces podría matarlo desde dentro de su boca con las llamas, o al menos podría quemarlos lo suficiente para que entiendan que él no era una presa fácil, o comestible.

Miró los restos de su cuchillo oxidado en su mano, la piel de los trolls era realmente dura. Ese cuchillo no había durado nada, simplemente atacó y se parió en dos. Tendría que utilizar sus llamas tanto como pudiese para poder enfrentarse a estos monstruos.

Jessica ya estaba desapareciendo de su vista.

- _Buena chica, simplemente no mires atrás y todo estará bien. Nos encontraremos más adelante, espero._

Saltó aun lado para evitar otro golpe de la clava, pero no pudo evitar ser pisado. Sus llamas quemaron totalmente el pie del troll. Un enrome rugido de dolor se escuchó después de eso.

- _Maldición. No. Mires. Atrás._

Jessica pareció bajar su cabeza, pero no miró atrás.

- _Bien._

Dipper se reformó nuevamente… junto con su cuchillo… y su ropa.

- _¿Eh?_

Antes de procesar algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, fue sujetado por uno de los trolls y la parte superior de su cuerpo fue arrancada de un mordisco. Entonces comenzó a ser masticado furiosamente.

Un estallido de llamas se encargó de desintegrar la mitad inferior de las mandíbulas del troll.

Dipper se levantó algo mareado, y vio como su ropa y armas improvisadas comenzaban a regenerarse con él.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

Sus artículos y armas nunca se habían regenerado con él. Ni siquiera su ropa, siempre había tenido que cambiarse continuamente por culpa de terminar siendo triturado o digerido, por lo que sus ropas cambiaban continuamente. Pero las llamas azules ahora estaban restaurando hasta la última fibra de ropa suelta. Incluso se veía más nueva de lo que había estado antes, y los cuchillos ya no estaban oxidados.

Nuevamente fue pisoteado y vapuleado, y nuevamente se regeneró hasta su ropa.

Dipper comenzó su ataque.

El cuchillo seguía siendo igual de inútil, pero al menos ya no se partía con facilidad y podía llegar a cortar difícilmente a los trolls.

Pero su arma principal contra ellos eran sus llamas, parecían no aprender de sus errores cuando volvieron a sujetarlo ya comerse su parte superior del cuerpo.

Tratar con los trolls sería más fácil de lo que había pensado. Lo difícil sería tratar con Jessica, sólo podía esperar que no lo hubiera visto.


	66. Chapter 66

**¿Nuevo poder?**

 **…**

Dipper generalmente estaría caminando nuevamente desnudo por las montañas en estos momentos. Lo que seguramente traería unas cuantas explicaciones muy difíciles para Jessica, por otra parte, estaba vestido. Su ropa se había reformado totalmente después de pelear con los trolls.

Trató de rasgar la chaqueta que tenía puesta para ver si esta se reformaba, pero simplemente consiguió agujerearla. Parece que ese poder sólo funcionaba cuando el moría y las llamas tocaban su ropa. Y sus armas. Los cuchillos oxidados de la cocina ahora estaban como nuevos. Trató de ver si las llamas tenían algún efecto en el mapa, pero este continuó de la misma forma.

Lo mismo que con ese pedazo de fotografía.

-¿Un poder para evitar quedar desnudo? Donde estabas hace treinta años. –Cuando salió de las cloacas tuvo que caminar por los restos de una ciudad en ruinas totalmente desnudo, no hubiera sido tan vergonzoso si las calles no hubieran estado repletas de refugiados. Todavía podía recordar las risas… eso y los halagos de los raritos.

-Al menos ahora no tendré que preocuparme por quedar desnudo en una pelea. –O eso esperaba, no iba atener confianza en un poder que técnicamente le fue otorgado por el demonio que más odiaba en todo el planeta.

-Tengo que alcanzar a Jessica antes de que se meta en líos. –A ella no la podía dejar atrás. Su cara no dejaba de aparecer en su cabeza, junto con su sonrisa, su voz y… –Maldita sea, por favor, que alguien me diga que no me siento atraído por una niña de doce años. –Dipper tenía alrededor de ochenta, por lo que no sería bien visto, y no lo hacia sentir muy seguro de si mismo.

Pero lo cierto es que había algo en Jessica que le hacía imposible sacársela de la cabeza. Despertaba en el un sentimiento familiar, pero a la vez distante.

Agitó su cabeza con fuerza.

-No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso. Tengo que encontrarla.


	67. Chapter 67

**Sola y con preguntas**

 **…**

Jessica se sentó frente a la ladera mientras observaba la enorme concentración de montañas a su alrededor. El lugar era más grande de lo que se veía a simple vista.

-No es mi culpa. –Murmuró mientras abrazaba sus piernas y miraba al frente con expresión molesta. –Dipper fue el que tuvo la idea. Sólo porque yo la tuve antes que él y estuviera apunto de decírselo no me hace la responsable de su horrible muerte.

Después de todo lo que había escuchado era más que obvio que Dipper debía haber muerto. Sea cual sea la suerte que lo acompañó hasta allí arriba, sin lugar a dudas se había agotado.

Se arrojó sobre su espalda, estaba cansada. Ahora podía entender un poco a Dipper, ella también sentía que podría caer dormida ahí mismo.

Sacó el diario de entre su capa y lo ojeó un poco.

Las páginas que parecían detallar a los trolls estaban incompletas. En realidad, faltaba una buena parte del diario. Muchas páginas parecían haber sido arrancadas del diario antes de que lo recibiera, especialmente las del final.

-También está esto…

Levantó sobre su rostro un pequeño pedazo de lo que parecía ser la fotografía de una cabeza de cabello castaño. Le recordó un poco a su propio cabello cuando estaba bien peinado, aunque no podía darle mucho sentido.

Había muchas cosas que no podía explicar.

¿Quién fue el hombre que le entregó el diario? ¿Por qué faltan tantas páginas? ¿Qué era ese pedazo de fotografía? ¿Qué eran los diarios y de donde habían salido? ¿Por qué fue a ella a quién se los entregó? Ella nunca había querido pensar en eso, sólo sabía que el diario había sido su salvación cuando estuvo apunto de morir. De no haber sabido leer posiblemente hubieran sido pedazos de papel inútiles.

Necesitaba más, eso era definitivo.

Había encontrado reseñas sobre aquel pueblo de Oregon llamado Gravity Falls, y lo había buscado sin descanso hasta llegar a esas montañas. Gravity Falls tendrían que estar a la vista, pero seguía sin ver absolutamente nada. En el peor de los casos se habría equivocado.

Le dio la vuelta a la fotografía y leyó el pequeño mensaje que había atrás:

 _No te rindas._

Tres simples palabras que le habían inspirado un poco de fuerza cuando estaba cansada. Y ahora era el momento de utilizar toda su fuerza.

Tenía que levantarse.

-¿Tú eres la amenaza de la que me habló Bill?

Jessica se congeló en el acto.

-No. No hueles como a Danila, tampoco siento nada de Bill en ti. ¿Quién eres?

Miró hacia arriba.

-¿Sólo un pedazo tierna carne roja que vio aquí para saciar mi hambre? –La harpía relamió sus labios mientras miraba a Jessica con un voraz apetito.

-Je. –Jessica sonrió. –Yo sólo vine por la hermosa vista.

-Y te quedaras para cenar.


	68. Chapter 68

**Escape de la harpía**

 **…**

Jessica descubrió que podía seguir corriendo, y rápido.

-Cerdito, cerdito, no corras más. Tú tierna carne podría endurecerse y sería algo difícil de masticar.

-Maldición. –Jessica sacó el diario y comenzó a buscar alguna descripción de aquella criatura que la perseguía desde los cielos.

La harpía se lanzó contra Jessica con sus garras, causó un enorme cráter en el lugar donde Jessica había estado hace un segundo.

-Jajaja. Me encanta cuando la comida se hace la difícil. –La harpía rió sonoramente mientras retomaba el vuelo.

Era muy obvio que estaba jugando con ella. Jessica estaba en un lio, generalmente su collar comenzaba a calentarse cuando alguna criatura no humana estaba cerca, pero desde que entró en las montañas, esa cosa estaba permanentemente caliente, agradeció que tuviera un límite a la cantidad de calor que podría desprender, o en estos momentos tendría una terrible quemadura en su pecho.

-Mierda, ¿Qué demonios es- ¿Harpía?

La imagen de una harpía apareció en el diario ¡Justo en el lugar donde ya no había más páginas!

-¡Maldito pedazo de basura inútil! –Jessica gritó mientras continuaba corriendo. Tendría que haberse preparado mejor antes de entrar a una montaña repleta de demonios y monstruos.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño puerquito? –La harpía se rió desde lo alto. –¿Viste algo que no te gusto en tú libro de dibujos?

Jessica no podía huir, por lo tanto no le quedaba otra alternativa más que pelear.

Tenía una pistola con siete disparos potentes y balas de plata, pero cada disparo era sumamente doloroso para su muñeca, aun si la sujetaba con ambas manos, lo que hacía difícil apuntar. Tendría que ser astuta.

Jessica se detuvo y le hizo frente a la harpía.

-¿Cansado de jugar, puerquito? Porque muero de hambre.

-Mi nombre es Jessica, y no creo que puerco sea una buena forma de definirme. –Miró a la haría con burla. –En cambio tú, creo que te has pasado con más de una comida.

-Y estoy apunto de disfrutar masticando tu carne lentamente. –La haría se lanzó contra Jessica.

Jessica sacó un pequeño frasco con el repelente y lo arrojó bajo sus pies.

-Haa. ¿Qué es esa peste? –La harpía perdió el equilibrio en el aire y tardó un poco en recomponerse.

-No lo sé, no soy un monstruo. –Jessica sacó su pistola y le disparó una vez.

 **¡BANG!**

-¡Mierda!

El retroceso le causó un gran dolor en su muñeca, y casi la tira al piso. Pero le dio al ala derecha de la harpía.

-¡Perra! –La haría rugió cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó a tierra. –¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme tocar tierra contra mi voluntad! ¡Soy la gobernante de estas montañas! ¡Yo decido cuando y como desciendo entre seres inferiores como tú!

-Sin lugar a dudas estás llena de colores. –Jessica apuntó nuevamente y disparó.

La bala de plata perforó el estomago de la harpía y la hizo retroceder, pero no bastó para tirarla al piso. Sólo parecía más enfadada.

-¡Voy a despellejar tu carne!

 **¡BANG!**

-¡Me comeré tu hígado!

 **¡BANG!**

-¡Arrancaré tus órganos uno a uno!

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

-¡Roeré tus huesos!

 **¡BANG!**

-¡Y lo haré mientras todavía quede vida en tu cuerpo!

 **¡BANG!**

Y esas fueron todas.

La haría extendía sus alas y se preparaba para volver a retomar vuelo mientras se acercaba. Generalmente las balas de plata eran útiles contra cualquier monstruo que se encontraba, pero este en particular parecía ser más fuerte que los otros. Tenía que serlo para aguantar siete balas de plata de un calibre tan potente.

Jessica aun tenía más trucos, pero eran trucos específicos para ciertas criaturas, no podía estar segura de como le afectarían a la harpía. _Maldito diario incompleto._ Aun podría utilizar los polvos anti-demonios, eso generalmente paralizaba a los demonios lo suficiente para huir, pero una harpía no caía en la categoría de demonio, de eso estaba segura.

Aunque tampoco tenía muchas opciones para pelear en estos momentos.

La harpía detuvo su ascenso y volteó la cabeza hacia el lugar por donde Jessica había llegado. Empezó a respirar salvajemente.

-Bill. –Dijo mientras sus ojos se estrechaban.

Comenzó a ascender nuevamente. –Parece que vivirás un poco más, pequeño puerquito molesto. Pero no demasiado. –La harpía dijo mientras se alejaba volando.

Jessica cayó sentada al piso.

-No sé que pasó, pero creo que me salvé.

La harpía había mencionado un nombre: Bill. Jessica había escuchado un poco acerca de un demonio de nombre Bill, pero no mucho, no parecía ser el tipo de demonio que diera mucho la cara. Pero sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado con ese demonio, le había dado la oportunidad de moverse.

Tendría que aprovechar el tiempo que la harpía estuviera distraída.

Aun tenía mucho que hacer.

Pero antes necesitaba algo de ungüento para sus manos. Las agitó de un lado a otro para llevarse el dolor causado por el retroceso. Por eso no le gustaba usar esa arma.


	69. Chapter 69

**Duda de prioridades**

 **...**

-Tengo sed. –Dipper se había acabado el agua después de pelear con esos trolls, y estaba realmente sediento. No sabía cuando sería la próxima vez que viera agua, pero esperaba que fuera pronto.

Quizás Jessica compartiera un poco cuando la encontrara, ella parecía estar más preparada que él. El problema vendría si realmente la compartiría.

-Acabo de ser carnada viva para un montón de trolls, lo menos que podría hacer sería compartir un poco de agua conmigo. –Si le hace preguntas incomodas usaría el típico "buenas piernas y buena suerte", siempre y cuando no lo hubiera visto.

-¿Por donde se fue? –Dipper miró a su alrededor. Había más montañas adyacentes pero estaban muy separadas, también había algunas planicies y montones de roca y vueltas, lo más probable es que incluso encontrara algunas cuevas. Si Jessica se metió en alguna entonces jamás la encontraría. Al menos no viva. Aunque la chica parecía tener medios para sobrevivir.

A Dipper realmente le gustaría saber más sobre eso.

Jessica le estaba ocultando cosas, pero no era de extrañar ya que acababan de conocerse. Dipper tampoco le estaba siendo muy sincero, y ambos lo sabían. Los dos se estaban ocultando información mutuamente, y así estaba bien. Lo malo fue cuando Dipper decidió arriesgar su vida a favor de una chica que acababa de conocer. –Lo que hice seguramente la pondrá en alerta, las personas de estos días no hacen cosas tan idiotas.

Pero lo haría otra vez.

Él no moriría.

Ni la dejaría morir.

Había en ella algo que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. Cada vez que la veía era victima de un sentimiento profundo que no podía explicar, y había algo familiar en ella. Familiar y desconocido.

Se tocó el pecho mientras caminaba. Nuevamente sentía esa extraña añoranza que lo carcomía por dentro.

-Tengo que volver a verla.

Se detuvo.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿En que demonios estoy pensando?! –Gritó. –¿Tengo un juvenil por una niña de doce años o algo así? Soy más de setenta años mayor que ella, mierda. –Pero era diferente, y él lo sabía. No sentía particularmente una atracción romántica por Jessica, pero era algo muy distinto.

-Tengo que olvidarme de ella. –Dijo en voz alta. –Mí objetivo es… –¿Para que había subido? –…Encontrarla… a la figura, sí es eso. –Sacó la figura como una mujer pájaro del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. –Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que matarla y tengo que continuar. Ese es mi objetivo ahora.

Sólo un humano más que no pudo salvar. Otro para la fila de fracasos, pero uno era mejor que un millón.

-No puedo buscara Jessica. –Se repitió a si mismo. Tenía que seguir explorando esas montañas en busca de aquella mujer pájaro o lo que fuera la figurilla. –Quizás pueda encontrar algo más en el mapa. –Guardó con cuidado la figurilla y sacó el mapa de otro bolsillo interior. Cuando lo hizo, algo pequeño salió de su bolsillo y rodó en el aire hasta llegar al piso.

-Esto es… –Lo levantó con cuidado; era la parte de la fotografía. –¿Por qué estoy llevando esto? –Lo examinó con cuidado, pero daba toda la muestra de ser algo inútil. Una parte de él sólo quería tirarla. Una gran parte de él no dejaba de gritarle que la tirara, que no perdiera su tiempo mirando algo inútil. –¿Qué es esto? –Y estaba apunto de hacerle caso cuando notó algo pequeña escrito en el reverso. En la cueva estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir algo, pero ahora podía ver un poco mejor.

-¿Qué dice aquí…?

-¡BILL!

Dipper guardó la fotografía rápidamente y sacó uno de sus cuchillos. Tenía que encontrar armas de fuego, y rápido.

-¡BILL CIPHER!

Ese nombre…

El nombre que más odiaba.

-¡DANILA!

Y un nombre desconocido para él.

Algo grande y pesado aterrizó frente a él. Una enorme cortina de tierra la cubría, pero un aleteo de sus alas la hizo aun lado, y casi mando a Dipper a volar.

Era una mujer, seguramente sería hermosa de no ser por el pico repleto de colmillos que tenía como boca, o los ojos totalmente negros y sin pupilas, y sus brazos eran dos enormes alas con filosas garras en los extremos, sus piernas eran iguales a las de un pájaro, pero esas garras al final se veían sumamente afiladas y dañinas.

Una harpía.

Y lo que es peor, una harpía en su territorio.

Nuevamente estaba jodido.


	70. Chapter 70

**Lucha contra la harpía**

 **...**

-¡Bill!

-Si tuviera mi arma te dispararía. –Le respondió Dipper. Y hablaba en serio.

-¿A qué estas jugando ahora Bill?

-Deja de llamarme así, harpía. –Dipper trató de sonar amenazante, pero era un poco difícil cuando su única arma era un cuchillo de cocina.

La haría frente a él pareció olisquear hacia él mientras fruncía el ceño. –Hueles como Bill, y te sientes como él, pero diferente. Y también… –Volvió a olisquear el aire. –…Es como Danila.

Dipper no tenía idea de a que se refería, pero no era la primera que lo confundía con Bill, para su desgracia. La lamia había hecho lo mismo. Quizás tenía algo que ver con lo que Bill le había hecho a su cuerpo, pero eran los primeros demonios en todo su tiempo de vida que lo mencionaban. ¿Qué tenían ellos de diferente? Quizás porque la lamia era un demonio mayor, ¿Pero la harpía? Ella no entraba en el rango de demonio, sino de criatura mítica. Aun así, eso quizás era indicación de que era fuerte.

-Esa peste… No es indicativo de que tengas buen sabor. Lo más probable es que sepas a podrido. No quiero algo como tú en mis montañas. –Levantó una de sus alas.

- _Aquí vamos._

-¡LARGO!

Una enorme corriente de aire salió disparada cuando la haría bajó velozmente su ala. Dipper concentró todo su peso para no salir desprendido, pero fue inútil. Fácilmente salió volando hacia el borde de la montaña y cayó.

-¡Maldición!

Estiró el brazo mientras caía y se sujetó fuertemente de la montaña, sus uñas salieron desprendidas mientras su mano buscaba algo en lo que asirse y detener su caída. Fue un dolor realmente insoportable, pero se detuvo rápidamente al regenerarse sus uñas. Había logrado sujetarse de una roca deforme, pero eso no cambiaba que estuviera colgado a casi setenta metros de altura.

- _¿Cómo pude escalar tanto en un día?_ –Era consiente de que los días tenían poca importancia cuando el tiempo no corría, pero tampoco se sintió como si fueran semanas ni nada. Tampoco había parado para descansar, ¿Pero en serio? – _Luego, Dipper. Luego._

Comenzó a escalar nuevamente, tenía que apresurarse a encontrar algo firme en lo que pararse antes de que-

-¡KuKu ku!

- _Claro, la suerte no está de mi lado._

-Parece que el puerquito ese bueno escalando. –La harpía estaba volando justo detrás de su espalda. –Si tan sólo no apestaras tanto…

- _Si tan sólo tuviera mis armas conmigo._ –Posiblemente serían tan inútiles como lo fueron con la lamia, y esa harpía no parecía tener estómago para tragárselo entero.

Luchar contra harpías en su propio territorio era un suicido definitivo, Dipper siempre sacaba provecho de sus armas de largo alcance, y cuando la munición escaseaba se sujetaba de ellas y atacaba sus alas con cuchillos hasta que caían en picada… junto con él, pero él podía reformarse si la caía era larga. Pero con esta harpía podía ser un poco diferente, era más alta y fuerte que las últimas, y si era como la lamía, quizás las armas no sirvieran de mucho.

-¿En que más será bueno el puerquito?

La harpía atravesó sus hombros con las gruesas garras de sus patas y comenzó a ascender rápidamente hacía el cielo, Dipper vio la cornisa de donde había caído y continuaron subiendo.

-¿Le temes a las alturas puerqu-¡HIAA!

La harpía lo soltó rápidamente mientras lo arrojaba, las llamas azules habían desintegrado parte de las garras de la harpía.

Dipper cayó en el lugar donde había estado antes, sus piernas se rompieron y parte de los huesos de sus piernas atravesaron su carne desde dentro y salieron al exterior, su cabeza dio directa al piso y un gran cráter se formó en su frente justo donde tenía su marca de nacimiento.

Las llamas volvieron a acudir a él: sus huesos se hundieron nuevamente dentro de su cuerpo, sus heridas sanaron y su cabeza se restauró.

-Lo que temo de las alturas es que la caída no me mate al instante. –Aunque el dolor tendía a irse cuando las llamas lo regeneraban, no quería decir que no lo sentía antes de que su cuerpo se reformara. Y los dolores fantasmas eran algo que había tardado años en superar, y ni siquiera lo había hecho por completo, incluso ahora seguía sintiéndolos de vez en cuando.

Dipper miró hacia la harpía. No se veía muy feliz.

Eso lo hizo sonreír.


	71. Chapter 71

**Hilarante**

 **...**

Correr sería inútil, las harpías eran veloces en los cielos, no llegaría a dar dos pasos sin que esta le cayera en picada y lo destrozara. La única opción que podría tomar ahora sería pelear, pero su cuchillo era igual de inútil que la opción de correr, a menos que encontrara un punto blando, pero apenas podría hundirlo dos centímetros cuando mucho.

Sus llamas serían su mejor arma, pero las harpías no eran monstruos sin mente que se la pasaban mordiendo cactus. En cuanto notara el patrón que de la regeneración de Dipper y sus llamas, seguramente lo haría sufrir mucho desde las alturas.

Sí, estaba definitivamente jodido.

La falta de armas útiles siempre fue una desventaja en este nuevo mundo, pero Dipper se las había arreglado con su inmortalidad y su perseverancia. Había rastreado y destruido demonios hasta donde su memoria podía llegar.

En realidad, ya no recordaba otro estilo de vida que no fuera ese. Aun cuando priorizaba la protección de humanos y comunidades, siempre dedicaba cada parte de su vida a la matanza de demonios. Uno tras otro, tras otro, tras otro…

Sí. Así es como había sido siempre, desde ese día que sólo puede ver en pesadillas. Desde ese momento su vida había cambiado.

Quien fue antes quedó atrás.

-Hahahahaha. –Dipper no pudo evitar reír.

-¿De que te ríes? –La harpía preguntó mientras estrechaba sus ojos.

-HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA.

-¡¿De qué te estás riendo?!

La harpía se lanzó en picada desde el cielo, tendría que ser cuidadosa con esas llamas que la habían lastimado antes, pero tenía la ventaja mientras se enfrentara a una criatura que se arrastraba por la tierra.

Dipper saltó aun lado mientras las garras de la harpía se hundían en la tierra, la harpía rápidamente liberó sus garras y dio una terrible patada a la dirección de Dipper. Dipper se agachó en el momento exacto, entonces saltó hacia adelante y hundió el cuchillo en el abdomen de la harpía. Fuera de sus anteriores pensamientos, el cuchillo se hundió hasta el mango dentro del abdomen del monstruo.

-¿Pero qué-? –La harpía parecía desconcertada mientras veía el cuchillo hundido hasta el mango en su abdomen.

-¡AH! –Dipper descargó un terrible golpe directo en su mejilla izquierda y la hizo retroceder.

La harpía pareció perder el equilibrio, pero lo recuperó lo bastante rápido para volver a ascender.

-¡Maldito gusano rastrero! –Movió una de sus patas en una posición antinatural y extrajo el cuchillo fácilmente de su abdomen. –Esto… ¿Duele? Duele. Duele. ¡Duele!

-HA ha ha. –Dipper trató de controlar un poco su risa. Esto era lo que había estado asciendo todos estos años. Todos estos años había estado peleando con criaturas como esta sin descanso, la harpía no era diferente a la mayoría de los demonios con los que se había enfrentado antes, ahora simplemente estaba en desventaja, pero no estaba muerto. ¡El no moriría!

Pero la harpía sobre él… bueno, ella era una historia diferente.

Ella podía morir.

Ella iba a morir.

La harpía voló justo sobre Dipper y comenzó a agitar sus alas con furia sobre él. Dipper se hundió en la tierra mientras la harpía seguía descargando torrentes de aire sin control. Cada vez que agitaba sus alas era como si Dipper estuviera siendo pisoteado por gigantes de piedra, otra vez.

-HA haha.

-¡Ya deja de reír, maldito fenómeno!

Pero no podía, por alguna razón Dipper no podía dejar de reír aun en esa situación.

-¡¿Por qué no te mueres?! –La harpía hundió sus garras dentro de las tripas de Dipper.

-¡WAHAHAHAHA!

La harpía lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Qué eres?

-¡Sor… presa! –Dipper dijo mientras escupía sangre.

Un torrente de llamas azules estalló en su estomago.

La harpía rugió mientras lo arrojaba fuertemente a tierra y comenzaba a agitar su pierna sin control para liberarse de las llamas.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esto?! ¿La magia de… Bill?

Dipper se levantó de un saltó y formó un pequeño cráter con su pie al lanzarse contra la harpía. Sacó su segundó cuchillo y comenzó a atacar con feroces golpes mientras se reía.

La harpía generalmente los hubiera recibido mientras se burlaba, pero Dipper ya había demostrado poder causarle dolor con sus golpes. Así que los evadió y comenzó a ascender.

-Esto no a acab-¡AAH!

Dipper le arrojó el cuchillo y este se hundió en su ala derecha, justo en el lugar donde había recibido uno de los disparos con las balas de plata. Ese disparo aun le estaba pesando en el ala. Se lo arrancó y lo destrozó con sus garras mientras se retiraba. Tenía mucho que pensar.

Dipper la vio volar lejos, no podía perseguirla y ya no tenía armas que pudiera usar a larga distancia. Al menos la había hecho retroceder, pero si los demonios no mueren entonces lo considera un fracaso. Ahora que lo conocía y sabía sobre sus llamas lo más seguro es que regresara preparada.

Dipper se sentó mientras veía como el agujero de su ropa comenzaba a restaurarse.

-Hahaha. Que hilarante.


	72. Chapter 72

**Un cambio de prioridades**

 **...**

Dipper terminó de relajarse.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Por un segundo se había sentido inundado con una vitalidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, y después… todo lo que le sucedía le parecía extrañamente divertido. –Quizás fue sólo el pánico, ser inmortal no te lo quita si sabes que morir te dolerá como el infierno y que tendrás que repetirlo más de cien veces seguidas.

Se levantó con algo de esfuerzo, tenía que continuar adelante. La harpía debía estar lamiendo sus heridas mientras pensaba en alguna estrategia para enfrentarlo. Por eso odiaba a los monstruos inteligentes, eran lo más peligrosos. Sabían cuando retirarse, y cuando regresaban lo hacían sabiendo como picar en donde más duele. Dipper tenía que exterminarlos directamente si quería mantener su inmortalidad. Esa era su mayor ventaja.

-…Espero que Jessica esté mejor que yo. –No podía asegurarlo. –Bueno, quizás… Sólo podría buscarla un poco, no es como si estás montañas se moverán ni nada, y la harpía irá a por mi tarde o temprano. –Si su objetivo irá tras él, entonces podría desviarse un rato.

-Que excusa más patética. –Se cubrió la cara. Si simplemente estaba preocupada por Jessica simplemente tenía que admitirlo, no es como si estuviera tratando de engañar a nadie, a parte de si mismo. –No me puedo distraer ahora. –Tenía un mapa que parecía dirigir a alguna parte y en cada zona parecía haber monstruos o demonios fuertes. Simplemente tenía que concentrarse en matarlos, eso podría salvarle la vida a mucha gente. No podía perder el tiempo con uno solo.

Pero aun así el pensamiento no se iba.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? –Murmuró mientras seguía adelante. –En más de una forma. –Miró fijamente su mano. Detrás de él vio el pequeño cráter que había echo con su pie, sin mencionar que fue capaz de enterrar un cuchillo en el cuerpo de un monstruo que tendría que haber sido más resistente que esos trolls, eso y que pudo golpearlo en la cara.

-¡HIA!

Golpeó fuertemente el piso.

Nada.

A parte de un ligero picor en su puño no hubo cambio alguno. Trató de golpearlo con más fuerza un par de veces más, pero siguió sin haber nada distinto. El piso estaba intacto, al igual que su puño. Quizás la harpía no era tan fuerte, quizás era menos resistente de lo que aparentaba, quizás hubiera alguna explicación científica de como causó un cráter con una pisada.

Quizás estaba pensando demasiado en eso.

-Voy a buscar a Jessica. –Decidió por fin. Esto no se solucionaría hasta que lo sacara de su sistema. Si Jessica estaba viva, entonces quizás ahora sea más fácil convencerla de dejar la montaña y regresar de donde había venido, una niña así no podía haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo sola. –O quizás ya no tenga a nadie.

Todavía tenía muchas dudas sobre Jessica, quizás es por eso que tenía la necesidad de buscarla, ella parecía estar bien equipada para la situación, mucho mejor de lo que debería. Aunque había seres humanos que habían recurrido a distintos métodos religiosos u ocultistas para defenderse de los demonios, muy pocos tenían un pequeño remedo de éxito, pero Jessica parecía haberlo tenido completo.

-El líquido apestoso, la capa… Me está ocultando algo. –Pero él también le ocultaba cosas, pero así estaba bien. Mientras no fuera una adoradora de los demonios o hubiera vendido su alma a algún demonio para garantizar su supervivencia, entonces Dipper estaba bien con ella.

Simplemente quería encontrarla.


	73. Chapter 73

**Un nuevo duo entra a la partida**

 **...**

-No tienes que seguirme si no quieres. –Mark trató de disuadir a Anne de seguirlo, pero la chica parecía estar decidida.

-Tampoco tengo otro lugar a donde ir. Y realmente no me siento muy cómoda con la marca de Bill en mi cuerpo. –Mucho menos después del encuentro que tuvo con ese triangulo flotante, pero era algo que no le había dicho a Mark, y ella prefería que se quedara así. –Además, conozco estás montañas y sus pasajes mejor que cualquiera. Nací en este lugar.

Mark suspiró, no iba a negar eso.

-Sólo mantente detrás de mí.

Anne sonrió. –No te preocupes, me limitaré a ser la guía del tipo alto y fuerte con la, ¿Cómo la llamaste? escopeta. Hace tiempo que no veía un arma como esa funcionando, las nuestra se quedaron sin balas y se volvieron inútiles. Creo que devén estar tiradas en un rincón por ahí.

Anne parecía haber mejorado un poco su humor después de tratar sus heridas y su inanición, especialmente después de encargarse de su deshidratación y la falta de alimento en su estomago. Después había estado durmiendo todo el día mientras Mark vigilaba. Era una chica fuerte, eso podía reconocerlo.

-Pareces estar más animada ahora. Me alegra ver que todavía puedes sonreír. –La miró otra vez. –¿Sabes? Yo vengo de una caravana, quizás pueda llevarte. Tendré que soportar muchas preguntas y quizás algunos momentos incomodos… –Tomando en cuenta al mal nacido que mató antes de tiempo. –…Pero quizás-

-No. –Anne dijo simplemente. –Tú mismo lo dijiste, tienes que llegar hasta ese chico. Y yo te estoy diciendo que no te dejaré encontrarlo solo. –Se sujetó el pecho, sobre la venda que cubría la herida en su pecho. –Él es peligroso, y no dejaré que el hombre que me salvó la vida se lo encuentre sólo. A menos que decidas venir conmigo.

Mark negó con la cabeza. –…No puedo. Tengo que encontrarlo.

-Y tiene que ser rápido, así que tampoco puedes llevarme a tú antiguo grupo, sería perder mucho tiempo. Al menos podrías decirme porque lo buscas.

Mark abrió la boca, pero la cerró en un instante. –Es mejor que no lo sepas. Es mejor que Dipper no lo sepa. Y es mejor para todos que no llegue a Gravity Falls.

Anne no preguntó nada más, se limitó a sonreír en dirección a Mark. –Y te acompañaré hasta que consiga disuadirte de olvidarte de él, o hasta que lo encuentres, de ser así espero que me protejas. A Dipper no le caí demasiado bien la primera vez que lo vi, y la segunda me persiguió totalmente desnudo por el bosque. Eso fue aterrador.

Mark podía imaginarlo.

-¿De que te ríes? –Anne lo miró con un poco de molestia, pero también estaba sonriendo.

-Lo siento, lo siento. –Mark trató de controlar su risa. -Pero la imagen de una chica de quince años corriendo desnuda en el bosque mientras es perseguida por un chico de doce, igualmente desnudo, que seguramente grita de forma torpe es algo para reír.

-Pero los chicos de doce años no acostumbran matar sin compasión.

El humor murió en ese momento.

-Lo siento, simplemente no puedo olvidarlo. En ese momento…

-Está bien, no tienes que pensar en eso. –Mark la consoló. –Dipper no tiende a tener misericordia contra nada que demuestre estar relacionado con Bill Cipher.

-Bill. –Anne repitió. –¿Por qué Bill? Todo lo que sé sobre él es que mi "tribu" lo adoraba como si fuese Dios.

-Es un demonio, y posiblemente el peor de todos. Eso es todo lo que hay que saber.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver Dipper con ese demonio? –Anne se situó junto a Mark mientras le preguntaba.

-Mantente atrás, si somos atacados quiero tener espacio para moverme, y tu lo necesitaras si tienes que escapar.

Anne estrechó sus ojos. –Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

Mark sonrió. –Supongo que no quiero contestarla.

-Bah, ancianos.

-Sí. La edad nos hace de lo peor.

-¿Tampoco me dirás como sabes tantas cosas?

-Cometí un error, ¿Qué más quieres que diga?

-¡Algo un poco más claro, abuelo!

-¿Qué dices? Mis viejos oídos no son lo que eran.

-Ah, eres imposible. Está bien, sé que tarde o temprano me lo dirás. –Volvió a sonreír hacia Mark.

Mark esperaba que ese día nunca llegara.


	74. Chapter 74

**Mensaje de esperanza**

 **...**

-¿Eso es el cielo? –Mark tomó el fragmento de la fotografía con sus dedos temblorosos. –Se ve mejor que en las fotos de las viejas revistas que había visto. –Le pareció extraño que una fotografía pudiera haber durado tanto, especialmente una que estaba rota.

-La e estado cuidando mucho desde que la encontré. –Anne le contestó mientras se sentaba sobre una roca junto a Mark. Los dos se habían detenido para descansar, aunque aparte de unas pequeñas criaturas totalmente oscuras con forma humanoide, el tamaño de un niño y garras, no se habían encontrado con nada más. En realidad, algunos túneles tenían restos de lo que pudo ser una pelea. Y no parece que a los demonios les hubiera ido bien.

Mark tocó la imagen con los dedos. Era la parte superior de una fotografía, podía ver nubes y un cielo azul. No sabía que era la fotografía, pero lo llenaba de paz, e incluso esperanza. Era definitivamente el cielo, algo que él nunca había visto. Desde que nació su mundo había sido un eterno anochecer.

Se la devolvió a Anne. –Tienes que cuidarla mucho.

-Lo sé, mi mamá dijo lo mismo cuando la encontré. –Había tratado de enseñársela a su madre antes, con la esperanza de que recobrara algo de lucidez, pero se había arrepentido a último minuto. No sabía porque, pero por un segundo temió perder aquel pedazo de esperanza que la había acompañado desde hace tiempo. –Fue por esto que siempre quise pensar que había un mejor mañana. Sonreía cada día esperando a que llegara… aun después de todo lo que le sucedió a mi familia.

-Quizás lo hubiera habido, de no ser por Bill. Pero te entiendo, esa imagen también despertó emociones en mí, algunas que creí que no volvería a sentir. –No desde la muerte de su hijo al menos.

-Eso no es todo. –Anne dio vuelta a la fotografía y le mostro el otro lado a Mark.

- _La esperanza traerá un cielo azul._ –Mark leyó. La caligrafía parecía ser joven, y las palabras eran sencillas.

-Cuando era joven, esas eran mis palabras favoritas. Solía repetirlas hasta el cansancio de todos. Pero al ir creciendo me parecieron algo ridículas, aunque no por eso cambié mi forma de ser. Siempre traté de mantener la esperanza hasta el último momento…

Entonces Dipper había aparecido, pero parte de Anne no dejaba de pensar que su "tribu" se lo había buscado. Si lo que Mark le había dicho era verdad, entonces toda su tribu estaba adorando al más cruel de los demonios. Y Dipper los había atrapado minutos antes de empezar a comerse a una persona. La impresión que debieron dar no debió ser la mejor para él.

Lan y Lori.

Aun así no podía olvidar a los gemelos.

-Tenemos que seguir. –Mark comprobó la munición y se puso de pie.

-Yo te sigo. –Hace tiempo que no recorría estos caminos, pero era como si hubiera vuelto a esos tiempos. –Tenemos que doblar a la derecha en el siguiente cruce, entonces comenzaremos una pequeña ascensión. De ahí llegaremos a las montañas. Pero nunca fuimos muy lejos, las montañas están infestadas de monstruos. Hay uno en particular que siempre se llevaba a una o dos personas mientras volaba por el aire. Era como un pájaro que no dejaba de llamarnos puerquitos.

-Entonces tendremos que mantener los ojos abiertos cuando llegue.

Anne asintió y los dos continuaron su camino hacia las montañas.


	75. Chapter 75

**Dipper no tiene suerte con las chicas**

 **...**

Jessica se agachó nuevamente y volvió a dibujar una runa en el piso, eso debía desorientar a cualquier demonio, pero las criaturas míticas y otros monstruos no tendrían mucho problema para verla e incluso seguirlas, es por eso que trataba de dibujarlas en lugares que no fueran fáciles de ver a simple vista, y a distintos intervalos.

Su lápiz de carbón ya se estaba agotando, y quería ahorrar el otro en caso de emergencias por lo que esa sería su última runa. Podría utilizar algo de aceite de serpiente y combinarla con algunas raíces para usar un repelente que mejorara un poco los efectos de su capa, pero no sabía como afectaría eso a las distintas criaturas.

Aunque el diario le hubiera salvado la vida antes, a veces realmente era una molestia. Había pocas criaturas que fueran detalladas en el, pero tenía algunas formulas de protección contra demonios y distintos medios de prevención y defensa.

…Sí, quizás no era tan inútil, pero era claramente inútil contra criaturas de las montañas. De eso no podía haber dudas.

-Uff. –Se limpió el sudor mientras terminaba de escribir el símbolo. –Ahora sólo necesito una forma de cubrir mi cabeza de aquella harpía. ¿Pero como? -No es como si pudiera cubrir totalmente su cabeza con su capa y esperar que la harpía no la viera desde el cielo. Estaba totalmente al descubierto en ese lugar. Y la harpía parecía ser un enemigo terrible. Sus balas de plata no parecieron hacerle mucho, a parte de enfadarla.

Nuevamente dio gracias a lo que sea que hubiera atrapado su atención.

Pero podría no ser la única harpía en las montañas. Las montañas parecían un lugar mucho más grande de lo que pensó en un primer momento, y debía haber muchas criaturas. Jessica se había preparado con todo lo que había podido reunir cuando inició el viaje, y cuando todo parecía ser inútil, bueno, esa pistola era su salvación. Aunque ahora había demostrado ser inútil contra esa criatura, por lo que comenzaba a sentirse un tanto desprotegida.

- _Y el recuerdo de un niño muerto no ayuda mucho._ –No pudo evitar recordar a Dipper. Quién se había sacrificado. Pero nuevamente, no era su culpa. Dipper había sido el que se había lanzado con la idea. Al menos de esa forma se hizo más consiente de las amenazas que ocultaban las montañas. – _Pero Dipper tuvo que morir para eso._

-¡AAARRRRGGGGHH! –Se rascó la cabeza fuertemente para liberarse de esos pensamientos. –Suficiente Jessica, deja atrás el pasado y concéntrate en proteger tu propio pellejo. Eso es lo que Dipper hubiera querido.

-¿Yo qué?

-Oh, hola Dipper. Sólo estaba pensand- Jessica se detuvo en ese momento y miró junto a ella.

Dipper.

El chico que había encontrado durmiendo antes.

Estaba parado junto a ella, y parecía estar sano y salvo. Ni siquiera le veía un rasguño.

-Fa-fa-fa-fan.

-¿Fa-fa-fa-fan? ¿Qué pasa Jessica?

-¡Fantasma!

Dipper se cubrió los oídos mientras Jessica gritaba y salía corriendo.

-Aug. ¡Espera! ¡No soy un fantasma! A, vamos, otra vez no.

¿Por qué todas las chicas huían de él?

Al menos esta vez estaba vestido.


	76. Chapter 76

**Reencuentro**

 **...**

-¡No corras en una montaña repleta de demonios!

Dipper corrió tras Jessica. Tenía que admitir que la chica era rápida. En esos momentos realmente maldecía que su condición física no pudiera cambiar, de hacerlo seguramente ya la habría alcanzado. Pero lo que era realmente cierto es que en el pasado definitivamente no pudo ser el mejor atleta, ya se estaba cansando de correr.

-Maldición Jessica, no soy… uf… un fantasma. –Dipper dijo entre jadeos.

Jesica redujo la velocidad y le hizo frente.

-Por fin me -¡Auch! –Entonces Dipper sintió como si sus ojos estuvieran en llamas. –¡Qué te pasa! ¡¿Qué mierda me arrojaste?! –Se frotó los ojos con furia.

-¿Sal santificada? Es útil para espantar los malos espíritus.

-¡Me arrojaste sal directamente a la cara! ¿Qué está mal contigo? –Dipper trató de limpiar su rostro de la sal. –¿De donde sacaste que era un-¡Wo!

Jessica lo golpeó el la cabeza con una cruz de plata.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! –Dipper le gritó bastante fuerte.

Jessica dio un salto de miedo mientras retrocedía.

-No soy un fantasma, Jessica. –Hasta donde sabía. El no poder morir tendría más sentido si ya estuviera muerto, aunque no se sentía como una especie de espíritu vengativo ni nada de eso.

-Pruébalo. –Jessica estrechó sus ojos mientras parecía apunto de sacar un collar repleto de anillos de plata…y combinados con pequeños cuchillos y diminutas bolas repletas de pinchos, incluso le pareció ver la cola de un escorpión.

- _¿De donde sacó esa cosa?_ –Dipper no se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a probar que no soy un fantasma? –Dipper había confundido a los fantasmas con personas comunes y corrientes más de una vez, era terriblemente difícil distinguirlos. Era más fácil con los espíritus malignos, ellos generalmente tomaban formas similares al objeto de su odio.

-Pínchate el dedo, si sangras ectoplasma-

-¡Suficiente de eso! –Dipper gritó cansado. Sería más difícil explicarle porque le cuesta pinchar su dedo, o porque su herida sana antes de sangrar. –No tenemos tiempo para discutir, parece que hay una harpía hambrienta en esta montaña. ¿Podemos discutir mientras nos movemos?

-…Esta bien, pero quiero que te pongas esto. –Sacó un collar de ajos.

-¿Eso no es para vampiros? –Dipper señaló.

-No subestimes el poder sagrado del ajo.

Suspiró. –¿Si me lo pongo dejaras de verme como un espíritu o algo así?

-Ayudaría.

Dipper rodó los ojos y se puso el collar de ajo.

-¿Contenta?

- **MENCHONGO.**

-¿Men-qué?

-Bien, no eres un fantasma. Devuélveme el collar.

Dipper rodó los ojos y le devolvió el collar.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste a esos trolls, Dipper? Lo último que vi… bueno, realmente no vi nada, pero parecían estar aplastando algo una y otra vez.

-Me moví entre las piernas del más grande y terminaron golpeándose a si mismos, fue algo hilarante. Debiste haberlo visto. –Sonrió un poco.

-¿Y arriesgarme a ver tú cadáver hecho puré? –Jessica no quería ver algo tan desagradable. –¿Alguno de ellos lanzaba fuego?

Dipper palideció un poco cuando Jessica mencionó eso.

-A-¿A qué te refieres? –Sonrió torpemente.

-Me pareció escuchar el sonido de llamas antes.

-No podría saberlo, todo lo que hice fue correr de un lado a otro sin pensar en nada más, creo que me perdí un poco en el miedo. –Volteó un poco la cabeza. –Pero quizás uno de ellos podía, yo también creo que escuché el sonido de las llamas.

Jessica levantó una ceja, parecía sospechosa.

-De todas formas, ¿Por qué dejaste un camino de runas? Podría ser peligroso si alguna criatura decide seguirlas.

-¿Camino de runas?

-Así fue como te encontré. Encontraba una runa negra cada veinte o treinta pasos. Eran bastante grandes por lo que no era difícil verlas.

-Sí, sobre eso… –Quizás las había dibujado demasiado juntas después de todo, y tal vez se pasó un poco con el tamaño. –No hay razón. Simplemente me aburrí de esperarte, Dipper. ¿No sabes que nunca debes dejar esperando a una chica? –Le dijo con molestia.

-¿No acabas de decir que creías que había muerto?

-…Sólo sigamos.


	77. Chapter 77

**Agua limpia, por fin**

 **...**

-¿Todavía quieres seguir? Creo que los trolls son suficientes para indicarte que la montaña es peligrosa.

-Y lo dice el chico que afirma haber pasado bajo sus pies. –Jessica rodó lo ojos. –¿Y tú porque me sigues? En realidad, ¿Qué hacías en esta montaña para empezar? –Le preguntó con sospecha.

-Te lo diré cuando me digas que hacías tú en ella. –Levantó la mano para impedirle hablar. –Y que sea una respuesta diferente a "buscar nuevos horizontes". –Jessica cerró la boca. –Por cierto, ¿Tienes un poco de agua? Me muero de sed.

-¿Me criticas y luego me pides agua? –Jessica se cruzó de brazos.

-No te critico. Y creo que me la debes por ser carnada viva.

Jessica suspiró mientras metía la mano en su capa y sacaba una pequeña botella de agua.

-¿Cómo puedes meter tanas cosas ahí dentro?

Jessica cerró su capa mientras le giñaba un ojo. –Las chicas tenemos nuestros secretos, Dipper.

Secretos no tan secretos para Dipper. Sabía que Jessica utilizaba métodos ocultistas, aunque pudo ver una combinación se distintas artes místicas. Esas runas de antes era una copia de un antiguo símbolo del vudú creado para alejar el mal de ojo, o algo así. Podía ser útil contra criaturas pequeñas y borrar el rastro, pero también servía como un camino de migajas de pan si las dibujaban de forma tan obvia. Cosa que Jessica no parecía saber.

Dipper tomó un poco de agua.

-¿Mm?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Está buena.

-Hablas como si fuera algo raro.

-Lo es. –Dipper contestó. –Generalmente el agua de los riachuelos está contaminada con alguna clase de desechos, o uno que otro cadáver flotante. Incluso la que conseguí antes tenía un cierto olor a podrido. –Miró a Jessica con curiosidad. –¿De donde sacaste agua limpia?

-¿Has estado bebiendo agua contaminada? –Jessica le preguntó con una mirada de asco. Negó con la cabeza antes de contestar. –Reúno la humedad del aire en una lona y la traslado a una botella. Y si encuentro agua la descontamino con cloro y la pongo a hervir. ¿No pensaste en eso, Dipper?

Dipper se quedó callado. Si tuviera que responder a eso diría que… tal vez. Quizás antes utilizaba métodos como los que Jessica parecía conocer para reunir agua, pero quizás dejó de hacerlo para ahorrar tiempo. Las intoxicaciones no eran algo por lo que tuviera que preocuparse, su sistema simplemente se restauraría si detectaba alguna intoxicación por más leve que fuera.

-Supongo que lo olvidé.

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar algo así? Tú salud, e incluso tú vida pueden depender de eso.

-Lo siento. ¿Bien? Creo que tenía demasiada prisa moviéndome de un lado a otro como para importarme un comino el agua contaminada. Es un poco difícil sobrevivir si no te mueves.

-Eso no importa mucho si morirás al final del día por algún paracito, o alguna diarrea crónica. –Se alejó un par de pasos.

Dipper simplemente tomó un poco más de agua y se la pasó a Jessica. Ella abrió la botella bebió por si misma, entonces levantó una ceja.

-Oye, ¿Esto no entra a la escala de beso indirecto verdad? No me gustaría que mi primer beso fuera contigo.

Dipper sonrió. –¿Tan mal me vez? Arriesgué mi vida para distraer monstruos de más de tres metros por ti.

-Y tendrás un lugar eterno en mi corazón por eso, Dipper. –Dijo con simplicidad. –Pero preferiría que mi primer beso fuera con un chico galante y atractivo, que sea fuerte y muy educado. Como un caballero de novelas románticas.

Dipper lo pensó un poco. –Creo que fueron los primeros en morir durante los primeros días del rareapocalipsis.

-Estoy hablando enserio. –Dipper también. Su memoria del pasado podía ser totalmente inexistente, pero estaba seguro de que personas así no podrían sobrevivir mucho tiempo en el mundo real. –¿…lipsis.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Por qué lo llamaste rareapocalipsis? ¿No sería más correcto el termino apocalipsis demonio?

Bueno, Bill lo había llamado rareapocalipsis en una de sus pesadillas, así que simplemente se le había quedado. –Porque el mundo está lleno de cosas raras, y algunos demonios tienen formas realmente bizarras y tienden a matarte de forma irónica.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Jessica asintió. –En fin, como dije antes, no eres precisamente mi tipo. Pero arriesgar tu vida te da unos puntos en mi corazón, quizás si te peinas bien, consigues algo de ropa, haces ejercicio, mejoras tu forma de hablar…

-Ya termina eso.

-Bien, bien. No quiero avergonzarte al decirte que ya sé que soy tú amor a primera vista, pero tampoco quiero darte falsas esperanzas, Dipper.

-Lo que digas. –Era más cómodo no negar o afirmar esa declaración de Jessica, eso sólo traería uno que otra discusión innecesaria en un tema totalmente inútil.

Dipper sólo esperaba que Jessica no creyera realmente que se había enamorado de ella o algo así. Ni siquiera estaba totalmente seguro de si le caía bien o no. Sentía una extraña emoción cuando la veía, incluso mientras caminaba frente a ella, pero Dipper no creyó que eso fuera un simple juvenil, tomando en cuenta de que no es tan joven como aparenta. Además, los gustos de Dipper se habían hecho maduros con el paso del tiempo. A sus ojos Jessica era lo que aparentaba: una simple niña. Y Quizás por eso le preocupe tanto, los niños eran el futuro del mundo.

Pero incluso los niños pueden ser sacrificados mientras existan seres humanos en edad reproductiva.

Ese último pensamiento lo hizo sentir como una mierda, pero no podía negarlo.

-No te desanimes. Quizás sea como en los libros y termine cayendo por ti en el transcurso del tiempo de nuestra cruzada épica. Aunque te veo más como al personaje que matan tres capítulos después.

Dipper no podía negar eso. En realidad, apostaría que sería el tipo de personaje que se muere veinte veces por capítulo.


	78. Chapter 78

**Si miras arriba, mueres**

 **...**

-Ni te atrevas a levantar la vista. –Jessica lo dijo con voz amenazante. –Sí lo haces probaré algunos aceites y extractos concentrados en ti, y créeme, el resultado no sería bonito.

-¡Sólo sube de una vez! –Dipper le gritó desde abajo. Habían llegado a una pequeña pendiente por la que será más fácil subir si se apoyaban en el otro, y a Dipper le tocó estar abajo.

-No lo hagas sonar como si fuera pesada, Dipper. –Infló sus mejillas con molestia.

-Creo que es por toda la basura que tienes que tener en esa capa.

-Mi capa aligera el peso de todo lo que lleva, así que sólo eres muy débil, Dipper. ¿Cómo exactamente pudiste perder a esos trolls?

Nuevamente, Dipper maldijo a su condición física inquebrantable. Eternamente tendría la misma fuerza y resistencia, no importa cuanto ejercicio haga o con cuantos demonios se enfrente. Nunca será más fuerte o más débil de como es ahora. Lo cual le traía muchos problemas cuando está atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de alrededor de doce años de edad, su cuerpo parecía apenas estar entrando en la pubertad cuando Bill lo maldijo, lo que a veces le había traído comportamientos y sentimientos extraños.

La pubertad era el infierno, eso lo resumía todo. Pero la experiencia de una larga vida le había ayudado mucho contra eso.

-¿Por qué siquiera estás usando una falda? ¿No sería más práctico usar pantalones?

Jessica tenía una falda corta debajo de esa capa. Eso no debió proteger mucho del frío, aunque Jessica no se había quejado de nada hasta ahora. Dipper supuso que, nuevamente, esa capa tenía algo que ver.

-Una falda es más práctica que unos pantalones: te permite mover las piernas libremente, por lo que es más fácil correr, Dipper. Además, son más lindas.

-¿El mundo es un infierno y te preocupa cómo te ves? –Dipper la cuestionó mientras levantaba un poco su cabeza.

-Qué no mires. –Jessica le pisó la cara y dio un pequeño salto hacia arriba.

Dipper se frotó la nariz mientras gruñía un poco.

Jessica se sujetó del borde y comenzó a subir.

-Realmente no puedo entender porque alguien se preocuparía de su imagen más que por su propia supervivencia.

-Las personas no quieren recordar que sus vidas están permanentemente en peligro, Dipper. –Jessica suspiró mientras sacaba una pequeña cuerda de su capa y la bajaba.

Diiper se quedó con la mente el blanco.

Era verdad, las personas permanentemente desviaban su atención hacia cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con la muerte. La muerte era parte de la vida, y la vida humana era frágil y fugas. Las personas no querían pasarla pensando todo el tiempo que podrían morir. Pero Dipper no tenía que temer a algo como la muerte, por lo que sus pensamientos no buscaban ningún tipo de salida o se desviaban.

Hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero posiblemente su actitud tan fatalista y su clara falta de interés hacia temas que podrían ser considerados tabú para muchos habían incomodado mucho a las personas. Quizás por eso era tan difícil obtener algo de confianza…

-¿No vas a subir, Dipper?

Dipper parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que Jessica lo estaba esperando mientras sujetaba fuertemente la cuerda.

-¿Puedes aguantar mi peso?

-No soy tan débil como tú, Dippy.

A Dipper aún le molestaban esos ridículos nombres por los que Jessica lo llamaba, pero Jessica seguramente los utilizaría más seguido si se quejaba sobre ellos.

-Da algunos pasos hacia atrás, si estás muy al borde podrías caerte y volveríamos al principio.

Jessica rodó los ojos y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Aquí voy. –Dipper sujetó la cuerda y comenzó a subir.

Jessica fue arrastrado unos centímetros hacia adelante.

-¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede pesar tanto? Se quejó.

-Tenemos el mismo tamaño.

-Soy un centímetro más alta que tú…

… _Así que soy la ****** alfa._

-¡AH!

-¡WAh!

Dipper soló la cuerda y cayó de espaldas, la falta de peso hizo que Jessica cayera hacia tras.

-¡¿Qué fue eso, Dipper?!

Jessica mostró su cabeza por el borde del barranco mientras Dipper estaba de espaldas en el piso.

-Lo siento, me resbalé.

Jessica resopló.

-¿Estás herido?

Dipper casi sintió ganas de reír. No recordaba siquiera si alguna vez se había lastimado.

-Estoy perfectamente. –Se levantó sin dificultad y volvió a tomar la cuerda en sus manos.


	79. Chapter 79

**Dos platos más para el menu**

 **...**

Sus heridas aun picaban, el puerquito apestoso le había hecho más daño del que ella había esperado. Al principio lo vio como un ser asqueroso que no merecía recorrer sus montañas, su olor y presencia eran muy parecidas a las de Bill, y que tuviera parte del olor de Danila lo hicieron aún más horrible. Fue por eso que decidió divertirse un poco con el torturándolo, lo que no esperó fue que la magia de Bill acudiera a él entonces sus garras fueron destruidas y su pierna herida.

La furia acudió a ella.

Dos veces, dos veces había sido herida por seres inferiores. Una mocosa y un engendro.

No dejaría que terminara así. Agitó sus alas mientras volvía a remontar el vuelo. Podría seguir el apestoso olor de Bill, pero en estos momentos el olor era más débil de lo que había sido antes, por lo que no tenía muy claro donde se encontraba. Y esa mocosa parecía tener más recursos de los que un puerquito estúpido debería tener, por lo que no había podido seguir un rastro.

-Cerdos. –Gruñó. No eran puerquitos, eran cerdos asquerosos que se atrevieron a meterse en su territorio.

Había pensado en olvidarse de todo y acabar con ellos directamente cuando los encontraba, pero el hambre de carne estaba ahí. No había podido comer esa tierna carne en mucho tiempo, y esa niña… La saliva comenzó a caer sin control desde su pico repleto de colmillos. Esa niña parecía tan tierna, sería un manjar que podría disfrutar lentamente.

Un nuevo olor captó su atención, entonces voló a toda velocidad hacia su fuente.

-Mmm. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Con su visión aguda puedo reconocer fácilmente a dos nuevas personas que caminaban por sus montañas.

Una chica joven y un hombre mayor con una barba mal cuidada. Ese podría ser un alimento demasiado peludo para su gusto, pero la chica se veía deliciosa.

-Dos nuevos puerquitos para agregar al menú.

Sus heridas aun le picaban, pero que mejor forma de curaste que llenando su estómago con aquel manjar que no probaba en tanto tiempo.


	80. Chapter 80

**Problemas de vejiga**

 **...**

-Tienes que ir al baño. –Dipper lo dijo sin cuidado.

-¿Qué? –Jessica gritó junto a él mientras retrocedía. –¿Qué estás diciendo? Las chicas lindas no vamos al baño, idiota.

-¿Y por qué has estado moviéndote de forma tan errática mientras pareces irritarte cada vez más? –Dipper se cruzó de brazos mientras la veía. –Si tiene que ir solo ve. No veo cual es el problema.

-¿Cuánto tacto puede faltarte, Dipper? ¿No se supone que estás enamorado de mí? Tendrías que confortarme o algo.

-No estoy enamorado de ti. –Dipper suspiró. –Y si no vas al baño podría ocurrir un accidente mientras huimos o algo. Creo que eso sería más vergonzoso.

Jessica se sonrojó mientras bajaba sus brazos bajo la capa y sujetaba su entrepierna.

-¿Quieres que voltee hacia otro lado?

-¡No! –Jessica gritó. –No voy a regar flores mientras estás cerca, Dipper. –Miró a su alrededor. –Crees que haya un baño por aquí.

Dipper miró a su alrededor: montañas, montañas y más montañas.

-Lo dudo.

-Aww.

-Sólo hazlo en cualquier lugar. –Dipper agitó la mano. –No le veo nada de malo.

Jessica le dedicó una mirada de asco.

-Me refiero a que no voy a espiar, a burlarme o cualquier cosa que puedas estar pensando.

-Aun así, no gracias.

¿Por qué Jessica tenía que ser tan complicada? Era simplemente ir al baño, Dipper también tenía que ir al baño de vez en cuando. ¿Por qué tanto drama con eso?

-¿Por qué no te devoraron los trolls? Esto sería más fácil si no estuvieras cerca.

-Gracias.

Jessica miró a su alrededor, quizás hubiera alguna fisura o alguna pequeña cueva o algo así. Ella generalmente no tenía problemas con esto, pero era porque estaba sola. Casi nunca viajaba acompañada, y generalmente se separaba cuando veía la oportunidad, o cuando le hacían demasiadas preguntas.

-Todavía puedo aguantar. –Dijo con confianza. –Ahora muévete más rápido, Dippi-dy.

-Sólo avísame cuando no puedas aguantar más.

Otra vez le mandó una mirada de asco.

-¡Deja de pensar cosas raras!

Dipper jamás conoció a nadie tan complicado, y había vivido mucho. En cierta forma era algo refrescante conocer a alguien así, pero a la vez un dolor de cabeza. También, se estaba poniendo en riesgo. Mientras que Jessica quería atravesar las montañas, Dipper quería buscara y matar a la harpías. Por lo que seguir a Jessica iba en contra de su objetico. Pero tampoco podía dejarla atrás. Aunque seguramente sería ella la que lo dejara cuando descubriera su secreto, que era muy probable. Aunque también era probable que muriera en medio del trayecto, pero con sus recursos parecía tener más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Sí, Dipper no sabía qué hacer, por lo que simplemente la estaba acompañando para ver que sucedía. La harpía no permitiría que se escapara tan fácilmente por lo que iría por él, así que no tenía que buscarla. Y en todo caso, siempre podría dejarla para después. No tenía prisa, el tiempo era algo que abundaba para él.

Pero no para la humanidad.

Bill ya había revelado sus planes para aniquilarla lentamente a la humanidad y luego liberar a los prisioneros de sus embriones para repoblar el mundo y volver a empezar hasta que ya no quedara nada. Cada segundo que pasaba más humanos morían, los esfuerzos de Dipper quizás pudieran hacer el proceso más lento, pero mientras Bill viviera todo seguiría igual.

Además, las acciones de Dipper también podrían ser consideradas contraproducentes. Las personas atrapadas podrían morir por distintos motivos, y al final no habría nadie para repoblar el mundo si Dipper liberaba a todos y estos morían de todas formas.

Sí, viéndolo así quizás no podría perder tiempo.

- _Por eso tengo que dejarla._

¿Eso tenía algún sentido? Ni siquiera sabía que era el mapa que había encontrado. Al final estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Había destruido un embrión, después de eso había encontrado un mapa con una estatuilla de piedra similar a la lamia, y entre ellas otras tres. Quizás hubiera más embriones cerca. Quizás podría encontrar una pista útil si acababa con todos ellos y completaba el mapa.

Pero lo cierto es que no tenía mucho a lo que aferrarse, y estaba cansado.

-¡HAHA! Puedo aguantar por siempre si así lo quiero. –Jessica dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras caminaba con sus piernas cerradas.

Dipper no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-Sólo hazlo.

-Ya quisieras, Dipper.


	81. Chapter 81

**Mark no tiene muchas razones para sonreír**

 **...**

-¿Cree que estén por aquí? –Anne preguntó con algo de duda. Realmente no quería encontrarse con Dipper tan pronto, pero Mark parecía estar muy decidido por encontrarlo.

-Posiblemente esté muy por delante de nosotros. –Mark negó con la cabeza mientras rascaba su barba. –Dipper no descansa mucho, y tampoco duerme mucho. Espero no llegar tarde…

-Tranquilo. –Anne sonrió. –No olvides que Dipper no contaba con una excelente guía como yo. Lo más seguro es que hubiera escalado la montaña, eso le tomaría días. Quien sabe, quizás seguía perdido en los túneles de las cuevas y fuimos nosotros quienes nos adelantamos.

-Ojala fuer atan fácil. –Mark parecía realmente desanimado. –Pero Dipper tiene demasiada determinación, es una lástima que esté enfocada en la dirección errónea.

Anne quería preguntar, pero sabía que Mark no le contestaría.

-¿Y qué harás cuando lo alcances? ¿Cómo vas a detenerlo? –Anne tenía curiosidad de saber cómo Mark planeaba hacer frente a Dipper. –Ni todos los miembros de la tribu pudieron hacer nada, aunque ellos no tenían escopetas.

Mark se había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces antes. ¿Cómo detener a Dipper? Aunque hablara con él, lo más seguro es que ni siquiera pudiera escuchar sus palabras, quizás las interpretaría de manera diferente y terminarían peleando.

-Quizás tenga que dispararle un par de veces.

-¿Cómo?

-En el peor de los casos tendré que llevármelo por la fuerza. Haré lo que sea para alejarlo de Gravity Falls. –Mark estaba decidido a detener a Dipper sin importar qué.

-Pero… ¿Matarlo? Quiero decir, sé que me dijiste que él no podía morir ni nada. Pero aun así, ¿No es un poco exagerado? –Aunque tampoco le molestaba mucho escucharlo. No había visto a Dipper como alguien con quien pudiera razonar, dada la actitud que tuvo la primera vez que lo vio. Le pareció más un demonio que un humano. –¿Eso no complicaría las cosas? No sé si sería correcto que te metieras con un tipo inmortal que se pasa la vida matando demonios.

-Dipper no es inmortal.

Anne pestañó. –¿No? Pero dijiste-

-Dije que no podía morir, pero no que era inmortal. –Mark continuó. –Dipper no es inmortal.

-¿Pero es que no se trata de eso la inmortalidad?

-¿Realmente crees que un demonio pueda otorgarle inmortalidad a los seres humanos? Si fuera tan fácil volver a cualquier criatura inmortal, ¿Por qué no ellos mismos se vuelven inmortales? Quizás existan demonios que necesiten de distintos rituales y elementos para ser destruidos, pero ninguno de ellos es inmortal. –Era otra de las verdades que había aprendido. –Y Dipper no es inmortal. Él sólo se convenció de que lo era.

-Pero si no es inmortal. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué no puede morir? No, ¿Cómo fue que se volvió así en un principio? ¿Por qué no me dices todo?

-Anne… es mejor de esta forma. Si lo supieras… no creo que sea seguro que lo sepas. –Mark se sentía realmente cansado. Ni siqueiera sabía porque hacia esto, no es como si el mundo le importara mucho después de la muerte de Mari y Much. Simplemente había tomado una moto, su escopeta, y provisiones. –Por favor, no me lo preguntes más Anne.

Anne asintió. –Está bien, no te presionare. Pero no estás sólo en esto. –Le sonrió mientras lo golpeaba levemente con su codo. –No olvides que me salvaste la vida. No planeo dejarte en un tiempo. Así que trata de animarte un poco, ya sabes, sonreír de vez en cuando o algo. Tienes una cara demasiado larga.

Mark no se había visto en un espejo en un tiempo, pero no creyó que su cara importara mucho realmente. Tampoco es como si tuviera que arreglarse para nadie, aunque Mari le había dicho muchas veces que nunca olvidara afeitarse. Cosa que no había hecho desde su muerte.

-A eso me refiero. –Anne señaló. –Trata de sonreír un poco, ya sabes: la esperanza traerá un cielo azul. Y trata de que la sonrisa sea sincera, pude reconocer las falsas.

Mark se rió un poco.

-Me alegra que te animaras.

-Y me alegraría que tú te animaras un poco. Vamos, sé más positivo. Seguramente podre-

-Puerquitos, puerquitos. Que delicia ha venido a mi montaña.

Anne se congeló ante esa voz.

Mark desenfundó su escopeta y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor para buscar el origen.

-Ah. Tú te vez viejo y tu carne demasiado tensa, pero tú… te vez tan deliciosa, aunque un tanto desnutrida.

-¡Mark! ¡Arriba! –Anne señaló al cielo.

Mark levantó la escopeta y la vio.

Una harpía.


	82. Chapter 82

**Mark Hanson vs harpía**

 **…**

Mark se había enfrentado a demonios antes. Aunque siempre había sido en grupos pequeños o grandes. La primera vez que se enfrentó a un demonio solo, fue casi al instante de irse de la caravana. Su escopeta y sus balas bastaron para acabar con él. Pero si sólo las armas como escopetas bastaran para matar a los demonios, entonces ellos no habrían destrozado la tierra.

Un arma no era suficiente.

Tenía un machete colgando de su mochila y una pistola de bajo calibre. Aunque esta última era más reservada para él mismo en caso de emergencias. También podría ser el escape de Anne si las cosas van para peor.

Aun así, Dipper se había enfrentado a demonios como mucho menos antes y había salido victorioso, pero claro, él no podía morir. Eso era algo de lo que Mark no gozaba, y se alegraba de ellos.

-Mark. –Anne se puso detrás de él. –Es ella. –Dijo con voz temblorosa. –Jamás la vi, pero la forma en que nos llamó… es igual a la de las historias de la antigua comunidad.

-Quédate atrás, Anne.

La harpía pareció olfatear el aire.

-Mmm. Tienes un aroma algo familiar, ¿Eres parte de aquella comunidad que habitaba las montañas? Eran mi principal fuente de carne antes de que Bill lo echara a perder. Maldito payaso amarillo. –Se relamió el pico. –Me asegurare de disfrutarte.

Anne se apretujó un poco contra Mark.

-No te quedes muy cerca, me impedirá moverme libremente. La voz de Mark fue fría y controlada. Anne se estremeció un poco y se apartó de él.

-Lo siento.

Mark no apartó la mirada de la harpía, sabía que razonar era inútil. Los demonios veían a los humanos como algo menos que animales, meros instrumentos para su propio placer enfermizo. Lo sabía, había visto la "verdad" de ese monstruo con forma de waffle. Lo que la harpía veía en ellos no era nada más que simple comida, nadie se pararía a razonar con la comida, a menos que fuera un sádico que disfruta hablar con los pequeños animales que caza antes de matarlos y comérselos.

La harpía que volaba sobre ellos era un ser repugnante.

-Estoy tan hambrienta. –Dijo finalmente. –Es hora de comer.

Los ojos de Mark se estrecharon.

Era hora de pelear.


	83. Chapter 83

**74 años**

 **…**

Cuando Mark había visto la "verdad" de lo que pasó en aquel día… el día fatídico en que perdió totalmente sus deseos de vivir. Había visto más de lo que había querido.

Su único deseo era sabe la verdad de aquel día.

¿Qué les había pasado a su mujer y a su hijo? ¿Dipper realmente había sido el asesino? Ya no podía estar seguro de nada.

Entonces quiso saber la verdad.

Y ese fue el peor error que pudo cometer en toda su vida.

La harpía se lanzó velozmente, pero no fue contra Mark, fue contra el bocadillo más apetitoso.

Anne.

Mark ni siquiera pestañó: él ya lo sabía. Tomó a Anne del brazo y jaló de ella menos de un segundo antes de que la harpía impactara contra el piso con sus patas.

Sujetó la escopeta con una mano y le disparó a quemarropa en el rostro.

-¡Kh!

La harpía retrocedió nuevamente hacia arriba con una fuete ráfaga de viento, Mark la soportó lo mejor que pudo mientras mantenía a Anne tras de él.

-¡Cerdo!

Mark había visto la verdad de su esposa, y había aprendido de su infidelidad y de sus culpas, y como creyó que adoptando más responsabilidades podría liberarse de ellas, y a la vez ayudar a un niño sin hogar.

-Agáchate. –Mark le murmuró a Anne. Su voz se había vuelto más vieja y autoritaria que Anne no pudo evitar obedecer.

La harpía agitó su ala y arrojó una docena de punas hacia Mark, todas ellas pasaron sobre él y Anne, y se enterraron muy profundo bajo la roca de la montaña.

Había visto la verdad del monstruo que mato a su esposa: una criatura parasitaria que se disfrazaba de alimentos, entonces atacaba la cabeza de su víctima, la devoraba, tomaba control de su cuerpo y lo utilizaba mientras iba descomponiéndose lentamente. También sabía que esa criatura fue puesta a propósito en sus provisiones… y que el verdadero objetivo era Dipper.

La harpía abrió su boca…

-Cubre tus oídos y cierra los ojos.

…Dejó salir un agudo chillido cuya intensidad hubiera dejado inconscientes a ambos. Anne no pudo evitar gritar mientras su nariz empezaba levemente a sangrar.

La harpía nuevamente se lanzó en picada, pero esta vez comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, detrás de Mark y Anne, en una sucesión de maniobras imposibles de ver con ojos humanos, era casi como si se estuviera tele-transportando. Mark cerró sus ojos y esperó, entonces apuntó su escopeta sobre su cabeza y disparó.

-¡HA!

La harpía nuevamente retrocedió.

Las balas no eran expansivas, pero Mark les había agregado pequeñas esferas de plata de un viejo collar. Era algo que perteneció a su abuela, pero ya todo le importaba un carajo, así que no dudo en usarlo.

En esta ocasión la harpía esperó y estudió a Mark con el ceño fruncido. Una vez podría ser suerte, dos una coincidencia, tres veces podría ser una simple casualidad, ella nunca creyó que tendría que temer de un cerdito. Pero ya habían sido cuatro, y esta vez fue algo que no debería ser posible.

Y por último…

Mark había visto la verdad de Dipper.

La verdad de su condición, la verdad de su historia y su pasado, incluso aquél que él ya había olvidado. Toda la verdad de Dipper ahora descansaba dentro de Mark.

La harpía dejó salir un pequeño gruñido en dirección a Mark, pero este seguía sin contestar. No podía perderse en pensamientos o en razonamientos, simplemente debía dejar que su cuerpo lo guiase.

Lo que había dentro de Mark, aquello que su error le había otorgado al conocer la verdad de Dipper.

 **Fueron 74 años de experiencia matando demonios.**


	84. Chapter 84

**Un combate corto, por suerte**

 **…**

Dipper no poseía un cuerpo fuerte, ni atlético o incluso alto. Y jamás lo haría. Pero poseía un gran conocimiento y un factor que lo hacía único: no morir. Aun si caía, Dipper se levantaría de entre las llamas.

Mark poseía un cuerpo fuerte, atlético y era más alto que un hombre promedio. Y ahora poseía la experiencia y conocimientos de 74 años de luchas contra demonios, el conocimiento de cada criatura con la que Dipper había luchado y exterminado. La única diferencia es que Mark no regresaría de entre las llamas como Dipper. Pero tampoco moriría tan fácilmente como él.

Esta harpía sobre él era más fuerte que cualquiera con las que Dipper se había enfrentado, lo supo desde que la vio por primera vez. Su cuerpo era más grande y sus alas más fuertes, sus garras era más grandes y afiladas, y finalmente su pico poseía colmillos. Eso era algo que otras harpías con las que Dipper se había enfrentado no poseían.

-Cerdo asqueroso.

-Mh. –Mark dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa. –¿Ése es el único insulto que conoces? Esperaba más de una criatura mítica que había pasado a formar parte de miles de leyendas a lo largo de la historia. Pero claro, las historias tienden a exagerar a lo largo del tiempo. Especialmente cuando su origen las describe como criaturas repugnantes que lanzaban sus excrementos a-

-¡GIIIAAAAAHHH!

La harpía lanzó otro rugido mientras se lanzaba a Mark con aquella velocidad imperceptible para el ojo. El cuerpo de Mark reaccionó retrocediendo un paso y agachándose para evitar un golpe de garras. Apuntó al vientre de la harpía y disparó una vez, entonces volteó su escopeta y le dio un golpe en el mentón con la culata.

Se volteó aún lado para evitar nuevamente otro golpe de las garras.

Anne había retrocedido y veía con fascinante atención y miedo como Mark luchaba directamente con ese monstruo. Nunca había visto algo así en toda su vida: un humano haciéndole frente a un monstruo tan aterrador.

Por otro lado… Mark sabía que no podía seguir así por siempre. La harpía lo estaba tomando con más precaución por su arma y su, supuesta, experiencia. Pero si decidía que Mark no era un verdadero riesgo para su seguridad de ningún modo, entonces moriría antes de saber que le pasó, si eso es lo que esta harpía quería.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de acabar con ella.

- _¿Qué harías tú en esta situación Dipper?_

Seguramente atar un montón de explosivo plástico a su cuerpo e inmolarse junto al monstruo frente a él. No era precisamente un camino que Mark pudiera seguir, no tenía explosivos.

La harpía volvió a ascender mientras lanzaba una gran corriente de aire. En lugar de resistirla, Mark saltó hacia atrás y la aprovechó para retroceder. Le faltaba el aliento, se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras trataba de entrar en su cuarto aire.

-Jujuju. ¿El cerdito está cansado?

En más de una forma.

La harpía parecía estar a punto de atacar de nuevo, pero su cuerpo se tensó y su cabeza giró 180º hacia una dirección específica. Nuevamente olisqueó el aire.

-Bill.

Agitó sus alas y voló.

Mark cayó sentado mientras respiraba con dificultad. Se preguntó si las primeras peleas de Dipper fueron así: la adrenalina, la desesperación, el intenso miedo a morir antes de que se volviera algo tan cotidiano. La respuesta le vino en un instante: Sí. Incluso peor. Y aun así seguía lanzándose directamente en medio de los conflictos.

Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

-¡Eso fue increíble Mark!

Anne gritó mientras lo abrazaba desde su espalda.

-Jamás en mi vida vi nada igual. Era como… ¡Te enfréntate a ella y…! No sé cómo expresarlo.

-Como un golpe de suerte, si algo más no hubiera llamado su atención ya estarías en su estómago.

Anne se estremeció ante eso.

-Lo siento, al final fui inútil.

-Me guiaste hasta aquí. No eres inútil.

-Pero no sé qué más hay aquí. Y todo lo que pude hacer fue congelarme mientras arriesgabas tú vida.

Su vida ya no le valía mucho de todas formas, estaba más preocupado por la de Anne. Cuando muriese, le gustaría que fuera sin preocuparse de que cualquier otra persona muriese después de él.

Mark se levantó y le palmeó la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que te congelaste, eras una niña frente a un monstruo. Es normal que te congeles. –Mark le sonrío. –Es mejor dejarle este trabajo a los más viejos.

-No soy una niña, ya tengo quince años. –Anne le reprochó, pero también sonrió.

-Jajaja. Todavía eres una niña para mí.

Anne miró hacia donde la harpía había volado.

-¿A dónde crees que se dirija? Creo que mencionó el nombre de Bill.

La sonrisa de Mark se borró lentamente en ese momento.

-Tengo una idea.


	85. Chapter 85

**Descanso**

 **…**

Dipper miró a lo lejos por el borde de la montaña. Era como si las montañas no tuvieran fin. Si miraba hacia atrás podía ver el bosque en el horizonte, pero eso era lo único. Todo era muy extraño. Algunas de las montañas que veía parecían ser idénticas a otras, y sin importar cuanto caminara, era como si nunca se acercara.

-Podría ser, ¿Una ilusión? ¿Un espacio cerrado? ¿Uno extendido? –¿De no haber matado a la lamia en el bosque hubiera sido lo mismo con su territorio? Quizás todas esas montañas estaban encerradas en otra dimensión, y la harpía era su centro. Pero eso no debería ser posible. Las harpías no eran precisamente poseedoras de magia capaz de alterar el espacio, al menos no que él hubiera visto. Lo mismo con las lamias, su magia estaba más centrada en el encanto y la ilusión, pero no a esa medida.

-No deberías pararte tan cerca del borde, Dipper. –Jessica apareció por una esquina de la montaña. –Podrías caerte, y no planeo perder mi tiempo recogiéndote con una espátula.

Dipper sonrió. –¿Terminaste tú "asunto"? –Dipper levantó una ceja mientras seguía sonriendo.

Jessica hizo una expresión molesta mientras se sonrojaba. –Cállate Dipper.

Dipper sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Jessica estallara, y finalmente lo había hecho cuando encontró un lugar donde podía terminar con su asuntito en soledad. Mientras tanto Dipper había estado estudiando la zona y tratando de encontrar un camino. Por desgracia, el único camino posible era el que dirigía al bosque. Lo demás seguramente estaría restringido hasta que acabara con la harpía.

Ahora, ¿Cómo exactamente mataría a un monstruo mítico sin que Jessica se enterara de nada? No quería que ella supiera sobre su inmortalidad. Si ella lo rechazaba…

¿Entonces qué? Una de un millar más que lo odia. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Puede que incluso lo abandonara ella misma, entonces no tendría que seguirla. Al menos no de cerca.

¿Por qué las cosa tenían que ser tan complicadas con esa chica?

-En serio, aléjate del borde. Las corrientes de aire podrían tirarte en cualquier momento y moriría de forma estúpida.

Dipper no pudo evitar reír un poco, pero se alejó del borde.

-Sería una muerte descuidada, no estúpida. –Le dijo mientras se acercaba.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia, estarías muerto?

-Una muerte descuidada es cuando te distraes al cruzar la calle y un auto te atropella, una muerte estúpida es cuando matas a un demonio con forma de perro y tienes la gran idea de cocinarlo y comértelo.

-Puaj. ¿Quién se comería a un demonio? Su carne es totalmente toxica.

-A eso me refiero, especialmente cuando la persona que se lo come ya sabe que es toxica. –Dipper creyó que al menos cuando regresara terminaría con algo dentro de su estómago, pero sus llamas parecieron ver su desayuno como un factor toxico para su cuerpo y vaciaron su estómago. Y lo peor es que ya lo había esperado.

Bastante estúpido.

-Pero eso jamás ocurriría, Dippi-dy. –Jessica estiró sus brazos y bostezó. –Tengo sueño y un poco de hambre. ¿Tienes algo de comer?

-¿No tienes tu propia comida dentro de esa capa mágica?

-Sí. Pero yo compartí un poco de agua, al menos déjame ver lo que tienes.

-Tengo hongos.

-¿De qué tipo? –Jessica lo miró con curiosidad. Los hongos eran ingredientes muy importantes para algunas recetas para runas y distintas pociones.

-No sé, los recogí en una cueva. A mí me parecieron comestibles.

-¿Te parecieron? ¿Y si eran venenosos?

Habría regresado.

-Entonces ya habría muerto un par de veces. ¿Qué tienes tú?

Jessica se cruzó de brazos. –¿Debo preocuparme por que te lances contra mi comida, Dipper?

-La comida no es tan importante para mí, y tampoco como tanto. –Todo le sabía exactamente igual desde hace tiempo. –Tampoco espero que sea mejor de lo que yo tengo.

Jessica sonrió con arrogancia. –Pan, queso, carne seca, latas de conservas varias, pasta dental, huevos-

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Acabas de decir pasta dental?

Los ojos de Jessica se abrieron con pánico.

-N-no. –Estrujó un poco su capa con nerviosismo. –Quise decir… em… ¡Mis dientes! Tengo que mantener mi sonrisa brillante. –Jessica sonrió mientras mostraba sus dientes Dipper.

Dipper pestañó. –¿Lo que veo ahí son restos de pasta dental? –Señaló sus dientes con su dedo.

Jessica se cubrió la boca con sus manos.

-Espera, ¿Dijiste huevos?

-Sí. Huevos. –Jessica asintió, feliz de desviar el tema.

-¿De dónde los sacaste? ¿Y de que especie son? –Los huevos eran un alimento extraño. No podían conservarse durante mucho tiempo, y eran demasiado frágiles, sin mencionar que las gallinas pasaron a ser una especie en peligro de extinción. Sino extinta.

Jessica se encogió de hombros. –No sé de qué especie sea, pero los encontré en un nido oculto tras una fisura ahí atrás. –Señaló la esquina con su pulgar. –Mira. –Metió las manos dentro de su capa.

Dipper se quedó de piedra.

-¿A que es grande? Y tengo media docena iguales.

Y lo llamaba descuidado.

-Jessica…

-¿Sí, Dipi-dy? Listo para elogiar a la mujer que se llevó tu corazón a primera vista. –O al menos usar su nombre más seguido, al principio no le importó, pero comenzaba a incomodarle que Dipper no utilizara su nombre.

-Eso es un huevo de harpía.

Se hizo el silencio mientras que Dipper señalaba el enorme huevo en las manos de Jessica.

-Oh.


	86. Chapter 86

**Preparaciones antes de cocinar**

 **…**

-Entonces… ¿Cómo deberíamos cocinarlos, Dipper?

Jessica había sacado los siete huevos gigantes y tanto ella como Dipper se habían acuclillado mientras los veían.

-¿Cocinarlos? ¿No eras tú la que me criticaba de comer y beber cosas toxicas? –Dipper la reprendió. –¿No podrías seguir tu propio concejo?

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que probé un huevo Dipper? Te daré una pista: "Nunca". –Jessica se levantó. –¿Cómo se supone que sepa cómo se ven si sólo los había visto en fotografías?

-Quizás porque no son demasiado grandes, una gallina no podría poner un huevo tan grande.

-…Tampoco he visto a una gallina en mi vida. ¿Y tú? Pareces saber mucho de gallinas Dipper.

Dipper rodó sus ojos. –Sé que son pequeñas y hacen kikiri-ki mientras agitan sus alas. Y que sus huevos son un poco más grandes que los de las lagartijas. –Fuera de eso realmente no recordaba mucho sobre las gallinas, aunque había visto algunas imágenes antes.

-Lo ves. También cometerías un error así.

-¿Te parece que una gallina dejaría sus huevos en una montaña repleta de monstruos y ocultos?

-Otra vez, no sé nada sobre gallinas. ¿Y cómo estás seguro de que son de huevos de harpía Dipper?

Porque Dipper había visto huevos de harpía antes. Y los había pisoteado sin piedad para evitar que nacieran más de esas aberraciones.

-¿De qué más pueden ser? Son demasiado grandes para ser de cualquier especie no mortal, y la harpía es el único monstruo capaz de poner huevos que eh visto aquí. De todas formas, es mejor pensar que son de ella.

-Con más razón deberíamos comérnoslos. –Estrechó sus ojos mientras miraba los huevos.

-¿Sigues resentida por ese encuentro que tuviste con ella?

Jessica le había contado del altercado que había tenido con la harpía. Lo que Dipper aún no podía creer es que hubiera sobrevivido. La chica tenía más recursos de los que había pensado al principio. Aunque creyó que aquella parte donde le daba una paliza y la obligaba a huir mientras lloriqueaba era un tanto exagerada.

-Sabes Jessica, algunas especies son sumamente protectora de su prole.

-¿Y?

-Quizás deberíamos asegurarnos de que sean comestibles antes que nada.

-La harpía no es realmente un demonio. No creo que sus huevos sean tóxicos, Dipper.

-¿Y si están a punto de nacer? No quiero partir uno sólo para que alguna harpía junior me salte a la yugular.

Jessica se tocó el cuello. –Buen punto. ¿Cómo deberíamos comprobar eso? Quizás algunos estén… ¿Más maduros que otros?

-El proceso de incubación tiende a ser idéntico en todos ellos. Si uno es comestible, entonces los demás también.

-¿Cómo sabes de huevos de harpía, Dippi?

-Leí sobre huevos en un libro hace tiempo. Sólo estoy adivinando.

Jessica resopló. ¿Y cómo lo comprobaremos, Dipper? Cuanto más los veo más hambre me da.

Dipper tomó uno entre sus manos. No eran tan pesados, al menos no para sentir que estaba sujetando a una criatura dentro de él, pero no podía estar seguro.

-Estrellando uno. Pero no quiero desperdiciarlo. ¿Tienes una sartén o algo?

Jessica ya estaba levantando dos sartenes mientras sonreía.


	87. Chapter 87

**A Cocinar**

 **…**

-¿Es seguro usar este aceite? –Dipper levantó la pequeña botella de aceite y la examino. Algo en ella era extrañamente familiar.

-Es un aceite natural, por lo que no debería haber problemas, Dipper. –Jessica le contestó mientras miraba fijamente el huevo siendo freído en la sartén. Se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a la sartén mientras apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas y sujetaba sus mejillas en sus puños. Parecía tener una gran concentración en el huevo mientras este se freía lentamente.

-Ten cuidado, podría explotar parte de la clara. Creo que pusiste un poco más de aceite del que era necesario.

-¿Ya está hecho, Dipper?

-No.

-¿Cuándo estará?

-¿Ves ese líquido transparente? Esa es la clara del huevo, tiene que quedar totalmente blanco y perder su contextura liquida. La yema puede quedar liquida o dura a tu gusto.

Jessica presionó su cabeza. –AAAhhh. De sólo escuchar eso me da más hambre.

-¿Por qué no tratas de comer algo? Aún no sabemos si será o no seguro comerlos.

-Vamos, Dipper. No saltó un monstruito cuando lo rompiste. ¿Esa no es prueba suficiente?

-No la más segura. Pero al menos nos ahorra un problema.

Dipper estaba un tanto inseguro sobre todo esto. Hasta ahora no había visto a ninguna otra harpía a excepción de aquella con la que tanto él como Jessica habían enfrentado. Si la harpía había habitado estas montañas desde hace tiempo, entonces ya tendría que tener descendencia. ¿Por qué había huevos ahora?

Pestañó un poco mientras los veía.

-¿Están… fertilizados?

Sería imposible dejar descendencia si los huevos no estaban fertilizados. De ser así entonces simplemente los pone de forma natural. Quizás estos huevos tampoco estuvieran fertilizados, aunque Dipper nunca supo cómo exactamente las harpías fertilizan sus huevos. Era difícil preguntar cuando las estaba matando.

-Quizás podría probar un poco…

Dipper le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Yo lo probaré primero.

-¿Por qué? –Jessica lo miró de mala manera, casi parecía gruñir.

-En el caso de que sean tóxicos. –Dipper desvió la mirada. –Estoy… un tanto acostumbrado a las intoxicaciones, quizás sea menos efectivo conmigo.

Jessica levantó las cejas mientras lo veía un tanto desconcertada. Entonces sonrió con picardía nuevamente.

-Juju. Casi olvidaba que estás dispuesto a arriesgar la vida por mí incondicionalmente. Oh, el amor. En especial aquél que no es correspondido. Que tragedia es esta vida. Me pregunto, ¿Por qué seré tan pecaminosa?

¿Aún seguía con eso? Dipper no se veía enamorándose de una chica como Jessica, ni aunque tuviera treinta años más Dipper la encontraría atrayente de ninguna forma. El problema parecía hacérselo ver a Jessica. Ella parecía muy inmersa en alguna clase de fantasía de amor no correspondido.

-Tranquilo Dipper, una vez que encuentre a mi amor verdadero: aquel caballero alto, fuerte, guapo y repleto de recursos, estoy segura de que te alegraras por mí y me dejaras ir. Pero sufrirás, que no te quepa duda de que sufrirás. –Asintió con la cabeza como si fuera algo buena.

-Ya estoy sufriendo.

-Tranquilo, es natural. ¿Quiere un torpe abrazo de consolación? –Jessica abrió sus brazos.

Los ojos de Dipper se abrieron con terror mientras retrocedía un paso.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿Consolación? –Jessica ladeó la cabeza.

-No eso. Lo del… ¿Torpe abrazo?

-Sí. Un torpe abrazo.

Dipper tragó saliva.

-¿Por qué torpe abrazo?

Jessica suspiró. –Será torpe para quitar cualquier implicación romántica, y será un abrazo para consolarte, Dipper. Un torpe abrazo. Lo siento, pero es todo lo que puedo darte. Pero eres libre de seguir ilusionándote.

-¿Por qué pareces disfrutar de esas fantasías?

-No sé de qué me hablas. –Jessica sonrió.

Dipper negó con la cabeza mientras masajeaba su sien. Esas palabras parecían picarle el cerebro como un taladro.

-De todas formas, el huevo casi está listo. –Señaló el huevo en la sartén. –Prepara donde ponerlo, haré la primera prueba.

-Un torpe abrazo de despedido en caso de que mueras. ¿O lo quieres antes de morir?

-¿Por qué todas tus fantasías están ligadas a mi muerte? Eso es grotesco. –Dipper casi gritó.

-Trato de hacer lo mejor con el material que me das, Dipper. Tú no te esfuerzas demasiado en ganarte mi corazón. ¿O quizás demasiado? Esta es la segunda vez que arriesgas la vida por mí. Ah, el pecado de ser yo.

Dipper tendría qué arreglar ese malentendido, y rápido.


	88. Chapter 88

**A comer**

…

-¿Deberíamos echarle sal? –Jessica miró el enrome huevo frito sobre el plato. Era tan grande que parte de él pasaba los bordes.

-No desperdicies sal. Podría no ser comestible. Además, ¿No era para usos santos?

-Sal es sal, aun si está santificada. Aun sirve para darle sabor a las comidas, Dipper. En fin, cruzaré los dedos para que no mueras. –Realmente quería probar los huevos, Jessica se sentiría muy decepcionada si resultaban ser tóxicos.

Dipper la ignoró y partió un poco de la clara de huevo con el tenedor y el cuchillo. No le importaba mucho como sabia, al fin y al cabo todas las comidas eran como papel mojado, pero si era toxico entonces tendrían que esperar los efectos. Sólo esperaba que Jessica tuviera paciencia. Cuando Dipper sintiera malestar y algo como llamas quemando su estómago, entonces fingiría que no siente bien.

Lo metió en su boca y mastico. Jessica estaba realmente había cruzado sus dedos mientras lo veía con los ojos chispeantes.

-¿Mm?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

-Sabe bien. –Dipper no podía entenderle. Toda la comida siempre le había sabido horrible, aun si estaba podrida siempre le había sabido exactamente igual: papel. O así lo sentía cuando las comía. –No entiendo.

-¿Qué tan bien sabe, Dipper? Vamos, verte disfrutarlo así hace que me dé hambre. –Jessica hizo un puchero. –Dejaré que me beses la mano si dices que es comestible, puede que incluso la mejilla. Es una oportunidad única, Dipper.

-Ya te dije que no estoy enamorado de ti. –Dipper lo probó otra vez. –Pero… no sé si es venenoso, no me siento mal al menos.

-Suficiente para mí, Dipi-dy. –Jessica se sentó frente a Dipper. –Buen provecho.

-E-espera, aun podría ser… –Jessica metió un gran pedazo del huevo en su boca y se lo comió.

Su sonrisa creció y sus ojos parecieron brillar de gusto.

-Esto es delicioso, Dipper. –Jessica se rio mientras seguía sonriendo.

- _Su sonrisa es hermosa._

-¿Dipper? –Jessica sonaba ahora preocupada. Dipper se había sujetado la cabeza, y parecía estar en el dolor. –¡No me digas que realmente era veneno! –Se alejó un poco del plato.

-N-no lo creo. –Dipper trató de calmarla. –Es sólo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, lo tengo desde hace un rato. Creo que no dormí lo suficiente antes, y esa carrera contra los trolls no lo hizo más fácil.

Jessica suspiró con alivio. –Me alegra, no me gustaría morir por algo tan delicioso.

-¿Mencione que tengo un dolor de cabeza que me está matando? –Dipper la reprochó.

-Ten. –Le pasó unas hojas. –Mastícalas durante un minuto, tienen un efecto sedante que relajaran tu cabeza.

-Entonces mejor las guardas. –Dipper sonrió. –Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero mantenerme alerta en este lugar.

-Tú decisión, Dipper. –Mencionó mientras probaba un poco de la yema. –¡Esto es incluso mejor!

-Disfrútalo, pero ten algunas de esas hierbas tuyas en casos de que te cause algún malestar. –Dipper se levantó.

-¿No comerás, Dipper?

-No. Yo… no tengo tanta hambre. –Nunca la tenía.

-¿Y? Es delicioso, vamos. Es mejor si comemos juntos, Dipidy. Piensa en eso como una cita. –Le guiñó el ojo.

-Piensa que habrá más para ti. –Dipper rodó los ojos.

-Pero hace tiempo que no como con nadie. –En ánimo de Jessica pareció caer un poco.

Dipper la vio desanimada, incluso triste, y sintió un malestar en su pecho. No quería ver a Jessica triste, no después de haberla visto sonreír antes.

Se sentía mal.

-¿A qué te refieres? No tienes un grupo o algo.

Jessica suspiró y arregló su cabello hacia atrás mientras miraba hacia el cielo oscuro.

-Casi siempre estoy por mi cuenta, me es más fácil de esa forma. A veces me junto con algún grupo pequeño o alguna comunidad, pero casi nunca me quedo mucho tiempo. Es por eso que apenas puedo hablar con nadie. –Entonces hizo un puchero. –Y aunque no lo creas, muchos hombres no tienen buen gusto. Algunos de ellos se alejaban de mí y se burlaban cuando coqueteaba. –Esos idiotas no sabían lo que estaba frente a ellos. ¿Y qué era eso de obsesionarse? Ella realmente no había tenido ningún romance hasta ahora, pero Dipper no tenía que saber eso. –No te pongas celoso.

Dipper simplemente rió.

-¡Hey no es gracioso! Esto te está restando algunos puntos en mi corazón, Dippi-dy.

-Lo siento. –Aun le costaba un poco manejar la risa. –Está bien Jessica, supongo que puedo comer un poco más. ¿Quieres que prepare los demás mientras comemos?

-¡Sí! –Jessica respondió al instante mientras volvía a sonreír.

Realmente le gustaba verla sonreír.


	89. Chapter 89

**Descubiertos**

…

A Dipper comenzaba a molestarle esa sonrisa.

Sólo fue un segundo.

Dipper había sentido un extraño picor detrás de la nuca, sólo volteó un segundo para ver que era esa extraña sensación y al volver a mirar al frente… ¡Jessica se había terminado cinco huevos y estaba por el sexto! ¿Eso era siquiera posible? Y seguía sonriendo con placer mientras saboreaba sanamente su comida. ¿Cómo puede saborear algo y comer tan rápido?

¿No era ella la que había dicho que comieran juntos?

-Jessica…

-¿Sí? –Jessica sonrió hacia él con una expresión de genuina felicidad.

-Disfruta los huevos.

-Gracias Dipper, lo haré.

- _Creo que cuando me pidió comer con ella se refería a que me sentara con ella mientras se comía absolutamente todo…_ –La primera comida que no le sabía a papel en años y tenía que ver como una niña se lo comía frente a él si dejarle un bocado.

-Creo que estoy llena. –Jessica se recostó un poco hacia tras. –Comte lo que quedó, Dipper. –Agitó la mano al aire mientras se recostaba un poco. –No es bueno desperdiciar comida.

Lo que quedó fue un simple pedazo de clara.

El ojo derecho de Dipper tembló un poco.

-Oye…

-Zzzz.

Dipper levantó una ceja al escuchar los pequeños ronquidos de Jessica: se había quedado dormida.

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Dipper. –¿No era peligroso dormir aquí? Especialmente con alguien que apenas conoces… –Dipper se recostó un poco. –Realmente no puedo entenderte.

Esto era un error. Jessica no iba a rendirse sin atravesar las montañas, y las montañas no tendrían un final hasta que no matara a la harpía. Lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era separarse y encontrar a la harpía. Jessica tenía recursos, estaría bien. Pero mientras la harpía siguiera ahí afuera lo más seguro es que moriría.

El mejor camino para tratar con este problema es exterminar a la harpía: las montañas tendrían un final, Jessica podría continuar su camino y Dipper se movería hasta el próximo punto. Todos felices.

Pero tendría que dejar a Jessica sola. ¿Por qué era tan complicado? Ya había tenido que dejar a muchas personas atrás: siempre por un bien mayor. La mayor cantidad de vidas era su prioridad. La preservación de la mayor cantidad de vidas humanas.

Pero hasta donde sabía, no había una mayor cantidad de vidas humanas aquí que no fuera la de Jessica. Quizás por eso le costaba tanto dejarla, porque era su deber protegerla.

Vio el pecho de Jessica subiendo y bajando con cada respiración. Entonces miró nuevamente su cara, su boca estaba abierta mientras dejaba salir pequeños ronquidos.

Se sentía tan extraño.´

-Esto está mal.

Entre más la miraba más se confundía. No tenía sentido, apenas la conocía, quizás no había pasado ni un día, y sin embargo no quería dejarla. Y cada vez era más difícil.

…¿Por qué todo esto es tan familiar?

-¡MIS HUEVOS!

-Mierda.


	90. Chapter 90

**Las lágrimas de un monstruo**

…

Dipper se levantó con un suspiró mientras miraba hacia arriba.

La harpía miraba hacia los cascarones de huevo totalmente destrozados aun lado con algo que a Dipper podía parecerle tristeza y horror. Muchos monstruos eran muy protectores con su descendencia, esa era su naturaleza. La imagen que la harpía estaba viendo debía ser realmente horrible. Dipper sonrió complacido, quizás no había sido tan malo comerse esos huevos.

-Zzzmhzzz.

-¿En serio? –Miró como Jessica se removía un poco y continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

-T-tú… –La furia en la voz de la harpía era incalculable, y pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Mh. Estaban fertilizados, ¿Verdad? –Dipper sonrió. ¿Por qué otra razón se sentiría tan herida por la pérdida de huevos inútiles? Claramente había encontrado una forma de dejar descendencia. –¿Qué pasa? ¿Arruiné tu plan familiar?

La harpía descendió cerca de sus huevos. Abrazó los restos con sus alas mientras lloraba.

-Pagaras por esto, engendró de Bill. ¡GH!

Dipper la apuñaló por la espalda. –Te dije que no me llamaras de esa forma.

La harpía giró mientras movía una de sus alas hacia atrás. Dipper saltó hacia atrás y sus pies se arrastraron por el piso por la terrible corriente de aire. La harpía ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse el cuchillo de la espalda mientras volvía a atacar. Se movió demasiado rápido para que Dipper evadiera la terrible mordida que dio a su cuello, entonces lo levantó en el aire y lo estrelló contra el duro suelo. La cabeza de Dipper estalló en pedazos al impactar.

-¡SUCIO CERDO! Muere engendro. –La harpía gritó.

Llamas azules estallaron, la harpía se cubrió con un ala mientras retrocedía.

Dipper se levantó rápidamente y se lanzó rápidamente contra la harpía mientras sonreía como maniaco. ¿La lucha contra demonios siempre había sido tan divertida? ¿Morir siempre había sido tan divertido?

La harpía atrapó su cabeza entre sus patas y comenzó a precionarla hasta que la sangre escurría de las orejas y nariz de Dipper, uno de sus ojos salió de sus orbitas. Sonidos de huesos rompiéndose se escucharon y entonces la cabeza de Dipper volvió a destrozarse entre la pata de la harpía y su cuerpo cayó al piso.

Las llamas nuevamente acudieron y la cabeza de Dipper se regeneró. Sin perder un segundo hizo una vuelta de resorte hacia atrás y evadió el pisotón de la harpía. Se lanzó hacia adelante y descargó un fuerte golpe contra su vientre. El cuerpo de la harpía se estremeció un poco mientras el golpe parecía hundirse en su interior, entones Dipper le dio un gancho directo al mentón. La harpía mordió el puño con su pico antes de que impactara y lo destrozó.

-Como lo supuse, ¡Sabes horrible! –Escupió los restos del puño de Dipper.

-Y tus huevos estaban deliciosos.

La harpía rugió y cortó a Dipper en tres pedazos con sus garras. El fuego volvió a reunir las partes de Dipper en una.

-No sé qué eres, pero disfrutaré destrozándote hasta que no puedas regresar.

-Buena suerte con eso. –Dipper se rió. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron con horror y volteó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Jessica.

-Zzzzzmmzmzz.

-¿Estás bromeando?


	91. Chapter 91

**El nombre del monstruo**

…

Había escuchado de personas con el sueño pesado, ¡Pero estaba en medio de una pelea a puño limpio contra una criatura mítica! No es que se estuviera quejando ni nada, entre menos viera Jessica sobre él era mejor. Sólo se preocupaba un poco por su seguridad.

-Siento el olor de mis hijos dentro de ella. –Sus ojos se cerraron en rendijas. –Ella también se atrevió a-

-Los partí lentamente, y los puse a freír, entonces disfruté de devorarlos. Su sabor era ligeramente dulce, pero no era desagradable. En realidad… –Dipper sonrió. –Eran un manjar exquisito.

La harpía abrió su pico mientras gruñía.

-Tú…

La harpía encorvó su cuerpo y una pequeña joroba creció en su espalda.

-Hace más tiempo del que una pequeña criatura como tú podría imaginar fui encarcelada en una isla junto a mis hermanas…

Su cuerpo cayó totalmente al piso mientras sus brazos alados parecían romperse mientras parecían reptar hacía su cintura. Su cuerpo comenzó a inflarse y su cuello creció.

-Un mortal con el don de la profecía se atrevió a revelar secretos divinos.

Su cuerpo pareció volverse ovalado y a cambiar mientras se estiraba y millares de plumas cubiertas de sangre salían de su cuerpo.

-Nos forzaron a ser el castigo de ese mortal.

Una cresta deforme creció en su cabeza mientras su rostro perdía todo rastro de humanidad y se arrugaba horriblemente. Su pico creció y una segundo y tercera hilera de colmillos salieron detrás de los primeros.

-Humillarnos a nosotras mismas… arrojando nuestros desechos al manjar que ese mortal nunca podría tocar.

Un par de patas creció en su pecho y comenzaron a hincharse y crecer junto con las traseras. Eso le permitió levantarse en cuatro patas.

-Finalmente el mortal fue liberado… y nuestro nombre fue manchado como horribles criaturas de la inmundicia-

-¿Quieres darte prisa? Siento que el aburrimiento me está "matando". –Dipper le dijo mientras se daba pequeños golpecitos a la cintura. –No me interés la historia de tú vida, para mí siempre serás una criatura repugnante y de rapiña.

La harpía gruñó, ahora totalmente transformada en su verdadero ser.

-Mi nombre es Celeno.

-Para mí eres otra harpía del montón.

-Zzzzz.

No, en serio. ¿Cómo podía seguir durmiendo después de todo eso?


	92. Chapter 92

**Remach**

 **...**

-El cielo es mi reino, los vientos son mi dominio.

El viento alrededor de Dipper se arremolinó ante esas palabras. Dipper sacó un cuchillo y lo arrojó contra Celeno, el cuchillo se detuvo a mitad de camino y fue arrojado nuevamente hacia Dipper. El mango del cuchillo destrozó su hombro y lo hizo retroceder. El aire mismo lo había regresado hacia Dipper a una potencia aún mayor.

-Bien, esto podría complicarse un poco. –Miró de reojo a Jessica. Tenía que alejar a la harpía de ella. Sería más fácil si no estuviera dormida, entonces podría simplemente correr y esconderse como un humano normal debería hacer frente a un enorme monstruo furioso.

-Pagaras por tu atrevimiento, ser inferior.

Celeno comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Dipper mientras extendía sus enormes alas.

Dipper miró el último cuchillo que le quedaba. –Realmente necesito encontrar mejores armas.

-Waaammmh. –Jessica se sentó y lanzó un enorme suspiró.

- _Ya era hora._

Entonces volvió a acostarse y se durmió.

-¡Oh vamos!

Celeno saltó y pisó a Dipper.

-No sé qué magia tengas en tu interior, pero mientras esté en esta forma no me-¡HAAA!

Saltó hacia atrás, su pata estaba quemada.

-Imposible. ¿Por qué-

Un terrible golpe en su mejilla desvió sus pensamientos nuevamente hacia Dipper. El golpe era fuerte, pero en su verdadera forma no era absolutamente nada, ni siquiera pestañeó. Golpeó a Dipper con su ala derecha como si fuera un mosquito molesto.

-No importa. –Celeno dijo mientras miraba a Dipper con odio. –Eso no cambia nada. Pagaras por lo que hiciste.

Dipper corrió nuevamente hacia Celeno, tenía el cuchillo fuertemente sujeto entre sus manos y estaba listo para arrojarse contra ella.

Entonces su cuerpo cayó dividido en dos partes.

Celeno había enviado una corriente de aire que lo había partido por la mitad.

Las llamas regeneraron las piernas de Dipper mientras las otras desaparecieron. Dipper se volvió a levantar y siguió corriendo.

El cuerpo de Dipper volvió a caer, pero esta vez en cientos de pedazos pequeños. Las llamas destrozaron los pedazos y Dipper resurgió nuevamente. Su cuchillo y sus ropas regresaron junto con él, eso era un alivio, significa que no tendría que preocuparse por terminar desnudo en una pelea.

-Podría matarte cien veces de cien maneras distintas, pero no sería suficiente para hacerte pagar. –Celeno dijo con la voz en más calma de lo que había esperado Dipper. –¿Cuántas veces puedes morir antes de que se acerque el fin? ¿Cuántas veces tendré que matarte hasta ver el pánico y el miedo del inevitable fin en tú rostro?

Dipper trató de aguantar la risa. El año anterior había batido su marca de más muertes en un año, ¿Y la harpía amenazaba con matarlo cien veces? Eso no era ni la mitad de lo que solía morir en un año normal.

-Ve que no te preocupa, cerdo.

Sus ojos parecieron sonreír con crueldad.

-¿Te preocupa el puerco durmiente?

Los ojos de Dipper se abrieron con preocupación.

-Tus ojos se desvían demasiado hacia donde ella está. Debí saber que dos criaturas como ustedes estaban juntas. -¿Es tú pareja? ¿O quizás parte de tu familia? –Volteó hacia ella. –Aunque para mí todos los puercos son iguales. –Se rio. –Tú te comiste a mi familia, si no puedo matarte al menos te devolveré ese favor.

Celeno comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo dormido de Jessica.


	93. Chapter 93

**Fin del camino**

…

No podía salvarla.

Dipper sabía que era imposible salvarla. La harpía había resultado ser un monstruo realmente poderoso, mucho mayor a cualquiera que se hubiera enfrentado. Quizás incluso más que aquella lamia, o al menos más lista. Aquella lamía simplemente se lo había comido aun después de ver de lo que era capaz. Eso sí fue estúpido.

Así que la harpía apuntaba a algo que era diferente a él; algo que podría matar fácilmente y sabía que le afectaría: Jessica. La chica que había comido más de sus huevos y que ahora se encontraba plácidamente roncando.

Una más para su lista de fracasos.

Otro nombre y un nuevo número para en su conciencia. Formaría parte de todos aquellos rostros que lo señalaban en la niebla. Es cierto, ahora que lo pensaba realmente no había podido salvar a nadie. Todo lo que podía hacer realmente era matar demonios para evitar que mataran seres humanos, pero cuando tenía que protegerlos directamente…

Simplemente era demasiado débil para proteger a nadie.

-¡Despierta idiota! –Gritó hacia Jessica.

La chica continuaba durmiendo como si nada.

-Maldición. –Dipper corrió hacia ella. –¡Te dije que despertaras!

La harpía mandó una corriente de aire que lo arrojó tres metros hacia atrás, un poco más y hubiera caído de la montaña.

-¿Te preocupa tanto esa criatura de carne? Jujuju.

A Dipper le preocupaban los humanos en general, cada vez parecía haber menos. Pero hasta él mismo había notado que lo que sentía por Jessica era complicado.

La chica era terca y fastidiosa, se burlaba de su nombre y era egoísta, y por alguna extraña razón se le había metido en la cabeza que estaba enamorado de ella. Aun así, era una vida humana. Pero también más que eso. Esa vida humana despertaba en Dipper sensaciones que ya ni siquiera recordaba haber sentido antes.

No sabía que era, y si Jessica moría quizás nunca lo descubriría.

Quizás nunca volvería a sentirse igual en su vida.

En su eterna vida.

Un aura roja cubrió el cuerpo de Dipper.

-¿Qué? –La harpía se detuvo y volteó la cabeza hacia él. –¿Danila?

Un poderoso gancho fue su respuesta. La harpía salió volando hasta caer por el borde de la montaña.

Dipper no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia Jessica, la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a correr.

-Zzzzz.

-Maldición, ¿Qué tan profundo puedes dormir cuando tienes el estómago lleno?

Dipper saltó a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar una docena de pumas en llamas.

Celeno estaba volando sobre ellos y disparaba sus alas contra ellos, más correctamente, estaba apuntando principalmente a Jessica. Dipper continuó evadiéndolas de un lado a otro.

-Ya ni siquiera me importa porque tienes el olor de Bill o el de Danila. ¡Sólo quiero verte sufrir!

Cientos de plumas volaron directamente hacia Dipper, no era algo que pudiera evadir. Abrazó fuertemente a Jessica y recibió el impacto contra su espalda. Las plumas se hundieron profundamente en su cuerpo, pero no lograron atravesarlo completamente. Las llamas azules se ocuparon de sus heridas y continuó corriendo.

La harpía rugió contra Dipper mientras se lanzaba ella misma, su velocidad no había cambiado ni un poco aun con ese tamaño. Dipper apostaría a que incluso podía moverse más rápido que eso. Dipper saltó, aun así la onda de choque casi lo hacía soltar a Jessica. Esto se estaba complicando cada vez más.

-Zzmm- más yema. Mñ mñ mñ.

Dipper puso ojos en blanco.

-Tú sigue durmiendo.

El aura roja alrededor de su cuerpo comenzó a titilar y Dipper empezó a sentirse débil y cansado. De repente el cuerpo de Jessica le pesaba cada vez más y le era difícil respirar.

-Vamos, un poco más. –Ahora que podía hacer otra cosa que simplemente morir, y tenía que ser en un momento como este.

Finalmente cayó de rodillas con Jessica aun en sus brazos.

-Maldición.

Algo pesado cayó detrás de él.

-Fin del camino, puerquito.


	94. Chapter 94

**Revelación trágica**

 **…**

Era mejor si Jessica no despertaba en este momento. Aunque a Dipper no le preocupaba mucho que lo hiciera, si no despertó en todo este tiempo que luchó contra Celeno entonces quizás no lo hiciera cuando Celeno comenzara a matarla. A menos que se tomara su tiempo. Sería otra forma para lastimarlo.

Celeno se acercó hasta estar detrás de Dipper, entonces abrió su boca repleta con tres hileras de colmillos.

-Me tomaré mi tiempo. –Dijo con una voz delicada, totalmente al contrario de su nueva imagen. –Romperé su cuerpo lentamente, entonces la freiré y me la comeré. Y me esforzaré porque ella sigua mientras lo hago. –Miró a Dipper con rabia. –Y tú lo veras todo, engendro de Bill.

-No me llames así, pájaro de rapiña.

Celeno bufó. –No eres más que otra de las marionetas de Bill, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué está planeando ahora? No importa, tarde o temprano me ocuparé yo misma de él. Ni siquiera entiendo porque dijo que eras una amenaza. Sólo eres molesto, igual que él.

Bill.

-Bill. ¿Estuvo aquí?

-¿Te interesa, engendro de Bill? Tú deberías saberlo, él te envió ¿Verdad? Puedo olerlo en ti, nunca olí nada más repugnante en mi vida que no sea esa criatura, y tú tienes su olor por todo tu asqueroso cuerpo. Es realmente repugnante, me da asco sólo verte.

-Bill… ¿Estuvo aquí? –Dipper sonrió y comenzó a reír.

Celeno lo miró un tanto dudosa, el olor de Bill se había hecho un poco más fuerte.

-Perfecto… significa… –Dipper se levantó con algo de dificultad. –Que voy por buen camino.

No se había encontrado con Bill desde el día que lo maldijo hace tanto tiempo. Aun siendo el demonio responsable de todo el desastre en el mundo raramente era visto. No creyó que nadie realmente lo conociera o supiera que había hecho.

Pero Dipper sabía.

¿Cómo no saberlo? Él estuvo ahí cuando todo inició.

-Hahaha. Y ahora está tan cerca. –Soltó a Jessica con cuidado mientras y la depositó tranquilamente en el piso. Se paró y miró a la harpía con una enorme sonrisa. –Dime lo que sepas harpía.

Celeno comenzó a reír, primero levemente, pero después lo hizo salvajemente.

-¿Un simple engendro se atreve a pedirme algo?

-¿Quién dice que te lo pido? –Dipper entrecerró sus ojos. Bill había estado aquí. Bill estaba cerca.

Bill. El origen de todo este desastre y de su situación.

El monstruo que más odiaba.

-¿Dónde está Bill?

-No lo sé, y no me importa. –La harpía gruñó. –Todo lo que me importa es lo que te atreviste a hacerle a mis hijos.

Dipper rio. –Sigues con eso. ¿A cuántos niños te has comido tú?

La harpía se relamió el pico.

-Los niños no tienen mucha carne, pero son más tiernos. Había muchos en ese embrión que Bill me encargó cuidar.

-¿Embrión? –Los ojos de Dipper brillaron con un poco de esperanza. –¿Hay un embrión aquí?

-Había. –La harpía se rascó el estómago con un de sus garras. –Estaba delicioso.

-Tú…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Toque alguna fibra sensible pequeño engendro? –Rio con crueldad.

Un embrión. Realmente había un embrión aquí. Pero este monstruo…

¿Y si era el embrión de su pesadilla? Ese embrión era sumamente importante. No recordaba porque, pero era más importante que cualquiera de los que había encontrado o podría encontrar.

Y si el monstruo frente a él lo destruyo y…

 _La devoró._

…Devoró a los humanos, entonces…

 _La mato._

Dipper se sujetó la cabeza.

 _Ella._

-Jujuju. ¿Vas a llorar? Espera, quiero verlo mientras acabo con tu amiguita.

-Cállate.

El aura roja volvió a cubrir el cuerpo de Dipper, en ese momento Dipper le dio un terrible gancho a Celeno y la hizo retroceder.

-¡Maldito!

Dipper jadeó y el aura roja en su cuerpo comenzó a parpadear. Todavía no sabía que era esa aura en su cuerpo, pero lo averiguaría después, ahora tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que tenía.

-Mmm-ñam-ñam. Huevos.

-En serio, ¡Situación crítica aquí! ¡Despiértate de una vez!


	95. Chapter 95

**Dos caminos y ninguno es bueno**

 **…**

Tenía a un enorme monstruo mítico frente a él, una niña con sueño pesado en su espalda y su fuerza estaba mermando, tenía que pensar rápido. Realmente quería matar al monstruo frente a él por lo que había hecho, la ira lo carcomía y su odio se lo exigía a cada segundo: matar al monstruo.

Pero…

-Zzzzz…

Jessica.

No podía dejarla así, ella moriría con seguridad. ¿Tenía que tener el sueño tan pesado? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo si una pelea con un monstruo no podía despertarla? Después de lo que había visto supuso que quizás tuviera métodos de prevención, pero no parecían hacer mucho contra la harpía.

En fin, pensar en la seguridad de Jessica lo regresó a sus sentidos, era difícil proteger a alguien cuando lo inundaba la ira. Aunque el resultado no cambiaba nada: jamás pudo salvar a nadie.

-Puedo ver tú determinación de proteger. Es tan dulce. –Celeno se acercó lentamente. –Disfrutaré rompiéndola parte por parte, como a tu amiguita.

El aura roja parecía próxima a desaparecer y Dipper no contaría con nada para proteger a Jessica más que su fuerza normal y su inmortalidad. No podía hacer nada con eso. Jessica moriría si se quedaba a pelear, pero el único escape era…

-Maldición. Lo siento Jessica, pero es cuestión de muerte o posible muerte. –Se volteó y volvió a levantar a Jessica entre sus brazo. –Así que no te enfades.

Entonces saltó desde el borde de la montaña.


	96. Chapter 96

**Nueva pesadilla**

 **…**

 _Un techo de madera viejo y gastado, había una gran cantidad de telarañas que recorrían todo el techo. Estaba acostado en un viejo colchón relleno de heno y lo cubría una manta vieja y gastada._

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Dónde estaba Ma-_

 _Una gran cantidad de arañas pequeñas cayó sobre él y comenzaron a morderlo y masticar su carne mientras se mentían por debajo de su pile y entraban por su nariz, boca y orejas._

 _…_

 _Un techo de madera viejo y gastado, había una gran cantidad de telarañas que recorrían todo el techo. Estaba acostado en un viejo colchón relleno de heno, una manta yacía tirada en el piso del cuarto._

 _Cayó de la cama mientras gritaba y revolvía su cuerpo de un lado a otro. Estaba temblando y jadeando sin control._

 _Una pesadilla._

 _Tenía que haber sido una pesadilla._

 _Una enorme boca oscura salió de las sombras bajo su cama y mordió fuertemente la parte superior de su cuerpo, algunos dedos cayeron al piso junto con sus piernas mientras era masticado._

 _…_

 _Un techo de madera viejo y gastado, había una gran cantidad de telarañas que recorrían todo el techo. Estaba acostado en el piso de madera junto a una vieja cama rellena de heno, había una vieja manta bajo sus pies._

 _Jadeó de horror y comenzó a arrastrarse lejos de la cama mientras gritaba y lloriqueaba._

 _¿Una pesadilla dentro de otra pesadilla? ¿Era eso?_

 _Se arrastró hasta la segundo cama en la habitación. Esta cama se veía en mejor estado y tenía mantas rosas con adornos femeninos en ella._

 _Lanzó una risa nerviosa mientras se apoyaba en esa cama para levantarse. Por supuesto que todo había sido una pesadilla, nada de eso podía ser real._

 _Miró el pequeño bajo la cobija._

 _Ella estaba bien._

 _Todos estaban bien._

 _Seguramente se reiría cuando le dijera lo que había soñado._

 _Agitó ligeramente el bulto mientras la llamaba por su nombre, cuando no respondió se alteró un poco y quitó las sabanas._

 _Una horrible criatura deforme con una gran cantidad de ojos y lengua larga estaba ahí. La lengua se alargó y rodeó su cuello antes de atraer su cabeza hacia sus fauces y arrancársela de un mordisco._

 _…_

 _Un techo de madera viejo y gastado, había una gran cantidad de telarañas que recorrían todo el techo. Estaba tirado junto a una cama vieja y desecha de cobijas rosas y adornos de niña._

 _Gritó más fuerte que en sus pesadillas anteriores y se arrastró hacia la puerta._

 _Algo que no pudo ver lo devoró antes de llegar._

 _…_

 _Un piso de madera sucio y derruido fue lo primeo que vio cuando despertó sobre el piso de la habitación._

 _Se quedó paralizado sin poder moverse mientras las náuseas le revolvían el estómago y comenzaba a vomitar._

 _Algunas larvas pegajosas se arrastraron desde las grietas del techo y el piso y comenzaron a reptar sobre su vómito, al darse cuenta de cuál era el origen de su manjar se metieron dentro de su boca y comenzaron a devorarlo desde el interior._

 _…_

 _Un techo…_

 _…_

 _Un techo…_

 _…_

 _Un piso…_

 _…_

 _Una puerta…_

 _…_

 _Una puerta abierta…_

 _…_

 _Un pasillo…_


	97. Chapter 97

**Gusano de Tierra**

 **…**

-¡Dipper!

 **PAK**

Dipper despertó un una sensación de dolor fugas en su mejilla.

-Por fin, ¿Tienes que tener el sueño tan pesado? Fue un infierno despertarte.

-¿Jessica? –Jessica estaba sobre él mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Otra pesadilla, había pasado un tiempo desde que no tenía una parecida, y la mayoría trataban sobre Bill burlándose de él. –Jessica. –Recordó que Jessica estaba arrodillada junto a él mientras lo examinaba. –Estás bien.

-Mejor que tú al menos, has estado sudando y jadeando durante media hora, por un segundo creí que realmente te estabas muriendo, es que- Su voz fue cortada cuando Dipper puso una mano sobre su mejilla y la tocó suavemente. –¿Dipper?

-Ya veo, estás bien. Eso es bueno. –Se rió un poco. –Sí, eso es un alivio.

Jessica se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mano de Dipper. –Deja de coquetear Dipper, no es momento para eso. –Jessica se apartó un poco de él.

-No estoy coqueteando. –Dipper se sentó y estiró su cuello, sus sentidos habían regresado y sus fuerzas volvían rápidamente a él. Su estado se había restaurado. –¿Dónde estamos?

Parecían estar dentro de una cueva, pera estaba realmente bien iluminada. Dipper se levantó y busco antorchas o algo por el estilo, sin embargo todo lo que pudo ver fue a Jessica un poco alejada de él y mirándolo con algo de nerviosismo. Dipper la ignoró y caminó hacia una pared con un nudo en la garganta, sólo esperaba que no sea lo que él creía que era.

Jessica se aclaró la garganta mientras tosía un poco en su mano. –Cuando me desperté estábamos aquí adentro, y tú estabas profundamente dormido junto a mí. –Estrechó los ojos. –Espero que no intentaras nada raro, Dipper.

Dipper la ignoró y tocó la pared con algo de miedo.

Era dura y fuerte, pero… se sentía algo pegajosa…

-¡Mierda! –Dipper la golpeó con el puño.

-¿Qué pasa Dip? ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

-Es un gusano de tierra. –Dipper dijo mientras volvía a golpear la pared. –Generalmente viven muy por debajo de la tierra y raramente emergen a la superficie. Debí saber que había uno cerca cuando vi las lombrices, esas cosas generalmente actúan como paracitos que se adhieren a su cuerpo. Seguramente se sintieron atraídas por él, es por eso que estaban tan descontroladas.

-¿Un gusano de tierra? –Miró a su alrededor. –¿Tan grande Dipper?

-Este es más pequeño del que me encontré antes, pero sí. Y son desagradables. –Dipper miró hacia los dos caminos próximos a seguir. –Sólo tenemos dos opciones a seguir, y si escogemos mal entonces nos arrastrara hasta el fondo.

-¿Pero cómo llegamos aquí en primer lugar, Dipper? –Jessica pregunto con un grito que hizo eco en el espacio cerrado.

Dipper guardó un poco se silenció, era mejor para Jessica no saber algunas cosas. –Cuando estábamos durmiendo, estas pueden ser grandes, pero se deslizan de forma rápida. Generalmente se sabe que están cerca por los terremotos que ocasionan pero este es pequeño en comparación.

Eso no le explicaba a Jessica como habían terminado en medio de aquella cueva, pero los demonios estaban repletos de sorpresas.

-Lo que me faltaba. –Jessica se encogió de hombros. –¿Y cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí, Dippi-dy?

-Antes que nada tenemos que escoger el camino correcto. –Se situó en medio de la cueva. –Hay que prender un pequeño fuego e ir al contrario de a donde se dirija el humo. Entonces tenemos que movernos, y rápido… –Miró a ambos caminos con dudas. –¿Recuerdas los gusanos que vimos cuando nos conocimos? Nos encontraremos con cosas mucho peores aquí dentro.

Eso no era bueno para Jessica.

-Bien, puedo prender una antorcha Dipper. Espero que sepas lo que haces.

-Tranquila, no es la primera vez que me topo con uno de estos. Pero realmente quería que fuera la última.


	98. Chapter 98

**El largo recorrido**

…

-Sabes Dipper, en momentos como este se supone que el chico mantenga la calma para la chica de sus sueños. No que camine nervioso mirando lado a lado mientras suda. –Jessica agregó mientras caminaba detrás de Dipper, que tenía levantada una antorcha. La antorcha iba de atrás hacia adelante, pero principalmente hacia atrás. –¿Seguro que es el camino?

-Sí. Es por aquí. –Dipper dijo sin voltear. –Tenemos que acelerar el paso, y mantente alerta si hay temblores. Eso quiere decir que se acerca una oleada de paracitos.

Jessica recordó los gusanos de antes y le dio un poco de asco. Ya no le quedaba más extracto. Y el que Dipper estuviera tan nervioso no la animaba, generalmente parecía calmado, aun en una montaña repleta de demonios. Ese gusano de tierra debía ser realmente horrible para que actuara de esa forma.

-Espera, Dipper extendió el brazo y la mantuvo atrás.

-¿Qué pasa Dipper?

-Abajo, no los pises, se meterán dentro de tu cuerpo y te devorarán desde adentro. –Dipper señaló el piso.

Jesica vio una gran cantidad de pequeños gusanos blancos que se arrastraban por el piso, parecían chorrear un líquido transparente y algo apestoso.

-Estas cosas apestan, Dipper.

-Es natural, generalmente habitan en los desechos pero siempre se están arrastrando para cualquier lado.

A Jessica le dio aún más asco. Definitivamente no las quería arrastrándose dentro de su pueril cuerpo.

Dipper y Jessica las rodearon mientras se movían.

-No te fijes mucho en el piso. –Dipper volteó un poco la cabeza hacia Jesscia. –También hay en el techo y las paredes, y algunos son realmente largos por lo que parecen cuerdas blancas colgantes, pero no las toques y ten cuidado porque algunas se encorvan mucho cuando pasas junto a ellas. Si te tocan es el fin.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de paracitos, Dipper?

-Te lo dije, me topé con un gusano de tierra antes. Y no lo hice sólo… aunque si fui el único que lo logró… –Ese fue uno de sus peores fracasos. Había intentado ser el sebo que se encargara de recibir todos los daños, pero la gente no había creído en él y había intentado matarlo a golpes, cuando no funcionó lo dejaron atado mientras continuaban solos. –La mayoría de ellos fue devorado por paracitos, todavía recuerdo esas cosas arrastrándose por dentro y por fuera de sus cuerpos.

-Lo lamente Dipper. –Ser el único sobreviviente de una tragedia podía traer grandes repercusiones. –¿Quieres ese abrazo ahora? –Jessica se reprendió, no era el momento para hablar de esa forma.

-Guárdalo para cuando salgamos de aquí. Ese será un verdadero motivo de festejo. –Dipper la cortó. –Pero gracias. –Era sincero, había paso mucho tiempo desde que alguien lo había consolado… además de aquella mujer de la caravana, y ella estaba muerta ahora.

-Sin problemas, Dipper. Después de ver esto yo también quiero largarme de aquí. –Miró a su alrededor. –Por cierto Dipper, ¿Por qué todo esta tan iluminado?

-Los fluidos del gusano de tierra son realmente brillantes, especialmente cuando está tan concentrado como ahora. Y no, no intentes llevarte un poco, con el tiempo toman una propiedad acida capaz de disolver cualquier tipo de material. Es muy peligroso llevarlos por ahí.

-¿Quieres decir que estamos caminando en acido, Dipper? –Jessica miró la suela de su zapato.

-Sí, otra razón para largarnos de aquí.

Un pequeño temblor comenzó a sentirse.

-¿Este es el temblor del que hablabas Dipper? –Jessica le preguntó mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio.

-No, el que está apunto de venir el de que te hablaba. ¡Contra la pared!

-¿Qué –Waa.

Dipper tomó a Jessica de la muñeca y corrió hacia la pared. En ese momento un fuerte temblor se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-¡¿Qué pasa Dipper?!

-Sólo quédate quieta y agáchate un poco. –Dipper le cubrió con su cuerpo. –Y nada de estúpidos comentarios románticos.

Una enorme bola hecha de tierra y cubierta de baba y paracitos comenzó a girar alrededor de la cueva, entonces una gran cantidad de gusanos blancos más grandes que el promedio la siguió. Estaban reptando por el techo y el piso, pero no haría haber ninguno contra la pared de la cueva.

-Esa es la oleada de la que te hablaba, es mejor quedarse contra la pared cuando eso pasa.

El temblor se hizo más ligero y finalmente cesó.

-Gracias. –Entonces sonrió. –Pero no creí que aprovecharas la situación para hacer un avance tan agresivo, especialmente cuando ya te ofrecí el abrazo.

-Realmente te diviertes con eso, ¿No?

Jessica no respondió, pero si se rió mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Al menos podía mejorar un poco el estado de ánimo.


	99. Chapter 99

**La salida**

 **…**

Al final del túnel se encontraron con un callejón sin salida. La cueva parecía haberse hecho más ancha, pero el final parecía totalmente sellado.

-Creo que te equivocaste, Dipper. –Jessica suspiró, habían caminado demasiado como para terminar con nada.

-No, es el camino correcto. Simplemente tenemos que prender una pequeña fogata y situarla contra la entrada. –Dipper llevó la antorcha contra la entrada. –Pero creo que con esto bastara.

-¿La antorcha? ¿De qué estás hablando Dipper? ¿Cómo eso nos puede ayudar a salir de esta cueva. –Jessica se cruzó de brazos mientras lo miraba con reproche. Esperaba que no hubiera perdido la cabeza por todos esos paracitos con los que se toparon antes, aunque a ella no parecía faltarle mucho. Realmente odiaba ese sitio.

-¿Cueva? –Dipper preguntó.

Jessica se palmeó la cabeza. –¿Ya perdiste la cabeza Dipper? –Bueno, ya le habían dicho que sólo un hombre con un par de tornillos flojos se interesaría en ella, pero no creyó que fuera tan literal.

Entonces otro temblor los aconteció.

-¡Wa!

-Rápido. –Dipper clavó el cuchillo hasta el mango en el suelo. –Toma mi mano, esto será algo movido.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Jessica recobró el equilibrio. Se vio tentada a correr hacia la pared para evitar más paracitos, pero entonces la asaltó la idea de que era imposible que lo hicieran por la entrada sellada… Pero entonces, ¿De dónde habían venido los otros?

-¡Ahora! –Dipper gritó.

Jessica lo dudó un segundo, pero finalmente tomó la mano de Dipper con todas sus fuerzas.

-No te sueltes.

En el instante de tomar la mano de Dipper, la cueva pareció cambiar de dirección y más que una cueva fue como un abismo sin fondo bajo sus pies.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Estamos a punto de salir, pero puede ser un tanto doloroso. ¡No te sueltes!

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo Dipper?

La entrada de la cueva se abrió como si fuera una gran boca y un terrible rugido mandó a Dipper y Jessica a volar por los aires.

Jessica sujetó instintivamente su falda con su mano libre cuando todo su mundo se volvió de cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Un enorme gusano rugiendo con una enrome boca salió por el piso de la montaña.

-¡¿Estábamos dentro de eso?! –Jessica gritó en el aire. –¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estábamos dentro del gusano, Dipper?!

-¡Lo hice! –Dipper gritó mientras volaba por los aires. –Te dije que era un gusano de tierra.

El gusano rugió por última vez antes de volver a lanzarse sobre la montaña y arrastrarse bajo tierra.

-Pero creí que te referías a- ¡WAAAAAH!

Fue entonces cuando los dos comenzaron a caer.


	100. Chapter 100

**La tan esperada caída**

 **…**

Dipper realmente odiaba a los gusanos de tierra, pero no por las razones que cualquiera pueda pensar. Sería natural que odiaran a los gusanos de tierra por ser peligrosos, especialmente cuando te devoran y tiene que caminar por su interior. Pero Dipper los odiaba por una razón en específica, la última vez que estuvo en uno en lugar de seguir el contrario de donde apuntaba la llama, Dipper y aquel grupo la siguió.

La forma de salir fue un poco diferente, en lugar de prender un fuego para forzar la salida… Dipper fue expulsado de forma natural junto a un montón de desechos y paracitos.

No fue su mejor forma de morir, pero si una de las más continuas.

Esa es la verdadera razón de que no pudiera soportar a esas cosas.

Posiblemente tuvieron la mala suerte, o la suerte, de que cuando saltó esa cosa estaba cerca y simplemente los devoró, entonces habían terminado dentro de eso.

Y ahora estaba cayendo como debería ser junto a Jessica como había planeado antes, al menos la altura no parecía tan grande como la última vez, pero aun sería suficiente para matar a un humano promedio, especialmente una niña. Por otro lado, quizás Jessica tuviera algo que los salvara en su capa de trucos.

-¡WAAAAAH! ¡No quiero morir así! ¡Todavía no eh dado mi primer beso! ¡WAAAA!

O quizás no.

-Al demonio. –Trataba no usar mucho esa palabra en sus maldiciones, pero diablos.

Acercó a Jessica contra su pecho y la abrazó fuerte.

-Sólo mantén la cara enterrada y trata de acerté una bola. Esto va a doler.

-¿Dipper?

-Antes que nada, la respuesta es no. No estoy aprovechando la situación para darte tú primer y último beso. –Dipper rodó los ojos. –Sólo acepto lo inevitable.

-¿Vamos a morir? –Jessica habló con pánico.

-Tú no, espero.

Dipper la abrazó fuerte. Esto era lo único que podía hacer ahora, y era lo que iba a hacer desde un principio por lo que no había diferencia. El impactó sería duro, y Jessica quizás se rompería algunos huesos. En el peor de los casos quedaría tan herida que no podría moverse, y no creyó que confiara en él después de verlo levantarse como si nada. A menos que sean sus propias llamas las que la maten, de ser así entonces sería una cruel ironía.

Sintió algo cálido en su mejilla.

-No te ilusiones, pero al menos te lo ganaste. –Jessica le dijo después de besar su mejilla. Entonces sonrió con tristeza. –Lamento no poder sentir lo mismo por ti, Dipper.

Dipper no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Era en serio, Jessica realmente creía que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Dipper podría estar confundido por lo que sentía, pero difícilmente creería que era romántico. Sus sentimientos por ella eran confusos. Era algo nostálgico, quizás en el pasado había sentido algo igual, pero ahora no podía reconocerlo.

Aun así, era agradable y no quería perderlo.

No quería que Jessica muriera.

¿Pero para que perder más tiempo pensando? Si Jessica no moría por el impacto seguramente lo odiaría cuando lo viera resurgir de entre las llamas, eso era todo lo que tenía que tener presente.

Ambos terminaron de caer…

Fue una caída muy mojada.


	101. Chapter 101

**Regreso al principio**

 **…**

Dipper emergió con Jessica aun en sus brazos.

-¿Estamos vivos? –Jessica preguntó aun incrédula. –¡Estamos vivos!

-¿Pero dónde…?

El lugar estaba oscuro, pero parecía ser iluminado por ¿Hongos?

-¿Las cuevas?–Dipper dijo preguntó incrédulo.

-Vamos Dipper. –Jessica se separó y comenzó a nada hacia la orilla.

Dipper la siguió un poco más lento mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ciertamente eran las cuevas iluminadas por los hongos aunque ningún lugar que hubiera visto antes. Posiblemente era una sección que no había visto antes. Pero de ser así…

-¡Cuidado! –Dipper gritó mientras arrojaba su último cuchillo desde el agua.

-¿Dipper?

El cuchillo impactó directamente en la cabeza de la pulga del techo, esta cayó al piso junto a Jessica.

-¡Kia! –Jessica retrocedió mientras sacaba su pistola de balas de plata de su capa.

La enorme cola de la pulga del techo cayó como una cuerda, la misma cola que había estado apuntó de acabar con Jessica.

-¿Pero cómo…? –Se golpeó la cabeza. –Los extractos en la capa. El agua debió haberlos lavado.

-Hay más en el techo, ten cuida-¡Gup!

-¿Dipper? ¡Dipper!

Dipper fue arrastrado hacia el fondo oscuro del pequeño lago subterráneo.

- _Maldita sea, ¿Cuántas cosas malas seguidas pueden pasarme en un día?_ –Sí, esa seguramente fue una pregunta estúpida, a Dipper e pasaban cosas malas a la vuelta de cada esquina.

Podía sentir un montón de manos de tres dedos escamosos sujetando sus piernas y muchas más empezando a sujetar su cintura y pecho. No podía ver nada por la oscuridad, pero podía escuchar como esas criaturas nadaban junto a él. Al menos Jessica había salido antes, hubiera sido imposible ayudarla si ella se hubiera hundido junto con él.

Una de esas criaturas le hincó el diente en la mejilla y le arrancó un pedazo. No pudo evitar soltar el aire mientras las otras seguían su ejemplo y comenzaban a masticarlo.

- _Va a ser una de esas muertes, ¿Uh?_


	102. Chapter 102

**Culpas**

 **…**

Jessica corrió, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Dipper había sido succionado por el pequeño lago subterráneo, lo había llamado y había esperado mientras se mantenía vigilante. Pero era inútil, ella misma estuvo a punto de ser atrapada por una mano que salió desde el lago. Al final no le había quedado otra más que correr.

- _Lo siento Dipper._

Para terminar así después de todo lo que había pasado. Realmente creyó que su suerte estaba mejorando, pero olvidó que en este mundo las cosas nunca pueden ir bien.

Cuando se marchó para encontrar Gravity Falls sabía que el viaje sería peligroso, y que se encontraría con monstruos y demonios con los que nunca se había cruzado antes, pero había pensado que con su diario y sus recursos estaría a salvo. Pero se equivocó, no había estado tan cerca de morir desde sus primeros días con el diario número 3. E incluso eso no había sido tan horrible como casi ser digerida por un gusano gigante.

Se detuvo cuando por fin llegó a lo que parecía una concentración de casas subterráneas, había una gran cantidad de carpas y algunas construcciones de madera. Fuera de eso el lugar parecía estar libre, pero no se iba a confiar solo por eso.

-¿Dónde estoy? –El lugar era grande y mal iluminado. Su única fuente de luz eran unos hongos brillantes en el techo y paredes. Jessica sacó otra antorcha de su capa, pero estaba mojada. Tenía que tener cuidado con los cambios climáticos, especialmente con el agua, porque cuando el agua se metía muy profunda dentro de su capa afectaba a todo lo que estuviera ahí.

Suspiró con cansancio.

Antes de despertar había disfrutado de un manjar de huevos por primera vez en su vida, Dipper incluso había probado el primero para asegurarse de que no fueran tóxicos. – _Quizás debí dejarle un poco a Dipper._ –Pensó con algo de culpa. Pero habían estado tan deliciosos que no pudo evitarlo, y tampoco pareció muy ofendido. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque ahora Dipper estaba muerto.

Dipper podía ser un tanto molesto y quizás algo cascarrabias a veces, pero… era un chico agradable. No el príncipe azul que ella estaba esperando, pero al menos había demostrado estar dispuesto a poner su vida en riesgo para ella, pese a conocerla de tan poco y sabiendo que no le estaba siendo sincera. Aunque Dipper tampoco parecía estarle siendo sincero.

Pero ya no importaba.

Se apoyó contra una de las casas de piedra mientras respiraba con dificultad

-No es mi culpa. –Se cubrió los ojos mientras murmuraba. –No es mi culpa. No es mi culpa. No es mi culpa. No es mi culpa.

Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

-No es mi culpa.


	103. Chapter 103

**No soy lolicon, pero tiene que secarse**

 **…**

Le alegró haber guardado la sal santificada en pequeñas bolsas de plástico, eso había evitado que se mojen.

-… _los santos que pisaron la tierra…_

Hizo un gran círculo con la sal mientras sostenía el diario con una mano y entonaba un cantico en él.

-…por _mi protección y…_

Creó un segundo círculo exterior para potenciar el efecto, ya no podía estar segura de con qué clase de criaturas se toparía. En él peor de los casos volvería a encontrarse con algo de lo que su capa no podría ocultarla.

- _…desconocido en el tiempo…_

Siguió murmurando mientras creaba un tercer y último círculo.

-Con eso debería bastar. –Dijo exhausta. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano mientras se sentaba frente a la fogata dentro del círculo. Había encontrado lo que parecía ser un patio con una apertura en el techo de la cueva. Era el lugar perfecto para encender una fogata con los restos de lo que encontró en la comunidad abandonada.

-Ahora la parte difícil. –Murmuró con algo de vergüenza. No le agradaba hacer esto si no era con algo de ropa de repuesto y después de un buen baño, pero su ropa de repuesto estaba igual de quemada en la capa y no tenía más remedio. –Espero que nadie me esté espiando ni nada.

Comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa, empezando por la cama. Podría haberla secado primero, pero no quería arriesgarse a sufrir de un resfrío ni nada. Entonces comenzó a quitarse la camisa hasta quedar con un pequeño sujetador blanco. Ni siquiera lo necesitaba, pero se sentía un tanto mayor si utilizaba un UP de los que había encontrado antes. Aunque se avergonzaba un poco cada vez que lo veía.

Siguió la falda y la ropa interior. Lo que dijo antes de una mejor movilidad con una falda corta era cierto, pero la usaba principalmente porque le parecía bonita. La ropa interior era igual de blanca que el sujetador, no le gustaba usar de esa ropa con adornos o dibujos lindos, no le parecía elegante, o correcto si tomaba en cuenta como estaba el mundo.

Ya se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines desde antes, así que simplemente procedió a secarse con una toalla que encontró en la antigua comunidad y se cubrió con la manta más limpia que pudo encontrar en poco tiempo.

Se sentó frente al fuego con la manta sobre sus hombros para cubrir su espada del frio mientras esperaba a que su ropa secara.

-Ahora que se supone que debó hacer.

Tenía que continuar, eso lo sabía. Ella se había decidido a llegar a Gravity Falls, y estaba en el camino correcto. Lo que pasó no fue más que un desliz en su camino, otro de los típicos peligros a los que tendría que enfrentarse.

-Dipper.

Había conocido a otras personas antes, pero ninguna que se hubiera preocupado por ella hasta el grado en que Dipper parecía hacerlo. Era algo nuevo y que no había sentido desde los días en que su madre… cambió.

Pero ahora estaba muerto, y tendría que superarlo y utilizar esa tragedia para fortalecer su mente y corazón. Necesitaría volverse más fuerte en su viaje a Gravity Falls.

-Adiós Dipper, gracias por todo.


	104. Chapter 104

**Algunos escudos no son tan fuertes como se ven**

 **…**

-Todavía no está seca. –Jessica chasqueó la lengua mientras tocaba su capa. La capa era el elemento más importante, pero también tardaba mucho en secarse. Para su ropa faltaba poco, le gustaría al menos poder ponerse ropa interior, se sentía muy expuesta en ese estado.

Comenzó a juguetear con algunas cuencas de plata en su mano, era muy aburrido estar ahí sin hacer nada. Quería sacar el diario número 3 para tener algo que leer, pero posiblemente estuviera tan mojado como todo lo demás, y no quería arriesgarse a romperlo de alguna forma. Era mejor esperar a que secara junto con su capa.

-Tengo hambre otra vez.

Quizás debió guardar uno o dos de esos huevos, pero eran tan deliciosos. Y comer junto a alguien más la había animado más de lo que creía.

-Supongo que abriré una de las latas de conservas. –Metió la mano dentro de la capa.

-¿Es que los hijos de mi señora no fueron suficientes para ti, ser pequeño?

Jessica se levantó directamente y sacó su pistola. Sacar la pistola generalmente era el último recurso, por lo que esa situación le pareció la indicada. Lástima que el agua la hubiera arruinado, la pólvora estaba mojada y no encendería. Tendría que usar otra cosa.

La cara de Jessica pasó de la preocupación al desconcierto cuando vio al origen de esa voz grave y aterradora.

Una gallina.

Bueno, sería más correcto llamarlo una especie de lagarto gallina. Tenía un metro ochenta de estatura, pero tenía un cuerpo de gallina, aunque su cabeza era la de un lagarto como un cocodrilo y una cola.

-Los demonios de aquí sí que son raros. –murmuró mientras la el lagarto gallina se acercaba.

Un muro azulado apareció cuando la gallina llegó hacia el enrome circulo de sal.

-¿Un circulo de protección? –Olfateó el aire mientras lo veía. –Debo admitir que eres un mortal con recursos. –Leuego miró el cuerpo de Jessica de arriba abajo. –Y suculento.

Jessica se cubrió el cuerpo con la manta mientras se sonrojaba y miraba a la gallina con asco y furia.

-No te confundas mortal, jamás podría interesarme el cuerpo de un animal como tú. Pero tengo que decir que pareces saber sumamente delicioso. –Su boca comenzó a hacer agua. –Pero mi señora quiere tener el privilegio de darte la primera mordida, ella estaba realmente enfadada contigo por haberte comido a sus hijos.

-Una lástima, hubieran sido lindos depredadores de la humanidad.

-Ciertamente, hubieran sido poderosos siendo los hijos de mi señora. –Enterró su pata profundamente en el piso y levantó una gran cantidad de tierra con su pata de gallina. Entonces la arrojó sobre el primer círculo de sal.

Jessica palideció al ver como el primer círculo se deformaba y entonces esa gallina deforme daba un paso adelante.

-¿Qué…?

-Al menos podrá desquitarse contigo, y también con aquel engendro de Bill. –Arrojó tierra sobre el segundo círculo.

Jessica estaba demasiado shockeada para escuchar. Cuando su capa no era suficiente, ese círculo había sido su salvación, y había hecho tres. No podía entenderlo, ¿Era tan fácil destruir un círculo de protección?

-¿Te sorprende? –La gallina se rió con arrogancia. –Sólo las brujas y los magos pueden crear un círculo que se adhiera totalmente y sea imposible de traspasar o alterar. –Pisó el segundo círculo con facilidad y volvió a juntar tierra. –Para las personas normales, bueno, basta con un poco de tierra para ocuparse de esto. –Arrojó tierra al último círculo.

Jessica vio como el escudo desaparecía sin remedio. Todavía no podía creerlo. Ese círculo la salvó muchas veces de la muerte, ¿Hubiera sido realmente tan fácil acabar con ellos?

-Supongo que te sorprende. –La gallina se rió más. –Muchos demonios son demasiado estúpidos para pensar en arrojar un puñado de tierra.

Bajó su cabeza hasta estar frente a frente con Jessica.

-¿Nos vamos, pequeño ser inferior? –Acarició la mejilla de Jessica con el dorso de su pata de gallina.

Un cuchillo se enterró profundamente en el ojo de lagarto de la gallina deforme.

-¡GIAAAAHHH!

Levantó la cabeza y comenzó a rugir de dolor mientras se agitaba. Comenzó a exhalar fuego mientras rugía.

-¡Abajo!

Jessica fue empujada al piso en el momento en que un cono de fuego se dirigía a ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Ah? –Tardó un poco en recobrar sus sentidos. –¿Dipper?

-Hola. –Dipper la saluda sobre ella. –No hagas comentarios raros.


	105. Chapter 105

**Dipper no es lolicon, sólo tiene mala suerte**

…

Esto no era apropósito. En serio, ni siquiera estaba interesado en el cuerpo de las niñas, no era un viejo pedo.

Dipper se apoyó contra la pared mientras suspiraba. Había tenido que abrirse paso a mordiscos de esas criaturas, sólo para enterarse que su piel era venenosa; un veneno que le hacía arder la boca como si hubiera comido salsa picante. Cuando salió pudo recuperar su cuchillo, pero se perdió.

Y cuando por fin llega a un lugar segura para comenzar a buscar a Jessica, la encuentra.

Terminando de quitarse la ropa.

-¿Por qué tengo que pasar por estas cosas?

Si no tuviera el habita de mirar con cuidado por cada esquina se hubiera topado con Jessica directamente y se hubiera desatado un segundo infierno, de eso estaba seguro. Quizás comenzara a llamarlo pervertido acosador o algo así. ¿Por qué tenía que creer que estaba enamorado de ella? Todo lo que hizo fue arriesgar su vida por ella sin ningún motivo en específico, eso no era prueba de nada. Su vida ya era demasiado complicada sin esa tontería de chico-chica.

- _Por ahora dejaré que se seque, después supongo que haré una reaparición milagrosa… y me prepararé para recibir más sal._


	106. Chapter 106

**¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada?**

 **…**

-Basura. –El monstruo aulló mientras retrocedía y trataba de quitarse el cuchillo con sus alas, pero estaba demasiado profundo para lograrlo.

-¡Levántate! –Dippor gritó mientras ponía a Jessica de pie.

-¡E-Espera Dipper! –Jessica gritó con vergüenza mientras trataba de cubrirse las partes importantes con la manta. –¿No estabas muerto? ¿Qué pasó en el agua? ¿Estás bien? No, espera, antes que eso. ¡¿Cuánto viste?! –Entrecerró los ojos mientras presionaba fuertemente sus puños.

-¿Éste te parece un momento para eso? –Dipper le criticó. –¡Tenemos a un monstruo frente a nosotros! Hablamos luego. –Comenzó a correr mientras sujetaba a Jessica del brazo.

-¡Mi ropa!

El monstruo disparó un cono de fuego frente a ellos.

-No irán a ninguna parte. –Lamió un poco de la sangre que chorreaba de su ojo con su enorme lengua. –Mi señora también te busca a ti. Y ahora puedo ver porque.

-Mucho escándalo por unos míseros huevos. ¿No te parece?

-No niegues que te gustaron también, Dipper. –Jessica agregó de más.

-…Tampoco pude comer muchos, ¿Lo olvidaste?

Jessica desvió un poco la vista ante eso. –De todas formas, ¿Alguna idea Dipper?

-¿Yo? Tú eres la de la capa repleta de trucos.

-Por si no lo notaste, ¡Estoy desnuda, pervertido!

-Oye, yo no-ung.

Jessica le pegó un manotazo en la mejilla.

-No voltees.

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? –Se quejó en voz alta. –Vístete, voy a distraerlo y después a escapar.

-¿Distraerlo? Dipper, esto no es un troll estúpido. Este monstruo es listo. –Lo bastante listo como para saber deshacerse de su última línea de defensa en un segundo.

-Puedo notarlo, pero no tenemos otra opción. ¿Tienes algo ahí dentro que pueda retrasarlo o algo?

-Yo… no lo sé, quizás. –Después de ver cómo pudo atravesar sus tres círculos se había paralizado de la incredulidad que no lo había pensado. –Puede que tenga algo, pero tardaré un poco en prepararlo, y algunos de los elementos pueden estar un poco húmedos.

-Pues tendremos que arriesgarnos. –Dipper le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el monstruo. –Jessica, si tienes oportunidad, sólo escapa.

Jessica hizo una mueca. Otra vez, Dipper le estaba diciendo que lo dejara atrás sin una pisca de vacilación. ¿No se daba cuenta de que moriría? Antes había tenido suerte, pero la suerte no dura para siempre.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Dipper.

-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos? ¿Escapar? Nos atrapará a mitad de camino. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es buscar tus cosas y ayudarme, o simplemente correr y salvarte. No te preocupes por mí, Jessica. Preocúpate por tu propia vida.

No podía ir contra la lógica de Dipper, si uno no se quedaba atrás no podrían escapar, pero si alguien peleaba podría morir. Pero al menos había una posibilidad. Aun así no le gustaba.

-Me gustaría que dejaras de hacerte el héroe, no eres precisamente alto, rubio, musculoso ni guapo.

-¿Quieres dejar de insultar a quien trata de ayudarte, idiota?

-Sólo te recuerdo mis gustos, Dipi-dy. –Jessica le giñó el ojo. –Aun así, aguanta sólo dos minutos.

-Sólo ve.

Jessica corrió hacia sus cosas mientras Dipper se dirigía al monstruo.

-¿Ya terminaron? –El monstruo había estado esperando en toda su conversación. –Ciertamente se tomaron el tiempo.

-No finjas que nos estabas haciendo un favor, demonio.

-No lo hago. –La cabeza de lagarto sonrió. –Aumentar las esperanzas tiende a mejora el sabor.

-¿Tu señora no nos quería vivos?

-Mi señora no indicó que tenían que estar enteros.

-Tú señora debió confiar que nos devoró aquel gusano.

El monstruo rió mientras lamió un poco más de su sangre.

-Lo hizo, hasta que detectó lo que ella identifico como un olor desagradable.

¿Qué tenía de malo su olor? Dipper lo ignoró y se preparó para pelear, ¿Podría acabar con este combate sin morir ni una vez? Lo dudaba, pero tarde o temprano Jessica se iba a enterar.


	107. Chapter 107

**Lucha de resistencia**

 **…**

Dipper tenía experiencia, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado tanto a morir que solía aprovechar su inmortalidad para acercarse sin cuidado y dañar con sus llamas cualquier parte del cuerpo del enemigo. Pero esa ya no era una opción, tenía que retrasar la revelación de su secreto lo máximo posible.

Corrió hacia el monstruo.

-Creo que primero probaré ese brazo. –La gallina levantó una de sus patas y atacó al brazo derecho de Dipper.

- _Gracias por el aviso._ –Dipper evadió aun lado, entonces deslizó de su manga uno de los cuchillos oxidados que había tomado de la comunidad. Había dejado muchos atrás, pero su nueva habilidad podría regenerarlos si eran tocados por sus llamas, así que había puesto unos cuantos por toda su ropa.

Lo clavó profundamente en el torso de gallina del cuerpo. Se sentía demasiado suave, era como si estuviera relleno de algodón. Seguramente era incluso suave al tacto, pero a Dipper no le interesaban esas cosas. Lo que le importaba era matarlo.

El monstruo le dio un coletazo que le rompió las costillas y casi lo arrojó al piso.

-¡Dipper!

-¡Tú sigue buscando! –Dipper le gritó a Jessica.

-Me sorprende que lo soportaras, aunque mi señora dijo que eras resistente.

-Je, ¿Es todo lo que te dije? –Dipper soltó sus costillas, ya no eran un problema. –Se nota que confía en ti.

Dipper sacó otro cuchillo oxidado de su otra manga y volvió a atacar.

-Morderé tu brazo derecho. –Gritó mientras le lanzaba un mordisco a Dipper.

- _Otra vez, gracias por el aviso._

Pero el monstruo atacó el brazo izquierdo, Dipper lo evadió aun lado mientras daba un golpe al cuchillo aun en el ojo del monstruo y lo enterraba más.

-No soy idiota, idiota. –Dipper gritó mientras retrocedía ante el grito de dolor y las llamas volvían a salir de la boca del monstruo. –Supongo que no eres tan listo como quieres hacer creer.

-¡Silencio, basura inferior! –Levantó sus alas de gallina y atacó como si fueran hojas, seguramente eran igual de afiladas por lo que Dipper retrocedió mientras evadía.

Esto… no era tan complicado en realidad. El demonio frente a él no era tan rápido, ni tan fuerte como los otros. Su cuerpo era grande y fácil de ver, y sus golpes eran demasiado directos y no parecía poder cambiar su dirección. Era más sencillo que otros demonios con los que Dipper se había cruzado.

-Oye, ¿De casualidad no eres un demonio menor? –Dipper preguntó para fastidiar.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó con indignación.

-Tampoco me estás haciendo mucho daño.

-Mocoso, la única razón de prolongar esto es por la promesa a mi señora de llévate con vida a su presencia, ¡No hagas que desobedezca a mi ama!

Claro, tendría que haberlo sabido. ¿Por qué otra razón seguiría con vida luchando directamente contra un demonio? El monstruo lo quería con vida, de haber querido matarlo ya le hubiera arrojado fuego. Pero eso podía jugar a su favor, esto era sólo de ganar tiempo. No sabía si Jessica tenía algo para detener al monstruo frente a él, pero de no ser así entonces sólo esperaba que huyera.

El cuchillo en su ojo derecho comenzaba a emerger lentamente, por lo que el demonio poseía regeneración, aunque parecía ser débil. Eso lo complicaba más, pero si lo dañaba lo suficiente entonces la regeneración no serviría.

Tendría que matarlo infligiéndole el mayor daño posible, así que tendría que atacar sin piedad hasta que ya no pudiera moverse.

-Ya casi termino Dipper. –Jessica le gritó. Estaba revolviendo algo en un frasco de vidrio. –Sólo un minuto más, tiene que cambiar de color. –Pero el agua podría retrasarlo un poco, poco más de un minuto. Sólo esperaba que Dipper resistiera lo suficiente.


	108. Chapter 108

**Dipper sabe cómo hacer enfadar demonios**

 **…**

Un minuto, quizás dos o hasta tres. Dipper estimó que tenía esa cantidad de tiempo antes de que Jessica terminara con su brebaje o lo que sea para distraer a esta cosa lo suficiente para escapar. Eso era dos minutos treinta segundos más de lo que hubiera durado si esa cosa atacara para matar.

Si de pendiera de Dipper, entonces le gustaría darlo todo para matar a este demonio, aun si no tuviera armas, pero con Jessica tan cerca sería imposible sin que ella saliera lastimada en el fuego cruzado, o se diera cuenta de su secreto.

Quizás eso sea lo mejor. Si Jessica se daba cuenta entonces quizás decidiera abandonarlo y escapar, pero aun seguiría en el punto de mira de Celeno, y el tiempo que Dipper pierda peleando podría ser fatal, o quizás la alcance y ella decida utilizar lo de ese frasco con él.

-Tengo que admitirlo. –La gallina con cabeza de lagarto habló. –Aun cuando no trato de matarte, eres mejor que cualquiera de las basuras con las que me encontré antes. –Sacó su enorme lengua y lamió su ojo herido directamente. –Pero no eres fuerte, al menos no físicamente, pero a la vez sí. ¿Cómo puedes ser fuerte sin ser fuerte? –Olisqueó el aire alrededor de Dipper mientras se lanzaba directamente hacia él. Dipper saltó aún lado para evadir. –Y este hedor tan apestoso.

Dipper se rió por lo bajo. –¿Tú ama no te habló sobre mí?

La criatura no respondió.

-Ya veo, eres otra carne de cañón ¿Verdad? –Demonios menores cuya única utilidad era morir al frente de cualquier conflicto. El monstruo frente a él tenía que ser al menos un demonio de clase media, pero par aun monstruo como lo era la harpía seguramente no sería nada.

El monstruo gruño hacia él.

-Dipper, no entiendo muy bien de que están hablando, pero no creo que hacerlo enfadar sea buena idea.

Eso podría ser cierto, con las personas que no regresaban de la muerte con llamas equivalentes a la cantidad de daño recibido. Hacer enfadar a los demonios le habría muchas aperturas a Dipper, e incluso podía lastimarlos o hasta matarlos con las llamas que su cuerpo dejaba salir cuando su cuerpo se restauraba. Era un estilo de combate al que Dipper se había habituado, por lo que era difícil pelear de otra manera.

-Sólo dime que esa cosa ya está terminada. –Dipper repitió mientras volvía a atacar con el cuchillo, esa gallina raramente evadía, aunque tampoco conseguía mucho.

-Sólo un minuto más Dipper. –Jessica volvió a revolver el frasco. El líquido en su interior parecía cambiar en distinta cantidad de colores.

Dipper no duraría otro minuto, sus palabras parecían haberle picado duro a esa cosa. No creyó que la tuviera fácil en el próximo ataque.

El monstruo abrió la boca y Dipper pudo ver como algo parecía iluminarse dentro de su garganta.

-Rayos.


	109. Chapter 109

**No te metas con Jessica**

 **…**

Dos disparos obligaron a esa cosa a cerrar la boca y retroceder mientras humo comenzaba a salir de dos nuevas heridas en el pecho.

-¿Creías que era la típica damisela indefensa que se queda atrás temblando de miedo? –Jessica sujetó fuertemente la pistola en sus manos. –Pensaste mal idiota.

Volvió a disparar contra la gallina monstruo.

La gallina evadió rápidamente moviéndose aún lado y a otro.

Jessica trató de disparar otra vez, pero la bala no salió.

-¡Vamos! Te dejé secar lo suficiente. –Jessica agitó la pistola, la bala por fin salió disparada y rozó la mejilla de Dipper.

-¡Hey!

-Lo siento. –Jessica se disculpó mientras seguía agitando su arma.

-Pagaras por eso, mocosa. –La gallina caminó hacia Jessica.

-Tu pelea es conmigo. –Dipper se puso frente a ella.

-¡Aun lado! –Agitó una de sus alas de gallina y una terrible corriente de aire chocó contra Dipper. Fue lo bastante fuerte para que los pies de Dipper se arrastraran hacia atrás. –Curioso.

Dipper comenzó a correr hacia el monstruo mientras arrojaba uno de los cuchillos oxidados que tomó de la comunidad abandonada, el arma revoto fácilmente en el cuerpo de la gallina mientras esta avanzaba tranquilamente hacia Dipper.

-Esto comienza a volverse molesto.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Muchos demonios me conocen por ser una plaga imposible de deshacerse.

-¿Una plaga…? –Los ojos del lagarto gallina se abrieron un poco y parecieron brillar un poco, como si lo hubiera reconocido. –Tú eres…

-¡Abajo Dipper! –Jessica gritó desde atrás mientras arrojaba el frasco hacia la gallina.

Dipper se agachó sin pensarlo dos veces y el frasco pasó sobre su cabeza antes de estrellarse en el piso y explotar.

En forma literal.

Hubo una terrible explosión cuyo impacto levantó a Dipper del piso y lo hizo rodar hacia Jessica.

-Funcionó, y eso que el material estaba un tanto húmedo. –Jessica sonrió con alegría.

-¡¿Fabricaste una bomba?! –Dipper se levantó con un grito.

-Sí. –Jessica asintió como si no entendiera porque Dipper parecía tan molesto. –¿Qué crees que estaba haciendo?

-No lo sé, ¿Otra de esas cosas apestosas que mantenían a los demonios lejos?

-¿Realmente crees que algo como eso funcionaría para esa criatura? Quizás la mantuviera atontada un poco, pero nada resuelve tus problemas tan bien como una buena explosión, Dipper. –Jessica habló con orgullo.

Dipper palideció un poco ante sus palabras. Tendría que tener cuidado de nunca hacerla enfadar.


	110. Chapter 110

**Pequeño interrogatorio**

 **…**

-Deberíamos aprovechar todo el polvo y el humo para escapar. –Dipper dijo mientras tomaba a Jessica de la mano y comenzaba a correr.

-Mi ropa todavía está algo mojada, Dipper. –Jessica agitó un poco su capa mientras sentía la humedad en ella.

-La secaras después, esa cosa no se rendirá tan fácilmente con nosotros. Y no creo que esa explosión baste para matarlo. –Era un demonio de clase media, suficientemente resistente para resistir disparos de tanques, por lo que algo como eso no lo mantendría distraído por mucho tiempo.

Jessica se rió un poco. –Tranquilo, Dipper. Eso fue más que una explosión, el humo de los extractos lo mantendrá donde está durante-

-¡CO-COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-…Quizás tengamos que correr más rápido, Dippi.

-¿Puedes crear otra de esas bombas? –Dipper le preguntó mientras miraba a los distintos túneles.

-No tengo recursos infinitos Dipper, pero creo que podría crear tres más. Lo que no sé es si esa cosa nos dará tiempo. –Miró sobre su hombro para ver si el demonio ya había comenzado a perseguirlos.

-Yo tampoco. –Dipper suspiró.

-¿De que estaban hablando Dipper?

-¿Qué?

Jessica lo miró fijamente.

-Esa cosa dijo algunas cosas raras sobre tú olor, y parecía que conocías a su ama. –Jessica los miró con suspicacia. –¿Por qué es eso?

La mirada de sospechas en Jessica fue como un balde de agua fría para Dipper. No le gustaba ver esa mirada en ella.

-E-eso es porque me encontré con la harpía antes. –Dipper se maldijo por tartamudear. –Fue después de los trolls, me escapé y me crucé con ella. Entonces también escapé.

-¿Y lograste escapar de ella, Dipper? –Jessica no parecía muy convencida sobre.

-Bueno… no, ella… pareció distraerse con otra cosa, luego se fue. –Dipper no podía inventar nada mejor.

-…¿Y sobre el olor?

Dipper se mordió el labio. –Mira Jessica, si quieres interrogarme al menos hazlo cuando no estemos escapando de un monstruo en un lugar que apenas conocemos. –Dipper dijo con molestia. –Entiendo que desconfíes de mí, yo también desconfió un poco sobre ti, pero no por eso te lleno de preguntas incomodas. Todo lo que digo es que esperes un poco, aún tenemos que salir con vida de todo esto.

Jessica no le respondió. Todo lo que hizo fue continuar mirándolo de la misma forma. En ese momento Dipper se sintió sumamente cansado, como si todos esos años de lucha por fin le hubieran alcanzado y le estuvieran pegando sumamente duro.

-Jessica, por favor, no me mires de esa forma. –Dipper dijo con resignación. –Tuve encuentros con demonios antes, y no fueron agradables. Uno en particular es el responsable de que apeste tanto. Simplemente no es un tema que me guste tocar, ¿Esta bien?

Jessica continuó mirándolo durante un segundo antes que responder.

-Dipper, realmente no creo que seas mala persona. Me ayudaste antes y lo sigues haciendo aun ahora, pero en este mundo no se puede confiar en nadie. –Sus palabras se clavaron muy hondo en el cuerpo de Dipper. –Aun así, no te forzaré a decir nada que no quieras decirme.

-…Está bien.

Dipper se sentía cansado. Sumamente cansado. Solamente quería recostarse ahí y ponerse a dormir.


	111. Chapter 111

**Incomodidad**

 **…**

Siguieron corriendo mientras escuchaban los cacareos de ese monstruo gallina. Dipper había quedado sumido en el silencio después de la pequeña conversación con Jessica. A Jessica le parecía que se veía más viejo de lo que realmente era.

Se sintió un tanto culpable, pero no era su culpa. Siempre había dependido del diario para sobrevivir, y las palabras del diario se lo dijeron muy claramente: En este mundo no se puede confiar en nadie. Así que Jessica no había confiado en nadie. Especialmente en niños sospechosamente dormidos en plena montaña repleta de monstruos y que parecían tener secretos. Sí, era un tanto hipócrita ya que ella seguramente tenía secretos más grandes, como el diario y lo que decían sus páginas.

¿Qué culpa tenía si Dipper parecía haberse enamorado perdidamente de ella? No era su culpa ser irresistible. Ella no iba a confiar en él después de apenas conocerse hace tan poco, aunque no iba a negar que Dipper le había ayudado mucho. Aun así, Jessica no podía darse el lujo de confiar en él.

Cualquier cosa podría pasar en este mundo, y cualquiera que pueda ser un amigo puede volverse contra ti. Había visto eso antes, como los amigos podían volverse unos contra otros cuando llegaba la hora de salvar su pellejo.

Pero Dipper había puesto su pellejo en riesgo por ella. Incluso se enfrentó a un demonio directamente, y con cuchillos oxidados nada menos. Eso era halagador, escalofriante, pero halagador.

-Emm… ¿Crees que lo perdimos, Dipper? –Le estaba costando un poco hablar con él. Se sentía un tanto incómodo.

-Lo dudo. –Dipper contestó secamente. –Creo que se está tomando su tiempo. Posiblemente quiera alimentar nuestras esperanzas antes de sumirnos a la desesperación. –Miró a su alrededor. –Tuve que pasar por estas cuevas para llegar a la montaña, pero fue más un golpe de suerte, realmente no conozco el camino.

-Yo me interne en el bosque antes de encontrar un camino de subida. –Jessica mencionó. –Después de eso fue cuestión de moverme por los peñascos y seguir subiendo hasta encontrar un camino.

-Ya veo.

-Dipper.

-¿Qué pasa?

Jessica dudó un segundo. Sentía que no estaba bien preguntarle, no después de la charla que tuvieron antes. Quizás era mejor si lo ignoraba, pero no podía simplemente dejar esto aún lado.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste en el lago, Dipper? –Lo dejó salir por fin. Era algo que le había estado molestando desde antes, pero después de esa pequeña discusión ya no había querido preguntar más. Se sentía incomoda. –Fuiste tragado por el lago, algo te sujetó desde abajo y-

-Fue una mano. –Dipper la interrumpió sin mirarla. –Más de una, las mordí y nadé hacia la superficie antes de que me atraparan. –Le contestó. –Me dejaron un sabor horrible en la boca, pero no creo que esté envenenado, escupí todo lo que pude.

-Ya veo. –Jessica no estaba muy convencida, pero se sentía cada vez más incómoda cuando hablaba con Dipper. –Oye Dipper, sólo porque no confío en ti no significa que no me caigas bien. –Trató de sonreír un poco, aunque le costó al escuchar lo que salía de su boca. Sonaba mucho mejor en su mente.

Dipper suspiró. –No te preocupes. En realidad, es lo normal. Apenas nos conocemos, ni siquiera tenemos mucho en común y generalmente estamos discutiendo. Es normal que no puedas confiar en mí. En realidad, en este mundo esa es la mejor decisión. –Dipper sonaba cansado, pero después de enfrentarse directamente con un demonio no sería de extrañar que lo esté. –No estoy molesto ni nada. –Trató de sonreírle, pero su sonrisa le pareció algo vacía.

Aun así, Jessica sentía algo extraño, como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar.

-Oye, mencionaste algo de extractos que untas en tu capa para ser difícil de seguir ¿no?

-Sí. –Jessica decidió continuar el tema por ahí. –Pero tengo que espera a que esté totalmente seca antes de usarlos. Mi ropa todavía esta… mojada. –Miró a Dipper después de decir eso.

Seca.

Su ropa estaba seca. Como si no hubiera caído dentro del agua. ¿Por qué su ropa estaba seca mientras la de ella había estado totalmente mojada?

-¿Jesscia?

-Eh, ah. Me refiero a que necesito que esté seca antes de usarla.

-Ya veo. –Dipper pareció pensar en algo. –¿No podrías untar alguna manta seca que encontremos por ahí y usarla?

-Podría, pero el efecto no sería tan grande como con mi capa.

-Inténtalo. Creo que tengo una idea. –Dipper sonrió, aunque su sonrisa seguía pareciendo algo vacía.


	112. Chapter 112

**El plan de Dipper**

 **…**

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Dipper? –Jessica preguntó. –Realmente no creo que sirva de mucho. –Jessica levantó su manta y la puso sobre sus hombros. No era lo mismo que tener su capa imbuida por los extractos, pero quizás tenerla sobre su capa sirviera de algo.

Dipper se puso la suya con una mueca.

-Esta cosa me da nauseas. ¿Qué le pones a esos extractos?

Jessica se rió. –No quieres saberlo, Dipper. –Aunque era extraño que los seres humanos pudieran olerlo, por otro lado, Dipper ya había demostrado tener nariz para sus extractos. Lástima por él. –Sólo espero no haberlos desperdiciado, Dippi-dy.

Dipper se rió. Al menos su relación parecía volver a lo de antes, para el alivio de Jessica. O eso esperaba, se había sentido algo incomoda después de esa conversación. – _¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que se sienta mal? ¡No es mi culpa! Dipper es el que es sumamente sospechoso._ –Ni siquiera le había preguntado mucho sobre sus extractos y hierba. Lo más normal del mundo es que le preguntara sobre esas cosas, ¿No? Eso lo hace más sospechoso, entre muchas cosa.

¿Entonces por qué se siente así? No creía que fuera amor, no lo conocía lo suficiente. Además, prefería los chicos altos, rubios, bronceados y guapos. Dipper era, bueno, Dipper. Quizás era porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que encontró a alguien que se arriesgara por ella.

Su madre…

No, Jessica no quería pensar en ella.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro. –Necesito que te adelante.

-Vamos Dipper, ¿Otra vez? –Jessica le habló con mal humor. –Voy a empezar a creer que eres un suicida, o algo así.

-Tranquila, no voy a enfrentarme a ese monstruo otra vez. –Dipper agitó la mano. –Quizás pueda retrasarlo un poco si me cambio de ropa y me cubro con la capa, ya sabes, dejar un falso sebo con mi olor mientras huyo. –Dipper no sonaba muy convencido por sus propias palabras. –No creo que tengamos muchas opciones, esa cosa nos cazara si no intentamos algo.

Jessica estaba de acuerdo, y ella no tenía realmente un plan. Podría crear otra bomba, pero tirarla dentro de una cueva no era una opción. La última vez estuvieron en un lugar con un techo abierto, pero aquí dentro podría crear un derrumbe si no tenía cuidado.

-¿Y cómo nos volveremos a reunir, Dipper?

Dipper la miró desconcertado. –¿Quieres que nos reunamos?

Jessica se ofendió por esa pregunta. –Por supuesto que sí, ¿Crees que te dejaría atrás para que murieras así como así? No confiar en ti no es lo mismo que quererte muerto, idiota. ¿Por qué clase de persona me tomas?

-Bueno, siempre estabas diciendo cosas morbosas sobre mi posible muerte.

-Y después de todo lo que he visto no me sorprendería que murieras en las próximas horas. –Puso sus manos en sus caderas. –Pero eres más útil de lo que pensé en un principio y… es bueno hablar con alguien de vez en cuando.

-Gracias. A mí también me gusta hablar contigo.

Jessica se sonrojó un poco. –P-pero que no se te suba a la cabeza. Ya te dije que no me siento así contigo, Dipper.

-Y yo te dije que no me siento así en lo más mínimo. –Dipper negó con la cabeza. –Por ahora trata de buscar un camino hacia el bosque, no es realmente seguro volver a las montañas con esa harpía buscándonos tan desesperadamente. Ya pensaremos como superarla cuando nos reunamos. ¿Te parece bien?

Jessica lo pensó. Esa harpía parecía tener su territorio en las montañas, quizás cambiar de entorno les ayudara un poco, y tenía que terminar de secar su capa y sus balas.

-Supongo que no hay opción, ¿Pero dónde nos reuniremos, Dipper?

-Trata de dejar una marca que pueda seguir. –Dipper puso una cara más seria. –Pero cuidado con los árboles, ellos-

-Sí, ya sé: son carnívoros. –Jessica lo dijo como si no fuera nada. –Tranquilo, aun sin los extractos mi capa es suficiente para que no me noten, Dipper.

-Y yo soy rápido. Fácilmente puedo evadirlos. –Señaló hacia una de las cuevas. –Yo llegué aquí la primera vez por ese túnel, sólo sigue los hongos.

Jessica dudó un poco.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Dipper? Quizás esa cosa no nos sigua si llegamos los dos al bosque.

-Lo dudo.

Ella también lo dudaba.

-Sólo ve, yo no me tardaré nada.

Jessica finalmente se resignó. –Está bien. Tengo que haber llegado muy profundo en tu corazón, Dippi-dy.

Dipper giró los ojos. –Sólo ve.

Jessica corrió hacia la cueva. Volteó por última vez hacia Dipper. –¿Estás seguro de esto, Dipper? Realmente no creo que funcione.

-Concéntrate en correr, ya nos veremos. –Dipper se despidió con la mano mientras sonreía.

Jessica continuó.

La sonrisa de Dipper se perdió lentamente mientras escuchaba los pasos de Jessica alejarse por el camino. Tiró la capa aun lado y se dio la vuelta.

-Sal de una vez, escoria.

Lentos pasos se escucharon acerarse desde las sombras.


	113. Chapter 113

**Dipper es más famoso de lo que creía**

 **…**

Dipper no reaccionó mientras el monstruo parte lagarto parte gallina se acercaba. Sabía que había estado cerca, seguramente esperando el momento perfecto para salir y destruir todas sus esperanzas. A los demonios les encantaba hacer eso.

-El caminante. –El monstruo dejó salir con lo que parecía una sonrisa. –Tú reputación te precede. Aunque tengo que admitir que al principio creí que eras nada más que un simple rumor.

Muchos demonios se negaban a creer en su existencia, al menos hasta que Dipper los encontraba, entonces no podían hacer nada que no fuera morir.

-Eh escuchado algunos rumores sobre tu apariencia, pero todas difieren. –Miró la frente de Dipper. –Todas a excepción de la marca en tú frente.

Esa marca. Dipper había perdido interés en ella desde hace tiempo. Pero parecía ser la forma en que algunos demonios lo reconocían, aunque había pasado mucho desde que se había encontrado con algo más que no pensar en cosas básicas como comer.

-Aunque estoy decepcionado. –Dijo con un tono triste. –Me había esperado que fueras más de lo que veo. –Miró a Dipper de arriba abajo. –No eres nada de lo que dicen los rumores, fácilmente podría matarte.

-Ju. –Dipper trató de aguantar una genuina risa. ¿Sabía el monstruo cuantos demonios le habían dicho lo mismo?

-Mi ama estará encantada contigo. Quizás incluso me permita una mordida de aquella molesta chica.

Dipper no respondió. Miró al demonio de frente con expresión seria y sacó dos de sus cuchillos oxidados.

El monstruo negó con la cabeza. –Ya no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

Dipper lo estaba sintiendo otra vez, aquella extraña fuerza en su interior. No era algo que podría utilizar por mucho tiempo, pero estaba ahí. Entre más lo había usado más fácilmente parecía poder acceder a el.

Respiró hondo y arrojó uno de sus cuchillos directamente hacia el monstruo.

El monstruo agitó una de sus alas y la hizo aun lado.

El cuerpo de Dipper fue rodeado por un aura roja y corrió hacia el monstruo.

-¿Mm? –El demonio pareció un tanto desconcertado por su velocidad por lo que no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar. Lo que terminó con Dipper dándole un terrible gancho debajo del hocico. –¡KU!

Las patas del demonio se desprendieron del piso y voló tres metros en el aire antes de comenzar a caer. Dipper saltó y giró 180º antes de descargar una patada en su torso y mandarlo contra una de las carpas.

El aura roja se desvaneció después de eso. No era algo que pudiera usar tan seguido, y hacerlo lo dejaba muy cansado. Pero tenía que llamar la atención del demonio, lo suficiente para mantener su atención lejos de Jessica.

El demonio gallina salió de los restos de la carpa con un rugido que sonó más como un cacareo. Ahora miraba a Dipper de otra forma. Esos ojos no eran los mismos que habían mirado a Dipper con diversión, ahora lo miraban como una verdadera amenaza.

-Danila. –El monstruo dijo. –Por un segundo tu olor fue muy parecido al de Danila. ¿Por qué es eso, Caminante?

A Dipper también le gustaría saberlo.

-Suficiente charla. –Sacó otro cuchillo oxidado. –¿Listo para la ronda 2?


	114. Chapter 114

**La verdadera pelea**

 **…**

Dipper no esperó a otra charla. Un demonio estaba frente a él, no tenía que perder el tiempo hablando: tenía que matarlo.

Jessica ya no estaba cerca, no tenía que preocuparse por ser visto. Podía concentrarse en acabar con el monstruo sin miedo a que su secreto pudiera ser descubierto.

El monstruo frente a él comenzó a atacar , ya no parecía molestarse en decir donde iba a golpear. Le dio un golpe contundente a Dipper en el hombro. Dipper escuchó un crack y su hombro descendió, parecía haberse destrozado. Sin perder el tiempo, el demonio mordió su brazo armado con sus colmillos y comenzó a tirar.

El brazo de Dipper sanó en un segundo y Dipper sacó rápidamente otro cuchillo y comenzó a clavarlo contra el cuerpo de gallina.

El demonio levantó a Dipper en el aire con sus colmillos y lo estrelló fuertemente contra el piso. Dipper hizo un pequeño cráter al impactar, pero eso no lo detuvo. Tiró su brazo fuera de la boca del monstruo y se levantó rápidamente para seguir atacando. Le dio otra puñalada al cuerpo del monstruo. Tenía que concentrarse en hacerle el mayor daño posible hasta que ya no pudiera soportar más.

El monstruo abrió sus fauces de lagarto y lanzó un terrible chorro de fuego a las piernas de Dipper, Dipper ignoró el dolor y continuó corriendo. Su cuerpo fue cubierto nuevamente por un aura roja y trató de darle otro gancho al demonio. El demonio no fue tan estúpido para recibir el golpe y saltó hacia atrás. El aura roja se desvaneció.

Las piernas de Dipper estaban en un terrible estado: Sus pantalones habían sido totalmente carbonizados, al igual que su piel y parte de sus músculos. Las llamas azules rodearon sus piernas, restaurando su carne, su piel y sus pantalones.

La gallina lagarto pestañó dos veces mientras parecía mirar esas llamas con incredulidad, e incluso con algo de temor. Dipper sacó el cuchillo que había ocultado en su tobillo, ya no estaba oxidado.

Corrió nuevamente hacia el monstruo.

El monstruo volvió a exhalar fuego, pero esta vez el fuego cubrió totalmente el cuerpo de Dipper. Ya no estaba tratando de capturarlo.

Dipper sintió como todo el aire dentro y fuera de su cuerpo era consumido por las llamas, su cuerpo comenzó a carbonizarse y romperse en pedazos mientras trataba de cubrirse con sus brazos. Cuando las llamas se detuvieron, nuevas llamas estallaron del cuerpo de Dipper y cubrieron su cuerpo.

Dipper estiró su cuello mientras sacaba un nuevo par de cuchillos totalmente nuevos de su ropa.

-Bill Cipher.

La furia cubrió el cuerpo de Dipper en un aura roja mientras golpeaba el piso hacia la gallina lagarto.

El monstruo aleteó sus alas y se impulsó hacia arriba para evadir a Dipper. Dipper golpeó fuertemente el piso con su pie y se impulsó hacia arriba, tomó a la gallina desde una pata y la devolvió a tierra con un fuerte tirón. La gallina nuevamente descargó un torrente de llamas hacia Dipper, eso lo carbonizó antes de volver a tocar al piso.

Cuando las llamas azules terminaron de restaurar a Dipper, el demonio utilizó las garras de sus patas para cortar su cuerpo en tres partes diferentes desde la cintura. Y volvió a descargar un torrente de llamas.

-No dejaré que te acerques a mi ama, Bill.

-No. Me llames. Bill. –Dipper dejó salir con veneno en su voz mientras su cuerpo terminaba de regresar a la normalidad.

El aura roja parecía haberse agotado con el último ataque, pero Dipper había matado peores demonios sin ella antes. Este no sería diferente.

El demonio pareció cacarear un rugido hacia Dipper.

Dipper dejo salir una mofa.

Sólo otro demonio en su camino.


	115. Chapter 115

**Un paseo en el bosque**

 **…**

Jessica continuaba caminando por el bosque. Como había esperado, los arboles carnívoros apenas la notaban. Aunque el efecto en su capa y la manta fuera débil, era suficiente para que esos monstruos se mantuvieran lejos. Seguramente sería desagradable ser devorado por uno de ellos.

Tomó un fragmento de su tiza e hizo una marca en un tronco muerto que estaba tirado por ahí. Había hecho una marca bastante grande en distintas rocas y troncos que había encontrado. Esperaba que Dipper las viera y la siguiera.

Suspiró mientras miraba su pequeño fragmento de tiza. Era la última que le quedaba, y con la humedad era difícil dejar marca. Tenía que encontrar un lugar para refugiarse y terminar de secar su capa. También tenía que hacer un recuento de materiales, había estado utilizando más de los que creyó que usaría al principio. Quizás debería haberse preparado un poco mejor cuando decidió ir en busca de Grabity Falls. Supuso que sobreestimo sus fuerzas cuando inició, pero nunca creyó que se encontraría con criaturas tan fuertes.

Quizás debió haber esperado algo como esto, era el pueblo originario de aquel diario tan especial después de todo.

Sintió el impulso de volver a sacar el diario, pero prefirió esperar a que estuviera totalmente seco antes que nada. No quería arriesgarse a perder ninguna de sus páginas.

-Espero que Dipper ya esté fuera de aquel lugar. –Murmuró. No pensó que se acostumbraría tanto a ese chico tan sospechoso, pero ciertamente no confiaba en él. Y tenía motivos: Dipper era extraño. Parecía haber sobrevivido a demasiadas cosas, ella también, pero ella tenía el diario. Dipper no parecía tener nada que no fueran cuchillos oxidados y la ropa que traía puesta.

Eso no era algo normal.

-Pase lo que pase, no es mi culpa. –Se repitió lo que para ella comenzaba a sonar como un mantra.

 **KA-Ka…**

Se puso en guardia mientras escuchaba algo a lo lejos.

-¿Un demonio? No. ¿Cuervos? –Miró hacia el cielo. –Y muchos.

Los cuervos. Los cuervos eran algunas de las pocas criaturas que habían sobrevivido hasta esta época. Su naturaleza oscura y rapiña parecía ser realmente linda para los demonios, así que se habían quedado. Pero aun así, no podía correr el riesgo de que alguno de ellos fuera realmente un cuervo.

Debería evadirlos, la presencia de cuervos nunca era buena, especialmente tantos. Ahora que lo pensaba, parecía que un terrible olor estaba llegando hacia ella. Sea lo que sea, llevaba muerto mucho tiempo. No era algo que Jessica quisiera ver, pero quizás Dipper lo viera y pensara lo peor.

A Jessica no se le había escapado la forma en que Dipper parecía mirarla de forma seguida, o como se ponía siempre al frente cuando algo malo parecía estar por acercarse.

-Fufufu. –Sonrió con arrogancia. –Mi encanto nunca falla. –En realidad, siempre fallaba, pero era mejor no contar a todos los idiotas que no tenían buen gusto.

Tampoco podía descartar la idea de que Dipper sólo la estuviera protegiendo par utilizarla como sacrificio virgen en un ritual oscuro para ofrecerla al diablo. Como dijo antes: Dipper era extraño. Aunque no le daba esa sensación.

Era distinto, como si realmente se preocupara por ella.

- _Mamá._

Jessica se golpeó la cabeza y miró al piso tratando de desprenderse de ese pensamiento. No había pensado en… en… en esa mujer desde hace tiempo, y no quería hacerlo ahora.

Tenía que continuar.

Dipper era también un idiota, por lo que seguramente seguiría los cuervos, especialmente si está evitando arboles carnívoros, así que llena de dudas se dirigió hacia los cuervos.

Sentía que se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho.

Y tenía razón.


	116. Chapter 116

**Visión cruda**

 **…**

Jessica se tapó la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo entre más se acercaba a los cuervos. El olor se había hecho insoportable. Lo mejor que podría hacer ahora era darse la vuelta y tratad de encontrar a Dipper, pero no quería correr el riesgo de encontrar a esa gallina-lagarto o lo que fuera ese monstruo.

-¿Por qué tenía que escuchar ese plan tan idiota? –Se repitió por décimo tercera vez mientras continuaba. Jessica sabía que el plan de Dipper era tonto, era imposible que funcionara. ¡El idiota se había quedado atrás para distraer al monstruo! Con todo lo que había visto de Dipper no le sorprendería si ese fue su palan. –Maldición Dipper, ¿Realmente eres suicida? –No podía entender a ese chico. Y de ser así… quizás lo que estaba haciendo era inútil. Dipper no la alcanzaría.

Pero quiso mantener un poco la esperanza, eso y tiempo para secar sus cosas, luego un plan para pasar superar las montañas.

Sintió la bilis que subía por su garganta, no podía superar esa peste. Sus ojos ya estaban lloriqueando por el mal olor. ¿Por qué continuaba adelante? Si tenía curiosidad entonces esta ya había desaparecido cuando sintió el vómito escalando por su garganta.

-Tengo que… ug… retroceder. –Ya no soportaba más, sólo un idiota continuaría adelante. ¿Algo se había muerto más adelante o qué? Seguramente, en este mundo es común encontrarse con cosas muertas.

Se sintió sumamente mareada. Se apoyó en un árbol cerca. Por suerte había dejado los arboles carnívoros atrás, aunque hubiera dado lo mismo con su capa. De todo lo que había conseguido, y no pudo conseguir pinzas para ropa para taparse la nariz.

-Me siento mal. –Comenzaba a sentirse mareada por toda la peste.

Tropezó con una rama cuando el olor se hizo sumamente intenso. Eso era todo, iba a dar vuelta atrás.

O eso quiso.

Pero quedó hipnotizada por la imagen frente a ella.

Todo el mal estar pareció detenerse en ese momento con lo que vio.

Era horrible, en palabras menores.

Cuerpos.

Docenas de cuerpos muertos frente a ella.

Los restos de lo que antes fueron hombres, mujeres e incluso niños estaban frente a ella. Jessica se paró lentamente mientras se apoyaba en el árbol sin poder despegar sus ojos de la cruda imagen frente a ella.

Todos los cuerpos aún se estaban descomponiendo, no era de extrañar que el lugar apestara tanto. Pudo ver como insectos y larvas entraban y salían de sus narices y bocas, otros estaban escarbando por su carne. Alimentándose.

Jessica no aguantó más. Se volteó aún lado y vomitó todo el contenido de su estómago.

-¡Oh Dios! –Dijo mientras vomitaba.

Todos eran seres humanos, parecían tener algún tipo de marcas en sus cuerpos. Jessica no pudo entenderlo, pero tampoco las vio por mucho tiempo. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba frente a los restos de lo que fue una carnicería.

Lo peor de todo fue cuando volvió a mirar, y lo primero que vio de esa segunda vista fueron los cuerpos entrelazados de dos niños abrazándose, parecía haber sido apuñalados repetidas veces. Sus bocas estaban abiertas en lo que parecía una expresión de terror puro.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo haría algo así? –Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Había visto escenas crudas en el pasado, pero nada igual a esto.

Todo esto era una locura. Una verdadera imagen de la desesperación en el mundo.

Seguir a los cuervos fue un error, ni siquiera ellos parecían acercarse a esos cuerpos.

¿Qué pudo haber pasado en ese lugar?

Jessica tardó en recobrar el control de su cuerpo, pero cuando lo hizo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr muy lejos de esa escena.


	117. Chapter 117

**Desatado**

 **…**

El cuerpo de Dipper se estrelló fuertemente contra la pequeña casa de piedra mal hecha haciéndola destrozarse en pedazos. Un pequeño brillo azul se vio antes de que Dipper saliera de los restos.

Toda la comunidad estaba destrozada, aún más de lo que había estado antes. Muchas casas de madera y restos de ropa estaban ardiendo por las llamas, el humo comenzaba a inundar toda la cueva asiendo difícil respirar.

El monstruo saltó tratando de aplastar a Dipper con el peso de su cuerpo, Dipper rodó hacia atrás y se lanzó nuevamente hacia él.

El aspecto de la gallina lagarto era horrible. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por cortes y heridas que ya no sanaban, algunas de ellas eran sumamente profundas, su ala derecho estaba destrozada, le faltaba un ojo y algunos de sus colmillos delanteros. Dipper había aprovechado cada escaso momento que había podido aprovechar nuevamente esa aura roja para atacar sin piedad, y aun sin ella se lanzaba siempre hacia adelante.

Para Dipper esto era lo normal. Lanzarse frente a frente contra un demonio, atacar y atacar sin parar mientras era asesinado una y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que por fin lograba exterminar a sus enemigos. El miedo a la muerte se había extinguido hacía tiempo, las cicatrices mentales por vivir su propia muerte habían dejado de importarle hacía tiempo. La razón lo había abandonado hacía tiempo.

Todo lo que importaba es que había un demonio frente a él.

El monstruo escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, no parecía que su sabor siguiera siendo algo atrayente para él.

-Bill.

El aura roja volvió a emerger en Dipper, ese monstruo no sabía cuándo cerrar ese asqueroso hocico.

-No me llames Bill. –Dijo antes de patear el piso y lanzarse nuevamente hacia el monstruo.

El monstruo se cubrió con su ala sana mientras esperaba a que Dipper lo alcanzara. Bloqueó la puñalada del cuchillo de Dipper y lo empujó hacia atrás mientras trataba de escupirle fuego. Pero esta vez sólo salió humo con restos de sangre.

-Mi fuego.

Dipper se volvió a alanzarse contra el monstruo y a apuñalarlo una y otra vez mientras subía por su cuello y escalaba por su espalda.

-¡Bájate de mí, monstruo!

El monstruo con cabeza de lagarto se tiró al piso tratando de desprenderse de Dipper mientras cacareaba y se revolvía, pero Dipper se sujetó con demasiada fuerza, el dolor desaparecía rápidamente y el piso no le dejaba ni raspones. Continuó apuñalando sin parar.

El mayor daño.

Hasta que no siguiera moviéndose.

Tenía que matar al demonio.

-¡¿Qué cosa eres?! –Gritó mientras saltaba y estrellaba a Dipper fuertemente contra el techo.

Dipper se soltó por la falta de aire. El monstruo no perdió su tiempo tratando de exhalar fuego y mordió la cabeza de Dipper, la desprendió de su cuerpo y la escupió aun lado mientras retrocedía. No comentaría el mismo error dos veces.

El cuerpo de Dipper se lanzó contrae el demonio antes de que se restaurara su cabeza.

El demonio comenzaba a sentir algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: miedo.

Desde que su ama se apoderó de las montañas, no había sentido amenaza en ninguna criatura que las habitara, incluso entre sus compañeros de rango se sentía confiado y seguro, lo que era difícil conociendo el odio que su ama tenía hacia los reptiles. Esta era su oportunidad de ganar su aprobación, esa idea lo había forzado a enfrentarse a esta criatura que emitía el olor de Bill y Danila.

Ahora comenzaba a reconsiderarlo.

Su energía se estaba agotando, y a este paso…

El aura roja volvió a resurgir en Dipper al envestir al monstruo.


	118. Chapter 118

**El odio de Dipper no es sano**

 **…**

Era el final.

La gallina lagarto se arrastraba por el piso lastimosamente.

Dipper se permitió sonreír mientras veía como el monstruo jadeaba en busca del poco aire que ahora entraba por sus pulmones. La sangre salía en grandes cantidades mientras seguía jadeando y arrastrándose.

Dipper lamió un poco de la sangre que había ciado en su mejilla y la escupió aun lado.

Se acercó al monstruo con paso lento pero seguro.

-A-ama… –Dijo lastimosamente. –Por favor… ama…

-Jajaja. –Dipper trató de aguantar su risa. Lo que antes parecía ser un demonio orgulloso y presumido ahora estaba reducido a una pupa lastimera y llorica. Le encantaban esos momentos, los momentos en la que los demonios pagaban por todo el daño que habían causado. En el que se veían aún más pequeños que los humanos a los que ellos mismos tomaban como juguetes para su diversión.

-Bill… ¿Qué… plane-HIAAA,

-¡No me llames Bill! ¡Maldita sea! –Dipper gritó mientras pisoteaba su cuerpo. –¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo para que lo entiendas?! ¡No me llames por ese asqueroso nombre maldita gallina gigante! –Siguió pisoteando el cuerpo del monstruo. –¡No tengo relación con ese estúpido dorito sin escrúpulos! –Pisó fuertemente la herida más abierta y aplicó presión. Se regodeó mientras lo veía retorneándose y escupiendo sangre.

-¡Voy a tomarme el tiempo!–Dipper continuó sonriendo. –¡Haré que te arrepientas de llamare por ese asqueroso nombre tantas veces!

Y lo haría.

Dios sabe que Dipper pasaría una hora antes de que el monstruo sucumbiera al daño.


	119. Chapter 119

**Decisión final**

 **…**

Dipper se sentó en uno de los restos de la destrucción creada en la antigua comunidad. Ahora podrían ser llamadas verdaderas ruinas. Todo el lugar había sido destrozado. El fuego comenzaba a extinguirse lentamente y el humo ya parecía haber encontrado un lugar para salir.

Recuperó lentamente el aliento. Tenía mucha sed, había estado medio de las llamas durante mucho tiempo y se había movido demasiado. Tendría que volver a encontrar ese riachuelo por el que había reunido agua antes.

…Y tendría que dejar a Jessica atrás.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Esa chica despertaba en él sensaciones que ya no sabía si alguna vez había sentido, era extraño y confuso. Y por eso tenía que separarse de ella.

Dipper jamás había podido salvar a nadie, y mucho menos proteger. Todo lo que sabía hacer era matar. La idea de que pudiera proteger a Jessica era ridícula, y ni siquiera creyó que la chica necesitara protección. No cuando podía crear bombas en minutos.

Ya era una fortuna haber podido ocultar su secreto durante tanto tiempo, no quería echarlo todo a perder ahora. Era mejor así.

Y de esta forma podría enfrentarse a la harpía sin miedo a que Jessica resultara herida o muerta. La harpía reaccionaría con él por el olor de… Bill que había en él. Lo mejor que podía hacer por Jessica ahora era dejarla atrás.

Era lo mejor.

Con el tiempo lo superaría, Dipper estaba seguro de eso. O eso creía.

¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así con ella?

Jessica no le atraía románticamente. Maldición, ni siquiera tenía ese molesto problema hormonal de los adolescentes. Bill lo había vuelto de esa forma antes de que sufriera los molestos problemas de la pubertad.

En cierta forma se alegró de que no hubiera sido después, no le hubiera gustado quedar atrapado en un estado de pubertad infinita.

Le daba escalofríos de solo pensarlo, había visto a muchos adolescentes en su larga vida.

Pero no, no era algo romántico.

¿Entonces qué?

No quería separarse de ella, eso era seguro. Y el sentimiento de que estuviera en peligro hacia que sintiera un terrible impulso de lanzarse hacia donde estaba para mantenerla a salvo.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse de ella.

Jessica estaría bien.

Dipper no tendría que preocuparse por nada más que no fuera destruir demonios y seguir un estúpido monstruo.

Tenía que destruir a la harpía, eso también sería bueno para Jessica: la harpía la quería tanto como quería a Dipper.

Sí.

Eso era lo mejor.

Dipper se levantó y respiró hondo.

La dejaría.

Volteó hacia la cueva…

Y estuvo frente a frente con Jessica.


	120. Chapter 120

**Lágrimas**

 **…**

Jessica estaba jadeando, el sudor corría por sus mejillas mientras tomaba grandes cantidades de aire. Encorvaba su cuerpo mientras sujetaba sus piernas en un intento de recuperar el aliento.

-Jessica… –Dipper murmuró.

-Dipper. –Ella respondió sin aliento. –Estás… bien. –Jessica frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en el hombro. –¿Tienes idea… de lo que tuve… que pasar allí? –Sacó un poco de agua y dio un trago. –Cielos.

Dipper pestañó un par de veces.

-¿Ah?

Jessica cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

-No creerías lo que vi… afuera. –Miró a su alrededor. –¿Qué pasó aquí, Dipper?

¿No lo había visto? Bueno, Dipper se había tomado el tiempo para recobrar el aliento y pensar que hacer después de matar al monstruo.

-…Yo… No estoy seguro. –Dijo algo nervioso. –Estaba corriendo en círculos cuando escuché un terrible sonido de explosiones y eso, por un segundo creí que habías vuelto o algo, y pues, esto, me perdí, antes de las explosiones, y… bueno, seguí el sonido de destrucción y regresé aquí. –Extendió los brazos con una sonrisa. –Y así estaba todo.

Jessica levantó una ceja mientras lo miraba con una cara larga.

-Y sí, creo que perdí tu capa. Lo siento, tuve que correr mucho.

-Está ahí tirada, Dipper. –Jessica señaló al piso, muy cerca de Dipper.

-Oh, sí. No la había visto. –Dipper la levantó y se la puso sobre sus hombros. –Pe-pero más importante, ¿Por qué regresaste? Sabe lo peligro-ouch.

Jessica volvió a golpearlo. –¿Tienes idea de lo que vi allá afuera, Dipper? –Jessica le gritó en la cara. –Encontré un lugar repleto de muertos, Dipper. Muertos. –Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. –Fue horrible. Había… había niños, Dipper. Yo… yo…

Jessica quería decir que nunca había visto nada parecido. Es cierto que había visto muchas cosas en ese mundo oscuro, pero nada como. Fue una visión de pesadilla. Quería decir eso, pero antes de hacerlo sintió como los brazos de Dipper la rodeaban y llevaban su cabeza hacia su pecho.

-Está bien. Está bien. Ahora estás bien. –Dipper la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho. –Lo siento, no debí dejarte atrás. Lo siento.

Jessica no respondió. Sólo dejó que las lágrimas salieran. Cualquier pregunta que hubiera tenido para Dipper se borró de su cabeza en ese momento, sólo quería dejar esa imagen de muerte atrás. Como a cualquier monstruo que la hubiera causado.

Como odiaba éste mudo.


	121. Chapter 121

**Pensamientos peligrosos**

 **…**

Dipper no podía creer que realmente se hubiera decidido a abandonar a Jessica. La chica podía tener recursos, pero aún era una niña. No se veía mayor de lo que él mismo aparentaba. Quizás tuviera apenas trece años de edad, eso era demasiado joven. Aun en este mundo que te obliga a madurar con rapidez eso era demasiado joven.

La culpa que Dipper sintió por eso fue más grande que todas las que había sentido antes y aun sentía en su pecho. Miró el cuerpo tembloroso de Jessica aun llorar en su pecho. No podía dejarla atrás… era…

La necesitaba.

Así de simple.

No quería verla sufrir.

No quería verla llorar.

Ella merecía ser feliz.

Dipper volvería este mundo cenizas de ser necesario.

Al infierno los demonios y los seres humanos, todo lo que importaba era Mabe-

Dipper cerró su ojo derecho fuertemente mientras dejaba salir una mueca de dolor. Sintió una terrible puntada en su cabeza. Por un segundo la imagen de Jessica fue reemplazada por una imagen exactamente idéntica, pero la ropa había sido distinta. Dipper no podía recordarlo, sólo sabía que le había causado mucho dolor.

Pero eso le permitió volver a sus sentidos.

La humanidad es primero. Más allá de sus propios sentimientos, tenía que asegurarse de que la humanidad siga prosperando. ¿Por qué había desviado sus pensamientos tan fácilmente hacia una sola persona? En un segundo todo su credo de más de setenta años había sido totalmente olvidado como si nunca hubiera existido.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

Tenía que separarse de ella.

No podía.

El llanto de Jessica se había convertido en pequeños sollozos en su pecho. Dipper no podía encontrar las fuerzas para soltarla. En todo lo que podía pesar era en sujetarla fuertemente en su pecho y no volver a dejarla ir.

Nunca.

Nunca más.

Jamás.

Jamás permitiría que volvieran a separarse.

No lo permitiría.

Aun si el mundo entero estaba en su contra no lo haría.

Lo volvería todo cenizas con tal de seguir junto a ella.

Jessica se separó por si misma después de un minuto.

-Lo siento… –Murmuró con algo de vergüenza, su rostro estaba rojo por el llanto al igual que sus ojos y estaba húmedo por las lágrimas. –Generalmente no actúo así. –Aspiró por su nariz mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su capa.

-…Ah… está bien. –Dipper retrocedió un poco mientras su raciocinio volvía a tomar el control de su cuerpo. –Es comprensible. Seguramente viste algo realmente horrible. –Desvió un poco la mirada. Sólo sabía de una matanza en el bosque, y si los carroñeros no comieron los cadáveres es porque aún estaban protegidos por la marca de Bill. Se había olvidado totalmente de ellos. –Lo siento mucho, Jessica.

-Deja de hacer eso, idiota. –Jessica se rió. –¿O me dirás que tú los mataste, Dipper? Ha. –Dipper abrió un poco los ojos y retrocedió medio paso. – ¿Dipper?

-P-por supuesto que no. –Sintió algo terrible atravesándole el pecho después de terminar la mentira. –Jamás haría algo tan terrible como eso.

 _Mentiroso._

Jessica mojó un poco el pañuelo y se lavó la cara.

-¿Qué crees que pasó aquí, Dipper?

Dipper hizo una mueca sin que Jessica lo notara. –No lo sé, pero no vas a creer esto. –Señaló hacia una esquina.

-Dudo que algo más me sorprenda ahora, Dipper.


	122. Chapter 122

**Retomando el camino**

 **…**

-Muy bien, estoy sorprendida, Dipper. –Jessica dijo mientras miraba el cuerpo destrozado del monstruo mitad lagarto mitad gallina. Se cubrió la boca.

Dipper se acercó sigilosamente junto a ella. –Lo encontré así.

 _Mentiroso-Mentiroso._

-Parece que se topó con algún otro… monstruo. Quizás se metió en su territorio o algo así. –Dipper no miró a Jessica mientras lo decía, en parte porque sabía que era un pésimo mentiroso y estaba en la cuerda floja con ella, y en parte porque no se atrevía hacerlo.

-Debió ser un monstruo muy grande para causar tanta destrucción, Dipper. –Jessica miró hacia las marcas en el techo de la cueva. –No me gustaría cruzarme con algo así.

 _O hablar con él. Jejeje._

-¿Dipper? –Jessica sonó preocupada.

-Lo siento… yo… no me siento bien. ¿Podemos irnos? Este lugar no me gusta. –Dipper se frotó la frente mientras retrocedía.

-A mí tampoco. El monstruo que hizo esto no puede andar lejos, Dipper.

 _Más cerca de lo que crees._

-Sólo vámonos. –Se relamió un poco los labios. –¿Me das un poco de agua? Estoy muy cansado.

-Sólo si prometes no volver a hacer algo tan estúpido como tratar de distraer a un demonio, Dipper.

-¿Distraer?

-¿Qué más podrías haber estado haciendo, Dipi-dy? –Jessica sonó molesta. –No vuelvas a hacer algo tan peligroso, Dipper. La suerte no dura para siempre.

Dipper sonrió.

-Lo siento. Yo… no quería que te pasara nada malo. –Nunca lo quiso.

Jessica suspiró. –Dipper, entiendo que lo que sientes por mí es algo que no puedes controlar, y tampoco te culpo. Pero tienes que aprender a apreciar un poco tú vida, y que no eres mi tipo. Sí, sé que te parte el corazón en pedazos hasta el punto de desear morir, Dipper. Pero con el tiempo podrás superarlo. –Palmeó la espalda de Dipper.

-No sé si pueda… –Dipper murmuró.

-¿Hem?

-No estoy enamorado de ti. –Dipper agitó la mano mientras sonreía hacia ella. –Vamos.

Jessica negó con la cabeza. –Aun en negación. No podrás seguir adelante si no aceptas tus sentimientos por mí, Dipper. –Le pasó la botella de agua.

Quizás Jessica tuviera razón, pero lo que Dipper sentía no era precisamente algo romántico. Era algo que a Dipper comenzaba a preocuparle. Cada vez parecía retorcerse más en su interior, y tenía miedo de hasta qué punto podría llegar

Dipper tomó unos tragos de agua y le devolvió la botella. –¿Me creerías si te dijera que mis gustos son más maduros?

-Je. Buen intento, Dipi-dy. –Jessica agitó su cabelló frente a él mientras pestañeaba un poco. –Se te aceleró el corazón, ¿Verdad?

-Como loco. –Dipper no pudo evitar ponerse a reír.

-Te lo dije, Dipi-dy.


	123. Chapter 123

**Un momento para reorganizarse**

 **…**

-No creo que sea muy seguro terminar de secar mi ropa Dipper. –Jessica colocó con cuidado su capa cerca del fuego. Cuando se secara lo harían todas sus cosas, eso le garantizaba mantener sus escasos recursos, pero a la vez se sentía muy desprotegida. –Esa cosa podría volver.

-Tranquila, si era territorial entonces se preocuparía más por los demonios que invaden su territorio que por nosotros. –Dipper trató de sonar convincente. –Y sí tenemos suerte entonces no será de esos demonios que buscan dos veces en el mismo lugar.

-Todavía podría olernos, Dipi-dy.

-Estamos cubiertos por esta cosa apestosa, además de querer encontrarnos seguramente ya lo habría hecho. –Tomando en cuenta de que ese "monstruo" era él mismo.

-Pero no es infalible, Dipper. La harpía parecía poder verme muy bien, al igual que esa gallina lagarto o lo que sea que fuera.

-Posiblemente sólo funcione con demonios menores y cierto tipo de criaturas. Yo también me crucé con esa harpía antes, y puedo decirte que no era una criatura para estar jugando.

Jessica lo sabía, ella misma se había enfrentado a ese monstruo. No era algo que quisiera repetir. Esperaba poder encontrar una salida de las montañas antes de tener que volver a verla. Lo dudaba, ese monstruo estaba bastante molesto por haberse comido sus huevos.

-Oye Dipper, ¿Cuándo vas a preguntarme sobre mi capa, los extractos y esas cosas? –Jessica lo dijo para llenar un poco lo silencioso que todo se había vuelto, pero se arrepintió un poco de haberlo hecho, las cosas nunca terminaban bien cuando las personas empezaban a hacer preguntas.

Dipper suspiró. –No es la primera vez que veo que alguien utiliza métodos del ocultismo para protegerse de los demonios, pero eres una de las pocas personas que tiene éxito, eso tengo que reconocerlo.

-¿Lo has visto antes, Dipper? –Jessica no pudo ocultar su emoción. Sería instructivo conocer a más personas con estos métodos, quizás mejorar más sus extractos y pócimas, sin mencionar sus conocimientos sobre protección, esa gallina casi la mata por no saber lo frágil que era realmente su última defensa.

-No te emociones mucho. –Dipper parecía un tanto abatido. –La mayoría de ellos nunca funcionaban, otros no lo lograban al máximo y terminaban muertos. –Algunos de ellos no tenían ningún poder real, simplemente eran dibujos de sal y unas palabras bonitas.

Jessica hizo una cara decepcionada, realmente quería aprender mucho más de estos métodos. Entre más poder tuviera, más posibilidades de sobrevivir tendría. Es por eso que se había embarcado en esta búsqueda de los diarios, necesitaba su conocimiento para volverse más fuerte. Necesitaba lo que aquellas páginas ocultaban.

-Realmente tienes que ser muy buena para lograr tantos resultados siendo tan joven. –Dipper mencionó. –O haber tenido un buen maestro…

Jessica se estremeció, por un segundo la voz de Dipper le pareció amenazante. Posiblemente era su imaginación.

-Supongo. –Su maestro eran un montón de hojas escritas a mano y encuadernadas.

Dipper no siguió preguntando, parecía estar revisando sus cuchillos.

-¿Solo tienes cuchillos, Dipper? –Jessica decidió cambiar el tema, no le gustaba cuando las cosas se desviaban hacia sus recursos.

-No es como si conseguir armas fuera una tarea fácil. –Como extrañaba esas pistolas.

-Lo sé, yo tuve muchos problemas para conseguir mi pistola. Y lograr encontrar munición tan especial fue aun más difícil. –Al principio creyó que podría fabricarla, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era una tarea mucho más difícil de lo que imaginó. –Aunque es increíble que lograras sobrevivir tanto con tan poco, Dipper.

-El último demonio tampoco trataba de matarnos, sólo quería capturarnos para su "señora".

-Esa harpía realmente nos odia, ¿No?

-O sí. –Y Dipper no exageraba. Había visto el odio en sus ojos cuando se enfrentaron.

Jessica suspiró mientras se tiraba de espaldas junto a su capa. –¿Alguna idea de como evadirla, Dipper?

-De hecho, la tengo. –Dipper sonrió.


	124. Chapter 124

**A Dipper realmente le incomoda usar nombres**

 **…**

-No. –Jessica repitió mientras continuaban explorando las cuevas de la montaña. –¿Por qué insistes en ponerte en peligro tantas veces, Dipper?

Dipper se había cansado de insistir. Él podía enfrentarse a la harpía, si estuviera sólo. Si Jessica estaba cerca entonces corría el riesgo de morir en el fuego cruzado, sin mencionar averiguar su secreto. Pero el mayor peligro era su vida, la harpía era demasiado poderosa para que Jessica la enfrentara.

Celeno era peligrosa, especialmente ahora que está totalmente furiosa.

-No estaría en peligro, simplemente la atraería y-

-Y nada. –Jessica lo cortó. –¿Crees que alguna clase de monstruo volverá a salir para salvarte el pellejo, Dipper? Creo que esa harpía es el monstruo más fuerte de estas montañas, no creo que algo quiera enfrentarse a ella.

Además de él. ¿Por qué era tan difícil convencerla ahora? La última vez no se tuvo que esforzar tanto para que Jessica le permitiera tomar riesgos con los trolls. Y no lo conocía lo suficiente para que le importara tanto.

-¿Tienes alguna otra idea? –Dipper suspiró. –Es mejor que uno de nosotros corra el riesgo a que los dos terminemos muertos. ¿No te parece?

-¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú el que tome el riesgo, Dipper? –Jessica lo interrogó.

-Estoy acostumbrado a… este tipo de cosas.

-¿Lanzarte directamente hacia una muerte segura y sin posibilidades de escapar?

-Sí. –Dipper asintió. –Generalmente es correr un riesgo suicida o, bueno, morir. –Aunque de todas formas moriría, pero para él no sería algo permanente.

Jessica se frotó la frente, parecía bastante consternada.

-Estás loco, ¿Lo sabías, Dipper?

Posiblemente. Dipper había vivido mucho más de lo que debería y muerto tantas veces que ya no podía ni seguir la cuenta. Cualquier persona en su posición ya se habría vuelto loca. Así que no estaría sorprendido si se le habían cruzado uno o dos cables por ahí adentro.

-¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Un riesgo de muerte o una muerte segura? Cualquier persona escogería correr el riesgo.

-Aun así no me gusta, Dipper.

-A nadie le gusta correr riesgos de vida o muerte. Pero tampoco tenemos muchas opciones, si nos atrapa juntos estamos perdidos.

Jessica lo meditó durante un minuto. Dipper no sabía por qué le tomaba tanto tiempo tomar una decisión que debería ser sencilla. Ella no tendría de que preocuparse, si su teoría era correcta, entonces sabía como atraer a la harpía hasta él. Jessica estaría a salvo. O tan a salvo como podría estarlo en una montaña repleta de monstruos y demonios. Sólo esperaba que ese gusano de tierra ya estuviera muy lejos, ese era su peor temor.

-¿Entonces nos separamos y rezas para que la harpía se fije en ti antes que en mí, Dipper? ¿Y si yo soy la primera victima? Fui yo quien encontró su escondite secreto de huevos y se comió la mayoría.

-Te comiste todos, yo apenas fui un probador. –Dipper se quejó. La primera comida que no le sabía a papel mojado y tuvo que contentarse con un bocado.

-Sabía que seguías enojado por eso, Dipper…

-No hay rencores, sólo digo lo obvio. –Dipper agitó la mano. –Pero todo lo que tienes que hacer es cubrir tu olor y dejar que se concentre en el mío. Ella debe sospechar que estamos juntos, por lo que si me huele a mí seguramente pensará que estás cerca.

-Aun así no creo que-

-No creo que tengamos alternativas en esto, Jessica.

Jessica volvió a quedarse callada. A Dipper le incomodó un poco ese silencio. ¿Es que la chica no podía simplemente aceptar? Aun seguía siendo un desconocido para ella, no tendría que interesarse mucho por algo que no fuera su propia vida. ¿No podía entender eso? Su vida era prioridad. Para Dipper la muerte era un precio muy barato. Para ella no debería serlo.

-Llámame por mi nombre.

Dipper pestañó. –¿Disculpa?

-Dipper, desde que nos conocimos apenas usas mi nombre. Es como si lo evitaras. ¿O no te has dado cuenta?

No lo hacía. Dipper se había acostumbrado a nunca usar nombres, lo hacía fácil cuando la muerte llegaba a reclamar vidas que nunca serían la suya. Sólo eran rostros, pero ningún nombre.

-No estoy muy acostumbrado a usarlos.

-Pues es tiempo que te acostumbres, Dippi-dy. No me gusta el modo en que lo evitas. –Jessica se cruzó de brazos. –Si voy a confiar en tú plan suicida entonces me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre, ¿Entiendes?

-¿Confiaras en mi plan?

-Tampoco tengo muchas opciones, Dipper. –Jessica se resignó. –Pero no por eso tiene que gustarme. –Jessica se veía un tanto incomoda en ese momento. –Pero al menos quiero que trates de llamarme por mí nombre.

-Tú nombre… –Ahora era Dipper quién se sentía incomodo. En el momento en que se acostumbrara a llamar a Jessica por su nombre dejaría de ser un simple rostro… A quien quería engañar, Jessica había dejado de ser un simple rostro desde que se conocieron. Ahora era… algo más. Algo que no podía entender. –Jessica.

-Exacto, Dipper. –Jessica sonrió. –Sólo recuérdalo, y que no se te suba a la cabeza, galán. –Lo señaló mientras sonreía con picardía.

Parece que se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de bromas.

-Ahora vamos con ese plan estúpido y trata de no morir, Dipper.

Eso no era algo que pudiera cumplir.


	125. Chapter 125

**Nuevamente separados**

 **…**

-Realmente estás loco, Dipper. –Jessica mencionó mientras ajustaba su capa.

Por fin habían logrado encontrar un camino hacia las montañas. Uno mucho mejor del que Dipper había usado antes; básicamente escalar sin ningún tipo de cuerdas ni seguridad real, pero eso ya no tenía importancia.

-Solo concéntrate en encontrar un camino fuera de las montañas, Jessica. –A Dipper le costaba un poco decir ese nombre.

-Te esperaré en el lugar donde nos comimos esos huevos, Dipper. –Jessica agregó. –A menos que te maten.

-Entonces la habré distraído para nada, Jessica. –Dipper suspiró. –Sólo preocúpate por ti misma. No sé por qué te interesa tanto la vida de alguien a quien acabas de conocer.

Jessica lo miró de con el seño fruncido y una cara enojada. –Alguien que me salvó la vida más de una vez, y que estuvo dispuesto a correr riesgos estúpidos por mí. ¿Crees que si mueres no me remorderá la conciencia, Dipper? No necesito tú horrible muerte rondando mi cabeza.

Dipper hizo una mueca. No había pensado que su muerte pudiera afectar de esa forma a Jessica.

-Si quieres morir de forma estúpida entonces hazlo, pero no me mescles con eso, Dipper.

Y ahí está. La buena de Jessica, siempre dispuesta a tirar a la basura todas sus buenas ideas sobre ella. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto otra vez? A sí, la protección de la humanidad.

-Eres todo un encanto, Jessica.

-Lo sé, Dipper. Pero intenta no coquetear conmigo antes de morir.

Dipper decidió pasarlo todo por alto, cuando Jessica estuviera lejos y la harpía viniera a por él, no importaría mucho. Las montañas no desaparecerían hasta que la harpía estuviera muerta, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse de que Jessica fuera muy lejos. Una vez terminado el trabajo podría ir en su búsqueda. Realmente no quería separarse de ella ahora, pero no le quedaba más remedio si quería exterminar a Celeno sin poner en riesgo su vida o dejar al descubierto su secreto.

-Quizás tengamos suerte, Jessica. –Trató de formular otra mentira. –Quizás uno de los dos encuentre la salida de estás montañas, entonces sólo tendremos que buscara al otro.

-Muy bien. –Jessica asintió.

-¿Qué?

-Si encuentro la salida de las montañas vendré a buscarte para que nos larguemos antes de que la harpía te mate, Dipper.

Eso era más ventajoso para Dipper, pero no quería que Jessica corriera riesgos innecesarios. En las montañas había criaturas que fácilmente parecían poder ver a través de su capa.

-Como quieras, no malgastaré mi tiempo tratando de hacerte cambiar de opinión, Jessica. –Caminó hacia el otro lado de la montaña. –Yo iré por aquí, tú concéntrate en seguir el camino, Jessica. Y ten cuidado.

-Eso tendría que decirlo yo, Dipper. Tú eres el que está indefenso, ¿Por qué no quieres algunos extractos o algo?

-Guárdalos para ti. –Dipper respondió. –Nos veremos, Jessica.

-¿No me pedirás un abrazo a beso para antes de partir, Dipper? No soy tan fría de corazón para negarle un beso en la mejilla a un moribundo.

-Jeje. Creo que las ideas se te subieron a la cabeza, Jessica. –El número de bromas que hacia con su supuesto "enamoramiento" habían aumentado mucho, pero tenía que admitir que eran una buena fuente de entretenimiento. Seguramente ella lo veía de esa forma. –Ya nos veremos.

-Si no te matan, Dipi-dy.

-Opino igual, Jessica. –Pero era ella la que corría ese peligro.


	126. Chapter 126

**Si, Dipper está bien loco**

 **…**

Dipper se alejó lo suficiente de Jessica, o al menos eso es lo que esperaba. Necesitaba que estuviera lejos para hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer, además de la harpía esto podría atraer a otros demonios.

Sacó un cuchillo de su chaqueta: era afilado y punzante, el cuchillo perfecto para apuñalar. Fue uno de los que se había restaurado cuando las llamas azules cubrieron su cuerpo. Ese nuevo poder que restauraba sus objetos era realmente útil, ojala lo hubiera tenido antes, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

El aura roja que podía invocar para fortalecer su cuerpo era igual de útil, pero casi incontrolable y no duraba mucho. Aun así, no podía quejarse de los resultados. Aunque le gustaría saber de donde salió.

Sospechaba que tenía que ver con Danila, la lamía que cometió el error estúpido de comérselo. Otros demonios habían mencionado su olor en él, aunque había pensado que se debía a que estuvo dentro de su estómago. Pero parece que el olor se hacía más fuerte cuando invocaba el aura roja.

Y es el asunto del olor lo que lo trae a este momento.

Hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo…

El olor de Bill.

Esa maldita peste que aparentemente lo perseguía y que era más fácil de notar cuando las llamas acudían. La lamía parecía haber sido capaz de detectarlo por poco, mientras que la harpía y ese monstruo gallina lagarto o lo que sea lo habían mencionado en más de una ocasión, llegando a confundir a Dipper con Bill, para su desagrado.

Al menos ahora usaría esa peste a su favor.

Tomó el cuchillo con ambas manos y se apuñaló en el vientre tres veces. Entonces se cortó la garganta y comenzó a apuñalarla sin parar mientras se regeneraba. Su piel se sentía más dura y difícil de penetrar de lo que había sido antes, el cuchillo sólo llegaba hasta la mitad de la hoja antes de detenerse. Eso era una molestia para lo que tenía planeado.

Continuó apuñalando mientras las llamas seguían reuniéndose para sanar sus heridas.

Estaba seguro de que Celeno captaría el olor e iría a por él.


	127. Chapter 127

**Media vuelta**

 **…**

Jessica estaba molesta, realmente molesta. Y no podía entender porque. O, a quien engañaba, por supuesto que era por Dipper. Ese chico no parecía tener mucho cuidado con proteger su propia vida, eso era lo que más le molestaba. Mientras que ella había luchado con uñas y dientes para salir de la porquería, Dipper no parecía importarle nadar en ella.

Y sin embargo no podía encontrarse odiando al chico. Especialmente después de todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Dipper fue la única persona en mucho tiempo que demostró algo de preocupación por ella. Se había relacionado con muchas personas antes, todos ellos fueron aliados y compañeros, pero nunca pudo confiar realmente en nadie. E hizo bien. La mayoría tendía alejarse de ella o a acusarla de bruja o algo así cuando veían sus métodos. Jessica había tenido que ocultar sus métodos, y más que nada el Diario 3, con tal de que no la acusaran de adoradora del demonio o algo así.

Y a Dipper no parece ni importarle, es más, dijo que había conocido a personas que hacían lo mismo, pero que ninguna era tan bueno como ella. Quizás en parte fue un coqueteo, pero estaba segura de que Dipper hablaba en serio. Ese diario era realmente útil. No pudo evitar preguntarse porque algo así le había sido entregado de forma tan fácil, pero eso ya no importaba.

Dipper. No se sentía románticamente atraída a él, pero eso no quiere decir que él no podía convertirse en su… amigo.

Un amigo.

Un amigo era algo que no había tenido en, bueno, quizás nunca. La única persona en la que había confiado alguna vez era su madre, y esa mujer la había abandonado como si se tratara de cualquier cosa. Quizás tuvo sus razones, quizás no, quizás Jessica se había transformado en una carga y simplemente se deshizo de ella. Eso ya no importaba, esa mujer posiblemente estuviera muerta, o quizás no, a Jessica ya no podía importarle menos.

El caso es que además de esa mujer, Dipper fue la única persona que había visto genuinamente preocupado por ella, y más que su madre, Dipper había estado dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ella más de una vez. Eso era algo que tenía que reconocer.

Es cierto que no confiaba en Dipper, pero quizás con el tiempo podría. Puede que Dipper se convierta en ese amigo en el que ella podría confiar sus secretos y extender una mano en momentos de necesidad. Jessica ya lo había pensado antes, e incluso había intentado tener amigos antes, pero era demasiado difícil hacer amigos en este mundo.

Uno nunca sabía en quien confiar.

Y a veces realmente no se podía confiar en nadie.

Jessica se detuvo.

-Maldición Dipper.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso.

¿Podía confiar en Dipper? Quizás no. El chico claramente estaba loquito por ella, ese tipo de amor podría volverse preocupante. Pero quizás Jessica pueda convencerlo de que siguieran siendo amigos y eso. Lastima por Dipper, pero bueno, al menos quizás… realmente podrían ser amigos.

No es que Jessica albergara muchas esperanzas de eso de todas formas.


	128. Chapter 128

**¿Quién lo diría? El plan fue un éxito**

 **…**

Dipper comió algunos de los hongos para recobrar fuerzas. Era necesario que recobrara energías para lo que estaba viniendo. Estaba segura de que Celeno ya lo había detectado, tenía que haberlo hecho después de todo el daño que se hizo a si mismo para invocar las llamas azules. Cuando llegara necesitaría estar en su mejor momento.

Papel mojado.

Escupió un poco del hongo aun lado.

La comida nuevamente le sabía a papel mojado, o quizás era el sabor del hongo. No le importaba. Tenía que forzarse a comerlo y mantenerlo en su estómago.

-Espero que estos sean suficientes. –Miró el reflejo de la mitad de su cara en el cuchillo que sostenía en su mano. Sabía que no sería suficiente, pero como con el anterior monstruo, tenía que concentrarse en provocar el máximo daño posible, entonces tenía que mantenerse así hasta que se cansara y exterminarla.

La pelea podría tomar mucho tiempo, por lo que esperaba que Jessica estuviera bien.

Miró a su alrededor para comprobar un poco su entorno, había escogido un lugar abierto y cercano a una de las cuevas para pelear. Si todo salía bien quizás podría atraer a Celeno dentro de ellas y tomar ventaja. Pero si Celeno lo mandaba a volar por los aires entonces la cosa se pondría muy jodida.

Dipper no podía volar, y Celeno se aprovecharía de esto para tomar ventaja si las cosas iban mal.

Realmente tenía que conseguir armas de fuego pronto, no podía pelear a todo su potencial si no tenía al menos una pistola. Pedir la de Jessica estaba fuera de discusión, dudaba que ella se la prestara de todas formas. Y dado su historial con las armas y el número de las que a perdido, entonces hacía bien en no confiarle esa pistola.

Escuchó un fuerte aleteo desde arriba.

-Ya era hora. –Miró hacia arriba.

Pudo ver una enorme pata cayendo sobre él y dejándolo totalmente destrozado contra el suelo.

Si, definitivamente, Celeno te tenía mucho odio.


	129. Chapter 129

**De secretos y amistad**

 **…**

Algunas cosas es mejor mantenerlas ocultas. Eso era algo que Jessica había aprendido hace tiempo. Los secretos pueden salvarte la vida en este mundo, especialmente algo tan valioso como el Diario 3. Ese Diario era el mayor secreto de Jessica y la razón de que pudiera estar con vida hoy día.

Pero era un Diario incompleto, faltaban páginas que detallaban algunas de las criaturas con las que se había cruzado en esas montañas. Además, había formulas sumamente poderosas con las que no pudo experimentar por falta de elementos y conocimiento. Una de ellas era aquella protección que requiere de cabello de unicornio. Jessica no sabía que clase de protección era, faltaban páginas, pero se veía sumamente poderosa.

Nada de eso venía al caso.

El punto era que Jessica tenía que mantener sus secretos como secretos y llevárselos a la tumba, no es que ella planeara morir en el corto tiempo, pero sabía que las cosas se pondrían aun más difíciles desde ahora, y un poco de ayuda no vendría mal.

¿Podía confiar en un chico que apenas conocía? Antes Jessica hubiera respondido a esa pregunta con un rotundo no. Simplemente no podía confiar en nadie, y así se quedaría. ¿Por qué confiar en alguien que apenas conocía si no había confiado en personas a las que había conocido durante meses? Sencillamente no podía confiar en nadie. Y el que su madre la dejara a su suerte siendo tan joven fue una de las razones por las que le era tan fácil apegarse a esa regla.

No le gustaba pensar en esa mujer, pero toda su existencia estaba basada en lo que hizo en ese momento: la abandonó. Así de sencillo.

Así que para Jessica era fácil no confiar en la gente.

Ahora entra alguien como Dipper a su vida, y en menos de lo que podría haber sido un día todo su mundo se vuelve al revés. ¡Maldición! ¡Estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarlo a unos trolls para salvarse! ¿Por qué ahora le importaba que distrajera a una harpía furiosa? Aunque no es que no se sintiere culpable por eso, pero no tenía porque. Nada de eso era su culpa. Fueron las decisiones de Dipper y ya está.

No era culpa suya.

Así que simplemente se dio la vuelta y regresó a la búsqueda de un camino fuera de las montañas.

Entonces volvió a darse la vuelta para buscara a Dipper.

No era culpa suya si Dipper hacía algo estúpido otra vez, pero tampoco podía dejar Dipper a su suerte en este punto. ¿Pero como ayudarlo? Fácil. Le revela su mayor secreto: el Diario 3, y lo usan para salir de las montañas. Había algunas cosas que no podría hacer sin ayuda. Podría simplemente indicarle a Dipper que son esas cosas, él no haría preguntas, ya sabía que utilizaba métodos fuera de lo común.

Pero por alguna extraña razón se encontró deseando que le hiciera preguntas.

Entonces le revelaría lo del Diario y rezaría para que ni la apuñalara por la espalda para obtenerlo.

¿Eso los volvería amigos?

-¡No necesito amigos! –Jessica gritó y se dio la vuelta nuevamente. Había sobrevivido muy bien por si misma. ¿Por qué le importaban tanto los amigos ahora?

No confiar en nadie.

No tener amigos era una parte muy importante de eso. Los amigos también traicionan.

Era mejor seguir por su cuenta.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto? –Se volvió a dar la vuelta.

Un amigo podía darte la espalda, pero también podría cubrirla. Podían confiar el uno en el otro y protegerse mutuamente.

-Pero no necesito algo como eso. –Se dio la vuelta nuevamente. –¿O sí? –Volvió a darse la vuelta.

Continuaría así por un tiempo.


	130. Chapter 130

**Comienza la revancha**

 **…**

-¿Todavía molesta? En este punto creí que ya hubieras puesto una docena más. –Dipper se levantó mientras se quitaba el polvo sobrante de su ropa. –Estaban deliciosos.

- **¡GRRIAAAAHHH!**

Un chillido realmente fuerte fue enviado hacia Dipper. Era tan fuerte que Dipper sintió como algo dentro de su cabeza parecía explotar y un líquido grisáceo salía por la nariz. Por un segundo no había nada. Y al otro Dipper se había restaurado totalmente.

-Eso fue algo desagradable. –Agitó su cabeza para regresar a sus sentidos. –Pero nada que no hubiera vivido antes. –Sonrió con burla. –¿No puedes hacerlo mejor? –Sacó sus cuchillos mientras la harpía se lanzaba hacia él.

Sin charlas ni insultos. Ese monstruo quería matarlo y punto. Le daba igual hacer sufrir a Dipper por lo que había hecho, sólo lo quería muerto. Dipper siempre encontró esa clase de enemigos bastante problemáticos. Mientras que algunos demonios y monstruos prefieren regodearse mientras matan lentamente, este tipo de enemigos raramente deja un hueco para aprovechar. Nunca bajan la guardia y se preocupan por matar de forma rápida y certera.

- _Parece que estaré aquí un tiempo._

Celeno no había regresado a su forma anterior, aun tenía la apariencia monstruosa de antes. Quizás esa apariencia influyera un poco en su nuevo sentido, algunos monstruos pueden frenar sus impulsos mediante transformaciones físicas, Celeno no tenía que ser diferente.

Dipper dejó que el aura roja cubriera su cuerpo y saltó contra su cuello mientras apuñalaba su cuerpo. Celeno apenas parecía sentir nada mientras lo arrastraba contra una de las paredes de la montaña y lo enterraba en ella. Dipper continuó apuñalando, tenía que esperar el momento justo para atacar sus ojos y continuar con su garganta.

Celeno volvió a chillar, esta vez directamente en la cara de Dipper. Los ojos de Dipper explotaron al igual que una buena parte de su cabeza y la materia cerebral cayó por doquier. Las llamas volvieron a acudir y a restaurar todo nuevamente.

-¿No te dije que tenías que hacerlo mejor? –Se burló mientras volvía apuñalarla en el cuello. No parecía que respondiera a su provocación, o quizás ya estaba lo suficientemente enfadada como para hacer alguna diferencia.

Celeno mordió el cuello de Dipper y lo arrojó hacia atrás arriba mientras saltaba. Esto era lo que Dipper temía, que Celeno lo llevara hacia su territorio. Esperaba que la furia de la harpía le impidiese pensar con razón, pero no parecía ser el caso.

Dipper concentró nuevamente el aura roja en su cuerpo y descargó una terrible patada sobre el cuello de la harpía antes de que llegara hacia él. De poco sirvió, el cuelo de Celeno se dobló sólo un centímetro antes de volver a la normalidad. Entonces mordió su pierna y se la arrancó sin dificultad.

- _Esto se pondrá difícil._

Celeno no era un demonio, pero era una criatura de mitos. Dipper se había enfrentado a harpías antes, pero ninguna al nivel de Celeno. Este monstruo era algo sumamente diferente.

Celeno lo partió en dos de un golpe con sus alas, entonces lo partió en cuatro, en seis, en doce, en veinticuatro, en cuarenta y ocho, y así siguió hasta que las llamas volvieron a formar a Dipper y Celeno retrocedió para evitar quemarse.

Dipper comenzó a caer a tierra, pero Celeno apenas dejó que cayera un metro antes de volver a sujetarlo por el cuello con sus colmillos y llevarlo aun más arriba.

- _Mierda, odio las alturas._

Y las odiaría aun más después de esa pelea.


	131. Chapter 131

**Algo está fuera de lugar**

 **…**

¿Cuántas veces van ya? No es que Dipper se molestara tanto en llevar la cuenta de muertes, pero Celeno no le dejaba un momento de respiro. ¿Cuánta energía podía tener? Aunque Dipper sabía que sería duro, lo mejor que podía hacer era continuar de esta forma mientras trataba de encontrar alguna apertura.

Aunque era un poco difícil cuando estaba cayendo dese ciento cincuenta metros totalmente de cabeza.

-Esto dolerá. –Dijo antes de impactar nuevamente contra el piso.

Celeno se lo había estado pasando tirándolo desde grandes alturas o estrellándolo contra la montaña, eso y chillando lo bastante alto para explotar su cabeza, cortándolo en pedazos, arrancándole partes del cuerpo y esto y aquello. Dipper apenas y había podido atacar lo suficiente para causarle algún daño visible.

Se levantó desde el suelo destrozado. El aura roja lo agotaba demasiado, y no era confiable. No dejaba de activarse cuando él no quería, o simplemente dejaba de funcionar antes de tiempo. Era como si tuviera una conciencia propia y disfrutara con fastidiar a Dipper. Tenía que concentrarse mucho para mantener el control, y eso lo distraía demasiado de Celeno.

-Oye Celeno. –Dipper le habló mientras miraba hacia arriba con una pequeña sonrisa. –¿Qué se sintió comer tú propia mierda durante años?

Celeno volvió a chillar sobre Dipper mientras atacaba.

Lotería. El punto perfecto para picar. Era algo que había surgido de la nada, un simple presentimiento, pero parecía haber dado en el clavo. Las harpías eran conocidas por ser seres inmundos desde los mitos de Fineo. El pasado realmente debía ser algo que le afectara, quizás por eso la clara glotonería.

 _ **Ella siempre fue una glotona.**_

-¿Eh?

Dipper se distrajo, y eso le permitió a Celeno lanzarse sobre él con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Un enorme cráter se formó y Celeno salió de él antes de quedar cubierta por las llamas.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Se levantó un poco confundido.

Celeno chilló de un modo que a Dipper ya se le tornaba a aburrido y continuó su ataque.

El aura roja acudió a Dipper en un instante y soportó el peso de Celeno mientras la empujaba con todo su cuerpo.

Algo se sentía diferente. Era más fuerte, y sentía algo en su pecho que quería salir. No dejaba de bestiales golpes tratando de salir afuera. No se sentía nada bien. Era como la vez que ese paracito incubó en su garganta y tres meses después salió disparado de su pecho.

 _ **Siempre quise saber quien era la más fuerte.**_


	132. Chapter 132

**El Otro**

 **…**

Dipper tomó una de las dos patas delanteras de Celeno con sus dos manos y la arrojó fuertemente contra la montaña.

 _ **Ju ju ju.**_

Una pequeña risa resonó dentro de su cabeza; era suave y controlada, tan perfecta que cualquiera diría que era falsa, pero Dipper sabía que era verdadera. Podía sentir la genuina diversión dentro de su pecho.

Su mente se estaba nublando.

- _¿Estoy… poseído?_

Imposible.

Cada vez que había estado poseído por alguna entidad maligna; ya sea un espíritu o cualquier parasito, las llamas lo habían exterminado. Las llamas siempre acudían a él cuando sufría heridas o posesiones, ¿Por qué no ahora? No estaba poseído, de eso estaba seguro, pero algo se sentía sumamente diferente dentro de él.

Celeno agitó fuertemente sus dos alas hacia Dipper y una terrible corriente de aire chocó contra él. El cuerpo de Dipper se inclinó hacia tras mientras seguía sonriendo, pero no cayó o salió volando, en lugar de eso continuó parado esperando a Celeno.

 _ **Siempre me odió, y yo siempre la odié.**_

La se volvió más nítida, era como la de una niña. La había escuchado antes, pero no podía recordar donde.

Una gran cantidad de plumas salieron volando del cuerpo de Celeno y atravesaron a Dipper como cuchillas. Las alas continuaron su camino a través de él y lo destrozaron parte por parte. Las llamas azules volvieron a reformarlo tanto a él como sus ropas, eso permitió liberar su cabeza de la niebla que lo inundaba, pero el sentimiento estaba aun ahí.

El Dipper que no era Dipper saltó hacia Celeno y la golpeó en el abdomen de tal forma que la hizo chillar. Continuó con los golpes hacia el cuerpo mientras saltaba y descargaba una terrible patada hacia su barbilla.

 _ **Supongo que las piernas no son tan inútiles.**_

Celeno abrió su pico repleto de colmillos desmesuradamente y nuevamente trituró la cabeza de Dipper antes de escupirla y pisotear su cuerpo. Saltó hacia el cielo antes de que las llamas reformaran los restos de Dipper.

Dipper se paró mientras se limpiaba el polvo de sus ropas. Entonces puso uno de sus dedos en su labio y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisita que no iba con él mientras lamía un poco su dedo índice con tal delicadeza que le causó una enorme vergüenza en su interior.

Esa acción hizo que Celeno gruñera y se lanzara nuevamente con un chillido hacia Dipper. Ondas eléctricas comenzaron a recorrer sus alas y su cuerpo mientras las nueves se arremolinaban sobre ella. Cuando cayó, un terrible rayo cayó con ella directamente sobre Dipper.


	133. Chapter 133

**El impacto**

 **…**

Jessica había dado un salto de sorpresa cuando escuchó el estruendo. Al mirar a lo lejos pudo ver los restos de lo que había sido un terrible relámpago que había caído del cielo.

No fue la única que vio y escuchó ese estruendo.

No muy lejos del punto de impacto, Mark y Anne pudieron tuvieron una mejor visión del relámpago.

-Dipper. –Mark susurró.

Las bestias, monstruos y demonios siguieron sus instintos y se alejaron del lugar. Algo terrible parecía a verse despertado en ese lugar, un monstruo horrendo que chilló aun más fuerte que aquel relámpago. Un monstruo con sed de venganza y consumido por un terrible odio.

-Vamos, ¿Todo esto por unos simples huevos?


	134. Chapter 134

**Incluso los monstruos tienen esperanzas**

 **…**

Jamás tuvo crías propias.

Desde que fue atrapada en aquella isla junto a sus hermanas para humillarse a si misma lanzando sus excreciones hacia los manjares a los que luego ella misma tenía que devorar para mantenerse con vida, su nombre y el de su especie había sido manchado. Jamás pudo tener crías después de eso.

Como las hermanas atrapadas jamás pudo encontrar un macho que fertilizara sus huevos. Nunca pudo tener hijos. Nunca pudo reproducirse.

En miles de años vivió inundada por el odio y la furia hacia los dioses que la maldijeron, y los mortales que mancharon aun más su nombre.

Los odió.

Por eso los destruyó.

Por eso los devoró.

No podía hacer nada en contra de los dioses, pero los mortales fueron su presa durante miles y miles de años, antes de que sus nombres pasaran a ser mitos y su existencia exiliada del mundo mortal. Incluso en su prisión ella siguió albergando odio, el odio y la esperanza de regresar al mundo mortal para vengarse.

Pero más que nada, para procrear. Para tener aquello que se le fue negada.

Y cuando por fin lo obtiene…

Cuando sus huevos son fertilizados…

Cuando por fin en su pecho crese algo que no es sólo odio y resentimiento…

Frente a ella, de la nada absoluta una llama azul brotó. La llama creció hasta tomar la forma de un ser humano y comenzó a extinguirse mientras la forma iba ganando detalles. Una de las criaturas que se había atrevido a destrozar sus esperanzas al quitarle todo aquello que siempre soñó emergió de esas llamas.

Una criatura que irónicamente tenía el mismo olor que aquella que la había liberado y le había dado la oportunidad de unirse al círculo de la vida.

-Vamos, ¿Todo esto por unos simples huevos?


	135. Chapter 135

**Justo cuando todo iba tan bien**

 **…**

El cuerpo de Dipper fue reformado de la nada junto con sus ropas y sus cuchillos. Nunca entendió como era posible, pero había dejado de buscarle la lógica a su estado hace tanto tiempo que ya ni le importaba. Todo eso de la restauración había pasado a ser algo demasiado natural para él.

Celeno parecía cansada. Ese ataque había tomado mucha de su energía, podía verse por lo agitado que era su respiración, por eso y por las ruinas por las ruinas que había dejado. La entrada a la cueva había suido totalmente destruida y enterrada bajo un montón de restos, lo que tiró por la borda el plan de Dipper para atraer a Celeno dentro de la montaña, de todas formas no hubiera funcionado.

Las alas de Celeno se irguieron otra vez mientras pequeños remolinos de aire se formaban alrededor de ellas.

- _Sí. Sigue así. Agótate más y más._ –Dipper dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa. En cuanto Celeno se hubiera agotado lo suficiente, sería suya. Lo veía en sus ojos negros como la noche, atacaría sin tregua y con todo lo que tiene. ¿Qué podía salir mal ahora?

-¡Dipper!

Los ojos de Dipper se abrieron enormemente mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaban a caer de su frente. Volteó lentamente la cabeza hacia el origen de la voz.

Jessica saltó desde una pequeña pendiente hacia el lugar de la pelea.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Luego miró a la harpía. –¡Sabía que separarnos era una mala idea!

-¿J-Jessica?


	136. Chapter 136

**Carrera en las montañas**

 **…**

-¡Mark! Más despacio. –Anne gritó mientras Mark corría hacia el lugar donde había caído el rayo. –¿Realmente es seguro correr hacia el lugar donde cayó un enorme rayo?

-No. Y por eso no deberías seguirme. –Mark contestó mientras seguía corriendo. Anne apenas parecía poder seguirle el paso, pero lo cierto es que trataba de dejarla atrás. No sería bueno que ella lo acompañara hacia allí.

-¡Entonces por qué vas hacia allí! –Anne gritó. –¿Y si te matan antes de que encuentres a Dipper?

-Entonces le diré que se aleje de Gravity Falls antes de morir. –Mark contestó. –Aunque ese chico nunca fue de escuchar advertencias ahora que lo pienso… –Mark disminuyó la velocidad. Con su fuerza física había pensado simplemente retener a Dipper y contarle su experiencia con Bill, de ser necesario le dispararía un par de veces para llamar su atención. O cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera alejado de Gravity Falls. Todo menos decirle la razón. Eso sería lo mismo que si hubiera llegado.

-¿Podríamos… detenernos un momento, Mark?

Mark no quería, pero supuso que si Dipper estaba peleando entonces lo mejor era esperar a que se cansara lo suficiente antes de hacer algo.

Pero…

-No está solo.

-¿Qué?

-Dipper no está sólo. –Mark repitió. –Estas montañas están atrapadas en un espacio cerrado que las hace verse más grande de lo que realmente son. Generalmente hay que matar al monstruo que lo creó para restaurarlas. Dipper seguramente se ha dado cuenta de eso, pero hasta ahora no ha hecho nada. Su paso es mas lento, no parece ir directo hacia el peligro. –Mark se rascó la barba. –Esa con una o más personas. Esa es la única explicación posible.

Anne murmuró un poco. –No me parece el tipo de chico que viaje con compañía…

-No lo es. –Mark estuvo de acuerdo. –Pero Dipper tampoco dejará que la humanidad se extinga. Quizás encontró a algún grupo, quizás prisioneros del amo de estas montañas o algo así. Sí es un grupo grande entonces puede que se esté desviando para protegerlos y asegurar su supervivencia.

Anne bufó. Dipper no parecía muy interesado en preservar la supervivencia de su antigua comunidad, aunque otra vez, ellos se lo buscaron. Aun así, a Anne todavía no le podía gustar Dipper después de lo que hizo. Entendía por que lo hizo, pero no le gustaba y mucho menos después de matar a los gemelos.

-Debe ser un grupo realmente grande, o tener a hombres y mujeres en edad fértil. Dipper jamás se desviaría por una o dos personas, si son muy viejas o muy jóvenes simplemente las dejaría.

-Vaya protector de la humanidad. –Anne rodó los ojos.

Mark suspiró. –Dipper cree que diez es más valioso que uno, pero de nada sirve si esos diez no pueden reproducirse. Lo que Dipper quiere hacer es perpetuar la humanidad, ¿Por qué perder el tiempo con personas que estaban destinadas a morir sin dejar descendencia? Es una forma bastante cruel de hacer las cosas, pero es el único camino que pudo encontrar para permitirle a la humanidad seguir viviendo.

Anne se revolvió un poco en su lugar. –Suena como si estuvieras de acuerdo con ese método, Mark.

Los ojos de Mark se volvieron aun más cansados de lo que a Anne le pareció ver desde que lo conoció.

-No. Jamás podría estar de acuerdo con eso, pero ese es él único camino que Dipper pudo encontrar para permitirle a la humanidad seguir prosperando. Seguir fortaleciéndose. Pero no Anne, yo jamás estaré de acuerdo. Y Dipper tampoco. Pero para él ya no hay otro camino.

-¿Todavía no me dirás por qué quieres detenerlo?

-Lo siento. Hay cosas que es mejor dejar en la oscuridad.

Anne no se molestó en preguntarle más. Mark no le contestaría de todas formas.

-Aun así, ahora que sabemos que protege a un grupo quizás podremos llegar hasta él antes de que deje las montañas.

-Y si es un grupo pequeño, Mark. –Anne lo dijo por decir.

-Lo dudo. Dipper jamás se molestaría en ayudar a personas que de todas formas están destinadas a morir. Aunque no significa que no se sienta mal por sus propias acciones…

-Eso no le impedirá abandonarlos, ¿Verdad?

-No. Pero no lo ha hecho, por lo que Dipper parece creer que pueden sobrevivir y seguir reproduciendo a la humanidad.

Mark volvió a correr, haría lo que estuviera en su poder para llegar hasta Dipper. Y si moría en el camino… bueno, eso realmente ya no le importaba mucho.

-¡Vamos, espera!


	137. Chapter 137

**Sin muchas opciones**

 **…**

No. No. No. Esto no podía estar peor. ¿No se suponía que Jessica simplemente siguiera su camino hacia la salida de las montañas? Una salida que él mismo haría cuando matara a la harpía. ¿Por qué diablos lo siguió?

-¿P-p-Por qué estás aquí? –Dipper apenas pudo contener el grito que tenía en la garganta cuando lo preguntó. Esto no estaba bien. Quizás ocurrió algo, o lo que sea.

-¿Qué por qué estoy aquí? –Jessica le gritó sin despegar los ojos de la harpía, quien ahora la miraba con el mismo odio que a Dipper. –¡Estoy aquí por ti, Dip-tonto! –Sacó su pistola con balas de plata, esperaba que las balas se hubieran secado lo suficiente para que funcionaran.

Para Dipper eso era una estupidez. La razón de formar este plan fue porque estaba seguro de que Jessica no miraría atrás. Ella misma había dicho no confiar en él, y estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarlo antes, ¿Por qué ahora regresaba atrás? Esta chica no tenía sentido para Dipper. No se supone que confiara en él. No se supone que regresara.

Esto no estaba para nada bien.

-No debiste volver, Jessica. –Dipper se mordió el labio.

-No me lo tienes que decir dos veces, Dipper. –Jessica sacó un pequeño frasco con su mano libre mientras apuntaba a la harpía con la otra. Eso era arriesgado, Jessica no parecía tener mucha experiencia con esa arma, y su calibre parecía ser demasiado para que ella lo manipulara con una mano.

-Jessica, solo… Maldición. –Dipper no sabía que decir. La harpía dio unos pasos al frente. El odio crecía en sus ojos al verlos juntos. Dipper sabía que este era el fin. En más de una forma, Jessica no sobreviviría, no importa cuantos trucos tuviera en esa capa suya.

-¿Algún otro brillante plan, Dipper?

-No debiste regresar, Jessica.

-¡Ya sé! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, Dipper! Ser devorada por un monstruo deforme no era lo que tenía en mente para el final de mi vida.

Dipper suspiró con resignación.

-Sólo corre. –Se adelantó hacia Jessica. –No mires atrás y corre, eso es todo lo que puede decirte Jessica.

-¡No comiences otra vez co-

-¡Sólo hazlo, Jessica!

El grito de Dipper fue tan fuerte y lleno de autoridad que Jessica se calló de golpe. Parecía querer replicar algo, pero cerró la boca rápidamente, incapaz de creer que Dipper pudiera gritar así.

-¡ **NO vAn A EscApáR!**

La harpía dijo algo coherente por primera vez. Agitó sus halas y dejó salir cientos de plumas como flechas hacía ellos. Dipper pudo ver la chispeante electricidad en cada una de ellas mientras se acercaban mortalmente.

El mundo pareció detenerse en ese mismo instante. Literalmente. Es como si el tiempo fuera realmente más despacio.

 _ **Ku Ku kuku. Es tan excitante.**_

- _Ya cállate._ –Dipper gritó internamente. – _¿Qué puedo hacer? Jessica._ _No puedo permitir que muera._

¿Qué era peor? ¿Qué Jessica lo descubriera o que muriera? La respuesta era sencilla. Pero como están las cosas Jessica lo descubriría y moriría después. Así que…

Dipper comenzó a correr en el momento en que el tiempo parecía normalizarse nuevamente. Lo hizo en dirección hacia Jessica. La chica se había cubierta el cuerpo con su capa, seguramente era de un material resistente, pero Dipper no creyó que pudiera aguantar la furia de un monstruo mitológico.

Cuando llegó hasta ella, dejó salir el aura roja de su cuerpo… y le dio un golpe en el estomago. Jessica dejó salir un hip y cuando volvió a ver a Dipper sus ojos ya estaban algo idos. Entonces Dipper la abrazó y cubrió totalmente con su cuerpo. No ayudaba que la chica fuera un centímetro más alta que el, pero esperaba que esas alas no atravesaran su cuerpo mientras estuviera cubierto del aura roja.

 _ **¡JAJAJA! ¡Esas cosas jamás pudieron atravesar la más frágil de mis escamas!**_

Dipper cerró los ojos esperando no abrirlos para encontrar el cadáver de Jessica.

- _¿Por qué la golpee?_

Había tenido miedo de ver esa mirada de odio en sus ojos. Esa era la única razón.

No podría soportar eso.


	138. Chapter 138

**El acuerdo**

 **…**

Dipper sintió como las plumas ce enterraban profundamente en su cuerpo: desde sus piernas, hasta su torso y la cabeza. Algunas de ellas parecían apunto de atravesarlo totalmente, pero se detuvieron antes de lograrlo. Se separó de Jessica mientras las llamas azules se encargaban de restaurar su cuerpo.

Estaba bien.

Inconsciente, pero bien. Algunas plumas se habían enterrado muy cerca de su cabeza, y cuerpo, pero ninguna le había provocado más que ligeros roces. Esa chica tiene que tener a un verdadero ángel velando por ella, es eso, o su suerte es tan mala que la dejó atorada en un mundo destruido con la única persona que jamás pudo salvar nunca a nadie.

 _ **Tú piel es tan débil.**_

-Cállate. –Esa voz era otra cosa de lo que tenía que ocuparse luego. No creyó estar loco, tuvo setenta años para volverse loco y no creyó que empezara justamente ahora.

La harpía abrió enormemente su pico. Dipper sabía lo que venía, como sabía que Jessica no sobreviviría a eso. La tomó entre sus brazos y corrió tan rápido como el aura roja se lo permitió. Como esperaba, la harpía lanzó otro ataque de ultra sonido hacia Dipper. Ahora que lo veía, era más como enorme cono que destrozaba lo que estuviera dentro. Dipper saltó en el momento exacto en que esa cosa estuvo apunto de apresarlos. Aun así, el sonido los alcanzó. Jessica se revolvió un poco mientras parecía presionar sus dientes. Dipper la dejó en el piso y tapó sus oídos mientras trataba los suyos empezaban a sangrar.

 _ **Ella puede moverlo fácilmente, cariño.**_

-¿Qué? –Dipper miró hacia atrás. Entonces tomó a Jessica nuevamente en brazos y comenzó a correr rodeando a la harpía. El cono lo seguía rápidamente desde atrás. La harpía simplemente había movido su cabeza un poco, por supuesto que podría hacer eso. Dipper nunca había tenido que preocuparse por su vida, por lo que nunca le importó cuantos métodos tuviera el demonio para matarlo. Eso era un error fatal cuando se tenía compañía.

 _ **Puedo ayúdate dulzura. Si me das un poco más de espacio para moverme.**_

- _Púdrete. No sé como esas malditas llamas no te purgaron, pero no te daré mi cuerpo._

 _ **Mhmh. Jamás dije que quisiera tu cuerpo. Pero creo que tú pequeña amiga no sobrevivirá a esta pelea, cariño. Sólo un poco más de espacio, veras que no te decepcionare.**_

Dipper la ignoró y continuó corriendo. Huir no era una opción, la harpía no se los permitiría. Otra alternativa era soltar a Jessica y simplemente preocuparse por matar a la harpía. Pero no podía. Simplemente no podía. No podía dejar a Jessica así.

 _ **Podemos hacer un trato, si eso quieres.**_

Un trato.

El rostro de Dipper se deformó por el asco. Los tratos eran las armas más poderosas de los demonios, y las más engañosas. Ahora sabía que no podía confiar en esa maldita voz. No iba a hacer un trato.

 _ **Como desees**_ **amor. Supongo que la niña en tus brazos no es tan importante como perseguir al objetivo de tú odio.**

-Sólo… cállate.

La harpía cerró el pico y se lanzó contra Dipper demasiado rápido. El aura roja a su alrededor comenzaba a pestañar.

 _ **Sólo un pequeño acuerdo… y esa pequeña y frágil vida estará bien.**_

Dipper nuevamente vio todo en cámara lenta. Algo detrás de su cabeza comenzaba a doler. El aura roja se desvanecía, la harpía se acercaba, Jessica estaba en sus brazos. La miró fijamente. Ese pequeño rostro inconsciente. Una vida tan frágil y corta. Una chica como ella. Ella había vuelto por él, ¿Por qué tenía que haber regresado? Dipper no sabía que hacer. Ya no podía protegerla.

Jessica iba a morir.

Ella moriría.

Moriría sin siquiera saberlo.

¿Eso era bueno? Dipper no lo sabía. A Dipper no le importaba.

¡No podía permitir que muriera!

- _Jessica estará a salvo._

 _ **Y todo lo que pido es más espacio para moverme.**_

- _¿Qué eres?_

La voz pareció reír desde su interior.

 _ **Tú conoces el nombre.**_

Dipper cerró los ojos mientras el tiempo parecía volver a la normalidad lentamente

-Danila. –Susurró.

Y como si su simple nombre fuera la clave, el acuerdo fue completado.


	139. Chapter 139

**Cambios**

 **…**

El aura roja volvió a dibujarse en su cuerpo mucha más fuerte y potente que antes. En lugar de evadir la envestida de Celeno, dio media vuelta mientras saltaba y le dio una patada de talón, el enorme cuerpo de Celeno fue arrastrado aun lado y terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de costado mientras rodaba dos veces antes de saltar y regresar a una forma estable.

Dipper no sabía como se sentía. Todavía era él mismo, eso era seguro. Pero a la vez se sentía diferente. Era tan difícil de describir. Danila había pedido más espacio a cambio de asegurarse de mantener a salvo a Jessica, así que se lo había dado.

-¿Por qué hice eso?

Danila era un demonio. Dipper los odiaba terriblemente, pero con sólo ver la figura inmóvil de Jessica entre sus brazos estuvo de acuerdo en hacer un trato con uno del que ni siquiera tiene información. Eso… eso es estúpido. Sumamente estúpido y arriesgado. ¿Tanto había sido afectado por una simple chica? De haber sabido esto pasaría la hubiera dejado atrás desde hace tiempo.

Pero ya no podía volver atrás.

El aura roja comenzó a desvanecerse, pero no se sentía más débil por eso. No, ni siquiera se estaba desvaneciendo. Estaba penetrando su piel, formando parte de su cuerpo. Sólo había sido expulsada para volver a meterse. Ya no era una intrusa, ahora se le había dado libre paso.

 _ **Oh, cariño. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que hay en tú interior, ¿Verdad?**_

-Una lagartija infernal.

 _ **Mmh. Supongo que no importa. Soy sólo las sobras, y ya me diste permiso. Jukuku. Haremos tantas cosas juntos.**_

Dipper se estremeció mientras sentía como si algo le estuviera lamiendo la mejilla con una lengua de reptil; era rasposa y desagradable.

-No hagas eso. –Escuchó como la voz en su interior reía ligeramente mientras se desvanecía.

Pero estaba ahí. Los restos de Danila estaban ahí dentro. Arrastrándose como un gusano dentro de su cabeza. ¿Las llamas harían algo para detenerla? ¿O quizás no le afectaran por haberle dado permiso?

Nunca debió haber hecho ese acuerdo.

-¿Por qué eres tan importante? –Miró a Jessica aun inconsciente en sus brazos. Se sentía mucho más ligera que antes, casi como una pequeña ramita que podía ser fácilmente partida en dos.

Celeno se acercó con furia hace él. La electricidad volvió a rodear su cuerpo mientras se acercaba.

Dipper respiró hondo, entonces dejó a Jessica con cuidado detrás de él.

-Bien, acabemos con esto.


	140. Chapter 140

**La niebla del sueño**

 **…**

Jessica no sabía que había pasado. Su cabeza daba vueltas mientras sentía un ligero mareo y parciales ganas de vomitar. Podía escuchar sonidos que parecían lejanos pero a la vez demasiado cercas. Algunos de ellos parecían gruñidos y otros gritos. No podía entenderlo, y su cabeza estaba demasiado confundida para entender nada.

Sus ojos se abrieron como dos pequeñas rendijas, todo se veía muy confuso y desenfocado. Volvió a cerrarlos, no tuvo ni idea de cuanto tiempo los tuvieron cerrados, pero frente a ella le pareció ver dos figuras: una grande y otra más pequeña, que parecían estar compitiendo en un concurso de fuerza. Mientras la grande empujaba, la pequeña la resistía. Sus ojos se cerraron otra vez mientras y esta vez se mantuvieron así por más tiempo.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos le pareció ver la imagen de una niña serpiente sonriendo mientras la veía fijamente y probaba el aire alrededor de su rostro.

Fue en ese momento que Jessica recordó el mundo en el que vivía, y el terror la invadió. Todo lo que pudo desear es que lo que veía fuera una terrible pesadilla y no la realidad. Entonces el sueño volvió a reclamarla.


	141. Chapter 141

**Una pelea igualada**

 **…**

Dipper aguantó el enorme peso de Celeno cuando esta lo embistió con todo su cuerpo. Era realmente pesada y muy fuerte, sus pies se arrastraban hacia atrás mientras se esforzaba por detenerla. Dipper podía sentir la corriente eléctrica atravesando su cuerpo mientras la harpía no dejaba de aplicar cada vez más fuerza.

Con un grito Dipper la tiró aun lado y le dio una terrible patada para hacerla retroceder. Celeno se levantó fácilmente y le gruñó mientras extendía sus alas. Su cuerpo era más fuerte, pero a la vez eso le exigía demasiado de él mismo, no podría mantenerse así mucho tiempo, y eso era peligroso para Jessica.

Si se agotaba ahora entonces no podría protegerla.

- _Tengo que mantenerme en pie y alejarla de ella._

 _ **Siempre fui superior en cuestión de fuerza. Pero Celeno es la más rápida.**_

Al terminar esas palabras Celeno se desvaneció en el aire. Antes de que Dipper pudiera preguntarse que pasó, su cuerpo fue hecho pedazos y ya estaba volando por los aires. Una terrible corriente eléctrica atrapó las partes de si mismo y las hacía estallar antes de ser regresado a tierra por un terrible chillido. Las llamas acudieron a él sumamente rápido y lo reformaron ni bien tocó tierra. Dipper salió del reguero de polvo que se había levantado y cargó contra Celeno.

Pero no había nada.

 _ **Detrás de ti, cariño.**_

Dipper volteó la cabeza rápidamente, pero fue aplastado por una de las patas de Celeno una y otra vez. Celeno retrocedió con un ligero tropieza mientras comenzaba a aspirar profundas bocanadas de aire con su pico.

Dipper sonrió. El primer ataque de relámpago le había cobrado realmente duro, eso combinado con los ataques que había recibido hasta ahora estaba acabando con la resistencia de la harpía. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de que no recobrara la conciencia lo suficiente para pensar en escapar y sería totalmente suya.

Dipper se lamió los labrios mientras la miraba amenazadoramente. –¿Eso es todo lo que mamá puede hacer por sus hijos? Jajajaja. –La risa era real. La risa siempre era real cuando se trataba de este tipo de monstruos.

El efecto fue inmediato, y Celeno se lanzó nuevamente contra él en la ira.

 _ **Eres todo un encanto, amor mío.**_

- _Y tú una molestia. Ahora cállate lagartija._

Dipper saló aun lado para evitar ser mordido por el pico de Celeno, y le dio un terrible gancho en el tórax de ese deforme cuerpo. El efecto causo que Celeno perdiera más de su aire mientras retrocedía. Entonces nuevamente se desvaneció, pero esta vez Dipper pudo percibir sus movimientos. Aun era demasiado lento para evadirla, pero el que pudiera ver mejor sus movimientos significaban que Celeno se estaba agotando cada vez más.

- _Sólo un poco más y podré acabar con ella._

 _ **Mejor apúrate, por la cantidad de hormonas que estoy saboreando en el aire, diría que la bella durmiente está próxima a despertar.**_

- _¿Puedes sentir eso con tú lengua?_

 _ **Dulzura, puedo "saborear" muchas cosas.**_

Dipper no quería saber más sobre él tema. Pero no le sorprendería si Jessica estaba apunto de despertar, no la había golpeado con mucha fuerza. Sólo esperaba terminar con la harpía antes de que eso pasara, o que Jessica no recordara quién fue el que la dejó inconsciente. Eso último le preocupó un poco más que lo primero, por alguna extraña razón.

El cuerpo de Celeno volvió a chispear con ira mientras su respiración se volvía más agitada. Esos ataques eléctricos la agotaban mucho más que cualquiera de los anteriores, por lo que podía aprovecharse de eso.

-¿Ya estás cansada? Quizás deberías regresara la tú pequeña isla a comer un poco más de tus desechos antes de volver a intentarlo.

Celeno rugió mientras las chispas aumentaban.

Los monstruos eran tan fáciles de irritar.


	142. Chapter 142

**Fin de la pelea**

 **…**

Celeno rugió a los cielos de la montaña que le pertenecía y la electricidad recorrió su enorme cuerpo. Sería inútil contra él, la muerte no era algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparse, pero tenía que tener cuidado de que ninguno de aquellos rayos golpeara a Jessica. Ella era frágil, tan frágil como una niña humana.

Una ola de rayos cayó del cielo en dirección hacia Dipper. Dipper los recibió y fue calcinado sin reparo al instante. En cuestión de segundos su cuerpo se había restaurado y más y más rayos cayeron sobre él. Celeno no paró, estaba inundada de rabia y odio hacia él. No se iba a detener hasta que supiera que ataques podrían acabarlo.

-Nada de lo que hagas tendrá resultado. –Dipper se burló. –He sido electrocutado y calcinado hasta que no quedara nada de mí cientos de veces, tus ataques son inútiles contra mí.

Contra él…

Sus ojos cubiertos por la niebla del odio parecieron despejarse un poco y le permitieron ver más que el engendro de Bill frente a ella. A primera vista no sería más que un mocoso, un simple bocadillo que no saciaría su voraz hambre ni extinguiría su odio. Era una criatura pequeña y sin valor, y sin embargo la estaba arrastrando a un punto muerto mientras dejaba salir el olor de dos criaturas que ella odiaba. Juraría que comenzaba a escuchar la voz de Danila entre más peleaba.

 _ **Ven…**_ -Decía aquella voz. – _ **Ven conmigo Celeno.**_

Era como si la estuviera atrayendo hacia algo, y eso le aterraba. No podía soportar más a la criatura frente a ella, es por eso que había intentado desintegrarla hasta que no quedaran más que cenizas. Pero ni eso funcionaba.

 _ **Ven…**_

Nuevamente se preparó par atacar a Dipper con una nueva ola de rayos sólo para callar esa molesta voz.

 _ **Es inútil… Sólo ríndete… ríndete y ven conmigo.**_

-¡Cállate! –Celeno rugió mientras era envuelta en relámpagos y se arrojaba contra Dipper.

 _ **Jajajajajaja.**_

Las alas de Celeno comenzaron a arder y a esto lo siguió su cuerpo. Había perdido el control del rayo, era natural, dejó de utilizar el rayo al ser una de las armas de uno de aquellos dioses que tanto había odiado en el pasado. Pero ya no le importaba, sólo quería que esa plaga desapareciera del mundo.

 _ **Ven con nosotros.**_

Celeno se estrelló sobre Dipper. Lo último que vio antes de perder el resto de su conciencia fue la cruel sonrisa en el rostro de Dipper.


	143. Chapter 143

**La partida**

…

-Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba. –Para ser alguien que jamás pudo proteger a ninguna persona en el mundo, las cosas realmente habían salido bien. O tan bien como podrían haber salido.

Jessica había dado un par de vueltas por el impacto de Celeno a tierra, pero fuera de eso estaba fuera de peligro. Quizás despertara con mareos y algo de vómitos, pero eso sería en su mayor parte por el golpe que Dipper le dio. En cuanto a Celeno, bueno, Dipper sólo tenía que ver el montón de restos calcinados aun lado de la montaña.

El cuerpo de la harpía aun estaba ardiendo.

Dipper comprobó un poco los signos vitales de Jessica. Realmente estaba bien, eso lo llenó de tranquilidad.

 _ **¿No vas a besarla? Esta es una de esas situaciones cuentos de hadas, ¿Verdad?**_

Dios no. Dipper odiaba a las hadas casi tanto como a los gusanos de tierra. Pequeños insectos sociópatas y amorales. Tampoco se sentía realmente atraído a Jessica, y aunque lo estuviera no la besaría sin su consentimiento, eso sería lo mismo que un ataque.

 _ **Eres un viejo aburrido.**_

- _Mejor viejo aburrido que viejo verde._ –Dipper dijo para sus adentros.

Se acercó al cuerpo de Celeno ignorando en el calor asfixiante de las llamas. Entonces le dio una patada que la arrastró más cerca del borde de la montaña, no quería volver a ver ese cuerpo otra vez, le había causado demasiadas molestias para un día. Lo pateó hasta llegar al borde, entonces le dio una patada mucho más fuerte y el cuerpo de Celeno comenzó a caer de la montaña.

Eso se sintió realmente bien. Siempre se sentía bien librar al mundo de otro monstruo, especialmente uno tan poderoso como lo fue esa harpía. En definitiva fue la harpía más poderosa con la que se había topado.

Antes de olvidarse sacó la estatuilla y el mapa de su bolsillo. –Que raro, no parece haber cambiado… –Fue cuando escuchó el cuerpo de Celeno estrellarse contra el fondo de la montaña que la estatuilla de la harpía se destrozó y las montañas del mapa comenzaron a moverse hacia el centro.

 _ **Ups. Creo que la pobre Celeno aun estaba viva. Jujuju.**_

La voz de Danila se burló, posiblemente ya lo sabía, pero para Dipper eso daba lo mismo, no hubiera cambiado nada, de todas formas la hubiera tirado de la montaña.

El paisaje comenzó a desquebrajarse a su alrededor mientras el cielo parecía temblar y cambiar. Entonces las montañas del horizonte se destrozaron como vidrios rotos y Dipper pudo ver mejor el bosque.

-Supongo que esto lo confirma totalmente. –Miró el mapa a sus pies. –Este mapa es real.

-No me dijiste que tenías un mapa, Dipper.

-¡WAH!

Dipper saltó en su lugar antes de darse la vuelta. Uno de sus pies resbaló con la estatuilla rota de Celeno y terminó cayendo sobre su trasero muy cerca del borde de la montaña.

En algún punto Jessica se había puesto de pie y se acercó a él sin que lo notara mientras tenía una mano sobre su frente y un rostro repleto de nauseas.

-¡Jessica! –Dipper se levantó un tanto nervioso. –¡Estás bien!

 _ **Te dije que estaba apunto de despertar, dulzura.**_

-¡No grites! Me duele la cabeza como no tienes idea. –Se frotó los dos lados de la cabeza mientras sacaba unas hojas de su capa y comenzaba a masticarlas. –Esto sabe horrible. –Se las tragó con pequeñas lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

 _ **Lindo.**_

- _Cállate._

-¿Qué pasó? –Jessica le preguntó con mirada interrogante mientras miraba el mapa a sus pies, y la parte de la estatuilla que parecía una harpía. –Creo que me debes una explicación, Dipper.

Dipper tragó saliva mientras trataba de pensar en una excusa, pero entre más la pensara menos creíble sería. Tendría que usar toda su habilidad para tergiversar la verdad con las mentiras si quería salir de esta.

-El mapa lo encontré en la comunidad que encontramos en las cuevas, Jessica. –Dijo con la voz más controlada que pudo sacar.

-¿Y no me lo dijiste antes porque…?

-B-bueno, las cosas se salieron de control con todo eso del demonio gallina-lagarto, y esa cosa que lo mató, y… bueno, la harpía. –Empezó a mover las manos algo nervioso mientras trataba de sonar creíble. –Supongo que simplemente lo olvidé mientras tratamos de escapar. Además…

-Además…

¿Tenía que mirarlo así? Ya era muy incomodo verse obligado a la interacción social como para tener que soportar un interrogatorio en donde tendría que mentir, y como odiaba mentirle a Jessica.

-Además no creí que realmente sirviera de nada, pero lo vi con una estatuilla muy similar a la harpía y simplemente lo tomé. No sé muy bien porque lo hice, Jessica. –Esa parte era realmente verdad. Había tomado el mapa antes por puro impulso y al no tener idea de a donde ir. –Cuando la harpía murió sentí que algo cambiaba en mi bolsillo y simplemente lo saqué. Mira. –Señaló el mapa. –¿Ves como a cambiado un poco? Es como si las montañas se unieran con el bosque, y bueno… creo que es un mapa de los alrededores, y que cada estatuilla es de alguna criatura importante en ellas. –Puso la estatua rota de la harpía sobre la zona montañosa. –Que curioso, ¿No Jessica?

-Bastante… –Dijo mientras miraba el mapa y la estatua. Entonces sus ojos brillaron al darse cuenta de algo. –Espera un segundo, Dipper. ¿La harpía murió? ¿Ese monstruo grande que nos encontramos y que por alguna razón me dejó inconsciente murió?

-Sip. –Dijo con unas gotas de sudor cayendo de su cabeza.

-¿Sip? ¿Así de simple? ¿Qué pasó mientras estuve inconsciente Dipper? –Jessica le gritó mientras parecía apunto de golpearlo. Quizás debió responderle con algo más que eso.

-Bueno… veras…

-¿Sí?

Dipper podía escuchar las risitas de Danila dentro de su cabeza. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer ese trato? Sí, por Jessica, la misma chica que parecía apunto de estrangularlo ahora. Al menos tendría que haber sido más detallista cuando hizo ese acuerdo, pero la situación no le había dejado mucho tiempo para pensar.

-Le cayó un rayo.

Ya ni modo.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos. A excepción de Dipper, que no dejaba de escuchar como Danila parecía desternillarse de risa dentro de él.

-¡¿Le cayó un rayo?! –Jessica finalmente gritó mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su chaqueta. –¿Esperas que me crea eso Dipper?

-Bueno… puedes verlo tú misa si no me crees, Jessica. –Señaló al borde de la montaña donde había tirado el cuerpo de Celeno.

Jessica se acercó un poco mientras aun sujetaba a Dipper por el cuello, cualquiera diría que estaba apunto de tirarlo de la montaña.

-Es ese punto en llamas al fondo. Parece que cuando el rayo le cayó encima perdió el equilibrio de su vuelo y terminó por estrellarse al fondo. Fue algo muy curioso, ¿No crees Jessica? –Forzó una pequeña risa.

 _ **Oh, Oh cariño. Jaja. No dejas de sorprenderme.**_

- _Sólo. Cállate._

-Dipper. –Jessica dijo con tranquilidad. –¿Me estás queriendo decir que un poderoso ser mítico totalmente furioso con nosotros y que estuvo apunto de matarnos, por coincidencia me dejó inconsciente sin notarlo y entonces le cayó un rayo que, aparentemente, también destrozó los alrededores y la arrojó por la montaña donde ahora se está incendiando?

-Bueno, de hecho fue más de uno, Jessica. –Dipper trató de improvisar. –Creo que ella fue quien los invocó, aunque no parecía poder controlarlos. ¿Podrías soltarme en cuello? Realmente comienza a faltarme el aire.

Jessica lo soltó mientras suspiraba.

-Olvídalo. Me han ocurrido cosas más locas, Dipper. –Suspiró nuevamente. –Supongo que me equivoque, realmente tienes la mayor suerte del mundo si pudiste sobrevivir a tantas cosas desde que te conocí.

Bueno, técnicamente no sobrevivió a ninguna de ellas. Por no decir que murió varias veces. Si alguien tenía que estar sorprendido era Dipper, Jessica había demostrado tener talento para sobrevivir, pese a que su edad no se diferenciaba mucho a la que Dipper manifestaba desde hace más de setenta años. Eso lo ponía un poco celoso en realidad.

-Pero la próxima vez me gustaría que me dijeras antes si encuentras un mapa raro o algo como esto otra vez, Dipper.

-Lo siento, se que debía hacerlo, pero no es como si hubiera podido pensar con claridad en ese momento, Jessica.

-Con todo eso de lanzarte nuevamente al peligro. –Jessica estrechó los ojos.

Dipper rodó los ojos. –Sí. Por cierto Jessica. ¿Por qué volviste?

Jessica lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –¿Por qué volví? ¡A buscarte idiota! –Jessica le gritó. –¿Realmente crees que iba a abandonarte así Dipper?

Bueno, no tuvo problemas antes, pero Dipper prefirió no decirlo en voz alta.

-Supongo que si fui un idiota. –Era más rápido darle la razón, había pasado demasiado tiempo en ese lugar. –Lo siento Jessica. No quería que te pasara nada malo.

Jessica se sonrojó un poco. –Incluso ahora no pierdes el tiempo para coquetearme, eres increíble Dipi-dy. –Jessica se quejó.

-Lo que digas. ¿Podemos movernos? Ya estoy cansado de estas montañas, y por el modo en que el mundo pareció caerse a pedazos cuando la harpía murió creo que nos será más fácil encontrar una salida ahora.

-¿Caer a peda…? ¡Por supuesto! Por eso no encontré una salida. Estas malditas montañas estaban prácticamente en una dimensión cerrada. Todo tiene sentido ahora.

-¿Podemos hablarlo mientras nos movemos Jessica? –Realmente estaba más que harto de esas montañas.

-Por supuesto Dip. Yo también estoy cansada de este lugar.

 _ **Que hembra más curiosa con la que te has topado, amor mío.**_

- _Que te calles._


	144. Chapter 144

**Las melancolías de un anciano**

 **…**

Su espalda le dolía más que en otros días esa mañana, ¿O era tarde? Quizás la noche, no podía estar seguro, aunque ya ni siquiera le importaba. Quizás no debería salir, pero tenía algo de sed y más tarde posiblemente tendría más. Sólo tomó un balde de madera ya casi destruido y salió de la pequeña cabaña junto al lago.

Comenzó extraer agua de una bomba cerca del lago, tendría que hervirla y ponerla a enfriar más tarde. Miró a lo lejos a las tumbas que el mismo había cavado hace tanto tiempo. Todas ellas le traían recuerdos que ya poco a poco estaban desapareciendo por culpa de la edad y la enfermedad, pero el dolor en su pecho era persistente.

-Curioso. –Dijo el anciano mientras acariciaba su barba blanca. –Puedo ver las montañas.

No las había visto en más de setenta años.


	145. Chapter 145

No había nada más en el mapa que no fueran las zonas. No había rutas o nombres, sólo aquellas imágenes. A veces Dipper pensaba porque se había llevado algo que a primera vista lucía inútil. También pudo haberse cruzado con un rustico juego de mesa casero. Pero las figurillas habían sido algo irresistible.

Al menos había resultado ser algo útil al final. Y sobre todo duradero. Había muerto varias veces desde que lo encontró, e incluso había tenido que regenerarse de la nada y todavía lo tenía consigo. Aquella nueva habilidad resultaba útil.

 _ **Para servirte, cariño.**_

Por desgracia, venía con un precio muy grande.

-¿Crees que este camino haya sido construido por las antiguas generaciones, Dip? No parece ser algo que haya sido formado naturalmente –y era una sorpresa que durara tanto después del fin del mundo –. Por cierto, ¿vas a seguirme todo el tiempo? Eso es algo perturbador –se abrazó a si misma y lo vio con algo de asco, aunque a Dipper no se le escapó la pequeña sonrisa que dejó escapar.

Dipper rodó los ojos y suspiró –. ¿Si te acompañara al refugio más cercano vendrías conmigo, Jessica?

Jessica colocó un dedo en su mentón y pareció pensarlo fuertemente –. Nop –le sonrió con sus blancos dientes –. ¿Me dirás que hacías aquí, Dippyn?

-Dando un paseo –le respondió con una copia exacta de sus sonrisa –. ¿Me dirás de donde obtuviste tantos recursos y conocimientos sobre demonios y monstruos, Jess?

-No tengo ganas –se inclinó un poco con las manos detrás de su espalda sin dejar de sonreírle –. ¿Acostumbras dar paseos en montañas infestadas de monstruos por la noche mientras sigues a inocentes jovencitas, Dipper?

-Siempre es de noche, Jessica –forzó una risa –. ¿Tú acostumbras meterte en líos con demonios mayores constantemente, Jessica?

-De ser así no seguiría con vida, Dipper. ¿Qué tipo de idiota suicida saltaría directamente contra un demonio mayor? –levantó una ceja mientras lo veía. Este pequeño juego era tan relajante como incomodo, ninguno de los dos diría nada pero a la vez no era necesario decirlo.

Ambos estaban en el mismo bote. Tenían sus razones para continuar adelante, y no estaban dispuestos a compartirlas con el otro. No se sentía como si ambos pudieran tener verdadera confianza, pero Dipper sentía un poco de camaradería. Al fin y al cabo habían luchado por sobrevivir juntos.

-¿Un idiota muy heroico pero incomprendido?

-Un idiota enamorado muy desesperado –se arregló el cabello –. Pero no lo culpo. El mundo se está acabando y las chicas lindas se van con él, Dip.

Tenía que darle ese punto. La humanidad era un recurso muy frágil y escaso, especialmente las chicas.

-Moriré sin poder ver a una de ellas, que triste realidad en la que vivimos–. No puedo evitar sonreír cuando la sonrisa de Jessica se borró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido –. A veces era tan fácil meterse con ella.

 _ **Aburrido.**_

La voz de Danila bostezó en su oído.

 _ **¿Los rituales de apareamiento humanos son tan aburridos? Creo que moveré mi cola por aquí dentro en lo que acaban.**_

La escuchó reptando dentro de su cabeza, incluso podía sentir esa piel escamosa moverse allí dentro. Era desagradable. A Dipper le hubiera gustado no hacer ese trato con algo como Danila, pero el momento no le había dado muchas opciones. Otra tarea de la que ocuparse cuando tuviera tiempo libre y a solas.

-Morirás siendo virgen, de eso no tengo dudas, Dipper.

Casi cien años y ni siquiera podía recordar si alguna vez estuvo con una chica. Probablemente no, sus gustos podían ser maduros pero su cuerpo no era precisamente atractivo para mujeres de cuarte a cincuenta.

-Estoy destrozado –bostezó. Por desagradable que fuera, el sonido de Danila reptando dentro de su cabeza era bastante relajante.

Jessica se rio –. ¿Ya te cansaste Dipperaaahh? –no pudo evitar bostezar también –. Bien, te dejaré descansar aquí, pero luego no digas que no soy amable contigo –. Se limpió algunas lágrimas de sueño de los ojos. No habían parado a descansar desde el encuentro con Danila. Jessica debía de estar cansada con tantas emociones detrás de la anterior.

-¿Guardia rotatoria? Puedo hacer la primera ronda.

-¿Y dejarte a solas con mi puro e inocente cuerpo, Dipper? –negó con la cabeza –. No quiero tentar a alguien claramente obsesionado.

-Bien, has la primera ronda –se abrazó a si mismo –. Siempre y cuando no trates de profanar este cuerpo inocente y perfecto.

 _ **¿Profanando a quién?**_

- _Cállate Danila._

A Jessica se le veía un tanto insegura sobre aquella situación. No estaría creyendo realmente que podría abusar de ella, ¿Verdad? Dipper creyó haber solucionado ese malentendido. Jessica sujetó su mentón y retrocedió un paso. Parecía estar analizando detalladamente la situación.

 _ **Sí, lo cree.**_

- _Me di cuenta_.


End file.
